Dark Tournament
by mcooper767
Summary: A Saiyan, a Shinobi, a Shinigami, and a Spirit Detective are pushed by King Enma to gather a team for the infamous Dark Tournament (The one from Yu Yu Hakusho) and battle for the prize, the six star Dragonball, as a team. Meanwhile, a certain Prince of Saiyans has gone beserk, and the Espada and a missing-nin organization plan to cash in on it. How will this play out?
1. A new friend

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Last Time: ****Goku and his friends saved King Yenma and Koenma from Daimao Piccolo who had opened the barrier between the living world and the afterlife! After defeating the Mighty King Piccolo, Yenma hands Goku ten special tickets, each ticket to be used to enter team members into a no rule tournament called the Dark Tournament where the prize is a DragonBall! Son Goku, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Yusuke Urameshi must find six more fighters on their team to fight alongside in this mysterious and ominous tournament to fix the dimension barriers. They only have 90 days to to train, and with Vegeta in the clutches of the fearsome Orochimaru, they had better start training fast!**

"What do you mean you can't revive Konan?" A very displeased Pein asked Kabuto, "I thought you said you had the power to bring anyone back from the dead!"

Kabuto pushed his glasses closer to his face. "Well, sir, umm, I can't find her Ki signature anywhere, it's up and vanished like she never existed!"

"We must avenge the death of our comrade then." Pein slammed his fist on the desk.

Kabuto was shaking all over. "My intel says the killer was linked back to a fighter in Konoha; the one named Goku. My expert spies also report on a tournament in which he and the Nine Tailed Fox would be attending in three months; it is known to the underground as the Dark Tournament and will be held in three months." He pulled out one ticket, his arm shaking. "I wanted to participate in it myself, but I had more important matters. It will consist of a ten man team where the leaders of each teams decide rules of combat. Only sixteen teams will be able to participate in the finals. The prize is a DragonBall."

Pein smiled and eased. "Zetsu."

"Yes leader?" Zetsu appeared out of thin air.

"Take this ticket. A tournament held in Hanging Neck Island will consist of ten on ten matches. The leaders pick the rules. Avenge Konan's death there." Pein handed Zetsu the ticket. "To make sure you have the winning edge throughout the tournament I need you find these nine people. We can't afford to lose another DragonBall to _them_."

Zetsu along with receiving the ticket received a note. Zetsu read all of the names in his mind, nodded, and vanished. Kabuto laughed. "You realize Pein, the group of fighters I've assembled on this list might get to Goku before Zetsu."

"I know that; the less attention the Akatsuki have the better." Pein said, taking a sip of his tea on the desk.

* * *

The blazing afternoon summer September sun shined upon Konoha. Goku, Naruto, Ichigo, and Yusuke neared the Konoha gate, ready to search for their other team members. If they oblige. Goku wore his classic orange and blue, the power pole strapped to his back. He now wore a Konoha Sage headband, with the Kanji for "Kame" on it. This one was red and didn't show the Land of Fire symbol upon it. Naruto wore his black and orange outfit, fastening his headband. Ichigo wore his Shinigami outfit, a Jounin headband around his arm. Yusuke wore his light yellow sleeveless vest, blue sweatpants, and the traditional Chinese running shoes, with a Chunin head band around his arm.

"What do you mean we won't be enough?" Naruto said to Goku, "How many people need to be on a team?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Do we really have to explain this to you again?"

"You're lucky this isn't the World Martial Arts Tournament dipshit!" Naruto glared at Yusuke.

Yusuke laughed. "Yeah you're right. I would have beaten the snot out of you!"

Ichigo smiled. "And then lost to me!"

Goku wasn't laughing. "Ichigo is right. If he did seriously fight you two at max power he would destroy you. That's why we need to find our other members and get training."

The other three stopped laughing. "How are we gonna find them? It's not like we can call them or anything." Yusuke said.

"We fly. Track their familiar energy signals from above then hopefully we can get them to join us." Goku pulled out a piece of paper. "Aang, Luffy, Edward, Inuyasha, and Kenichi would be my first people to ask."

"What about the tenth team member?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe we'll find someone along the way." Goku shrugged. "We have to. Everyone here won't be back in shape to fight for at least one month."

Yusuke remembered. He couldn't fly. "How do you fly though? I'm the only one here that can't-"

"NIMBUS!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to plug their ears. A little yellow cloud appeared, rubbing up against Goku's leg. "It's okay buddy I missed you too."

"The hell is that?" Ichigo said under his breath.

"Try climbing on Yusuke." Goku pointed to Nimbus.

"It's a cloud how do you expect me to climb on it?" Yusuke frowned and folded his arms.

"Only the pure of heart can climb up on Nimbus." Goku hopped on. "See?"

Yusuke smirked. "Fine then. Move over." Yusuke hopped in the air slipping straight through Nimbus.

Naruto laughed at him. "Someone has been a bad boy!"

"Yusuke! First, lower your energy to as low as you can." Goku took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "You won't have to do this when you get more experienced. Naruto, Ichigo, do the same."

"I don't see how this will help me but…" Yusuke took a deep breath.

"Your energy is now being stored in deposits all over your body, especially your head, chest, arms, and legs. Use that energy to sort of propel yourself in the air, and you will begin to float. You may also control your decent, making your attacks more lethal and falling less hard." Goku slowly began to float in the air.

"Hey! Woah I'm DOING IT!" Yusuke began to float in the air.

Ichigo was levitating ten feet in the air now. "That was easy enough. Now I won't have to rely on Hollow to fly."

_What's that supposed to mean? _Hollow Ichigo said inside Ichigo's head.

"You'll have more energy when we fight dim wit!" Ichigo folded his arms and fell to his feet.

Goku hopped on Nimbus and grabbed his bag with the One Star Ball. "You guys ready?" All four shot into the air and flew off. Goku placed his index and middle finger to his forehead. "Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Ah! There we go! Keep up with me!" The four burst higher, higher, and higher until the clouds were a good fifty feet below them. The wind rushed past their ears and the sun shined still upon Konoha, which was just more than a dot. They passed by an airplane.

"Hey guys check this out!" Yusuke flew near the airplane window and knocked.

A four year old sat in the window seat. She was mixed, her father African American her mother Chinese; had dark skin, and brown eyes. Her father, a tall, bald, dark skinned man in a business suit read Time Magazine next to her, the mom sitting next to the father. His daughter gasped in amazement and pushed her face up against the glass. "Mǔqīn! Mǔqīn! Look! There's a man flying outside my window!"

"Come on! I've found them!" Goku pointed at a spot on the ground and stopped flying. He effortlessly floated in the air. Naruto and Ichigo floated in the air, squinting towards the ground.

"Alright I'm coming." Yusuke sped towards them.

"Honey I don't see anyone." The little girl's mom, wearing a white sleeveless dress said, before going back to her fashion magazine.

The airplane passed the four heroes. "Fùqīn Fùqīn! The flying man and his friends they are right there!"

The father looked up from him magazine and stared out the window. The kid was right. Goku, Naruto, Ichigo, and Yusuke waved at the kid. "Ō, tiān nǎ! (Oh my gosh! In Chinese)"

Goku faced downward. "Follow me guys!" Goku closed his eyes and dropped.

Ichigo smirked and dropped feet first. Naruto and Yusuke quickly followed. Goku passed through the clouds. Goku opened his eyes and flipped upwards, in a star form. The wind caught him, popping him higher in the air. Goku fazed out and landed on the ground. Ichigo landed shortly after. "Well that was fun."

Naruto and Yusuke hit the ground. Yusuke looked around; all heavy forest area, the leaves orange, red, and yellow due to the changing seasons. "So where is Inuyasha?"

Goku tracked Inuyasha's energy. _It's strong enough_. Goku prepared to teleport. "Guys! Hold onto my shoulder!" The three did and they vanished.

* * *

"Kagome! Hit the pearl!" Inuyasha yelled, he, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were being chased by Naraku. He had mutated himself into the form of a giant spider and now began to hunt the five down.

"I'm trying he is just too fast!" Kagome said, firing another arrow.

Naraku ducked again. "Too slow! I guess you'll just have to do better next time!"

"That's it!" Inuyasha charged towards Naraku, sword drawn. A blue boot kicked Naraku in the face, sending him spiraling into a tree.

"The hell?" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Hey Inuyasha." A familiar voice said to him.

Inuyasha looked to see the rest of the body. "Goku?" He began to laugh. "What the hell are you doing way out here?"

Goku held up the fifth fighter's ticket. "After we finish off this punk I'll show you."

"See that pink orb in the center of his belly?" Inuyasha pointed to Naraku, who was up and charging again. "We need to give Kagome a good shot at it."

"Can't you kill this guy without the orb?" Goku said to Inuyasha.

"Yes we could have, but he got a hold of the Shikon Jewel before we could stop him and wished for immortality as long as the jewel stayed safe!" Inuyasha said, poising his sword.

Goku nodded and the two disappeared. Goku punched Naraku in the face, sending him flying into another rock. Ichigo and Inuyasha fazed out and reappeared, chopping the beast into itty pieces. Naraku was already beginning to regenerate. Inuyasha snatched the Shikon and held it in the air. Kagome closed her right eye and let an arrow fly, breaking the jewel into pieces. Naraku's eyes widened. "What- what have you done?"

Inuyasha fazed out and sliced Naraku's head off. Goku appeared twenty feet above Naraku's body. "Kamehameha!" The blue wave of energy disintegrated the rest of Naraku. Goku dropped to the ground. "There is a tournament December 1rst that requires ten man teams to fight. The winner receives a DragonBall."

Inuyasha took the ticket. "Yeah and?"

"You want to know why Naraku and probably all of your enemies have come back?" Goku's smile faded.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What?"

"King Yenma three weeks before the tournament had lost control of the barriers between the spirit world and human world; allowing all my past enemies to leave. I'm pretty sure your buddies left as well. We can use the DragonBalls to wish the barriers between the human world and the spirit world to be stronger than they were before." Goku told the now very interested Inuyasha.

"In that case, I'll join your team. What will we do with Kagome and the others?" Inuyasha said, "It's not like they can just wander into the forests they'll be mints meat if all my baddies are here."

Goku got ready to teleport. "They'll be safe where I'll take them. Once we find the other fighters we will train there. In Konoha." Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo grabbed Goku's shoulder and disappeared. Goku returned quickly after. "Everyone grab on." The five heroes vanished, and reappeared back outside the well, scaring some hikers on accident. It was already night; the starry sky and moon was their only source of light.

"Sorry guys!" Inuyasha laughed while apologizing to the hikers. "So do we just go back to Konoha? Surely there are fighters there right?"

"Yes, but my pal Vegeta and company decided to beat the snot out of everyone in the village. Even Gohan, Uub and Trunks could barely keep them from killing everyone there. I have a feeling this tournament is going to get _very _interesting." Goku got Goosebumps, as the first fight between he and Vegeta rolled through his mind.

It came to Ichigo. "Lemme guess; he is in search of the DragonBalls."

Naruto's eyes widened. "That might be why he attacked Konoha! He was looking for your DragonBall!"

"If he has heard of the tournament and the prize he and his friends would be there right?" Yusuke asked, "It would only make sense. What would he use it for?"

"I would love to take on that little prick!" Inuyasha exclaimed, punching an imaginary Vegeta and swiping his sword in the air.

"He'd use it for immortality. He has tried it before and nearly got away with it. That's why we _have to_ stop him. There is a point where Vegeta won't care about honor, he'll just kill you. The Vegeta I faced as an enemy is very ruthless. He even went so far as to nearly destroy the entire universe if I didn't stop him." Goku's muscles eased; his face still ever so stern. "Our next objective will be Luffy. Since he is probably in the open sea there is no telling where he is."

"Maybe that town over there could help us." Inuyasha fazed out. "Follow me."

The other four heroes fazed out. The five reappeared at the center of town. A white fountain with porcelain dolphins, spewing water from their mouths attracted visitors often, who would throw their pennies into the fountain. The ground had stone cobble roads, with restaurants and other buildings in the corners of the four way intersection meeting the fountain in the center. A crowd was gathered North of the fountain. "Now, as the amazing fighter Goku, I will show you why I won the World Martial Art's tournament!" A voice said from inside the crowd.

Goku's head turned towards the crowd. "What?" The five pushed through the crowd.

A man with spiky purple hair and black eyes, wearing a purple cape, slacks, a blue buttoned down long sleeved shirt, and an assortment of attraction charms on his finger got into a sloppy fighting stance. "Now watch closely, as I use the technique to take down the mighty Hollow, Ichigi!" He began to manipulate Ki in his palm.

"It's Ichigo, Son Goku." Goku leaped in the air, landing in the center of the crowd, Power Pole drawn. "I admit, you have some skill, but you don't look like Goku; neither do you have his Ki signature."

"My my boy, its okay." He scribbled _Son Goku_ on a piece of paper. "Here you go my fan."

Goku whipped the piece of paper into the air. "You are not Son Goku!" Goku shot a Ki beam with his finger, burning the paper. "Now, do you mind admitting your real identity?"

"You are just jealous!" The imposter charged up, a purple aura swirled around him. "Water spell: Aquarion wave! Prepare to taste the wrath of the Kamahemehi fist!"

Naruto, Yusuke, and Inuyasha fell to the floor laughing. "What did he just call it?" Naruto said, gasping for breath.

"Does it really matter? He got it wrong!" Inuyasha sat up, holding his sides.

"Can you just finish the poser over there so we can go?" Yusuke said, standing up.

"Yes please. He aggravates me." Ichigo smirked.

"Okay guys." The real Goku said.

"Beat his jealous ass!" One girl said in the crowd.

"Ha!" The fake Kamehameha wave charged at Goku.

"You're too slow to be me!" Goku hopped in the air and kicked poser in his chin, sending him flying in the air. Goku fazed out and snatched the charm rings. Goku dropped to the ground and crushed the rings. The Aqua spirit still charged towards the crowd. Yusuke pointed his finger at the back of its head. "Spirit Gun." A small beam of energy flew at the Aqua spirit, dissolving it when it hit.

Goku smirked. "Hmph. Let's go."

Goku and his four friends began to float in the air. Goku looked around for a sign, something to help them find where Luffy was. "Hey! Maybe the shop keep can tell us where the nearest police station is!" Yusuke pointed to the _Magic Shop_ sign.

"After all, Luffy is a pirate. With this town literally resting near the edge of the ocean this town must get raided often." Ichigo flew over the crowd and fell to the ground. "I'm not saying he is a crook; pirates aren't usually liked."

The five flew over to the Magic Shop. "Hi there boys, there is a discount on all specialty rings!" said an old man with a long, scraggly beard, pointing towards the discount sign.

Goku smiled at the man. "Hello, do you know the location of the local police?"

"Oh we don't have policemen, we have knights and Wizards, but the Wizards around here are more of a nuisance." The old man pointed to the discount sign again.

Ichigo smiled. "You mean this is Fiore."

"Yes my boy." The old man pointed to the discount sign again.

"Which town is this?" Ichigo asked the man.

"It's Magnolia town, home to Fairy Tail. That is our guild. Don't even bother trying to get inside, only guild members can access it. Like me." Said another voice behind them.

"This is urgent, we are looking for someone." Ichigo said to the voice, still facing the old man. "Can we at least talk to you for a sec?"

"That is our job to find people; not some civilian!" She told him, walking up to the counter.

Goku sighed. "Please ma'am, this could tip the-"

"Look you old man, are you still holding that discount?" She had brown eyes and blond hair tied by a blue ribbon a singular bunch to the right side of her head. She had a curvaceous body, and particularly large breasts. She wore a white and blue outfit, comprised of a buttoned down, sleeveless shirt and a navy blue skirt that went down to her knees. She also wore high brown boots; that made a _clop!_ whenever her foot touched the ground. On the back of her palm was a pink guild mark; a birdlike creature resting on what looked like a thin twig that ended in a point. Key rings with an assortment of gold and silver keys were looped around her brown belt. "Because last time you said they were 19,000 Jewels!"

A sweat bead rolled down the old man's face. "That was last time. Now it's 25,000 for this Nikora Key."

She pointed to the box with the light silver key in it. A blue jewel was embedded in a glass center of the key. "25,000? No you said 19,000!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and took out his wallet. "Sir?"

"Yes sonny?" The old man smiled, pushing her to the side.

"Do you accept Zenie?" Ichigo said, checking if he had enough money. _Oh yeah… 250,000 zenie was all I got from the tournament…_

Naruto looked at Ichigo and raised an eyebrow. "You are gonna buy her the key? I thought you'd save up for something for Rukia!"

"Hey! You were talking to me!" She said to the old man.

"Lucy please! I'm with a customer!" The old man pushed Lucy away again.

"But I saw it first!" Lucy whined.

The old man smiled at Ichigo, ignoring Lucy. "Why yes we do. That'd be 50,000 Zenie please!" The old man held out his palm.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and handed in the money. The box with the Nikora Key was wrapped in paper and handed to Ichigo. _There goes 20% of my winnings… if I would've known the percent value between Zenie and Jewels I would have asked Goku or Naruto to buy it…_ "Let's go guys."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we are just going to have to search for Luffy ourselves."

Ichigo stopped walking. "Wait."

"Hey sir!" Lucy said behind them.

Ichigo smiled and turned around. "Yes?"

"You really don't know what that key does, do you?" Lucy put on her best serious face. _I gotta have it!_

"No. None of us do." Goku said to Lucy, smirking. _Ichigo, please be doing what I think you are doing._

"Then why'd he buy it?" Naruto asked Yusuke.

"Exchange. She gets the key; we get access to this guild or whatever." Yusuke whispered in his ear.

"That awesome power is too powerful for a civilian to use; let me take it off your hands." Lucy swiped the key.

Ichigo fazed out, swiping the key and returning to his original spot. "On one condition. You let me speak to your friends at the guild about the whereabouts of our friend, and I'll give you the key."

Lucy's eyes widened. She stared at her empty hand. She could have sworn she had it. _Either I missed, or he is extremely fast. _"Pretty please?" She gave him her best puppy eyes.

"Info first." Ichigo opened the box and dangled the key.

Lucy frowned. "If you run off with that key after this I'll kill you."

Inuyasha laughed. "You-" Goku clamped Inuyasha's mouth shut.

"A wizard sure must be dangerous, we'll keep our word." Goku smiled.

Lucy grabbed Ichigo's hand and literally dragged him along, keeping an eye on the key. "Come on guys!"

The other four heroes followed, until they found themselves in front of a white building, with a brown, leaf shaped door. Lucy knocked and the door flew open. She and the five walked in. The whole guild was really more like a tavern or bar, three big barrels of wine sat in the corner of one room. A large balcony and hallway was at the other end of the guild, wuth dual stairways leading up to it. Torches were the only source of light. Everything inside went silent; as all eyes were upon Lucy and the five. "Natsu! Gray!"

A tall man with black hair, onyx eyes, and slacks appeared from upstairs. His eyes locked onto Ichigo's. "You are not Wizards. Leave."

Naruto swallowed hard. "Look, we are looking for our friend-"

"I don't give a damn. Leave now." He said, turning around.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Gray please-"

"We are not leaving without information on our friend." Ichigo placed his hand on his sword handle.

Several other Wizards stood up. Goku pulled out his Power Pole and began to spin it, until it was a blur of red looping around him. "We don't want to fight."

Gray hopped down to the floor. A cold fog, mixed with blue Ki began to swirl around him. "Then leave."

The door swung open again. Lucy turned around and smiled. "Natsu!" Natsu was lean, a well-built young man of average height with light tan skin, black eyes, and spiky, rose-colored hair. He wore a scarf detailed with white scales. His guild member's stamp was colored red and was at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder. He wore a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and his scarf. "Hey guys! What's going on here?"

"Lucy let a group of non-Wizards in here." Gray said, his Ki flaring.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword. "Don't talk to us like we are some pests!"

"What's the matter? Kitty mad?" One Wizard jeered.

Ichigo pulled out his sword. "Zanpakuto!" He pointed his blade at Gray. "Come on."

Natsu stepped in between them. "Gray. Let's hear his reasoning for coming here."

Gray's eyes widened. "Fine." He backed away. Ichigo sheathed his sword; Natsu and the five heroes sat down. Goku began to chuckle. _Gray was scared senseless! Its obvious though... this guy Natsu has a really high power level; in fact, I might ask him to be our tenth…_

Goku pulled out the five remaining tickets and told Natsu their tale. "Our next member, Monkey D. Luffy is out there. Its crucial to the fate of the entire world we find him." Goku slid one ticket to Natsu. "We need a tenth member."

Natsu picked up the ticket. "I'll help you find him. Why do you want me to join?"

"Your power… its unbelievably high for a human; you might be on par with Shinigami Ichigo." Goku pointed to Ichigo who just waved back.

"You mean… you believe this idiot could take on a Death god by himself?" Gray snorted.

"Yeah. I actually say he could be quite the formidable foe; unless you want to test the theory between me and you." Ichigo said, shutting Gray up.

"What is the prize?" Natsu asked, _either these guys are scamming me or actually can walk their talk…_

Goku opened his bag with the One Star ball in it. Natsu's eyes widened. "Is that a-"

"That is a DragonBall?" Lucy exclaimed, "like the collect all seven grant a wish kind?"

Goku nodded. "The six star ball is up for grabs this tournament. The barrier between the human world and afterlife has been opened; villains we have faced years ago are coming back with a vengeance. My friends and I got the leader of the afterlife back into his position, but allowing our enemies access to the DragonBalls could just plain screw over Earth's chances of survival. We need to find Luffy so we can get our seventh man. A man at the Magic Shop; he directed us here."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Natsu grinned and took the ticket.

Goku grinned. "Good! Its September 3rd, so we have 89 days until the tournament begins on December 1rst. We need to find our friends and start training."

Naruto yawned. "We've been flying all day can we get some rest?"

Natsu gave them a map of town. "The nearest hotel is here."

"Thanks. Be up at 0500 hours." Goku said, getting some groans from the rest of his team. "I'll be training all night."

"Natsu, are you seriously going to win a DragonBall all by yourself?" Gray said, "These guys have a low level Shinigami but that's about it."

Goku smirked. "Let's see what you think at the tournament."

"I guarantee you; it won't change." Gray snorted. "Just because you won a human tournament doesn't mean you can take on a Wizard."

Goku smiled. "We'll see at the tournament. Each fighter can bring four of his friends, so you can watch."

Gray snorted. "Whatever."

Goku and his friends stood up. "See you at five a.m. Natsu."

Natsu gave an Uzumaki grin. "Sure!"

The five walked outside. Yusuke's watch said it was about eleven p.m.; he yawned. "I'm going to go to bed now; see you guys in the morning." Yusuke walked to the hotel, Inuyasha and Ichigo followed.

"Goku." Naruto said, "I want to train with you."

Goku smiled. "That's the spirit!"

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Meditate." Goku said.

Naruto frowned. "I hate meditating."

"Do you want to train with me or not?" Goku said, half laughing.

"Yes. Where do we go train?" Naruto asked, his frown still there.

"Right here." Goku said flatly.

"Well then lets go!" Naruto and Goku sat on the floor, folding their legs in a Lotus position.

* * *

"Luffy look! A town! Can we _PLEASE_ stop and get some food?" Ussop said, "We've been looking for this Dragon's testicle since the tournament and it keeps hopping all over! It didn't help that Sanji took most of the food with him when we split into two teams! Kami knows Brook and Franky have probably eaten it all by now!"

Luffy looked on his radar. "WE'RE CLOSE GUYS!" Luffy yelled, docking the ship into the sand. Nami, Nico, Zoro, and Ussop followed Luffy off the ship, and ran into town, following his radar. "It says its right here… in Magnolia town… Its right there!"

He pointed to a man in a blue undershirt and orange pants. He had black, spiky hair. He was meditating, and managed to be floating five feet in the air. A boy, wearing the same outfit as the man, had blond hair and a Land of Fire headband. "Gotcha!" Usopp pulled out his sniper rifle and aimed towards Goku's head. "Steady…" He looked through the scope and zoomed in; aiming at the man's eye. The eye opened, then the man disappeared. Usopp took his eye off the scope. "What in the hell-"

"Take this!" The boy said, knocking Ussop down with a punch in the face. "Hey Luffy! Tell your friends to knock it off!"

Luffy stopped striking at the man and took a good look at his face. Zoro still slashed and hacked at the man who dodged his strikes with ease. "Naruto is that you?"

The man kicked Zoro in the stomach and whipped out a bow staff. He began to twirl it between his fingers. "Yeah, its him. Luffy, do you remember me?" He swung Luffy with his bow staff.

Luffy caught it and threw a punch, in which the man caught. "Son- Son Goku?"

He nodded and kicked Luffy in the stomach, knocking him down. "Yeah. Me and my friends have been looking all over for you."

Luffy got up and wiped the blood from his lip off. "Alright guys these two are my friends."

Nami swung at Naruto again, who ducked and hopped back next to Goku. "What do you mean your friends?" Nami said, holding her dagger poised, ready to stab the next thing in the next five feet.

"These two fought in the Tournament with me!" Luffy introduced the two to his friends. "What do you want?"

Goku pulled out the seventh ticket. "The Dark Tournament is coming up and a DragonBall is up for grabs."

Nico's eyes shot open. "You're kidding!" Nico snatched the ticket from Goku. "You guys are seriously going to ask Luffy to something like this?"

Goku glared at Nico. "What do you mean?"

"I don't give a damn how strong you think you are you'll be no match for Team Toguro. They have won the past five tournaments in a row and have killed all their opponents… except two… Me and a man that went by Superman and his team… his team got away with their lives." A flashback of team Toguro slaughtering all of her old team members ran through her mind. "Superman was very powerful, but he didn't last three minutes with a one on one with Toguro. I ran away after my team members from Baroque Works."

"That crime organization you guys were part of?" Nami asked. "How far did you make in the tournament?"

"My team made it to the semi finals. Even that far into the tournament Toguro looked like he didn't break a sweat." Nico said, shaking.

Goku's eyes widened. _Superman nearly killed me last time around… a Super Saiyan Two Kaioken just barely defeated him…_ Goku began to chuckle. "This is going to be fun!"

"Don't you get it? There is a good chance you guys will all die!" Nico slapped Goku, who just kept chuckling.

"I guess I'd better go all out then. The prize is a DragonBall and we need it if we can strengthen the barriers between the human world and the afterlife." Goku said, not chuckling anymore. "Therefore, we need Luffy."

Luffy grinned and snatched the ticket from Nico. "I'm in! When is it?"

"In 88 days, on December 1rst."Goku said, "We need to find the other team members and start training back at Konoha."

"Where is Konoha?" Luffy asked, not finding it on his map.

"I'll show you. Just tell them Naruto sent you, so ANBU won't have a hissy fit.!" Naruto grinned and placed a dot on the map.

"Where is the nearest grocer?" Ussop asked, his stomach rumbled.

Naruto pointed over to a shop labeled, "Magnolia grocers."

Ussop grinned and ran over. He smashed in the window with a stone and started to loot all the food in there. Ussop quickly returned with a huge burlap sack with all kinds of food and bottled water inside it. Goku raised an eyebrow. Ussop grinned. "I'm still a pirate! Luffy! We'll see you back in Konoha!" Nami, Nico, and Zoro followed Ussop back on the ship and sailed towards Konoha.

"We are staying in a hotel here until 5 am." Goku said to Luffy. "Me and Naruto are training out here. Want to join?"

"So we leave in four hours?" Luffy said, frowning. He barely had any sleep since yesterday.

Luffy also sat down in the Lotus position and closed his eyes.

"Yeah." Goku said, he and Naruto returned to their meditating. "Don't get too comfortable."

**I decided not to do the sneak peek of this, because I basically procrastinated then wrote this in three hours. **


	2. Searching for allies

**I OWN NOTHING! HECK! I DON'T EVEN OWN NOTHING!**

**Last Time: ****Goku, Naruto, Ichigo, and Yusuke must gather the remaining six fighters for their team in the Dark Tournament. Inuyasha, after hearing their ordeal, decides to become part of the team. The five find themselves looking for Monkey D. Luffy in Magnolia Town. There, while asking for directions meet Lucy Heartfilia. There she tells them about an exclusive Wizards-only group named Fairy Tail in which no Non Wizard can even access! In exchange for a Nikora key, she despite the rules brought the five into the guild. After a cold confrontation with Gray, Natsu takes over and agrees to help Goku and his friends in the search of worthy companions. Goku; feeling the high power level of Natsu asks him to be part of their group for the tournament! Natsu agrees and decides to train with them. Meanwhile, Luffy and his friends have docked in Magnolia town searching for the One Star DragonBall! After a quick brawl with Goku and Naruto, he is presented with the option to join them in the tournament! Nico Robin, after remembering her team in the tournament in Baroque Works warns them of the mighty Team Toguro, who took down the mighty Superman in less than 3 minutes in a one on one match! Despite this, Luffy joins the group of fighters in the tournament… **

"Alright I'm coming!" Yusuke said, putting on his blue sweats and walking to the door. Five A.M. came quicker than they thought. "Who is it?"

"Its us open up." Goku said, Naruto and Luffy standing next to him.

"Inuyasha won't get up; Ichigo won't either." Yusuke said, half yawning. "So you guys found Luffy?"

Goku laughed. "More like he found us."

"Good… can we get three more hours?" Yusuke asked rubbing his eyes.

"No. Aang is next on the list." Goku said, getting some groans from inside the room. Goku walked into the room and lifted Ichigo and Inuyasha up from their beds, slinging them across his shoulders. _Okay they are still in their clothes from yesterday._ "Guys! Follow me!" He whispered. They followed him outside to the edge of the sand. "KIA!" He whipped them across the beach and into the ocean.

_Gurgle… Gurgle…_ Ichigo and Inuyasha popped out of the water. Ichigo stepped out of the water, shivering. "Holy Fuck!"

Inuyasha walked out of the water shivering as well. "What was that for?"

Goku laughed. "Its 6:00. You decided to not be ready when it was time to leave. We only have 88 days to train."

"Where is Natsu?" Naruto asked. "Lets go wake him up."

Goku began to levitate. "Oh yeah. Luffy, do as I do." Goku went through the flying technique. "Now you try."

Luffy took a deep breath, and brought his energy down to as low as possible for him. He began to tug his hands and feet upward, without stretching of course. He began to float a few inches, then a few feet. Soon he was floating twenty feet above ground. "Alright how do I move?"

"Its like a rocket! Just move your hands and feet in different directions!" Now all six were floating.

Luffy placed his hands slightly behind him, pushing him forward. "I got it. Lets go." The six flew towards Fairy Tail.

"Natsu!" Goku yelled, causing some angry people to be woken up. "We got to go!"

A sleepy eyed Natsu walked out of the building. "Where are you guys?"

Goku waved. "How do you do that?"

"Drop your Ki down to zero then use your hands and feet like rockets to push you upward!" Goku said.

"Shut up!" Said an angry teenager in one of the buildings across from them.

Natsu began to float. _This is so cool!_ He flew up next to his six new partners.

Lucy ran outside and waved. "Where will we meet up?"

"Konoha!" Natsu yelled, still in the air.

"Got it. Gray, Erza, Happy and I will be there!" Lucy smiled.

"Hey. I promised you this." Ichigo said, tossing the Nikora key to Lucy.

Lucy stared at it for a moment as a huge grin crept across her face. "Thank you!"

The seven flew off, in search of Aang the Last Airbender.

* * *

"Nappa, plant the Saibamen." Vegeta ordered, "These beasts are capable of speed and strength and power any human fighter is capable of. The first to kill one hundred of these you are in."

Zetsu nodded. _Toguro's influence works faster than mine… he already recruited Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, AND Turles way before they would even give me the time of day… I guess Toguro is someone to fear._ Zetsu looked over at his competition. He was a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance. He had fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs fell between his eyes, and he had distinctively thick eyebrows. He had teal lines that descended from his eyes, making it appear as if he was crying. He was frowning. He wore the typical Arrancar clothing: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket seemed to have longer coattails than others, and the collar was rather high. _I think his name was Ulquiorra…_

"Kill!" Vegeta said, the Saibamen sprouting from the ground.

_The fuck are those things?_ Zetsu said, slicing into one's head, using his kunai. Ulquorria had already taken down four. _Shadow Clone Jutsu!_ Fifty Zetsus appeared from smoke. "Come on you freaks!" All the Zetsus began to kill the Saibamen with efficient speed.

Vegeta smirked. "He is fast."

"The fact he can split himself up into more than fifty clones added on to his speed could make him quite formidable." Nappa pointed out.

"Ulquiorra could take Zetsu on though. Look." The younger Toguro pointed out.

Ulquiorra disarmed one of the Zetsus and cut through 23 clones, "You are weak Zetsu!"

Zetsu killed the last Saibamen and turned to Ulquiorra. "What did you say?"

Ulquiorra smirked. "Did I stutter?"

"Stop!" Toguro's manager, a fat, old, rich guy in a purple checkered suit banged his fist on the table. The two hopped back and bowed to him. "You two are in."

"I thought you said only one may pass!" Ulquiorra said.

"Why turn down the option! We won't have to go through another tournament to find a tenth member if both of you join! Two is in fact better than one!"

Zetsu smiled. _This is going smoother than I planned_.

The two walked into the room where Vegeta and The Toguros observed the fights. The manager smirked. "This is Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, and – I didn't catch your name."

A man with light tan skin, long grayish brown hair, and wearing thin, red armor with a fire emblem didn't bother to look at him. "I am Fire Lord Ozai." All three Saiyans and the Fire Lord just glared at Zetsu and Ulquiorra. Ozai pointed to a very tall, muscular man with a buzz cut. He wore a trench coat to hide his huge muscles and veins popping throughout them. He also wore slacks and sunglasses. "I'm the younger Toguro." The man sitting next to him was short, thin, and scrawny. He wore a purple pinstripe suit and had long, scraggly hair. "He is the older Toguro." A man with pale skin, long, sleek, black hair, and a black jumpsuit smiled. "I'm Pui." His friend wearing all Japanese Samurai armor bowed. "I am Rinji."

The manager smirked again. "Welcome to Team Toguro! Vegeta, Toguro, kill the other contestants."

Vegeta and Toguro nodded and fazed out into the crowd of other contestants waiting behind the door. Muffled screams could be heard behind the door. Zetsu smirked. _Pein was right… they will get to him way before I do._

* * *

"So do we have any idea where we are going?" Natsu asked, trying to block his eyes from the wind, "Can we slow down?"

"I'm tracking his Ki signature and no we cannot slow down!" Goku said, yelling over the popping in his ears. They had been flying for at least a day now, they were nearing the south side of Antarctica.

"What is a Ki signature?" Natsu asked.

"It's what makes your life force different than everyone else's!" Yusuke said.

Goku placed his fist in the air; signaling everyone to stop. "Through the clouds!"

The seven dropped through the clouds. A gray cloud of smoke covered their vision like a thick blanket. They passed through it quickly, eyes stinging and barely breathing. A huge, black, almost cruise ship sized ship slowly sailed in the blistering cold, making their fingers numb and their breath frothy. "Why is that here?" Luffy asked, "Any pirate in their right mind wouldn't come down here."

"Aang would." Goku said, flying towards the ship.

"Hey wait up!" Yusuke said, the other five following him.

Goku landed on the ship. Four men dressed in black Shogun armor pulled out their swords. "Halt! Or become another slave in Ozai's army!"

"Have you seen Aang?" Goku asked, hoping for an answer.

"Are you a friend of his?" They answered.

Goku gripped his Power Pole. "Yes if you could please-" The other six heroes dropped beside him.

One of the Shogun blew fire on his sword. "Come peacefully or die." The four charged at the seven.

"Power Pole extend!" Goku swung at the four as the Power Pole grew, hitting their swords. Goku fazed out and jabbed the Pole into one guy's temple knocking him out. The other three surrounded him.

Naruto leaped in the air, whipping ninja stars at the three. "We are here too!"

Inuyasha and Ichigo cut into the other two, taking their legs off. Inuyasha smirked. "You call yourselves Samurai? Weaklings."

Luffy, Natsu, and Yusuke beat the snot out of the last one. Natsu had eaten his fire sword, freaking the Shogun the heck out. "That was easy." Yusuke said.

_Brap!_ Natsu burped, patting his stomach.

Goku and the other six ran down the stairs the four Shogun were guarding. Rows of cages, each with four people on both sides of the narrow hallway leading around a corner to another hallway in the same situation. This was a slave ship. Goku and Inuyasha (The only two with super human strength) began ripping the doors off of one of the cages. An elderly lady with tan skin, white hair and wearing rags pointing around the corner. "A boy and four of his friends; they ran down to the control center of the ship; I think his name was Aang."

"Thank you. Now get out of here. We'll open the rest of the cages." Goku and Inuyasha ripped the doors off of all the cages, letting everyone out. "Naruto, Ichigo and I will find Aang! You four stay out here and dock the ship in the ice! Get everyone out of here!"

The elderly woman began to cry. "Why do you this?"

"Well its not like we can just leave you in there." Inuyasha said.

"I guess there truly are angels watching over us, Inuyasha." The elderly woman said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "How do you-"

"Hey cat ears! We got more company!" Yusuke said, pointing to a giant blimp. Four ropes dangled down to the ship, and an army of fire benders quickly descended down the ropes to greet them.

Goku, Naruto, and Ichigo ran down to the living quarters; the third level on the ship. A bright red alarm created a reddish glow throughout it. Small hallways leading to different hotel rooms on the ship with a stairway at the end of the hallway made up the living quarters. Three guards ran up to greet them, swords drawn. The three fazed out. Goku barely dodged a sword swipe to his face and he back flipped. "Okay, you guys have gotten faster." Goku pulled out his bow staff and the two clashed in a flurry of sword swipes and near misses.

Ichigo ducked a slash and delivered his own, chopping his opponent in half. "Poser."

_Duck! Dodge! Sidestep! Sweep! Hop! Kick! Throw!_ Naruto whipped out a kunai and slashed the Shogun's stomach. The Shogun smirked and stabbed Naruto. "I got you now you little punk!"

A Kunai poked out from the Shogun's stomach. The Naruto he was fighting turned into smoke. "I win." The real Naruto said from behind him, pulling the kunai knife from the Shogun's back.

Goku and his opponent were still dueling. Goku dodged a strike and sheathed his bow. He used a palm strike to knock off the helmet. _Burter? No… his Ki signature is different._ Goku kicked him in the face sending him flying into one of the rooms, knocking him out cold. The three ran towards the stairs to the second floor; the ball room. _This used to be a cruise ship… a rather nice one if you ask me…_ Goku thought to himself.

"Come on guys!" Naruto said, opening the door. Goku and Ichigo followed. A long but empty dining table stretched from one end of the room to the other. A bright chandelier lit with candles was centered above the table. Due to the rocking back and forth of the ship it and far become unstable, making it dangerous to sit there.

A fire bolt hit the chandelier. "Get the fuck out of here or get charred." Said a man in lightweight, bright red armor. He wore a thin face wrap and black goggles, making him unidentifiable. Five more pushed open the door and carried spears and machetes. "You like third degree burns!" All six fired balls of Ki with fire whirling around it.

Goku, Naruto, and Ichigo fazed out, Goku firing several bursts of Ki when he reappeared. One of the men hopped out of the way of on Ki blast. "How the hell are they so fast!"

Naruto reappeared, whipping three kunai into the six taking out three. Ichigo beheaded two in one swipe. Goku reappeared next to them, staring at the leader. He gritted his teeth and charged. Goku kneed him in the stomach. "You fool." Goku threw him at the chandelier, knocking him out and the chandelier down with a crash. "Its people like you who take power like that and use it for evil that make me _sick._" Goku pushed open the door and ran downstairs. Control Room. "Aang are you in here?" A spray of bullets flew past his head. "Woah!" He exclaimed, catching a few of the bullets. Naruto covered his head. Ichigo pulled out his sword and shielded them from the next spray of bullets. "Naruto get into cover!"

"Gotcha!" Naruto leaped behind an overturned table and peeked out every once in a while.

"Hey! Over here!" Someone whispered.

Ichigo looked over to where the voice was coming from. "Its about time we found you."

Aang motioned them to come over. "Reloading!" Naruto ran over to where he was.

Goku and Ichigo smirked. Even though it was near pitch black and the only thing keeping the cramped room from becoming that was the flash of light left by the four men controlling the turrets at the end of the hallway. The two fazed out and reappeared next to Aang. "What's the story?"

"Fire Lord Ozai is going to some tournament and needs slaves to train with. Our friends and Ozai's son Zuko is behind the door the four turrets." Aang said.

"What is the name of the Tournament?" Goku asked.

"Dark Tournament." Aang said, making Ichigo chuckle. "Like this hasn't happened before."

"I have an idea to get past." Naruto said, pulling out a few shiruken. Naruto threw his shiruken in the air, distracting the turrets operators. "Goku! Now!"

Goku fazed out and reappeared in front of the turrets, firing several Ki blasts at the operators. "All clear." Naruto, Ichigo and Aang got out of cover. "Naruto and Ichigo stay in here; make sure no one else gets a hold of that turret- besides you of course."

Goku punched a hole in the metal doors and ripped them open. _Is this guy on steroids?_ Aang thought to himself.

"Katara!" Aang said, running inside the room. Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko were suspended in the air by manacles on the wall.

Zuko was slowly burning his chains. "I almost got it! Don't worry!"

Goku threw a volley of Ki blasts at the manacles, breaking them. The dark tan girl with the long, flowing brown hair and light blue eyes ran over to Aang. She wore a blue, hoodless, eskimo outfit. "Its about time you got here!"

Aang smiled. "I might not have made it if it wasn't for Son Goku."

"Hey Aang, who is your friend?" A girl with short black hair, light skin tone, and light purple eyes, like a Hyuuga's, walked over in brown sandals and a green and light yellow sleeveless dress. "I haven't seen you before."

"I'm Son Goku." Goku said, "Pleased to meet you."

"This is Sokka." Aang pointed over to a tall boy. He had the same skin tone and hair color as his sister Katara, but his hair was shaved at the sides and put up in a short ponytail. The boy next to them was taller than everyone in the room. He had a light skin tone, brown eyes, shaggy, black hair, and a huge burn mark around his eye turning all the skin around it a bright red. "That is Zuko."

Sokka whipped out a Tanto. "Who is this guy?"

Goku laughed. "I'm a friend. Son Goku."

"Move." Zuko said, walking out of the room.

Goku's eyes widened. "The deck! Everyone follow me and hurry!"

Naruto, Ichigo, Aang and his friends followed at a brisk pace. A bump then a crash whipped the group across the ship. Naruto rubbed his head. "Land Ho?"

* * *

"LAND HO! Get everyone off of the ship and back to their igloos!" Luffy yelled, tearing the steering wheel off of the ship. Luffy turned around. Four firebenders in black armor charged. "Gum Gum Gatling!" The four disappeared in a flurry of fists, getting beaten from all sides. Luffy smirked. "That was easy." Luffy pressed a red button near where the steering wheel was, causing a retractable stairwell to appear near the front of the ship extending to the shore. "Everyone over here!" The group of non-benders huddled into a single file line getting off the ship. Luffy turned his attention to the blimps and the firebenders clashing with his friends.

"Lets get on with the blimps already!" Natsu said, his right hand roared to life; a fireball rested on his palm. "Fire Dragon Fist!" A dragon made of fire flew around the ship, killing all the fire benders. It flew back to Natsu and vanished into smoke. "Hey guys they stopped coming! Luffy is everyone off the ship?"

Luffy nodded. "Yes."

"Good now go get those blimps!" Natsu said, firing bolt after bolt at the blimps. "The heck is that!"

"Kamehameha!" A blue ray of energy flew from the ship destroying the blimps. Goku, Naruto, Ichigo, Aang and his friends appeared on the deck of the ship. Goku waved. "Over here guys!" Natsu, Luffy, Inuyasha and Yusuke walked over and exchanged greetings with Aang and his friends. Goku pulled out the eighth ticket. "Remember the tournament Ozai said he was going to?"

"Yes. Why?"Aang inquired.

"We have an idea who he is with and what he is looking for." Goku presented Aang with the ticket. "He and his team members are trying for the six star DragonBall. Kami knows what they are going to do with it if they collect all seven; we have the one star ball, so that'll stall them at least."

"How do you know he is working in a team?" Zuko said, "My father would never serve anyone."

"The DragonBalls only grant three wishes. My pal Vegeta might be entering too and he is the most prideful person I've ever known." Goku said, "Three weeks before the tournament something broke the barriers between the human world and the spirit world and took Yenma and Koenma. We managed to get Yenma and Koenma back into their position but the barriers are still weak. If we can use the DragonBalls to fix it the enemies we kill will stay killed."

Aang took the ticket. "What is this?"

"A contender pass. I need you to be on our team." Goku said, hoping he'd join.

Aang stared at the ticket. "But to face someone like Ozai; I'm not sure I'm strong enough."

"I'm sorry Aang, but we need you. Its not until December 1rst, so we have 87 days to train." Goku said, _I think I blew it…_

"You haven't mastered firebending yet! It would be impossible to counter his attacks without knowing how!" Zuko said, remembering his father's first fight with Zuko, the fight which gave him that burn mark.

"Meet us back in Konoha and you can resume your training there!" Naruto said, showing them his headband.

Toph gasped. "A trip to Uncle Hiashi's place? Hinata will be surprised!"

Naruto looked Toph up and down. "Those eyes… so you are a Hyuuga!"

She nodded. "Hiashi's brother is my father, but they don't really get along so I don't see Hinata or Neji often."

Aang swallowed hard. _Lose my life due to trying to save the world… or keep my life at the cost of many…_ _I'm not sure I'm ready… but my friends need me… it'll be hard… but I have to try… what if you die and Ozai lives…_ Aang clenched his fists. _That is a risk I'll just have to take…_"I'm in." Aang stashed the ticket in his pocket. He turned to his friends. "Follow Toph to Konoha. We'll meet you there and resume our training."

Sokka whistled. A giant, twelve foot tall bison landed in the ice. Yusuke hopped back. "What the hell is that thing?"

Sokka laughed. "Don't worry coward this is just Apa."

"Who are you calling coward?" Yusuke asked, "I'm the one fighting in the tournament!"

"Yeah so what. Any dick can put up his dukes." Sokka said, grabbing his Tanto.

Aang stepped in between them. "There is no need for this display of hostility."

Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Zuko climbed on top of Apa. Goku and his team mates began to float in the air. "Do you know how to fly?"

"I'm afraid I don't possess said skill."Aang said, struggling to lift himself in the air.

"Did this guy walk out of a thesaurus?" Yusuke whispered to Inuyasha.

"More like one spat him out." Inuyasha said, making both of them chuckle.

Goku floated to the ground. "Do like I do. Use your Ki through your hands and feet like rockets. like rocket fuel, once your ki runs out you walk."

Aang took a deep breath and lifted himself upwards. "Excuse me Son Goku, but how long can I sustain flight?"

Goku burst into the air. "Until your Ki runs out! We need to find our nine and tenth member quickly!"

Sokka threw his hands up in the air. "Am I the only one here that _can't_ do anything cool?"

Zuko smirked. "Yes, yes you are." He whipped Apa's reigns, "Hiya!" Apa lifted into the air above the clouds.

Aang waved at his friends. "Bye Zuko! Bye Toph! Bye Sokka! Bye Katara! Bye Katara!"

Katara turned around and blew a kiss at Aang as Apa flew away. Ichigo smirked. "You said goodbye to Katara twice."

Aang sighed. "I like Katara."

Everyone laughed. Yusuke sped over and put on his mischievous smile. "So have you and Katara gotten to base two yet?" he said, "Have you? Eh? Eh?"

"Base two?" Aang wondered, "Katara I'm not sure likes Baseball."

"Wouldn't you need to be in a baseball diamond with her on Second Base to get there with her?" Goku said, tapping his chin in thought.

Everyone else face palmed. Ichigo slowly flew over. "Up to bat is asking her out, first base is getting her to like you, I think.."

"Second base is makin' out." Yusuke smirked mischievously. "You know, smooch smooch?"

"I guess I am first base, and have no intention of getting to the metaphorical second 'base' as you call it." Aang said, blushing at the thought of them kissing. "Can we just leave?"

"Yeah leave him be guys." Naruto said.

The eight flew off. "Who is next on the list?" Inuyasha asked, "I'm guessing Edward right?"

Goku nodded. "Edward Elric…" Goku placed his fingers on his forehead. "There we are. Turn around."

All eight flipped around and burst off in the other direction. "Edward was the blond haired boy with the robot friend, correct?" Aang asked.

"Correct. Let's speed up." Goku said, he and his friends leaving afterimages due to their speed. The starry night sky covered by the clouds created shadows of them on the surface of the thick white clouds. Each star shone with a different intensity.

* * *

Toguro and Vegeta reappeared inside the room, blood stained their clothes. "That was amusing, some of them even managed to give me a nice breeze." Vegeta said, getting a chuckle from Nappa.

"You've gotten out of shape then Vegeta!" Nappa said, getting a laugh from everyone in the room.

"I make a joke no one thinks it's funny but the idiot makes a statement everyone breaks a lung!" Vegeta sat back down at the table.

Zetsu stood up from the table. "Team Toguro, me and my boss have come to give you a little offering; a bribe if you will."

Younger Toguro raised an eyebrow. Even though it was beneath the sun glasses the curiosity in his voice gave it away. "I am listening."

"You ally with me and my boss after this tournament is over with." Zetsu said, trying to stare Toguro in the eye.

"Why would I do that?" Toguro said.

"See the bite marks on the Saiyans' shoulders?" Zetsu pointed them out, "When your body is under any form of pressure a poison like substance spreads throughout the body, raising your power to godlike proportions."

Toguro's eyes widened, then he grinned a devilish grin. "godlike?"

"Imagine being a general, an officer, even the commander of thousands, maybe millions of gods. The possibilities would be endless and so would the money!" Zetsu said. _Please be convinced_.

"I like it. We need to get rid of our old manager first." Toguro said, pointing to the boss.

"Hey guys come on; there should be some type of negotiation." He said, sweating bullets.

Raditz shot a Ki blast at him, blowing his head off. Blood spewed out as his body slumped to the floor. "Tell your boss we are in. Don't cross me." Toguro lifted up one of the stainless steel dinner plates an crushed it in his hand.

Zetsu turned to Ulquiorra. "We have already mobilized use of the arrancars, so it'd be unwise to not join in."

Ulquiorra nodded, his face emotion not changing.

He turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta-"

"I'll be on your team, after this tournament though my elite and I will find our own path." Vegeta said, taking a sip of his beverage from the wine glass in his hand.

Zetsu smirked. "That'll be good to tell to the boss." Zetsu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Kabuto feverishly worked to find Konan's Ki signature in the afterlife. "I'm sorry, it's just not there."

Pein kicked Kabuto in the ribs. "Damn it you will find her or I will send you to look for her on foot do we understand each other Kabuto?"

Kabuto winced and nodded, as he went back to scan for Konan's energy. Zetsu appeared in Pein's office through a cloud of smoke. "I spoke to Team Toguro."

Pein raised an eyebrow. "How did it go."

"Well. Team Toguro is now run by the Akatsuki. Vegeta and his crew plan to leave after obtaining the DragonBall." Zetsu said.

Pein smirked. "Just as I thought. No matter; their thirst for power will ultimately lead them back."

"To what sir?" Zetsu asked.

Pein smirked. "To us."


	3. The new Z fighters

**.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Last Time: ****Goku and his friends enlisted the help of the Airbender Aang, but not after a brawl in a cruise ship with the fierce firebenders. Meanwhile, the first part of Zetsu's mission is complete as he convinces Team Toguro to join Pein's secret alliance! After attempting to persuade Vegeta to join as well the Saiyan Prince tells Zetsu that he is going to follow his own path, much to Zetsu's disappointment. When Zetsu returned to Pein to tell him the news, Pein just chuckled and said Vegeta would ultimately come back. Now, with eight out of the ten fighters ready, Goku and his friends search for the Alchemist Edward Elric…**

**86 Days.**

The Justice League watched the fight again. Superman clenched his fist. "Not only did we lose the DragonBall, but we were beaten pretty badly. Batman, do we have any intel about whom these people are and where the next DragonBall is?"

Batman pulled out his laptop and hacked into the government world census website. "Information on them no. Information on the next DragonBall, yes. The man, Goku, and his friends are planning to join a tournament on HangNeck Island. The prize is a six star ball. Only sixteen teams of ten can make it there. Because most of us are non-human we pass as a demon team and don't require tickets unlike them."

"How do you know all of this?" Superman asked.

"When he charged in to the Assassin's smoke bomb I placed a tracking bug on his head. It feels like his hair so if he does touch it he won't get suspicious." Batman said, smirking. "I can watch whatever he is up to. In HD too check this out."

"You are getting carried away Bruce." Wonder Woman said, rolling her eyes.

Superman cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "I want Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Man Hunter, Aquaman, Hawkman, Apache Chief, and PowerGirl with me on my team. We need to win that tournament and beat them to get a DragonBall. The quicker the moon base can be fixed the better."

"What about me?" HawkGirl asked, mad that her brother got the role instead of her.

"Lets replay the tape." Batman said, "Its loading."

The clip began to roll once again, showing an enraged HawkGirl swiping wildly at Kakashi, who leapt over all her strikes easily. Kakashi fazed out and reappeared, a ball of lightning resting in his palm. Kakashi fazed out and reappeared, the lightning ball hitting HawkGirl's stomach, sending her up in the air. Kakashi fazed out again, and delivered a nasty heel kick to the small of her back. HawkGirl winced as her video self was sent into the cold, compact snow, out cold. "We can't afford to lose. Your brother has a good three years on you in training. Even if he was beaten, it wouldn't have been that easy. You should be glad he didn't kill you." Superman said, staring off into the corner of the screen trying to catch a glimpse of his bout with the Saiyan known as Goku.

"The tournament is on December 1rst, giving us 86 days to prepare. Let us make it worth our while." Batman said, stopping the tape. "Goku's partnership in this tournament should be a completely different roster than our bout. Take a look."

He pressed a button on his wrist. Static flickered then a picture of Aang, Luffy, and Yusuke flying over a rubble building. A boy with blond hair tied in a ponytail wearing a black tee shirt and blue jeans accompanied by a tall robot, a blond girl, a tall woman with brown hair, and a man in blue military personnel fatigues and black hair waved to them on the ground by an abandoned playground. Goku waved back and began to drop. The woman with brown hair swept the robot to the ground with one kick. "Get the hell up! In the tournament you'd be dead by now!"

Edward kicked the man in the ribs, sending him stumbling into one of the poles. Yusuke hit the ground and charged at Ed. Ed smirked and he fazed out. The two reappeared on the playground fence, balancing while fighting. Ed tripped and fell to the floor with a thud. Yusuke pointed and laughed. Ed stood up and laughed as well. Goku ran to greet him. "Hey Ed what's up?"

Ed's smile faded. "The entire world and maybe humanity as we know it."

"Well we know that." Naruto said chuckling.

"The barriers between the human and spirit world is broken. How we know that? We can do alchemy without causing any strain on ourselves or anything around us. That's the number one rule of using alchemy. Once our enemies figure that out the catastrophes would be devastating." Ed said, staring down at the ground. "If we can win the next DragonBall in the Dark Tournament we'll find all seven and wish the barriers to be fixed again."

Goku scratched the back of his head, muffling the sound of the bug on the camera. "That is why we are here. We got the human team tickets."

"I'm already on a team with Alphonse, Roy, and Izumi." Ed said, pointing to his friends.

"You need a total of ten to qualify for the tournament." Natsu said, "By the way, I'm Natsu." He said to Aang and Ed. "We already have eight out of ten people."

Alphonse's eyes widened. "You mean we weren't gonna even qualify for the tournament?"

Izumi rolled her eyes while putting her long brown hair in a ponytail. She had light skin, brown eyes, and wore blue jeans and a white button down sleeveless shirt. "Who is in charge of this tournament anyway?"

"Some old fat dude who likes betting on demons. By the way, Hangneck Island is a very popular demon hot spot." Yusuke said, remembering every old, slobbering, fat and rich guy he has had to whack due to his gross cases as an undercover hitman near there. "I've never actually seen the tournament though."

"Go ahead and join them Ed, when you need to swap out I'll be here." Roy said.

Goku pulled out the human team ticket and handed it to Ed. "Are you in?"

Ed looked at Izumi, Alphonse and Winry. "I seem to remember these people being your opponents; Goku and Ichigo being the strongest." Alphonse pointed out.

"Hey I was the one that fought Goku in the finals!" Naruto said, poking his lip out.

"Yes but Ichigo survived longer in the ring." Winry said, getting chuckles from some of Naruto's friends.

"Grab the ticket Ed, if things go sour we'll be ready to fight." Izumi said, "Besides, I think nine to ten will be better than four to ten."

Ed shrugged and took the ticket. "When do we start training?"

"We need to find Kenichi first." Goku said, "Do you know how to fly?"

Ed shook his head. "No."

Goku rolled his eyes. _This is the ninth time I've taught this in the past four days._ "Ed, take a deep breath and do what I do. Use your Ki like mini rockets from your hands and feet. Like fuel, when you run out of Ki you won't be able to fly."

Ed began to float. "This Is. So. Awesome." Ed grinned as he flew higher. "Wait, how do we find Kenichi?"

"This guy over here." Ichigo nodded towards Goku. "He can track someone's Ki signature like a bloodhound."

"Meet us back in Konohagakure!" Naruto told Edward's friends, "We'll be training there!"

Izumi nodded. "Gotcha. See you guys there!"

Goku scratched his head, once again muffling the sound on the camera. Goku felt the camera lenses. "What is this?"

Batman crossed his fingers. "No what is he doing?"

Goku pulled the mini camera bug and pointed it at his face. "A bat shaped camera-" Goku tried to remember his only opponent with a bat emblem. His mind rolled through his list of opponents until he reached the Justice League. _That bat guy!_ Goku smirked. "I can't wait to see the effects of your training as well Superman. I've got a bone to pick with you for killing Ezio. We were kind enough not to kill any of you; we could have to while you were knocked out."

Superman began to chuckle. "Why didn't you-"

"Why didn't we? A hero doesn't need to kill his opponent in battle. Ezio's sword, even if it did hit you Batman, it would have only skimmed your clothing underneath the suit. When you had him on the ground you could have fired the knockout gas you fired at me. Even if it was an accident…" Goku's smile faded. "I'll make sure you apologize."

Batman was nearly shaking. _He__ has it out for me_.

Superman began to laugh. "You'll be facing me in the ring Goku; not him."

"Why couldn't you have fired some of your knockout gas you fired at me? That would have eliminated Ezio with less bloodshed." Goku was now gritting his teeth. "Every blow you take, every cut you receive, every hit you receive, every time one of my friends manages to beat you to the brink of death, every time you get your brains nearly blown out by one of us, every bone we break, the rage that you hear won't be ours."

Naruto and the seven other fighters (Now including Ed) stared into the camera. "Hey Goku who are you talking to?"

"The Justice League has been keeping tabs on us." Goku said, still looking in the camera, "You know, Superman, Batman-"

"Hey isn't Batman the guy that killed Ezio?" Naruto asked, grabbing the camera. "Get ready! We'll be pulling out all the stops next time we fight!"

Goku whipped the camera in the air. Batman stood up and just glared at the live recording. Several yellow beams hit the camera lens, and it fractured, turning the live recording into static. Batman sat down again, sweating. Wonder Woman walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "You were caught up in the heat of the moment; adrenalin took over it was an accident."

Batman's shaking eased. "He beat Superman… imagine what he could do to me if he got pissed…"

"You're right; that's why he won't get a chance to. Last time he defeated me with the help of all his friends. There is no way he'll beat me in a one on one." Superman said pounding the table.

* * *

"Well that was weird." Yusuke said, floating in the air.

"They are going to pay!" Goku said, he the other eight bursting off into the sky. "Once we find Kenichi we can go straight to Konohagakure." His stomach began to rumble.

"I too dude." Naruto felt his stomach rumble.

"Yeah we haven't eaten since the hotel two days ago." Luffy said.

"I could go for some food." Ichigo said.

"I know how to get to a city from here; I hope the restaurants will be open." Ed turned west. "Follow me."

The eight began to follow Ed, over mountains, valleys, and other amazing land structures. Even that high up in the sky it was still really hot, the sun blazing down on them. They finally reached the ocean; a whale leaped into the air then submerged. The skyscraper Empire State Building was just barely visible, along with the rest of New York's vast skyline. A loud roar of an airplane engine passed by them, along with a spray of bullets. "What was that?"

The nine flipped around. Two fighter planes rushed towards them, firing round after round after them. Goku and his friends rushed towards them, dodging another spray of bullets and flipped around, now following them. Goku knocked on one of the windows. "Hey! Why are you shooting at us? That wasn't very nice!"

The pilot's eyes widened. "I shot right through you with a Gatling gun! How the hell did you dodge that?"

Goku shrugged. "We are faster than you. You might want to hit the eject button." He ripped the wings of the planes clean off, sending the planes spiraling to the ground.

The pilot hit the eject button and pulled out a pistol. "Eat this; bastard!" _Pap! Pap! Pap!_

Goku turned around and caught the bullets between his fingers. "You guys never learn do you?"

Naruto threw a shiruken into the other planes engine. "Going down!" The second pilot ejected from his seat and passed out.

Goku squinted towards Long Island. "Are those… tanks?"

Tanks outlined the outside of Long Island, rolling down the street, destroying buildings. "Hey over here!" A voice yelled to them on the shore; 50 feet away. "Hurry up!" Goku looked for the source of the voice. A boy about 16, average height, brown hair, and wearing a white shirt and black slacks waved frantically towards them.

Goku looked towards the shore. A girl with long, white hair that was nearly knee length, wearing a green, button down blouse and green skirt ran towards one of the tanks, and with one slash cut it in half. Bullets flew out of the tank, hitting the girl. That didn't stop her from reaching in the tank. Blood sprayed all over her; she came out, licking her lips. She had a red eye color, and two large fangs. The nine fighters landed. Goku walked up to the boy. "What is going on here?"

"Hi, I'm Tsukune. Moka over there was dragging me to shops around town and then outta nowhere, Nazis show up and start shooting!" Tsukune shook all over. "The sun weakens her power, so I'm not sure how long she'll last."

"Nazi? You mean those supremacy brats from history class?" Yusuke said, clenching his fists.

"Don't worry; we got this." Ichigo smirked. The nine fazed out.

Moka was about to slash into another tank until a flash of Ki obliterated it where it stood. "What the heck was that?"

Yusuke smirked. "Vampire huh? Not often I fight alongside you guys."

Moka raised an eyebrow. A series of explosions behind her decimated the rest of the tanks. Ichigo smirked. "Barely broke a sweat."

"Shinigami!" Moka hopped back.

"Yup. Calm down; I'm not here to kill you." Ichigo smiled, slicing another tank in half with his sword. The remaining ten tanks rolled down the center of Long Island.

"We gotta get those tanks!" Inuyasha said, fazing out.

Goku hopped in front of the tank line. The Aryan guy driving the tank popped out from the tank. "Holen Sie sich aus dem Weg zu Ihnen nicht arischen Stück Scheiße!"

Goku hopped back and bent into stance. He looked over at the buildings on the side of the street. At least seven hundred people were stuffed into the buildings, watching idly by from the windows. "Kame…"

Five figures dropped from the sky behind the tank line. Inuyasha ripped open one of the tanks, nearly hitting them. "Look out Cat ears!" One of them said.

Inuyasha stabbed the man inside the tank then the engine. "Get down!" Inuyasha and the five figures fazed out, as the tank exploded. "Nine left." He turned to the figures. "Hey, I'm sorry for nearly cutting you Usagi."

"It's fine, just cut my hair, I'll kill you." Usagi said, smiling. "Surely you remember Minako, Setsuna, Rei, and Amy right?"

"Yeah I remember the first three, but I don't think I saw Amy at the tournament." Inuyasha said, staring at Amy. She had short, blue hair, green eyes, and she wore the blue Japanese school girl outfit like the rest of the Sailors next to her. "Come on. We need help taking out the Nazi soldiers quicker."

They nodded and fazed out towards the shore. "in Ordnung, aber es ist Ihre Sache!" The Nazi soldier said, sinking into his tank.

"Hame…" A blue orb was suspended in the air slowly gaining in size until it was about the size of a beach ball, between Goku's hands. "HA!"

A giant, blue wave of energy flew from Goku's hands, obliterating the nine tanks and their drivers. Goku fazed out, reappearing next to the other eight fighters. His eyes widened. _What is that power level?_ He turned to Usagi. _No way... she must have gone under some extreme training for that increase in such short a time... probably blows Kenichi out of the-_ Goku grinned. "Hey guys, I think we won't need Kenichi."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"We'd only have nine members making this whole trip would absolutely pointless." Ichigo pointed out.

"No. Feel Usagi's power level. She has become significantly stronger than last time we met." Goku said, "If she went under some type of training it must have paid off." Goku smirked. He pulled out the last ticket. "Hey Usagi!"

"Son Goku!" Usagi ran over.

Goku lifted up the ticket. Usagi grabbed it. _Crap no one besides the Sailors were supposed to know... _She handed it back to Goku. "Oh no, its out, Minako! I told you not to tell!"

Minako laughed. "That's only a visitors ticket." Her laugh turned into a frown. "How come you always blame me for leaking stuff?"

Amy laughed. "Because you have a big mouth."

Minako scowled. "Uggh shut up!"

"No I'm pretty sure it's a fighter's pass." Goku said, "Usagi's power has increased immensely since the tournament."

"What do you mean?" Usagi wondered, "I don't feel stronger."

"Exactly. You won't until you enter the tournament." Goku said, "We'll be training back in Konoha."

"We were going to wish for Queen Beryl's army to disappear once we found all seven." Minako said, then covering her mouth.

"It won't work." Yusuke said, "The barriers between the human and spirit worlds are weak, so yeah her army would disappear, but come back ten minutes later just pissed off. We are gonna use the DragonBalls to strengthen the barriers so when we destroy enemies they'll stay dead. Koenma has been making sure no one else leaves, but some may slip through the cracks."

"It'd be in your best interest Usagi, if they beat you there is a good chance they are more powerful than us." Setsuna pointed out, "Plus, it only takes one year for the DragonBalls to become reusable. Just hold out with Beryl and train with them."

"Are you sure Setsuna?" Usagi said, "We already have our team of ten-"

"What if these nine found their tenth? Them against us in the finals? It'd be an ill-fated match." Setsuna said, "We will support you all the way."

Usagi smiled. _Its a good offer, but Jupiter will make me pay for it when its over. _She grinned a nervous grin and took the tenth fighter ticket. Goku smiled. _Good; we won't need Kenichi. He'd be more of a problem than a help to us. _"Then its settled!"

Usagi waved towards Naruto. "Naruto-kun! I guess this makes us training buddies right?"

Naruto laughed nervously. "I guess so." His stomach rumbled. "Hey Usagi; you know any places where we could get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah. Follow me." Usagi smiled. "Well come on!"

Goku turned to Moka and Tsukune. "Hey thanks for the help- where'd they go?" Goku shrugged. "Let's get something to eat in Konoha. There we will begin training."

Usagi nodded. "Setsuna, take Minako, Amy, and Rei to Konoha. We'll see you there."

Setsuna nodded. She touched two fingers to her forehead. "I need a map."

Luffy reached into his pocket and pulled out a map. A little red ring was drawn around Konoha. "The red ring."

"Amy, Rei, Minako grab my shoulders." Setsuna removed the fingers from her forehead, a white orb of chi balancing on her finger.

"You've been to Yardrat?" Goku asked, "A pinpoint location technique?"

Setsuna turned towards Usagi. "The battles you are about to face… will make Queen Beryl look like nothing."

Usagi's eyes widened. "What? You're kidding!"

Setsuna glared. "I just have a feeling. The same feeling you got when you were invited to the tournament. Train well; you'll need it." Like dust, she and the other sailors vanished. The ten stood on Long Island, the streets slowly returning with life; a crowd began to form around the ten, cheering and thanking them. Naruto laughed. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets get to training!"

"Yeah those Nazis on the beach really got me pumped." Yusuke said, bouncing up and down like Bruce Lee. Goku nodded. The ten slowly began to levitate in the air. "Wait guys, I got to tell my friends about this. If I get in trouble one of them will take my place. Follow me to Genkai's." Yusuke said, bursting off in a blue shockwave of energy.

The nine shrugged and flew after him. "Where are we going?" Goku asked. "And who? I don't know who Genkai is!"

Yusuke snorted. _Not knowing who Genkai is; some fighter_. "To Master Genkai's place; my friends are training with her."

"Who is Master Genkai?" Naruto asked.

"She is the old hag that taught me to use the shotgun." Yusuke said; the harsh training rolling through his head like a tape, making him wince.

"More old hags… Like I don't already have to deal with enough at school." Usagi said, making everyone laugh.

"They do come in handy when you realize that their technique can kill everything in sight." Ichigo said.

"I tend to respect my elders." Aang said.

"Okay Mr. Goody two shoes." Inuyasha said, just getting an eyeroll.

"At least he didn't stalk a school girl." Ed taunted at Inuyasha.

"On the sea the Elders fear us!" Luffy said, poking his chest out.

"Well we aren't elders now are we?" Natsu said, making Luffy slump. "But hey, I wouldn't want to get you pissed either." He said, getting some laughs. "I wonder if our enemies stand a chance."

Goku tapped Natsu on the head. "First rule of fighting: never underestimate your enemy."

Natsu nodded and kept flying.

* * *

Genkai kicked Kuwabara to the floor again. "Get your ass up nitwit." She turned to Hiei, who was struggling to stay in the air. He was upside down, pushing himself one inch above a mat of spikes by using one finger to keep himself from being impaled. She kicked him in the stomach.

Hiei groaned in pain. "I'm not going to be able-"

Genkai kicked him again in the stomach. For a little, scrawny, and short old "hag" as Yusuke called her, she could fight like a demon and was ruthless until the final blow. Another punch blew him across the room into the wall. She checked her stop watch, which hung loosely around her thin neck. "17 hours, 47 minutes, 49 seconds; just seven hours short of Yusuke's record. You might have speed Hiei, but dimwit has the endurance."

Hiei began to grunt as he struggled to get on his feet. His arms were shaking; Genkai had been beating the three of them senseless for the past fourteen days; no food, barely any water. This was all part of their endurance training. "But how? Only seventeen I swore I've been on there for the past three days!"

"Yo old hag!" Kuwabara charged at Genkai. He threw a punch at the back of her head.

"Too slow!" She ducked, as the punch hit Hiei in the chin.

Hiei stepped back and felt the bruise on his cheek forming. He hopped over Genkai, kicking Kuwabara in the chin. Kuwabara stood up, wiping the blood of his chin onto his white tank top. Blood from his own training stained his blue sweatpants. "You wanna go?"

"I have since Day One!" The two clashed; in a flurry of attacks.

Genkai smirked. "Time to check up on Kurama." She fazed out. Suddenly she was in a dark, ominous, heavily wooded pine tree forest.

"So close!" Kurama said, his red sweatpants scorched with flame. His shirt was burnt to a crisp, and his long, red hair was scorched at the tips. His green eyes were filled with disbelief. "I had it…" Kurama stood up. He began to yell. "Why don't you come out damn it!" White chi burst to life, roaring with a new intensity. "Have to… do it!" Fire swirled around Kurama as his eyes changed to a light purple. His hair spiked then limped once again, like a new heartbeat. A pounding drove through Kurama's head as his hair changed to a bright white; a dark, purple fire mixed in with the white chi, scorching his pants once again. He groaned then screamed as his nails turned to claws and four large canine teeth replaced the human ones.

Genkai watched him from the trees. "He might just do it. Poor thing has been at it all day; Yusuke has been my student for a long time and still doesn't know how to access his demon form." Kurama's muscles tensed up as another blood curdling scream emitted from his mouth. "If he keeps us like this, he may die."

"So close…" His back arched as he lifted up into the air, his aura spiking again. He touched the ground, a smile that started to grow turned into a look of disbelief as his hair turned red. "NO!" His eyes turned green again; his canines returned to normal and his claws retracted.

"That is enough." Genkai said.

Kurama stood up and fazed out. "Why can't I access it?" Genkai followed. The two reappeared in front of Genkai's dojo, where Kuwabara and Hiei were furiously duking it out.

Kurama growled. "Must become stronger!" Kurama yelled, charging the two.

Kuwabara's eyes widened as Kurama pummeled him in the chest with a flurry of fists. Kuwabara flew back. Kurama fazed out, and kneed Hiei in the chest. Hiei arched in pain. "Since when did you get so strong?" Kurama whipped Hiei across the room into a wall.

Kuwabara punched Kurama in the face, sending him into Genkai. She gritted her teeth as the three of them stood up. "Here is a lesson you won't forget!" Genkai fazed out, as did the other three, as Genkai joined the brawl.

* * *

Yusuke led them into a dark, pine tree filled forest. "We are close. Follow me!" Sounds of a small fight, probably around three/four people was just barely audible. Yusuke smiled. "Old hag!"

The other nine just shrugged as they followed him. Four people fought on the ground; one had short orange hair, brown eyes, light skin tone, and he wore a blood stained white tank top and blue sweatpants. "Damn it stay still!"

Yusuke waved towards him. "Kuwabara!" But to no avail. He waved to the short man with the Vegeta like hair with onyx eyes. He wore the black sweatpants and the Chinese running shoes; the outfit Bruce Lee wore in Fists of Fury (or Chinese Connection :P ) "Hiei!"

Hiei just grunted as he took another blow to the gut from Kurama. "Damn!"

Yusuke pointed at Kurama. "Hey Kurama up here!"

Inuyasha's fists doubled. "Kurama…" Memories of his childhood ran through his mind. "That bastard... right when I have him he finds a human body then cleans off his slate!"

Kurama flung Hiei on the ground. "I'm not done with you!"

Yusuke frowned as he turned to the old lady with long, pink hair in the red martial art outfit. "Old hag!"

Genkai hopped back. "Kia!" She sent a Ki wave at Kuwabara, knocking him into a tree

Yusuke turned to his friends. "Goku take Genkai. Ichigo take Hiei. Inuyasha take Kurama. I get dumbass."

"What about us?" Naruto said.

"Watch." Yusuke said, the four charging into the scuffle.

Yusuke intercepted a punch from Kuwabara. Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Urameshi?" Yusuke planted an uppercut on Kuwabara's chin; knocking him out cold. Ichigo ducked a kick; then kicking Hiei in the chest, sending him spiraling into a tree. Inuyasha caught both of Kurama's fists.

Kurama's eyes widened. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha punched Kurama in the stomach. "Nice to see you too Kurama." Inuyasha kicked him in the stomach to the ground. "Suichi is slow dude cut it out. Next time when I have you in a corner die with honor!"

"I can't access the real me yet. If this was a real fight I'd win." Kurama said.

Inuyasha smirked. "You're falling behind. I'm not even trying, Kurama. If this was a real fight, I question if Kurama could stop me."

"Look I'm sorry." Kurama said.

Inuyasha looked down upon Kurama; he was beaten, exhausted, "You have no idea how strong I've become." A twinge of pain ran across Inuyasha's scar on his back. "Yeah its still there. Time doesn't always heal. Sometimes the wound gets infected, infected to the point where the entire body changes, into something hideous. A grudge."

Kurama stared, wide eyed at him. _He wasn't nearly as strong back then… What the hell happened to you; Inuyasha?_

Inuyasha kicked Kurama in the face, leaving him knocked out. Inuyasha turned his cold gaze to Inuyasha and Hiei

Inuyasha stepped in between and grabbed Hiei's face. A yellow ball of chi shot out of his hand, sending Hiei flying in the air. Inuyasha fazed out. Hiei couldn't see his attacker, but he knows who it was. "Inu-Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha dodged a swipe of Hiei's sword. He smirked as a punch to Hiei's gut sent him flying higher. Inuyasha pulled out his sword. The two clashed, fazing out and reappearing in the sky; shockwaves bursting all over the sky. Hiei's eyes widened when Inuyasha disappeared. A sharp, blinding pain ran across his back. Inuyasha reappeared in front of him, his blade sleek with blood. Hiei picked up a shard of glass, and used it like a mirror. A large wound appeared across his back; blood seeping out. "Doesn't feel so good; Hiei."

Hiei dropped to his feet. Inuyasha dropped to the floor too. Hiei smirked. "Eye for an eye right?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "Next time. Finish me off." Inuyasha turned around, and walked away. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Ichigo stood there in shock at Inuyasha's brutal beating he dealt out. Yusuke ran up to him and threw a fist. Inuyasha caught it. "I don't hold grudges well." Inuyasha let go and walked away.

Kuwabara began throwing punches at him. Inuyasha whipped around. "Leave me alone!"

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Sorry."

Inuyasha nodded; he walked into the dojo. Goku caught another one of Genkai's attacks. The two hopped back. Genkai pointed at Goku's wristbands, both with a "Kame" Kanji on it. "Who is your teacher!" She barked.

"Muten Roshi." Goku said.

"Pervert finally got a student." She mumbled to herself. "Why are you here?"

Goku turned to Yusuke. Yusuke cleared his throat. "My friends and I have been searching for the DragonBalls ever since the tournament back in August. We have one; the second one is a little harder to get."

Genkai rolled her eyes. "Get to the point."

Yusuke clenched his fists. "The ten of us have enrolled in the Dark Tournament-"

"You are not ready." Genkai said flatly, "You were barely able to chase Toguro away in the streets with Kuwabara and Kurama fighting with you. What the hell makes you think I would let you face Toguro in a one on one match? His power inadvertently broke seven of my ribs."

Goku smiled. "So you've seen him fight?"

"From the sidelines. The second time I had joined the tournament, I gathered ten of the strongest psychics the world has ever known; Roshi, Shen, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and I joined to end Toguro's brainwashing; to bring him back. He had only tripled, quintupled even; his power. We were no match." She lifted up her sleeve; a Special Jounin headband around her arm.

Goku's eyes widened. He began to chuckle. "That gives me all more the reason to fight him!"

Naruto pumped his fist in the air. "I'll do what pervy sage and grandma could _never_ do!"

"I'd like you, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei to be there; just in case things get too much. If Toguro is as strong as you say he is, if I lose I'll need back up." Yusuke said.

Genkai nodded. "Then I will help you train."

Yusuke nodded. "Meet us back in Konoha. Kuwabara, please wake the other two up and tell them about where we'll be training."

Kuwabara nodded. He turned to Goku. "Why didn't you ask me to fight in the tournament? I would've lasted a lot longer than Urameshi-punk."

"Your power level is a lot smaller than Yusuke's. Bye!" The ten burst into the air; rising high above the clouds.

* * *

Sorry, Its one A.M., I've mentally started chapter 4, and am jotting it down. Enjoy, and plz review.


	4. Welcome back to Konoha!

**I own nothing!**

_**Mystic6TailedNaruto: SSJ5 is way out of Goku's league right now; he has only accessed SSJ3 twice. Thank you for being first review! Kaioken 25 is the max right now. **_

_**Goofy96: Usagi did beat Kenichi in the tournament, so Usagi would be stronger than him. Thank you for reviewing. **_

_**Yamao is not Yamato. I couldn't think of another name.**_

**85 days**

The brown haired, dark skinned Shinobi stood inside Tsunade's office. "Zetsu; he has collaborated with the Arrancar and the Toguros." He turned to the window; the whole town was nearly silent tonight. Some torches and light bulbs lit the inside of the houses.

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table. "How did you come to this conclusion? Hell how did someone like Vegeta _not_ try and kill you?"

"I combined an invisibility jutsu with an energy cloaking jutsu. Vegeta and younger Toguro; after recruiting Zetsu and Ulquiorra went on a killing spree. They killed all the other contestants; it was a blood bath. I threw a blood clone at them then hid myself. After they had finished and went back inside I slipped in with them; placed my ear up to the window of their dining room, heard everything. With the eight tailed Jinchiruki taken by the Akatsuki; I believe there is a good chance Zetsu will be there because of Naruto."

"I understand, but why would he collaborate with Vegeta?" Tsunade interrogated.

"Vegeta is the only known person outside of the Akatsuki, Sanin, and Shinigami that can rival Goku in power… for now." The Shinobi cleared his throat. "Earlier this week, right after Gaara's kidnapping, Konan had a scuffle with Team Samui and two others; she didn't survive. She hasn't come back, which must be driving Pein mad. "

"Konan is dead?" Tsunade scoffed. "What idiot would try and kill and Akatsuki by himself without a death wish?"

"Apparently they have linked that idiot back to a friend of Son Goku's. Naruto as you know; ever since having that vision of his (He had a dream that he and Goku would try to save the world together; read part one for more detail, but w/e keep reading anyway) he has followed him anywhere." He said, "If our enemies pick up on it and manage to defeat Goku; they would take Naruto and Kuruma, leading to more than catastrophic results. Goku and Naruto's mission is to find the next Dragon Ball by winning the Dark Tournament-"

"Naruto? Enter the Dark Tournament?" Memories of the ill-fated match between Young Toguro and her went through her mind. She just scoffed. "He would be beaten to a bloody pulp if he faced Toguro; hell he'd be killed."

"Last I heard; they went with Ichigo and Yusuke to find six more allies. They would come back here to train." The Shinobi said; staring at the ground.

"Jiraiya and I will be watching then. The other members of Toguro were no match for the two of us, and surely Goku wouldn't be dumb enough to let Naruto fight someone like Toguro. Added the threat of an Akatsuki; it'd be a stupid move to not monitor them." Tsunade said, "If things do get out of hand; we'll be there." Her eyes widened. _Roshi! He is in the village as well!_ "Tamao; find Roshi. He is still in the hospital after the Saiyan attack. Explain our situation to him; if he truly still values his student he should join us. It'd be to our advantage if he came along."

Tamao bowed. In a puff of smoke he disappeared.

* * *

"Come on Krillin! Show your master you still have some skill!" Roshi said, bending into a fighting stance; even with the injuries they took they still found the strength and desire to keep training. Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and Roshi had been at this for the past hour now; screw casts and recovery. Krillin charged Roshi. Roshi fazed out. "Kamehameha!" Roshi reappeared behind Krillin.

Krillin's eyes widened, "Close but no!" Krillin leaped back, dodging the wave. He fazed out, kicking Roshi in the ribs.

Yamao appeared in a cloud of smoke, catching Roshi. Yamcha flew backwards uncontrollably towards him; Tien fazed out, delivering a hard knee strike to Yamcha's back. Yamao hopped in the air to dodge the wave of insanity. "I need your attention this is important." Yamao yelled, landing to his feet. He put Roshi down. "As you know, Goku, Naruto, and a few other companions are in search of the DragonBalls yes?" The four nodded. Yamao cleared his throat. "The next DragonBall is thought to be found in HangNeck Island."

Roshi sighed. _HangNeck Island huh? Well its about time. _"I had a bad feeling Goku would get involved with the Dark Tournament sooner or later; I'm not sure even he is ready for Toguro."

"What are you talking about?" Yamcha asked.

Roshi clenched his fisted. "Toguro. An old friend of ours; defeated me and four of the greatest martial artists alive by himself. When we had won the tournament the first time Toguro was on our team. When it was time to pick our wishes the rest of us picked to not be involved with this tournament ever again; cheating was abundant, and the risk wasn't worth it. Toguro… his heart was corrupt; lusting for power. He wished for more power, more power capable for even five Hokage at a fraction of his own power, and it went to his head. He left master MuTaito (Moo-Tai-Tow) and took his own path. We had gone to search for him; eventually ending up back into the Dark Tournament. MuTaito joined us when we faced him again, but to no avail. Toguro was only using a fraction of his true power; with someone like Goku in there… I'm afraid Toguro might be too much. My team and I combined would have been able to defeat a Super Saiyan with ease. If they do not have enough fighters, I will be one."

Tamao's jaw hit the floor. _Master MuTaito lost to only a fraction of his own student's power?_ He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Added to the threat of Vegeta and an Akatsuki member would lead to more than the Apocalypse if they got their hands on the DragonBalls."

Tien's eyes widened. "Akatsuki?" Chiaotzu's last screams of defiance in Konan's deathtrap echoed through his ears. He hit the ground, punching a hole through the ceiling. Concrete and dust fell onto one of the hospital beds. "When is the tournament? The Akatsuki may lose a few members on the sidelines!"

Yamcha grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down Tien!"

Tien clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "Those bastards killed Chiaotzu; he has already died twice and he is never coming back! Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, if you guys are going, so am I. Things outside the tournament may get a little shaky."

Yamao nodded. "Good. Tsunade and Jiraiya are going as well, so if things do get out of hand they won't be for long."

Tien nodded. He whipped around and swung at Yamcha. Yamcha ducked and the two disappeared. Roshi smirked. _One is half dead on the outside the other on the inside… they still have the will to train… me and Chen did something right!_ Master Roshi began to chuckle. "Yamao; you're dismissed."

"If you see anything wearing a black robe with red clouds on it; wearing a headband; keep an eye on it." Yamao disappeared in a puff of smoke; reappearing inside of Tsunade's office. "Roshi and his three current students have agreed to accompany us in Akatsuki watch at the tournament."

Tsunade was preoccupied with an Anbu. "About 30 people? What the hell do they want with us?"

"They claim they were sent here by Son Goku and Naruto; to watch and train with them for the Tournament. One claims to know you." The Anbu said, "She was short, had pink hair, and really old… she claimed she knew Jiraiya too, but she referred to him as nit wit."

Tsunade's eyes widened as a huge grin ran across her face. "Well what are you standing there for let Genkai in! If she has let the rest live for this long they must be friends!"

"What do you mean?" The Anbu asked.

"She was my mentor! Let her in!" Tsunade said, "Do not question me again."

The Anbu laughed nervously and disappeared.

Renji, Rukia, Yoruichi, and Rangiku ran up to Yenma's desk, huffing and puffing. Yoruichi slammed her fist on the desk. "Ichigo Kurosaki came through here a while ago have you seen him? He left his communicator on and asked about the Dark Tournament. We need to monitor Ichigo; who knows who would try to kidnap not only a Shinigami, but a Hollow as well; they are rare in that part of the Demon World."

Yenma shook his head. "I heard them saying something about heading to Konoha."

"Well where the hell is that?" Renji asked, "Its not like we can just teleport there!"

Yenma grinned. "And that is where you are wrong!"

Koenma poofed up a map. "Konoha… Konoha… there it is!"

Renji frowned. "Answer my question!"

Koenma snapped his fingers; causing the four to disappear. They reappeared in front of a forest pathway entrance; a big, stone gate connected to a vastly wide concrete wall. The Land of Fire symbol was painted in red on the gate. Four ANBU were perched on the wall; shiruken at the ready. The Shinigami looked around. Twenty eight other people; just as confused as they were, stood there. Rukia smirked. "Does that answer your question?"

"No; if we get lost we can't just poof ourselves back." Renji frowned.

An old lady, about four feet, pink hair, and thin as a twig spoke to the Anbu. A fifth Anbu appeared from a cloud of smoke. "Master Genkai. Step back and let the gates open."

Genkai stepped back as the gate slowly opened. The 32 travelers rushed in; heading for the training ground. Hinata turned around from her bowl of Ramen to see who came in. Toph spotted her and she grinned. "Hinata!"

Hinata gasped. She put a handful of money on the table to pay for the bowl of ramen. The two ran up to greet each other. Sokka rolled his eyes. "Toph; we have no time to have a reunion right now we need to wait for Aang."

Toph smirked. "Sorry Hinata; Sokka has been on his man period ever since Naruto picked Aang for the tournament except him."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?" Hinata giggled.

"We'll catch up later unless you wanna come along and wait with the rest of us at the training ground." Toph grabbed Hinata's hand, not giving Hinata choice in the matter.

"I can't; I'm cooking some dumplings for Hiashi and Neji. I've gotta get back to them." Hinata said.

Toph grinned. "Well don't start dinner without me!"

Hinata nodded and ran towards her house. _Maybe I can offer Naruto some when he gets back._

Goku and the other nine fighters flew in silence. Yusuke couldn't get the sight of Inuyasha beating his friends up out of his head. "Why did you go into a frenzy when fighting Kurama and Hiei, Inuyasha?"

"I don't hold grudges well." Inuyasha said, the mere vision of Kurama angered him now. Inuyasha; before _it_ happened was always very shy, and very timid. He didn't want to pick fights, but when he did get into them, it was Kurama that got him out. They had grown up in The Spirit World as best friends; even there bullies were a problem.

* * *

_Its flashback time!_

"Kurama help!" Inuyasha said, taking another blow to the stomach by a young Koga. Koga kicked Inuyasha in the ribs, sending him flying into a crate. Kurama ran into the alley way, fists doubled up.

"Hey Koga! Leave Inuyasha alone! The hell did this kid do to you?" A young Kurama said to one of the bullies; his long white hair and purple eyes intimidated anyone, even at such a young age. Inuyasha hid behind Kurama, slightly shaking. He was about two years younger than Kurama.

Koga remembered the last beating Kurama gave him; something he didn't want to happen again. "Leave them alone guys! Kurama is here! Retreat!" The bully said, running away; his posse shortly after.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kurama asked Inuyasha, who just nodded. "Don't worry dude, I'll always be with you. I promise."

Inuyasha smiled. "Come on Kurama lets go!"

"Wait up!" Kurama ran after him.

Years went by. Kurama got involved with Hiei and Gouki, and seemed to forget about Inuyasha. Kurama's excuse was that he needed to spend time with more kids his age. Inuyasha just shrugged and went to sit alone. Around 10 he had gotten sick of the beatings. Kurama appeared less and less, until he didn't come around. That was when Inuyasha learned to fight. His big brother Sesshomaru; when he came to visit would often spar with him, but he didn't help Inuyasha's self-esteem. The bullying only got worse, though which each year the bullies got away with more than a few cuts and bruises. Inuyasha went to look for Kurama, after years of being alone. When he asked to be in their gang, Hiei just scoffed. "Get out of here; loser." Gouki punched Inuyasha in the stomach. He was lifted by the ears, and then repeatedly smashed into the ground until barely conscience.

Inuyasha lay on the ground, in a pool of blood and tears. He stared at Kurama for help. "Please… there is no one left…" He said, Gouki kicked him in the stomach. He choked from the bile in his throat. Gouki kicked him in the stomach again as the bile came up; slowly leaking from his mouth. Salty, bitter tears rolled down Inuyasha's cheeks as Kurama laughed with Gouki and turned from him. Kurama stood up. "Why Kurama?"

"You have always been a weakling. You know how sick I am playing guardian to you?" Kurama gave him an icy, mocking stare. "Survival is for the strong. I'm surprised you are still standing."

Hiei fazed out. "Let me fix that." Hiei reappeared behind Inuyasha; his blade unsheathed, sleek with blood. A gash opened in Inuyasha's back; blood sprayed all over Hiei.

Inuyasha's look of betrayal turned into a look of hatred. His eyes were fixated on Kurama. "I hate you." Inuyasha slumped to his knees as the eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Kurama's eyes widened for a second. He quickly turned from the body. "Lets go."

Hiei licked the blood off his blade and vanished along with Kurama and Gouki. Inuyasha lay there in a pool of blood. Inuyasha woke up in a human village; his entire torso in bandages. An old lady, tan skin, white hair, very fragile looking; wearing a pink kimono offered him tea. "ここで。いくつかを持っています。((Here. Have Some) in Japanese)."

Inuyasha took the tea. "御苦労様. (Thank you very much)."

"Fox Demon!" Someone yelled from outside, "Its Kurama! Get the Shogun he is not alone!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. His fists clenched. "How long have I been out? (_Author Mid story note: _Not gonna lie; I'm getting tired of having languages being geographically correct to obtain visitors; from this point on EVERYONE SPEAKS F*CKING ENGLISH -_-)"

"About a month. The blade was poisoned. It took me hours just to isolate all of it. Luckily you healed up quite well, and quick. Your weird cat ear hat wouldn't come off though." The old lady said, tugging at Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand, putting on his best grin. "Please… don't touch my 'hat' please." He turned to the screams from outside. His eyes slowly began turning red. Three black slash marks appeared on his cheeks. His eyes were completely red; a small black pupil in the center. He slowly stood up, in his red pants and bandaged torso. A black chi swirled around him, as a blood curdling, demonic scream of hatred and defiance came from Inuyasha's throat.

The old lady backed into a wall. "Demon!" She grabbed a large metal sword with a red handle from under the tea table. "This is a Tessaiga! Only the demon Sesshomaru has been able to wield-"

Inuyasha snatched the sword. "Tell him his brother said thanks." His voice was much deeper now, it sounded very eerie due to the lady still being able to hear Inuyasha's voice combine with it, like the two sung in harmony. The old lady backed into the corner. Inuyasha stepped outside; the stench of blood, salty tears, and the sounds of pain filled the air. "Kurama! Gouki! Hiei! I'm calling you out! I know you're here!"

Demon form Kurama appeared; long white hair and purple eyes stared intently at Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. "Well well look at this! You didn't die."

Demon form Hiei appeared, purple eyes opened all over his green skin. His spiky hair parted in two ways now, making his hair look like thick, black horns. He pulled out his sword. "This time I will make sure to finish the job."

Gouki appeared in his demon form as well. Eight feet, red skin, wearing a loincloth; white, gnarly teeth munched on a little boy's head. A little boy ran to Gouki, beating on his leg. "You killed Uniji!"

Gouki lifted him up and opened hi mouth. Inuyasha fazed out and kicked Gouki in the stomach. He took the kid from Gouki's hands and set him down. Inuyasha punched Gouki in the stomach. Gouki fell to the floor like a stone. "How the hell did you get so strong?"

Hiei charged at Inuyasha while his back was turned. He swiped with his sword; Inuyasha ducked, sending a powerful elbow to Hiei's kidneys. Inuyasha fazed out, and reappeared behind Hiei. "Take this!" Inuyasha kneed Hiei in the kidneys. Hiei swung around, sword drawn. Inuyasha ducked, punching Hiei hard in the stomach. Hiei doubled over in pain. Inuyasha turned towards Kurama. "You."

Kurama's eyes widened. The rest of the Samurai began to close in. Kurama looked around frantically for a way out. A married couple stood on the sidewalk. The wife was pregnant. Kurama quickly turned towards them and charged, putting his soul inside of the baby's. The unaware couple patted her stomach. "What do you want to name it?"

"I've had the name Shuichi cross my mind a couple times." The dad said.

_Hiei. I've taken the body of a not yet born baby. Meet me again when he turns seventeen; my name will be Shuichi._ Kurama said telepathically.

Hiei stood up along with Gouki. He turned towards the couple and nodded. The two slowly sank into the ground; disappearing into Demon World. Inuyasha's eyes turned back to normal; Inuyasha slumped to the ground, breathing hard. "Where the hell did I get that from?"

The shogun slowly circled around him. "Kill the demon!"

Inuyasha picked up his new Tessaiga. "Okay, my power is draining but it's enough to get out of here… back home… wait... what home?" Inuyasha leaped high in the air onto one of the buildings and kept running.

* * *

"Hey dude you okay?" Naruto waved a hand in front of Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Sorry… I started to remember some bad things from my past."

Naruto just nodded and kept quiet. He didn't like it when people dug into his past either. Goku squinted his eyes. The hospital sign in Konoha could just barely be made out. "Hey guys we are-"

A green Saibaman kicked Goku in the face, sending him spiraling to the ground. The ten fell to the ground and looked around. "We are less than 50 feet from Konoha… why hasn't Anbu picked up on this by now?" Naruto said.

Even in the deep forest, the Saibamen concealed due to their camouflage abilities, you could feel them staring at you. Goku closed his eyes. "An energy cloak?"

"Exactly. You catch on quick Goku, Vegeta was right." Said a tall man, he was a tall man, standing easily over nine feet. His appearance is remarkably similar to that of a Central-Asian man, bearing a noticeable, light brownish skin color. He sported a crew cut, similar to those worn by military service-members and had a long, pointy chin. He was wearing sharp, black sunglasses and an olive green trench coat and matching pants, which help to conceal his Olympic-level muscular physique. "I'm Toguro. Today I will show you a glimpse at my true power; which hopefully I can display during the tournament." He turned to one of the Saibamen. "You guys can go. These people are more stupid than they appear."

Shrieks of disapproval echoed from around the forest. Toguro lifted one hand. Thousands of Ki waves shot out, and disappeared into the forest. Shrieks of pain, Saibamen and human alike could be heard throughout the forest. Goku clenched his fists and went Super Saiyan. No aura formed around him do to him being low on energy. Toguro smirked and took off his trench coat. "I am right now at twenty percent power. I can tell you are only capable of using part of your capabilities right now; I will cap it on eighty percent." Toguro clenched his fists; a white aura spiked and crackled around him. A vein right above his collar bone became grotesquely thick as his body seemed to expand more. "This is forty percent. Who wants to take me on?" Toguro fazed out, punching Usagi in the stomach. Usagi flipped backwards and landed on her feet. Toguro spiked his aura again; his entire body expanded again. "This is sixty percent. Get ready; I can't wait to see your faces!" His aura turned a bright red; the ground began to shake, trees began to fall to the ground, the ground itself began to crack and split. His body expanded again. He was at least eleven feet tall, four feet wide, all muscles; his veins bulged to a point you could see them from ten feet away. A shockwave knocked all ten of them to the ground. "This is eight percent! I'm not even using my full power and already you guys look like you are going to pee your pants!"

Goku slowly stood up. _Wow… my knees are shaking; if I try and fight him now, I'd get creamed… _"I guess at the tournament we'd better go all out."

Toguro began to chuckle. "All out won't be enough! Even my eight percent state right now I'm still suppressing my power!"

"You gotta be kidding!" Yusuke said.

Toguro fazed out; he reappeared in front of Yusuke. "I'm not." He kneed Yusuke in the stomach. Yusuke arched. He fell to the ground; he hopped back up. _What the hell… no one hits that hard! My knees are shaking._

Goku threw a Ki blast. "What was that for?" Toguro caught it, and deflected it back. Goku fazed out. The other seven still standing charged towards Toguro. Goku kicked Toguro in the stomach.

"Was that supposed to hurt? I could see you coming. I can smell your fear! All of you!" Toguro said; Goku's eyes widened as he was whipped across the forest knocking over a few trees. The other seven battered Toguro from all sides, but to no effect. Toguro grabbed Edward's arm and slammed him into the ground. Goku got back up and charged towards Toguro. Toguro's smirk faded. A flurry of fists flew into the seven fighters, planting them in the ground. Toguro fazed out and reached for Goku's brown burlap bag that held the one star ball. Goku rolled over, barely dodging Toguro's attempt to take the DragonBall. The other nine stood up and got into fighting stance. Toguro laughed. "I cannot wait to see you at your full power! All of you!" Toguro turned to Goku. "If my team manages to defeat you, not only will we take the six star, but the one star as well." Toguro fazed out, and disappeared.

"We really need to start training… imagine if we get whipped like that in the tournament." Natsu said, "We'd also lose two DragonBalls."

"Kami knows what someone like Ozai would do with all seven." Aang said to himself.

"Let's talk about training again when we reach the village." Naruto's stomach rumbled. "Oh yeah; we did not get anything to eat in New York."

Yusuke's stomach groaned in agreement. "Yeah why didn't we stop to eat?"

Natsu shrugged. "We would have not been beaten so badly; I know Usagi wanted to get something… wait… someone said something about wanting to eat here in Konoha…"

Ichigo laughed. "Wow you guys really do care that much."

"Now that I think about it… Goku!" She pointed at Goku. "You are the reason we got brutally destroyed out there!"

"How was I supposed to know Toguro would pay us a visit?" Goku said, "We would have lost anyway even if we had lunch! Its time for dinner anyway."

"We would've sucked less!" Inuyasha said.

Naruto smiled and pointed to the gate. "We're here!"

"Naruto is doing what?" Kakashi and Sakura said simultaneously.

"You heard her right." Jiraiya said, looking at Tsunade; trying to keep his eyes above her chest.

"He is not ready! He'll probably get his dumb ass killed!" Kakashi said.

"I think it is Jiraiya's training; learning from a sage will get you over confident." Sakura said, a sore from her training with Tsunade coming back to life.

"Somehow Goku believes they'll be ready for the tournament in 85 days." Tsunade said, "I have a feeling that Naruto is not going to change his mind at all on this subject."

"Then we will just have to watch; if we need to we will convince Goku for one of us to step in Naruto's place." Kakashi said, "Sakura; work on your healing skills. I have a feeling you'll be using it a lot soon."

An Anbu appeared inside Tsunade's office. "Naruto has returned; they will be headed for the training grounds where the rest of the travelers went."

Tsunade nodded and stood up. The four ninja walked towards the training ground. The Anbu vanished. The Anbu reappeared on top of the gate, and motioned the crank operator on the inside of the village to open the gate. The gate split open, and the ten walked back into Konoha. Naruto motioned them to the training grounds. The ten grabbed a bowl of ramen for each of them and power walked to the training grounds. Naruto grinned. Goku's eyes widened and he grinned. He fazed out, reappearing at the training grounds. The forty travelers had exchanged greetings. They all stared at him. "Roshi!"

Roshi, Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha smiled. Yamcha ran up to him. "You're back dude! The four of us have decided to watch you fight and help you train! Getting the original Z-fighters back together you know?"

Goku looked towards Tien. "Where is-" Goku clenched his fists. "That's right…"

"I've heard about Toguro." Roshi said, "There is no question; he will be the hardest challenge you have ever faced. He took Mutaito, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Genkai, and I by himself and defeated us like he wasn't even trying."

Goku's eyes widened. "Woah! All five of you at the same time? This fight is going to be _amazing_!"

Yamcha, Krillin, and Roshi facepalmed. Krillin laughed. "You are the only guy I know that gets beaten half to death and his response is to laugh his ass off."

Tien smirked. "I'm not surprised; he has always been like that."

Goku turned to the rest of the crowd. Tsunade ran up and kissed him on the cheek. "Welcome back Goku."

Jiraiya grumbled, "I'm just as good as he is… I come back after missions and I don't get kisses."

Goku shook Kakashi's hand. "I guess I'm stealing your student for a while."

Kakashi laughed. "Please I need the break!"

Sakura smirked. "Everyone does."

Goku turned to the rest of the crowd and exchanged greetings again. Sakura looked around. "Where is Naruto-kun?"

"The other nine hung back to get some ramen. I had finished my bowl and came over right away. Naruto's Ki signature is closest; he should be getting here soon." Goku said.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here!" Naruto appeared from a puff of smoke.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura said, "You actually believe you'll be able to beat five sanin rolled in one?"

Naruto nodded. "We fought Toguro in the woods. If we train hard enough we could beat him."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "You guys fought Toguro?"

Naruto nodded. "We were beaten really badly, but Goku is going to teach us! At full power Toguro won't stand a chance!"

Kakashi and Tsunade started to laugh. "Are you joking? Toguro could take you down with one pinky!" Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at Goku for support. Goku laughed nervously. "Well… yeah he could… he took a low power Super Saiyan down by himself and his nine super powered friends using only eighty percent of his power. However… if you can learn to master the Nine Tailed Fox's energy then _maybe_ you could stand a chance with help from us. With Vegeta on their team as well…" He turned to the rest of their allies_._ "Naruto; say hello to the rest of the support team."

Naruto smiled as he introduced himself to everyone. Renji frowned. "Where is that prick Ichigo?"

"He and the other guys decided to hang back at the Ramen shop." Naruto said.

Ichigo slowly walked up to the crowd awaiting him. _Anyone I know want to help me?_

_You are right. Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, and I don't know you. Its not like we were assigned to watch and monitor actions at the Dark Tournament._ Yoruichi said telepathically, _get over here Ichigo._

Ichigo's eyes widened. He ran up to them. "Hey guys!"

He ran up to hug Rukia. Rukia put her palm out. "Not so fast lover boy." she said, getting snickers from everyone.

Ichigo shrugged and turned to Rangiku and Renji. "I can understand why Rukia and Yoruichi are here; what's up with you guys?"

"With the Jinchiruki Gaara stolen and Ulquiorra's cease attack, Byakuya has reason to believe that Toguro and the Akatsuki have collaborated with him. Ulquiorra does know you have Hollow abilities; imagine what they'd do with a Shinigami Hollow! They'd just infect you like they did Vegeta and Hichigo would go on a freaking killing spree." Rangiku said.

Ichigo nodded. "So what you are saying is-"

"We are here to watch you so you don't get hurt. How pathetic." Renji mocked.

"You mad bro? I can feel your envy." Ichigo smirked.

Yusuke and the other fighters appeared. "Hey guys we are here!"

Kuwabara ran up to him. "Urameshi!"

Kurama and Hiei approached cautiously; hoping they don't catch Inuyasha. "My question is why would they pick you over me?" Hiei said, "I'm much faster; with the Dragon of the Darkness flame I could easily take down Goku." Hiei said.

Goku, now free of Tsunade put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Would you like to test that?"

"Yes please; test a student of the Turtle Hermit." Genkai said.

Roshi laughed. "Like your puny students could tackle on mine!"

Jiraiya laughed. "Naruto obviously held back at the tournament! If he had really tried Goku would be nothing!"

Yoruichi folded her arms. "The Bankai is the most effective weapon."

Zoro laughed. "Take it from a master; the Bankai won't work if you have a bullet in your brain!"

Miroku snorted. "Only weaklings rely on guns to defeat their enemies."

"Alchemy is where stuff really gets real!" Izumi said.

"I have never seen an Alchemist beat a mage!" Gray said.

"I think we can all agree that it's the Earth Benders that can beat anyone." Toph said gloating.

"Please; if you nine idiots went through training with the sailors all of you would be mints meat." Setsuna said, the ten masters now getting into an argument over whose method of fighting worked best.

The ten heroes and the rest of their friends just stared at their sensei's. Aang stepped into the middle of it. "We fight for the same cause; does it really matter what method works best?"

Roshi smirked. "The kid is right you know; who cares! We all know Turtle style is the best!"

Aang shook his head. "Why do I try to be the peacemaker?"

Goku motioned him to come over. "Don't worry, they'll fight, realize it's stupid, and move on."

Aang nodded. "When will we begin training?"

"We will begin tomorrow." Goku said, "I've got a lesson plan that might kill you, so be ready."

_**What lesson does Goku have in mind? Toguro's power overwhelmed the ten travellers; one of them going so far as to go Super Saiyan! Will 85 days of training be enough? Find out next time!**_

_**Power Ranking pre-tournament (In order from strongest to weakest):**_

_**Goku**_

_**Ichigo**_

_**Naruto**_

_**Yusuke**_

_**Inuyasha**_

_**Aang**_

_**Natsu**_

_**Luffy**_

_**Edward**_

_**Usagi**_


	5. Test of Endurance: Battle Royale pt1

**I OWN NOTHING!**

The group of heroes slowly walked to the apartment districts. "So we start training tomorrow correct?" Ichigo asked Goku.

Goku smirked. _They are at their most tired... lets begin now!_ Goku's aura spiked, a blue Ki swirled around him. "It could be, but remember: Rule one of fighting: never trust your opponent." Goku wasn't smiling any more. Goku fazed out and punched Naruto in the stomach, sending him flying into the air. He turned; sending a roundhouse kick flying towards Ichigo. Ichigo ducked and hopped back. "Lesson one starts now! Everyone participates!"

Naruto landed, fists doubled up. "What was that for?"

"This training exercise will test your endurance!" Goku charged into the crowd of heroes, throwing punches and kicks. He fazed over to Tsunade; one sweep kick knocking her to the ground. Tsunade flipped back up, and dodged a volley of attacks from the Saiyan. Goku paused his barrage and hopped back. He spiked his aura and smirked. "Every man for himself. Attacking each other is permitted! Teams are not permitted! Last one standing wins!"

Tsunade smirked. "Look out Goku, your girlfriend might just beat your ass tonight!" Tsunade said, blowing a kiss at Goku. She fazed out into the woods.

"Why do non participants have to be involved?" Kakashi asked.

"If one of us loses, and is too damaged to fight any more, you may have to replace us. Besides for the Sanin, Roshi, and Genkai, you'd be my first pick to replace one of us." Goku said, "This test will also be used to see who will be a help to us." Goku leaned in to whisper in his ear. "This test will also be used to draw out everyone's potential... if Naruto can learn to control the Nine Tailed Fox's power, he could make quite a formidable ally."

Kakashi smirked. "I see. Lets hope I'll allow you to test those waters."

Setsuna darted through the crowd, placing a tracking bug onto everyone. Goku plucked his from his clothes. "What are these for? If you are planning on cheating I'll target you first!"

Setsuna laughed nervously. "When you are knocked out or admit defeat this little thing will beep. That beep will send the name of the defeated and a picture of him or her through the remote transmitter connected to the satellite on top of the Konoha intercom and Jumbo Tron (The giant screen used in tournament mode in Ultimate Ninja Three). Everyone in the forest and village will be able to hear it. Once you win take the opponent's bug."

Goku nodded. Goku teleported to the hospital. Gohan and Trunks were still laid up; Gohan with a broken leg, Trunks an arm. Gohan smiled. "Dad!"

Goku smirked. "There might be some noise outside. I'd like to apologize in advance."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"I'm training with my support team for the tournament. Vegeta is going to pay for what he did to you." Goku's fists clenched. "No more excuses!" Goku unclenched his fists and took a deep breath. "Some of the fighting maybe in Konoha, if some decide not to head for the woods."

Gohan nodded. "Go show them dad!"

"Goku, I've been reading up on the Dark Tournament; supposedly along with the monetary prize or in this case the Dragonball, everyone on the winning team may have one wish. I'd say use that wish to bring my father back to his senses." Trunks said.

Goku nodded. "You have my word." Goku teleported back to the training ground. "There is no venue!"

The fifty fighters all headed for the forest; small fights being picked up along the way. Toph ran to Hiashi's house. "Hinata! I'm going to have to reschedule later; battle royale in the forest; can't miss it." Neji raised an eyebrow when he turned to see Toph. Toph ran up and hugged him. "Wish I could talk right now, tell Hinata we'll reschedule!"

Hiashi put down his cup of tea. "That girl… I sware she was hit with more than one rock on the head."

Toph kissed Uncle Hiashi on the cheek and ran outside. A large gust of wind blew her down the stairs. "Dang it Aang! You'll get it now!"

Aang laughed and pointed. She lifted her hand as a rock pillar nearly hit Aang's chin. Aang flipped back. _She is serious… this should be interesting; I have been waiting to spar with her for a long time now!_ The two approached the forest and disappeared into it.

* * *

Goku flew in between the trees in the dense forest. He could sense someone was following him; he needed to find a dark secluded place where he had the upper advantage at Ki tracking. A group of willow trees covered a seemingly open spot. Goku dropped into them. He was right; a dark open area of forest. _Jingle…_ Goku turned. "Who is there?"

"Capricorn Spirit release!" A voice said from the shadows. Goku closed his eyes. A girl held a key in the air; a ram popped out and charged him. Goku hopped in the air, dodging the ram.

"Lucy!" Goku said.

Lucy's eyes widened. "That needed to hit…" She said to herself.

A rustle through the trees caught their attention. Goku hopped over the ram this time; using its back to vault himself towards the man following him. The man whiffed his bow staff at Goku. Goku hopped back. He closed his eyes again. _Miroku…_ Goku pulled out his bow staff and waited. Miroku landed on the ground. "You are faster than I thought; Son Goku!"

Goku smirked. He turned around and jabbed the edge of his bow staff into the ram's temple; knocking it out cold. Lucy's eyes widened. _I can't lose this early in the game… retreat!_ "Capricorn Gate Closure!" The ram disappeared. She turned around and ran into the woods. _They'll be back; I'll just let them ware each other out!_ Lucy fazed out.

Miroku kicked Goku in the chin. Goku flipped backwards and fazed out. Goku reappeared behind Miroku to deliver a nasty kick of his own. Miroku flew towards a tree; Goku quickly followed and threw a punch. Miroku fazed out; causing Goku to punch clear through a tree. The tree fell down, letting the moon ligh illuminate their battle field. Miroku fazed out. Goku fell into stance; he was waiting for an attack, super move, something. Goku could sense his Ki signature getting farther away. "I guess he is saving his power." Goku sheathed his power pole.

* * *

"The rustle gave you away!" Roshi said, sending a beam of Ki into the bush.

"Youch!" Said a voice coming behind the bush. Roshi fazed out. Happy the cat laid on the ground; a scorch mark in one of its wings. Roshi took the bug. The bug began to beep. Roshi fazed out with Happy, delivering him to the hospital. The Shinobi at the desk stared at Happy. Happy stared back. "What's wrong?"

The Shinobi just shook his head and carried Happy to one of the beds. Static could be heard on the intercom. Roshi walked outside and looked at the jumbo-tron, along with a mass of people. "Happy the Cat Celestial Spirit!" A picture of Happy, a small, fragile, blue cat with two white angel wings and large eyes smiled into the crowd. Roshi's eyes widened. _One person… about fifty steps behind me… forty…_ "Turtle School: Four Virtues!" He leaped high in the air and darted towards his opponent with a flying kick. Her eyes widened as Roshi sent a devastating flying kick into Sango. Sango swung with her boomerang at the master but to no avail; he agilely flipped over it, landing a punch to her face. Roshi fazed out; and with one kick swept to the ground. A crowd began to gather around the two. Sango hopped back. With a powerful throw she sent the giant boomerang flying towards him. Roshi crossed his arms, letting the boomerang barrage his defensive at full force. Sango pulled out an iron chain and whipped in across the ground; everyone hopped over it to avoid the sharp spikes. Roshi hopped into the air, throwing the boomerang back at her. "Kame…" He cupped his hands and drew them to his side. "Hame…" the Ki was concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands. A small ball of chi began to grow in size.

"What the hell is that man doing?" A man asked into the crowd.

"It's the Kamehameha Wave daddy!" The son said.

"Ha!" A blue wave of chi hit Sango's boomerang.

Sango fell to one knee trying to hold it back. _I need to get out of here…_ She twisted around and stepped back from the wave, letting it crash into the ground. She disappeared into a different crowd.

Roshi landed on the ground. "I have never seen someone who could just up and manipulate the Kamehameha Wave without using it… very interesting." Roshi turned around. "Does anyone know the hot spots in Konoha?"

"I'd say Tanzaku Town. That is where the Hokage seems to go all the time." Said a voice from the now disassembling crowd.

Roshi bowed. "Tanzaku Town; here we come." _Sango seems to have a knack for hiding in between people… assassins find the best cover in the high populated towns. Hopefully my hunch is correct and I can finish her there…_

* * *

Tien found a spot in a tree. "Hopefully no one will find me here." A large flame lit up another tree from the distance. "What the hell was that!" A little boy with orange hair flew upward from the trees, throwing several fire balls at someone. A large, stretchy fist flew towards the kid, knocking him into a tree. Tien smirked and cracked his knuckles. He fazed out and appeared in front of the kid. _Shippo huh? I'll end this quickly!_

Shippo's eyes widened. _Tien?_

Tien sent a flurry of fists into the kid; the barrage hit Shippo everywhere. The attacks were so fast you could barely see when he pulled back and made contact with Shippo. "KIA!" Tien kneed Shippo in the stomach then bashed him to the ground. Shippo rolled on his back. He sent several fireballs roaring towards Tien. Tien rushed towards the ground, his leg cocked back to deliver the knockout blow. A stretchy fist hit Tien in the cheek, sending him towards a tree. Tien flipped around, landing on the side of the tree. Tien propelled himself off the tree towards the new attacker. Straw hat, tattered blue shorts, scorches marked his red open vest. "Luffy?"

Luffy smirked. He flipped backward, kicking Tien in the chin. Tien sailed upwards into the sky. Luffy leaped in the air. "Gum Gum Gatling!" A flurry of attacks pummeled Tien.

Shippo stood up. He leaped in the air and darted towards the two. "Fox fire!" An orange, fiery chi formed around him. "HA!" Two large energy phasers smothered Tien and Luffy, sending the two to the ground. "Got em'!"

Tien's eyes flew open. He and Luffy landed on the ground and glared towards Shippo. Luffy fazed out and reappeared behind him. "Gum Gum Pistol!" A white chi formed around Luffy's fist as he slammed into Shippo's back.

A yellow ball of Ki formed on Tien's finger. He pointed towards Shippo's leg. "Dodompa!" A yellow beam of chi hit Shippo's stomach.

Shippo's vision began to blur as he hit the ground. Shippo looked up towards Tien. "I give up. I lose." He took his bug off and handed it to Tien.

Tien reached towards it. Luffy did as well. Tien whipped around and kicked Luffy in the face and snatched the bug. _Fighting these two took a bit more energy than I would've liked to spend… Luffy seems to just be getting started; even if I used the Tri-Beam he'll still have enough life force to take me out; I could see why Goku picked you; Luffy._ "Solar Flare!" A bright white light of chi blinded Luffy.

"Damn it!" Luffy rubbed his eyes until he could see again. Tien was gone. A bolt of lighning hit the ground; it started to rain. "I hate rain…"

* * *

Yamcha waited for the next spray of bullets. His nunchaku had a couple dents in them. The intercom from Konoha began to buzz, "Shippo."

Yamcha smirked. "Good. One less guy to deal with."

_Pap! Pap! Pap!_ Said a gun from behind one of the trees. Yamcha turned towards it; whipping his nunchaku. He fazed out and kicked towards the gun. The gun went flying out of the assailant's hand. "Take this!" She said, throwing a punch at Yamcha. Yamcha caught it.

"Who are you?" Yamcha asked, cocking his fist back. She stood up. Yamcha's eyes widened. _Nami?_

She nodded. She reached for the tracking bug on her back. "Take it. You'll have more of a chance in this than I will."

Yamcha fell into stance. "You're lying!"

Nami pulled out her Clima-tact. "You are smarter than you look!"

Nami lifted the Clima Tact. Lightning began to hit the ground all around Yamcha. Yamcha's eyes widened as he began to dart place to place; keeping an eye on Nami at the same time. _When I dodge I need to get closer…_ He threw a ball of Ki at Nami.

Nami smirked. "Impact!" The ball of Ki flew back towards Yamcha. Yamcha fazed out, dodging the ball of Ki.

Yamcha flew towards Nami. "Wolf Blinding Fist!"

He waved his hand as a flash of bright light caused Nami to drop her staff. Yamcha kicked her in the chin, sending her flying into a tree. He picked up the staff. Nami rubbed her eyes and felt around for her staff. "Dang it!"

Yamcha waved the staff in front of her. "I got it! Without this staff you can't fight!"

Nami grabbed her bug. "Just take it!"

Yamcha took the bug in exchange for her staff. "I win!"

Nami rolled her eyes. "Get out of here."

A bright flash of light far away caught their attention. Yamcha smirked. "Solar Flare huh? Sounds like one of my buddies."

Yamcha disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"Hana Hana no Mi!" Nico told Natsu; she sprouted four extra arms. She charged towards Natsu.

Natsu crossed his arms, ready for the full impact. He began to grin an almost crazy grin when she attacked. He was being pushed back; back into a corner where if she hit, it'd be pointless to try and stop another barrage. Natsu took a deep breath; a glow forming under his belly. He exhaled, and spat a fire ball right into Nico's face.

Nico crossed her arms, avoiding the blow and getting knocked back. Natsu charged an orange Ki on his hand. He fazed out and hit her in the stomach, knocking her back even more. Natsu fazed out. He reappeared behind her, leg cocked back, flames engulfing his foot. "Dragon Flame Kick!" He landed the kick into the middle of her back, sending her flying towards the corner. It was made up of three trees, forming a V-shape.

Nico flipped onto one of the trees and bent back to propel herself off it. A kick sent her flying off of the tree. Nico flipped around and charged towards the new attacker. Nico's eyes widened. _Krilin? That little runt hit me that hard?_

Krillin leaped in the air. He shot a ball of Ki into the air. "Kakusandan!" The ball of Ki split into a thousand tiny beams. He pointed towards Natsu and Nico. Ki began to rain down on them like hail.

_I can't afford the get hit by those!_ "Flame dome barrier!" A wall of fire and chi began to build around Natsu, eventually surrounding him by it. The Ki rain pinged harmlessly off the fire shield.

Nico spun her arms like a windmill to block the Ki. Krillin fazed out. Nico cocked back her free arm. Krillin reappeared at Nico's side to deliver a nasty kick. _Pow!_ Nico sent her fist straight into Krillin's stomach. Krillin took hold of Nico's hands and whipped her around, slamming her into the ground.

Nico rolled over with eight flintlock pistols and began to fire. "Lets see if I can put any more holes in your head!" Nico yelled out of frustration.

Krillin hopped and leaped across the battle field dodging the bullets; giving Natsu enough time to regain his energy. Natsu shot several balls of fire at the guns, burning them to a crisp. The guns were now a hot, molten, mess.

Nico rolled backwards and regained her footing. Nico dropped the guns and charged at the two, pummeling them in a flurry of fists. Krillin and Natsu both crossed their arms, taking the brunt force of the impact, but getting driven back anyway. Krillin smirked at Nico. Nico's eyes widened when she took a look at Krillin. _My attacks are going right through him… then that must mean…_ She turned around and pulled out a mini uzi with another arm and let the bullets fly.

Krillin's eyes widened. _She is smarter than she looks... most of my opponents would have just shit their pants at an afterimage._ He placed one arm up to guard his face to block the spray of bullets.

The intercom buzzed again. "Nami!" Nico she turned her head towards the noise of the intercom and frowned. _Already Nami?_

Natsu smirked. Her concentration had lapsed. "Pay attention! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

A flame surrounded Natsu's right hand. He cocked back his fist and let it fly, hitting Nico full power. Nico's vision blurred as she slipped into unconsciousness; flying through the air then landing on the ground with a thud. Natsu took her bug as the intercom beeped again. Shizune and An ANBU appeared to pick her up. Shippo and Nami were slung across his back. "Hey guys, next time you see Tsunade tell her to not keep me out of the loop please." Shizune slung Nico across her back and the two vanished.

Natsu charged towards Krillin. He took a swing; his fist passed right through him. His eyes widened as another after image slowly faded away. "That sneaky bastard!" Natsu yelled out loud.

Krillin muffled his laughs. "Afterimage technique: gets them every time!" Krillin rested across a thick branch on one of the pine trees.

* * *

Ussop took a deep breath. He put his finger up in the air. "Alright… wind is south west… ten miles per hour… bullet will lean to left." He adjusted the sights to the right. Naruto walked along through the forest; unaware of the sniper that had set his sights on him. That is what Ussop thought; anyway. He placed a silencer on the edge of the barrel. He squeezed the trigger. _Click! Pew!_ The bullet stealthily soared towards its target; sending Naruto to the ground. _Gotcha!_ Ussop thought to himself. Naruto exploded into a puff of smoke. Ussop's eyes widened. "No way!"

"Yes way!" A voice said from the tree he used as his corner cover. "That rifle makes too much noise!" Naruto flew from the tree; fist cocked back.

Ussop repositioned his rifle and aimed. _Pew!_ The rifle passed right through, causing another smoke explosion.

Naruto appeared from behind him; using a sweep kick to knock him in the air. Another clone appeared in the air and heel slammed Ussop in the face, breaking his nose. Ussop was out cold. "Over already?" Naruto said. He turned around. "How did you get here?" Naruto pointed at him. _How could Gray have just snuck up on me? I would have felt his energy…_

"This is just getting started!" Gray lifted up his palm; a small ball of ice began to form on his hand. He thrust his palm forward, engulfing Naruto in ice. "Ice Prison!"

"Over here!" Naruto (The real one) said, landing a sweep kick on Gray. A clone slid under Gray and kicked him high into the air. Another clone rapidly fell towards him, leg cocked upward, ready to heel slam some face. Gray formed another ball of ice in his hand; shaping it into a bow. An ice arrow appeared inside a quiver. Gray took a deep breath and pulled back.

"Na-ru-to…" The clone said, rapidly descending.

The ice arrow flew at blinding speed, hitting its target. The clone poofed into smoke. Naruto's eyes widened as Gray reshaped the arrows; coating his arms with ice and leaving a sharp point at the end.

"Are those swords made of ice?" Naruto asked.

Gray just smirked and fazed out. He sliced into the last few clones, leaving just him and Naruto. "No more clones."

Naruto pulled out two kunai. "Come on."

An icy blue aura formed around Gray. He fazed out; he reappeared in front of Naruto. He cocked his arm back and thrust forward. Naruto ducked and swung for Gray's stomach. Gray hopped back and the two charged again.

"Rasengan!" A voice said close by.

Naruto's eyes widened. _Jiraiya! _"I know who that is; lets pick up with this later!"

"Requip!" Another voice said, a bright yellow light illuminating the battlefield.

Gray's eyes widened. _Erza? _He nodded frantically. "I know who that is as well."

Gray and Naruto bowed to each other. The two turned towards different directions and ran.

* * *

Jiraiya; hoping to hit Erza's stomach ended up getting her armor. Erza kicked Jiraiya in the stomach, sending him flying into the air. Erza fazed out and pulled out her dual swords. Jiraiya dodged a dual swipe. He whipped his leg around, kicking her in the chin. Jiraiya pulled out his dual stone swords and charged towards Erza, cocking one arm back, the other held horizontally in front of him to deflect a counter attack. Erza flipped around and fazed out. The two fazed out; clashing in a sword battle that would make any samurai drool. The clashing duo landed, hopped back, and charged again. _Pow! Pow!_

"Woah!" Jiraiya said, two bullets nearly impaling his head. The two looked for the gunman.

"Over there!" Erza pointed to him.

Rorona Zoro threw his guns in the air. He pulled out two katana; a third flew into the air. Zoro leaped into the air and bit the handle, catching the sword with his teeth. He fazed out; he reappeared in between Jiraiya and Erza, fighting them from two sides. Jiraiya smirked. _This'll be fun!_ The trio clashed in a flurry of slashes and swift strikes.

_Maybe I'll ask these guys to spar with me when this is over; this is fun!_ Jiraiya thought to himself, chuckling inaudibly. His opponent's attacks were so swift you could only know when and where to dodge by following the gleam of the blade. Dodge. Duck. Sidestep. Hop. Counter. Lean right. Lean left. Thrust. Slash. Hop. Kick. Flip; all at a super human rate.

The intercom began to buzz. "Ussop."

Zoro smirked. "I had a feeling his little nest would have been found eventually."

Six swords clashed in the center of a triangle they formed (involuntarily of course), all pushing a little harder, trying to gain the edge. Jiraiya grunted and pushed harder, but to no avail. _I can't waste all my energy here…_ Jiraiya hopped back. "Sage art: Hair Needle Senbon!" his hair stood up on its own. Jiraiya turned around. "Senbon fire!"

Hundreds of porcupine quill like projectiles flew towards his opponents. The two lifted up their swords and spun them, protecting themselves from the barrage. Jiraiya threw a smoke bomb at the enemy's feet and vanished. When the dust cleared, Zoro and Erza were the only two left. Zoro smirked. "So I guess it's just us then?"

Erza smirked. "Just you." Erza lifted her palm up and closed her eyes. She thrust her palm forward, sending him flying high into the sky.

"What the hell?" Zoro exclaimed.

Erza smiled. "Its Telekinesis!"

Zoro flew in the air, his arms crossed. "Quitter." He mumbled before clutching on to a tree to stop his flight.

* * *

"Come back here Aang! I'm not finished with you yet!" Tsunade said, chasing Aang.

_She is far too powerful for me in this state right now; I did not need to get into that fight with Toph if I knew this was going to happen…_ Aang thought to himself.

Tsunade leaped into the air. A purplish-pinkish aura surrounded her leg. "Downward Heaven Kick of Pain!" She sped towards the ground and slammed her heel on it, splitting it in half. The crack she caused grew faster than Aang was running, causing him to slip in. Aang smirked. He began to dig a tunnel for escape using his earth bending skills. Tsunade leaped in the air and cocked her fist back again, aiming for Aang's head. A white chi surrounded Tsunade's fist. "Lottery Shot!" She hit the ground with her fist. Tsunade stood up and looked down Aang's little tunnel. "That sneaky bastard. He'll come up eventually!" Tsunade fazed out and disappeared back into the woods.

Aang snickered from inside the tunnel.

"Aang!" A familiar voice said.

"Katara? Who is chasing you?" Aang said, recognizing Katara's voice.

"Sakura Haruno. The blonde lady and she have the same techniques; she isn't much of a strategist when she gets cocky." Katara said, the two snickering.

Aang rubbed his head. "Are we gonna fight or not?"

Katara punched him in the arm. "Arm punches are all we have room for dolt! I swear for the smartest guy I know you can have your moments."

Aang blushed. _I wish I had the guts to tell her how I feel…_

A rumbling noise caught their attention. Toph popped out of another tunnel. He pointed to Aang. "Remind me to fight you last."

"Who is it?" Aang asked. "It was Tsunade for me; Sakura for her."

"Ichigo." She said flatly. "He had me on the defensive the entire time; it was like he barely even tried."

"We'll leave in about five minutes, just so we can catch our breath." Katara said.

Toph crossed her legs Indian style and just breathed.

* * *

Inuyasha snatched Sailor Mercury (Amy)'s bug off of her clothing. The intercom buzzed. "Kagome." Inuyasha's eyes widened; then they narrowed. Shizune and another Anbu appeared, taking Amy to the hospital. Inuyasha grabbed Shizune's shoulder. "Kagome just lost; tell me who attacked her."

Shizune shrugged. "When we found her unconscious the attacker had already ran off."

Inuyasha took Kagome's body from one of the ANBU and sniffed her face and stomach. "I don't know who you are, but I know where you are and how to find you. Training or not; no one messes with Kagome!" He handed Kagome back to the ANBU and burst into the sky. Inuyasha picked up a scent and began following it; all the while checking his back for any opponents. The scent's origin was right below him. Sailor Mars ran through the woods. Fire ball after fire ball chased her; she was dodging them well, but her speed wouldn't stay forever. Inuyasha fazed out, scratching her cheek.

Rei felt a twinge of pain in her cheek. Three small slash marks swelled and began to bleed. Inuyasha appeared in front of her, landing a punch into her stomach. He grabbed her by her arm and whipped her into the air. "I'm sorry!" He kicked her hard in the stomach.

She grabbed his leg and spun him around. She let go and flew back. Two red balls of Ki formed on her hands. "Take this!" twin Ki phasers flew towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha said, a yellow wave of Ki deflecting Rei's energy back on her.

Rei's eyes widened. "What? How?"

The two phasers hit her full force, knocking her to the ground. Inuyasha took her bug. "Rei." The intercom said.

Inuyasha fazed out into the woods again. Zuko stood there, staring blankly at the sky. "What- what just- what just happened?"

* * *

Sokka had painted his face green and brown using the mud. He had been trailing Renji for a while; Sokka's only problem was Renji's sword. After he and Toph had to split ways due to Ichigo, he had a sense of how sharp and efficient a Shinigami's sword was. Renji turned around and fazed out. Sokka slammed his fist on the ground. "You are not going to get away that easy!"

Renji reappeared, sword drawn. Sokka pulled out his dual katana. Renji smirked. "I knew something was on my trail!" Renji side stepped a slash. Renji hopped back and sheathed his sword. "Why don't we handle this like men?"

Sokka smirked. "What's the matter? Afraid that I would cut your hair?"

Renji rolled his eyes. "Bitch please; I could take you down with my hands behind my back."

Sokka frowned. "Fine." He dropped his sword. A white aura spiked around Renji. He fazed out. _Where the hell did he go? _Sokka thought to himself.

Renji reappeared at the side of him. Renji slammed his elbow in Sokka's temple; knocking him out. Renji smirked. "I'm smarter than I look." Renji took the bug.

The intercom began to buzz. "Sokka."

* * *

"Aw look; A cat!" Ed smiled, and began to pet the "cat".

The cat just purred and rubbed up against his leg. "Purr…" _yes… pet the kitty…_ The cat's ears perked up as she ran behind a tree.

Ed ran after it. A fist came out from behind the tree. Edward side stepped and grabbed the arm responsible for the failed sneak attack. He ran forward, dragging his opponent with him. He looked over his shoulder. _Yoruichi!_

Yoruichi smirked and grabbed Edward's fist. With a strong yank she pulled him to the ground. She fazed out. Edward flipped around and crossed his arms in an "X", right before Yoruichi's kick would have landed. "Fast reflexes…" Yoruichi said; she fazed out again. She reappeared behind him; leg cocked back to deliver a nasty kick. Ed ducked as her kick missed her target. Edward grabbed her leg and whipped her towards a tree. "Powerful…" She fazed out. She reappeared in front of him; fist cocked back. A purple Ki surrounded her fist. "Ikkotsu!"

Edward put up a guard stance, but was still sent flying through the air by the force packed in that one punch. He flipped around and dropped to his feet. He shook his arms. "Ouch."

"Brother!" A voice said behind him.

Edward turned around. "Alphonse!"

Alphonse dodged another slash from his opponent, Rangiku. Alphonse ducked a horizontal slash and punched her in the stomach. Ed fazed out and kicked Rangiku's Zanpakuto out of her hand. Rangiku flipped back. "You little twerps will get it now!"

Yoruichi appeared next to Alphonse; using a deadly flying kick, sent him flying across the mud. Alphonse flipped around and the two clashed. They reappeared then disappeared, each time leaving shockwaves ringing. Ed smirked. "You know I've never been able to beat him?"

"Really? You've kept up with Yoruichi better than he has been." Rangiku said, aware of Yoruichi's various scrapes and scars.

"Yeah, but they are moving faster than I." Ed said, now feeling less confident in his own abilities.

Rangiku threw a playful punch into Ed's arm. "You're still really good. Now; Lets see if you can keep up with me." Rangiku picked her Zanpakuto up and sheathed it. She slowly bent into fighting stance.

Ed placed his palms together, his metal arm crackling with electricity. _Don't have the energy for this!_ "Not now!" He hit the ground as hard as he could. A blue explosive wave began to form around Ed, sending Rangiku flying deep into the dark forest. Ed fazed out, disappearing into the forest as well.

Alphonse hopped back. Red energy formed around his palms. "Energy clap!"

Yoruichi's eyes widened as a red flash of Ki sent he and Yoruichi spinning uncontrollably in opposite directions. Alphonse flipped around and fazed out, deeper into the forest. Yoruichi stood up and cracked her neck. "Fine then. Let's go." Rukia raced past her; her Shinigami uniform tattered and covered in dirt, and bruises spotted her face and arms.

"I will find you! You can't run forever!" A voice said from afar.

Rukia smirked. "If running laps around you counts, then you're wrong Izumi!"

* * *

"Winry Rockbell." The intercom said; Yusuke taking her bug off her shirt. He turned and just barely dodged a spirit kick from Genkai.

Yusuke smirked. "Not just yet; Genkai." He bent into the "Spirit Wave" stance. "I picked this one up after the fight with Piccolo Daimao." He stood up straight again, crossing his palms like you would in an eye dominance test. A red ball of Ki grew on his palms.

Kuwabara, Genkai, Hiei, Kurama, Roy, Setsuna, Minako, Usagi; their heads shot up when they heard that name. Hiei smirked, dodging another kick from Setsuna. "You are bluffing. Piccolo Daimao has been sealed away for fifteen years."

"Cherry Bullet!" A large, red ball of Ki burst from Yusuke's palm.

Genkai stepped forward and blew a spirit wave at the cherry bullet.

Kuwabara hit Roy once again in the stomach. He looked over and saw the Ki clash between Genkai and Yusuke. He did notice however that Yusuke burst high into the sky and back into the forest. _I wanna finish this fight, but Yusuke's got the right idea._

Roy fazed out, kicking Kuwabara in the chin. Kuwabara flew upwards and spun around. He shot a ball of Ki at the ground, propelling himself back into the woods. Roy growled. He looked towards Genkai. "I don't wanna be here when that hits!" Roy fazed out and ran in the opposite direction.

Genkai grunted. "Little Shit!" She fazed out, just barely being able to make the side step. She ran for the forest once again. _I cannot afford to get caught without any energy… I'm not about to let dim wit and bimbo's students defeat me…_

Shizune and an ANBU appeared to pick up Winry. Shizune turned to see the Cherry Bullet slowly making a small crater in the ground. "Go go go go GO!" She slung Winry across her back and the two hastily ran for the village.

Hiei sheathed his sword. Kurama sheathed his whip. Hiei pointed towards the Cherry Bullet, creating the crater nearby. The Cherry Bullet exploded; an explosive wave of red, fiery Ki slowly began to smother the ground, the crater slowly became bigger and bigger. "Get down!" Hiei shoved Setsuna to the ground and ran towards the explosive wave. He held his palm out towards it. "Shield of the Darkness Flame!" A black wall of chi slowly began to build in front of Hiei. "Darkness Flame Expel!" A red portal opened on Hiei's hand, the explosive wave slowly being sucked into it. Hiei closed his fist; the black wall of Ki crumbled and faded. Hiei turned to Kurama. "Next time you see Yusuke, lead him to me so I can beat his ass."

Kurama chuckled and nodded. The two turned different ways and fazed out into the lush, dark, forest. Setsuna, Minako, and Usagi did the same.

* * *

Yusuke's explosion awoke Goku. He was still in his hiding spot in the willow trees. He looked at the ground; scorch marks, dried blood, and skid marks everywhere. Goku laughed. "I sure sleep heavy; thank Kami no one decided to look up." He turned to see the red explosion. He closed his eyes; Genkai, Yusuke, and Hiei's Ki signatures were present. "Is that Yusuke's energy? Its enormous!" Goku chuckled. "This training is about to get even more interesting! I cannot wait!" Goku hopped from the tree. Three Senzu pods were fully grown. Goku pulled out the roots and took two beans from each pod. He stuffed them in his pocket and flew towards Konoha. _I'm gonna get a quick idea of who is left… I was asleep for who knows how long._

The clock in Konoha said four o'clock a.m.; Goku took note of this. He found the jumbo tron and read the ten that had lost. "I had a feeling they'd go first… I didn't expect Shippo though." Goku grinned. "Thirty nine to go." He flew back towards the forest. "Haha; I'm so excited!"

**Hey guys I know long chapter; I've already started chapter six and with the roster for the endurance test narrowed down a little bit, Ch. 6 shouldn't drag on as long. Please ****REVIEW!**

**Till next time!**


	6. Test of Endurance: Battle Royale pt2

**I OWN NOTHING NADA ZILCH ZERO**

84 Days: 5:00 A.M.

The sun was just starting to rise. The trees stopped shaking, giving Zoro a chance to finally climb down from the tree. "That kid… how could he shoot something that powerful?" He stepped out to survey the damage. "Woah. I'm glad I'm not the old hag that had to hold that thing back from screwing the earth full force."

"Yes you are right; he set a new record in "Oops." I won't run away though." A voice said behind him.

Zoro turned around. "Gray?"

Gray formed two ice swords around his arms. "Lets go."

Zoro pulled out his dual katana. "Alright then."

Goku appeared in between them. "Twin Dragon Kamehameha!" Two blue phasers of Ki hit their targets, sending Zoro and Gray flying.

Goku was sent flying by an unknown force. Goku flipped around. He flew higher up in the air. _You caught me off guard Yoruichi… try this!_ Two blue orbs of chi hummed to life on his palms. "Continuous Kamehameha!" Goku's arms turned into a blur; he was firing small Kamehameha waves at the seemingly invisible enemy.

Yoruichi stopped and stared at the oncoming barrage. She hopped back and spiked her aura. "Shunko barrage!" She smirked. "The thing about my Shunko; I modified it to act as an energy absorption technique _and_ a powerful attack!"

Several white beams of Ki clashed with the Continuous Kamehameha. Zoro appeared next to Goku, sword drawn. Goku gritted his teeth. "Four Witches technique!" Two arms sprouted from Goku's back and pulled out the Power Pole.

Zoro's eyes widened. "What the hell?" Goku smirked. He put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared, leaving Zoro to deal with Yoruichi's Shunko. Zoro's eyes widened as her Shunko overpowered the Kamehameha waves, hitting him full force. Zoro flew backwards uncontrollably; he whipped a katana at her, but to no avail. Goku appeared next to Zoro and hit him in the face. "Why would you do that?"

"Weren't you listening? We are entering a tournament alongside some of the nastiest, ruthless, deceitful demons ever to exist!" Goku hit Zoro hard in the stomach. "Someone like Vegeta would have killed you by now!" Goku fazed out and kicked Zoro in his head; knocking him out cold. Goku took his bug.

The intercom started to buzz. "Roronoa Zoro."

Goku fell to his knees. _When she said energy absorption she wasn't kidding… sorry Yoruichi, we'll just have to pick up later…_ He fazed out, heading back towards his hide out.

Yoruichi smirked. "Apparently Zoro went along with the ride." The dust began to clear. "What?" Goku disappeared. Only Zoro seemed to be left on the battlefield. She turned to look for Gray. "They all cleared out." Yoruichi smirked. "Son Goku… I thought King Kai was bluffing at how strong you were."

_See?_ King Kai said telepathically.

_Shut up._ She said back.

* * *

Roshi walked into the gates of Tanzaku Town. He closed his eyes, searching for the highest energy signal. He smirked. _Gotcha Sango…two more high Ki signatures as well; it'll make my job easier. _Roshi jumped high in the air and in a burst of Ki landed on top of a building. He hopped from building to building until he found the three dueling powers. _That's not Sango… long, wavy, strawberry blond hair, icy blue eyes, definitely not Sango._ _Erza seems to be down; lucky for Aang keeping her busy Erza will make it…_

She charged at white Ki around her hand. Aang fazed out; he reappeared behind her to deliver a nasty kick to her spine. Aang's eyes widened when his kick passed right through her. She appeared next to him; a smug smile across her face. Aang drew his foot upwards in a flame kick. Right through her. She appeared behind him, her fist cocked back. Aang smirked and kicked backwards, once again the kick passing right through her. She reappeared in front of him; she followed through with the punch, sending Aang flying through the air. She fazed out again, hitting him with a nasty uppercut.

Roshi smirked. _Triple after image? Not very original but it still takes a decent amount of speed to perform…_ he closed his eyes again to read her exact signature. "Rangiku Matsumoto?" Roshi smirked. "Unexpected I admit, but she still seems to lack the strength I have. I'm going to hang back for now; watch everyone's movements." Roshi turned back to the town square and fazed out.

Aang fell into the apartment district of Tanzaku. Rangiku turned to pick up Erza's bug. _Where did she run off to? How though, that last attack should have knocked her out cold!_ _I should have been paying more attention… no matter; she'll be defeated one way or another._

She reached Town Square and ran for the forest once again.

* * *

"Machinegun fist!" Tien fazed out and reappeared in front of Rukia, assaulting her with a barrage of punches and kicks; his arms a blur trying to hit the Kunoichi.

Rukia held on though; dodging the tri-clop's attacks while countering with her own. "Your four witches technique is useless!" Rukia hit Tien in the stomach.

Tien hopped back. He put two hands behind his back and placed them into a triangular form. "Ki blast cannon!" A yellow flash of Ki washed over the Shinigami, bathing her in a yellow glow.

Rukia's eyesight went blurry. She felt herself become light headed as she dropped to the floor, unconscious. Lucy pulled out another gold key. "Celestial Spirit Summon: Aquarion!" A mermaid; she had long blue hair and green eyes, appeared from Lucy's key. She waved her hand. An ice sword flew towards Tien.

Tien hopped in the air, over the ice blade. Tien fazed out and hit Aquarion in her face with a solid, unpleasant punch. Aquarion responded with another punch, sending Tien flying into the air. Tien flipped around and charged towards her. "Ki Blast Cannon!" A yellow flash of Ki washed over Aquarion, turning her into a pile of ashes. The dust turned yellow and returned to Lucy's key. Tien charged towards Lucy. Lucy threw a punch. Tien fazed out; he reappeared behind her and jabbed her in the temple. Lucy felt like she had been shocked by electricity as her vision went blurry. She turned around and hit Tien in the stomach. Tien arched forward as blood shot from his mouth. _How did she hit so hard?_ He grabbed Lucy's arm and whipped her into a tree.

Lucy shakily stood back up. "Its gonna take a lot more than that to take me down!" She pulled out another gold key. "Celestial Spirit-"

Tien fazed out, kicking the key out of her hand. Lucy delivered a roundhouse kick; Tien ducked and fazed out again, sending a knee strike into her stomach. Tien straightened up and his legs locked as he sent a palm strike into Lucy's chin. "Take this: Volleyball fist!" Tien kicked her in the back, sending her higher in the air. He fazed out again, appearing above her. "Now for the finish!" He put his hands in a form you would use before serving in volleyball. He slammed down, hitting her stomach. Lucy hit the ground. She was out cold. Tien picked up Rukia and Lucy's bugs.

The intercom began to buzz. "Rukia Kuchiki. Lucy Heartfilia."

Tien's eyes widened._ Somebody is coming._ He turned around and closed his eyes. Tien smirked. _Zuko? I'm going to drag him around a bit; piss him off, waste energy. _Tien fazed out, leaving an afterimage behind.

Zuko ran towards Tien's afterimage. "Hey you come and fight-"

Tien appeared in front of him. "Solar Flare!"

A bright flash of light, brighter than a nuclear bomb flash, temporarily blinded Zuko; Zuko staggered forward and back, rubbing his eyes and yelling and cursing in pain. "Damn it!"

Tien fazed out. _He seems mad enough._ He chuckled, disappearing into the forest once again.

Zuko opened his eyes; his eyes were red from the rubbing. "I will find you Tien!"

* * *

Another flash of light drew Yamcha's attention. "Damn it Tien, stop jumping all over the place so I can find you and kick your ass!" Yamcha flew high above the trees, looking down on the flash spot. "Apparently I'm not the only one who was curious…" Yusuke hit Luffy once again in his chest. Luffy fell to the ground, but hopped right back up. The two clashed, neither person gaining or losing ground. Yamcha smirked. "This is gonna be fun!"

He charged at the duo, forcing himself into the fight. "Prepare to lose!"

Yusuke smirked. He kicked Luffy in the chest and cocked his fist back. "Spirit Punch!" A white aura formed around Yusuke's fist. Yusuke let his fist attack, hitting Yamcha straight in the chin. Yamcha hopped back and fell into stance. "Kamehameha!"

Yusuke's eyes widened as the blue wave of death rapidly approached. Yusuke pointed his finger at it. "Spirit Gun!" A small, blue beam of energy clashed with Yamcha's Kamehameha wave. Yusuke spiked his aura, a white bluish Ki swirled around him. He raised his other hand. "Spirit Gun!"

Luffy charged towards Yamcha. "Gum Gum Gatling!" Yamcha was being beaten down by a huge output of energy from Luffy. Yusuke cocked his fist back.

"Spirit Shotgun!" Thousands of small waves of Ki flew from Yusuke's hands, sending his two opponents flying across the field. Yusuke fazed out, clashing with Yamcha. Yusuke hit him in the stomach, causing Yamcha to double over in pain. Yusuke kicked Yamcha in the chin, sending him flying into the air. Yamcha flipped around and bent into stance. "Wolf Fang Fist!" A wolf shaped aura surrounded Yamcha.

Yusuke charged towards him with lightning speed, battering Yusuke with an array of attacks. Yamcha cocked his fist back and howled like a wolf. Yamcha let his fist fly. Yusuke leaned to the side, dodging the finishing blow. Yusuke countered with a punch to Yamcha's stomach. A blue Ki surrounded Yusuke's other fist. "Spirit Punch!" He sent his other fist flying, hitting Yamcha in the nose; knocking him out cold. Yusuke took Yamcha's bug.

The intercom started beeping. "Yamcha." It said.

Yusuke turned to finish off his first opponent Luffy. "Where'd he go? Its not like he just up and disappeared." He turned around, walking straight into a mud wall. He looked all around; a dome made of rock and mud surrounded him. "Who did this?" He heard giggling from ouside.

Toph laughed to herself outside the dome.

* * *

Krillin dodged another swipe. "Get back here you little runt!" Kuwabara said. He took another kick from Katara to the stomach sending him to the ground.

Katara charged at Krillin. Krillin ducked an elbow strike. Katara side-stepped a kick and countered with her own. Krillin went flying into a tree. Krillin flipped around, landing on a tree branch. Kuwabara fazed out and kicked Krillin in the chin, sending him flying into the air. Krillin raised his hand, firing several yellow waves of Ki into the air. "Scattering Bullet!" The yellow Ki charged towards Katara and Kuwabara, each with a burning intensity to make their opponents feel pain.

Katara hopped back and waved her hand upward, forming a shield of ice. Kuwabara pulled out his spirit sword. "Your little pellets can't harm me!" Kuwabara said, deflecting Krillin's scatter attack.

Krillin fazed out, appearing right next to Kuwabara. His leg was cocked back. "Can this harm you?" Krillin sent his kick straight to Kuwabara's head. Krillin fazed out again, punching Kuwabara in the chin. Kuwabara flipped around and charged towards Krillin, his fist cocked back.

"Take this!" Kuwabara threw the punch, passing straight through Krillin. "What? I'm pretty sure I hit him head on!"

He felt a sharp jolt in his kidneys. "Its called an after image!" Krillin fazed out again, kicking Kuwabara in the cheek, sending him in a tail spin to the ground. Krillin took Kuwabara's bug.

"Kuwabara." The intercom said. Krillin punched a hole through Katara's ice shield. He blew a Ki blast the other side, melting the ice. "Damn it." A hole in the ground was all that remained.

* * *

Naruto, Kurama, and Edward hopped back. Naruto looked around. Grass, wet with morning dew, made up most of the surrounding area. Trees were here and there, but it was still a pretty plain part of the forest. Kurama smirked. "You two have been quite formidable foes, but I can't afford to lose any more energy. Therefore I must leave. Goodbye! Rose Whip: Ensnare!" He swung the whip, surrounding Naruto and Edward in such a speed by the time they realized it was wrapping around them it was too late. Kurama turned around and fazed out, disappearing into the heavier, deeper parts of the forest. Naruto and Ed were trapped back to back.

Naruto and Ed frowned, as wriggling and trying to pull themselves free seemed to have no effect. "Okay, on three we push ourselves in the air. Please land on your feet so we won't be complete sitting ducks." Ed said.

Naruto nodded. "One… Two… Three!" The two used only their hands to propel themselves in the air. They landed on their feet. Naruto grinned. "I can reach my weapon pouch! If I can pull out a kunai knife I can cut us free!"

Ed smiled. "Good now do it!"

Naruto flipped open the pouch. He could just barely get his fingertips around the kunai handle. "Almost got it…"

"Please hurry." Ed said; the spikes and thorns from the rose whip were impaling his skin.

Naruto strained and stretched his arm until he heard a small jingle. "Got it!" Naruto slowly pulled his hand upward. _Please don't drop it…_ Naruto said to himself. Naruto wrapped his hold hand around it and began to saw away at the vine.

_Snap!_ The vines said, being cut in two.

"One down… four to go!" Naruto said, reaching into the weapon bag again. With less wrapped around him it was easier, at least by a small margin, to access the bag. "Take one!"

Ed nodded and pulled out a kunai. "Got one!"

The two feverishly sawed at the remaining four ropes until one remained. They slowly lifted at above their heads and let it fall to the ground. Naruto and Ed turned around and gave each other a high five. Naruto turned to where Kurama had run off. "What do you say we form a temporary peace treaty? Just between us. I don't hurt you, you don't hurt me."

Ed smirked. "What's the matter? Afraid I'd beat you?"

Naruto laughed. "Pssh you? Remember I was the one that made it to the final round of the tournament!"

"Please, you know I'd beat you any day of the week!" Ed said.

"Make it to the final two and then I'll make you eat those words!" Naruto said.

"Its on!" Ed said, "I'm going to beat everyone else then I'm going to save you for last!"

The two turned their separate ways and fazed out.

* * *

"Your metal suit may defend you from ordinary attacks, but this is no ordinary attack! Mastered by few, felt by many!" Jiraiya said to Alphonse, charging another Rasengan.

Alphonse smirked. "That little thing?"

Hiei, who was silently spectating from the trees agreed. _That little thing hurting someone like Alphonse? I am reluctant to disagree with a master, but firing that would just be a waste of energy._

Jiraiya smirked. He cocked his arm back and started running towards Alphonse. "Don't get cocky!" Alphonse crossed his arms in an "X" and awaited impact.

Hiei chuckled. "Jiraiya really is the dimwit."

Jiraiya smirked. "Don't get cocky!" He reappeared in front of Alphonse. "Rasengan!" Jiraiya exclaimed, sending the ball of energy into Alphonse's chin.

Alphonse's vision blurred from the impact of the wave. He shook his head. "How did I get all the way up here?" He looked down. Jiraiya was smaller than a tiny speck. Alphonse shrieked. "How- but- little-what- I- don't- how?"

Jiraiya waved to him from the ground. "Never underestimate a Sanin! Okay? I only used enough force to send you away for now! If I actually tried you'd be dead! Fight me later when you have a little more respect for your elders!"

Alphonse just crossed his arms while continuing his ascension. "I'll get that old man."

Jiraiya turned around and began walking towards Konoha. "Hiei stop spying, if you are gonna spy don't do it on Tsunade though, she'll hit you."

Hiei's eyes widened. _How did he spot me?_

Jiraiya turned and waved to him. "Don't worry Hiei, I've been spying on people for a long time!"

Hiei gritted his teeth and fazed out.

Jiraiya frowned. The intercom started to buzz. "Roy Mustang."

"Heaven Kick of Pain!" Tsunade said from the distance.

Jiraiya smirked when he saw Roy's unconscious body flying over the trees. "Poor guy must have asked her out."

Genkai chuckled from the trees. "My my, they really have grown, haven't they Roshi." Genkai fazed out, heading deeper in the forest.

* * *

"Ooh I love this part!" Kakashi dodged another one of Izumi's kicks; Kakashi flipped another page in the newest installment of the Icha Icha series, "Icha Icha Legacy."

Izumi hopped back and charged again; Kakashi just backpedaled, dodging punches and kicks. Izumi gritted her teeth. "Fight back!"

Kakashi leaped in the air and kicked her in the face. "Better? I have three pages until chapter twelve, so I'll join you soon."

Izumi fazed out, sending a flurry of punches and kicks flying towards him. Kakashi dodged, ducked, side stepped, hopped, leaned, and all the while flipping pages of his novel. Izumi hopped in the air, kicking the novel out of his hand. "How about now!"

Kakashi's eyes widened, "No come back!" He fazed out, looking for the book.

Izumi pounded the ground with her fists. "I need to train more!"

"Get destroyed or get out of my way!" A brash voice said behind her. Izumi turned around to see Inuyasha racing through the forest at a furious pace.

Izumi turned around. "Inuyasha? Bring it on!"

Inuyasha growled in frustration as the two clashed. Inuyasha nearly instantly went on the offensive; all of Izumi's actions were blocks or evasive movements. Inuyasha pushed forward, his fist and legs turning into just more than a blur. Izumi gritted her teeth and started throwing counter attacks, driving Inuyasha back. "That is it!" Inuyasha's aura spiked. He fazed out, kicking her in the back. Izumi flipped forward, landing a few handstands before turning around to face her opponent. She fell into another fighting stance and placed her palms together. A white aura spiked around her, a small blue ball of Ki formed between her hands. The grass and mud around her slowly disappeared. Inuyasha's eyes widened. _She is using the Ki that the grass gives off!_

Izumi smirked. "Seems like you've figured it out! I'm only using an ounce of my own energy!" She held out her palm and fired the blue wave of energy.

Inuyasha hopped back. "That will be your mistake! Backlash Wave!" He thrust his palm forward, a yellow wave of Ki flying out of his hand; it clashed with the blue wave causing a greenish glow.

Kakashi balanced on top of the tree with his book; he had been watching the fight for a while. His Sharingan flared, documenting all of their attacks. He thrust his own palm forward; a small yellow wave of Ki flew from his hand, trailing askew into the sky. Kakashi shrugged and kept watching the battle.

Inuyasha grunted and pushed forward even harder. He opened his mouth, a yellow ball of Ki slowly formed. "Demon Kapa Wave!" the wave flew from Inuyasha's mouth.

Izumi's eyes widened as the Kapa wave sent her flying across the grass. Inuyasha turned around and continued running.

Kakashi took a deep breath. He began gathering Ki in his mouth. He slowly took off his mask. He rubbed the bottom of his chin. _Feels good once in a while to take off the mask… you'd think that people would tell the difference between my actions and my father's actions, but after how they treated Naruto as a child…_ Kakashi pulled his headband down to cover his Sharingan eye. "Kapa wave!" A large, yellow wave of Ki erupted from Kakashi's mouth, disappearing into the sky. Kakashi shrugged. "Not bad." He put the mask back on and kept reading his novel.

The intercom started to buzz. "Miroku."

Kakashi raised his head for a second. _That monk? I actually thought he'd last longer._

The intercom buzzed again. "Sango."

Kakashi smirked. "People have been dropping like flies lately."

* * *

Natsu stepped out into the path clearing to the village. "Hopefully I can get some real food now!"

"Not so fast!" A voice said behind him.

Natsu turned around. "You've come to face me?"

Renji and Minako nodded and bent into stance. Natsu frowned. "Hey no teams! No fair!"

Renji smirked. "We are not a team. We're gonna beat you then I'm going to beat her."

Minako laughed. "Good luck!"

A bright orange Ki spiked over Natsu. "Come on then, Fight me!"

Renji and Minako fazed out, clashing with Natsu. The three disappeared in a flurry of attacks and counters; Natsu's reactions had to work overtime to keep up with their current output. Renji smirked. "You can't keep up!" with one swift kick, Natsu was sent barreling into Konoha's walls.

Natsu weakly lifted his head up. Minako appeared in front of him, kneeing him in the stomach. Natsu grabbed her arms. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He lit his hands and arms on fire, burning Minako. Natsu spun around, dragging her across the wall and whipping her to the ground. Natsu inhaled deeply until his chest puffed out. An orange glow emanated from his cheek. He exhaled, spitting fire at his two opponents.

Renji pulled out his sword, blocking the fire from burning him. Natsu fazed out, kneeing Minako in the stomach. Minako flipped upwards, charging a yellow ball of Ki on her hand. "Try this!" A large, yellow wave of Ki flew towards Natsu. Natsu smirked and fazed out; he reappeared with his hands on fire, one fist cocked back.

"Fire Dragon Fist!" Natsu sent the punch into Minako's face, sending her spiraling into the wall. She didn't get back up. Natsu walked over and took her bug.

The intercom started to beep. "Minako."

Natsu turned his attention towards Renji who was still trying to get rid of the flame. Natsu fazed out, kicking the sword out of Renji's hands. Renji gritted his teeth and charged; the two disappeared, when they reappeared, it'd be in short bursts then disappearance once again. The two clipped each other in the cheek and hopped back. Natsu gathered fire in his hand. "Lets finish this! Fire Dragon's Flame Barrage!"

"What!" Renji exclaimed.

Natsu fazed out; he reappeared only in afterimages, swirling around Renji. The attacks were coming all around him, battering him on all sides. Natsu appeared above him, heel cocked upward. "Flame Kick!" Natsu exclaimed, sending a heel kick right between Renji's eyes.

Renji fell to the ground. Natsu walked over, taking his bug as well. The intercom began to buzz again. "Renji."

Natsu lifted the two over his shoulder, and began walking towards the hospital. Roshi smirked from on top of the gate. "That boy… the two try and beat him to death and after Natsu beats them he carries them to the hospital to get fixed. Goku, I don't know what training procedure you have cooked up but I assure you the lot you've assembled will get through it… maybe I should throw in some of my training; make it harder." Roshi hopped off the gate and walked into the forest.

"So thirty of us left huh?" Goku said to himself, "If I would have known from the start that everyone would jump to the defensive I would have just stayed in Konoha. With the numbers dwindling now, I guess it should get a little more interesting."

* * *

The repetitive knocking nearly had given Vegeta a head ache. "GAH! FINE I'LL OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR JUST PLEASE STOP KNOCKING!" Vegeta got up from the velvet couch, opening the big doors to Team Toguro's hideout. Black hair, light skin, black eyes; he wore an attire similar to Kimimaro's, except his had a small Uchiha clan sign on it. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I hear you have been looking for some new recruitment; are you Toguro?" The boy standing in front of Vegeta said.

Zetsu grinned. He fazed out and knocked Vegeta aside. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke pulled out a kunai knife and held it to Zetsu's throat. "What the hell do you want?"

"We want the same thing you do. The DragonBalls. As you should be aware of, the winning team's members each get their own wish." Zetsu said.

"Yeah and?" Sasuke pushed the knife even closer.

"You can do like Toguro did and wish for power. Power enough to kill, say… Itachi? Naruto? Naruto is going to be there with Vegeta's rival as well; you could use that wish to give you even more power than the Sage of Six Paths and kill all who oppose you!" Zetsu said.

A flashback of Itachi's sleek, painted red blade rolled through his mind. "O-Okay… if this can give me the power to kill him… then I'll… I'll do it!"

Younger Toguro walked up to Sasuke. "I am Otto Toguro. Vegeta check your scouter."

Vegeta smirked. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"Figure out who has the weakest power level among us. Kill him." Toguro said, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. "Don't worry kid; I'll make it painless if you wish."

"N-n-not helping!" Sasuke said, shaking.

Vegeta scanned everyone in the room. "Ding Ding Ding. We have a winner! Bye bye Pui!"

Pui turned to Rinji. "Rinji!"

Karusu glared at him. "Team Toguro does not accept the weak. If you do live, refer to me by my human name, Karusu."

Pui gritted his teeth and pulled out his battle axe. "Bring it on!"

Toguro turned to Vegeta. "I'll let you do the honors with this one."

"No no let me do it!" Nappa said.

"Go ahead Nappa." Vegeta said.

"Yay!" Nappa exclaimed, bending into a stance.

Pui charged towards him. "I won't go down without a fight!"

Nappa lifted two of his fingers. "Breakstorm!"

Pui's body began to expand. "What have you done to me?"

"Michael Bay." Nappa said; Pui literally exploded, tiny fragments of steel and samurai armor littered the ground.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Please don't let anyone else in…_

Vegeta patted Sasuke on the back. "Don't worry, soon you will learn to love the stench of blood or ignore it."

Toguro smiled. "Sasuke Uchiha, welcome to Team Toguro."

Zetsu fazed out, teleporting into Pein's office. "Sir, I have some _very_ good news."

Pein turned around in his chair. "You've captured a Jinciruki?"

"Not yet at least." Zetsu said to Pein, an evil grin across his face.

"Go on then." Pein said, smirking.


	7. Test of Endurance: Battle Royale pt3

**Yeah I know last chapter was short, I just wanted to end it there PLEASE REVIEW! It really helps me write better when I know how the story is from the reader's perspective.**

84 days, Saturday September 8th: 6:00 p.m.

You could tell summer was coming to a close. The first breeze of cool, fall air blew gently throughout the forest. The sun had already started to set; the sky had a pinkish orange color to it, casting shadows of anyone still outside. Goku looked behind him. The robot still wouldn't give up his chase on the walking/bike trail path.

"Get back here!" Alphonse said, still giving chase to his opponent. "I'm not done with you yet Goku!"

Goku stopped and turned around. "Well then!" Goku fazed out. Alphonse stopped. His eyes began to dart around the battle field. Goku reappeared, sending a kick into Alphonse's chest. Alphonse flipped around, only to get hit in the chin by Goku. Alphonse was sent flying into the air. Alphonse flipped around again and threw a punch. Goku ducked and grabbed his arm. "Dragonthrow!"

Goku whipped Alphonse in a circle before letting him sail into the ground. Goku flew higher in the air, two blue orbs of chi forming on his hands. "Twin Dragon Kamehameha Wave!"

Alphonse's eyes widened, staring at the rapidly approaching double dose of death. Alphonse leaped into the air; the two waves crashed into the ground. "You missed! I'm too fast for you Goku!"

Alphonse felt a blinding pain in his back. He didn't even notice his uncontrollable traveling through the air until his face hit the bark. Alphonse shot up and bent into stance once again. "Where are you?"

"Boo!" Goku hit Alphonse hard in the temple, sending him flying once again. Goku fazed out and kicked Alphonse in the back, sending him higher in the air.

Alphonse flipped around and charged towards Goku; the two clashed in a flurry of punches and kicks. Goku caught Alphonse's fist with his right hand, Alphonse caught Goku's other fist and the two began to press into each other's knuckles with their fingers, each trying to force the other to the ground. "One advantage of being a robot: unlimited endurance!"

Goku smirked. "All depends on the robot!" Goku fell back and scrunched his legs back, the feet barely below Alphonse's head. "Try this!" He shot his two feet forward, kicking Alphonse in the chin. Alphonse shot into the air; Goku followed at a dangerously fast rate. Goku appeared above Alphonse and slammed his heel down on Alphonse's chest.

Alphonse hit the ground before he was able to brace for impact and blacked out. Goku lifted Alphonse's bug off the robot's chest. The intercom started to buzz. "Alphonse Elric."

Goku slung Alphonse over his back and delivered him to the hospital, getting strange looks and stares from the residents of Konoha. He walked up to the front desk. "Hello, my friend Alphonse was injured during a scuffle earlier; he was dinged up pretty bad. When he wakes up he'll be fine."

The Kunoichi at the desk nearly peed herself. "That a fucking robot."

Goku nodded. "Yes. Yes it is."

"How the hell did you carry that thing here?" She slowly began to back away from the desk.

"Slung it over my back and flew here." Goku smiled.

"You- you flew here?" The Kunoichi said, now trying not to laugh. _Poor guy must have pumped himself up on too many hallucinogenic drugs and now thinks that piece of scrap metal is his friend._

"Please, he could be really hurt." Goku said.

"You'd better get away from me right now or I will have to call security." The Kunoichi said, her finger hovering over the red button on the desk which labeled, "Go on. Push me. See what happens."

"Look I'll show you that it's true." Goku effortlessly began to float in the air.

The Kunoichi nearly fainted. "Its- its some genjutsu! That's it!" She pressed the red button; two ANBU appeared and charged towards Goku. Goku ducked a kick and set Alphonse on the ground. The three began zipping around the hospital waiting room, Goku effortlessly dodging their attacks.

The Kunoichi nearly had a nose bleed. "I am so getting fired for this."

Shizune appeared at the hospital with an empty stretcher. "I heard the intercom beep and I was wondering if you guys had-"

She turned to see Goku swiftly ducking and dodging the ANBU's attacks. Goku ducked a kick. "Better form!" Goku bent back to dodge a kunai knife slash to his face. Goku grabbed his arm, straightened it out, and pushed it down a little bit. "With the jugular you'll have more a chance of killing me than a slash to the face. If you were trying to blind me-" He hopped in the air over a sweep kick. "All I'd improve is that you need to straighten your arms." Goku ducked two punches; the ANBU hit each other in the face. The ANBU hopped back and charged towards Goku once again.

Shizune's face started to twitch as a sweat drop slowly rolled down her forehead. "Taken… care… of… it…" She rushed over and dragged the two ANBU away from Goku. "I don't think the Hokage would like it if she found out you two were beating up on her boyfriend, don't you agree?" She whispered into their ears.

The ANBU stopped for a second. "You mean Tsunade is taken?" one of them said.

Shizune nodded. "Yeah. Get on out of here!"

The two nodded, one seeming a little more disappointing than the other. "I don't know what's worse man, not subduing the perp who also gets your crush or having that guy teach you how to fight while fighting."

The other one nodded. Goku waved at them. "Don't forget! Work on accuracy and keep your arms straight!" The two ANBU mumbled a few curse words and disappeared. Shizune placed Alphonse on a stretcher and she and her med nin assistant carried him up to a room. Goku bowed to the Kunoichi at the desk. "See you later!" Goku fazed out, heading back to the forest.

The Kunoichi stared awkwardly at the doors to the hospital. "Yeah… be seeing you." She turned her attention back to the terminal in front of her. "I need a vacation, like badly." She said to herself.

* * *

"It looks like I've found you Roshi." Kurama said behind the old Turtle Hermit.

"Apparently so." Roshi said, slowly turning around in his Hawaiian palm tree and hula girl shirt.

"You are going to fight in that?" Kurama asked, giggling.

"Maybe if Son Goku didn't drop this pop quiz on us then maybe I would have changed." Roshi bent into stance and fazed out before Kurama could react.

_Where'd he go?_ Kurama thought to himself, barely seeing the quick blurs from Roshi darting around him. Roshi appeared in front of Kurama, crouched, fist cocked back. Kurama side stepped the punch and countered with his own to Roshi's face.

Roshi hopped back and smirked. "You're faster than you look Kurama; I guess Genkai's training paid off after all."

Kurama's eyes widened. "How do you know of Genkai?"

"A story not suited for now!" Roshi said; a white Ki spiking around him.

Kurama smirked. "Alright then. No more delay!"

Roshi bent into a familiar stance (if you don't know what stance I'm talking about and you are a DBZ fan, feel ashamed). He placed his two hands together and drew them to his side; a large blue ball of Ki formed between his hands (If you still don't know what I'm talking about GET OUT). "Kame… Hame…" His white aura started to spark. "Ha!" A large blue wave of Ki flew towards Kurama; the mere recoil of firing the thing sent Roshi back a few feet.

Kurama's eyes widened. _I've heard that the Kamehameha Wave is movable, so I don't think dodging would do me any help._ He stepped forward in an attempt to push back the wave. _Now is good of a time as ever… let's try it._ Kurama spiked his aura; it slowly became darker until his aura turned completely black. Kurama screamed in pain as his claws and teeth began to grow.

_Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?_ Roshi thought to himself, feeling Yoko Kurama's Ki slowly replacing Shuichi's (Shuichi=Human Kurama, Yoko=Demon Kurama). He spiked his Ki again and pushed harder, gaining a little ground.

Kurama's hair slowly turned to a white pink and his cat ears were beginning to sprout from his head. A black aura began to spike around him, screaming in pain once again. _I'm almost there… just need to ignore the pain!_ Kurama charged his power even more, his hair now a solid white, his ears fully grown.

_I must finish him before he accesses his full Demon form!_ He charged his aura even more. _Is this all I have? Here we go then!_ "20% power!" His wave turned a lighter blue and grew in size, shaking the trees. Any hiker in the forest would have run for their life. Kurama's pupils disappeared as he emitted an unearthly scream; a mixture between Shuichi's and Yoko's, a cool, collected voice. It was still terrifying hearing the two collide. Kurama threw his head back and his eyes turned a light purple. _I've failed!_

Kurama smirked and fazed out, faster than Roshi could manipulate the wave. "On your knees!" Yoko Kurama said, kicking Roshi in the stomach with enough force to break concrete. Roshi arched forward and fell to the ground panting. Kurama chuckled. "As much as I'd like to keep this going on I have a score I need to settle."

Kurama flew into the air and burst towards his target.

* * *

Tien peeked out from the trees. _Jiraiya…_

Jiraiya raised his hand. "I know you are there, come out."

"You can sense energy then!" Tien said.

"Exactly. Most of the Genin and Chunin can't, but most of the Jounin can." Jiraiya smirked. "Are you going to come at me or what?"

Tien smirked. "If you insist!"

Jiraiya fazed out. Tien smirked as the two clashed. Punch, kick, dodge, sidestep, counter, duck, hop, evade, flip, roll, duck, kick; the movements were so fast the normal human eye wouldn't be able to catch the blurs. Tien hopped back and charged a yellow beam of Ki on his fingers. Jiraiya hopped back as well, a Rasengan charging in his hand. Jiraiya thrust his arm forward. "Rasengan!"

"Dodompa!" Tien released the beam, clashing into the Rasengan.

Jiraiya grunted and began to walk forward, quickly gaining ground over Tien. "Is that the best you got?"

Tien smirked. "Four Witches!" Two extra arms sprouted from Tien's back, each charging a wave of Ki. He smirked. "Nowhere close!"

Jiraiya laughed. "Good! Maybe I will have some fun!"

Tien fazed out and kicked Jiraiya in the back, turning him into smoke. "You might have gotten me last time with the energy tracking technique but not this time!" He turned towards the trees. "Ki blast cannon!" The yellow wave of Ki flew into the trees. Jiraiya leaped in the air, lungs full of fire. He blew out a giant fireball headed straight for Tien. Tien hopped into the air, dodging the fireball. "Ouch!" Tien exclaimed. He looked over towards his arm, a huge needle stuck out of it. Tien looked up towards Jiraiya. "His hair is sticking up…" He looked at the needle he pulled out of his arm and his eyes widened. His arm slowly began to lose its feeling until it was completely numb.

"Needle Hell!" Jiraiya said, thousands of needles racing towards Tien. "The numbness should wear off in about three hours, don't worry I've only put numbing medicine in it!"

Tien gritted his teeth. _If even one of those hit me I'm a goner for sure!_ Using two of his three working arms he created a diamond shape; a yellow diamond of Ki slowly began to form. "Tri-Beam!"

The wave of Ki shot out burning all of Jiraiya's needles to a crisp. "Tri-Beam?" Jiraiya smiled. "You must be a student of Chen's!" He deflected the wave of Ki with his hand into the air. "Tell him I said-" He looked around for Tien. "Hi."

Tien reappeared at least three hundred feet away from Jiraiya. He sat down behind a tree, panting. "Mental note: Use your real arms for the Tri Beam."

"Rasengan!" Another voice said.

"Its not Jiraiya's…" Tien said to himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki wins again!" the same voice said.

"Naruto huh? I wonder who he beat." Tien chuckled.

The intercom started to buzz. "Krillin"

Tien's eyes widened. "That kid?" He started chuckling again. "I really though you pulled these guys out of your ass for a team." Tien began to laugh a little louder. "Apparently I was bested wrong again, Son Goku!"

"Cero Blast!" Someone said, about fifty feet away from Tien.

A yelp of pain and a small explosion followed. The intercom started to buzz again. "Rangiku Matsumoto."

Tien smirked. "I wonder who got her." Tien's eyes widened. _Crap, two power levels closing in fast_. Tien tried standing up. "I've lost. I'm completely out of energy right now."

A rustle in the bushes caught his attention. Tien gritted his teeth. _They are coming this way._ Tien put up his fists and waited for the quick defeat. Ichigo slowly walked from the bushes, carrying a limping Rangiku on his shoulder.

Rangiku frowned. "That wasn't fair! You have hollow abilities!"

Ichigo smirked. "You are mad because you lost. Admit it."

"Uggh fine okay I lost." Rangiku frowned once again.

Ichigo turned to Tien. "Do you need me to help you too?"

"I'm not out yet! If I am going down, I'm going down fighting!" Tien smiled.

Ichigo smiled and kept walking.

* * *

"Stardust Beam!" Usagi said, firing another Aurora wave of Ki at Sakura.

Sakura's vision went blurry as she was sent flying back. Usagi fazed out and sent a flying round house kick towards her spine. Sakura speedily turned around and threw a punch towards her cheek. Usagi dodged and countered with a kick to Sakura's chin, sending her high into the air. A blue and brown bruise swelled on her cheek. Usagi felt it. _How? She barely clipped me?_

Sakura sped towards the ground, her fist cocked back. Usagi leaped backwards, dodging the punch. Sakura kept putting force into the punch, splitting the ground in two. _She was too fast! That first attack should have taken her out!_

Usagi took a deep breath. _That is how; her fist can split freaking rocks!_

The duo femme fatale charged each other and began a lightning fast exchange of blows. Sakura felt her body being pummeled with all sorts of attacks. _I need to hit!_

Usagi pushed harder than ever before, trying to defeat her opponent as quickly as possible. _I cannot afford to get hit!_

The two appeared to be at a stalemate; Usagi caught two of Sakura's fists. Sakura smirked and started pushing downward, forcing Usagi to the ground. Sakura cocked her leg back and sent an earth shattering kick into Usagi's chin. "Gotcha!"

Usagi flew across the grass; her vision blurry and her ears ringing. She shook her head and flipped around. "Lunar Wave!" A large, white wave of Ki washed over Sakura.

"What the heck! You should have been out by that last attack!" Sakura saw the flash of white and then black. She fell to her knees then to the ground.

Usagi gasped and felt Sakura's pulse. "Whew, okay she is still breathing… I've gotta stop overdoing it." Usagi picked up Sakura's bug.

The intercom started to buzz. "Sakura Haruno. Setsuna Meioh."

Usagi laughed. "Not so all high and mighty about Sailor training now are you?"

* * *

"I've found you! I told you I wasn't finished with you yet!" Izumi said, pointing at a meditating Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyed flew open. "You're a persistent bugger."

Izumi fazed out, her fist cocked back. "What did you call me?"

Inuyasha fazed out; a kick to the side of her head sent her barreling towards a bush. Izumi flipped around and thrust both her hands forward, a green wave of Ki raced towards Inuyasha at an alarming rate. Inuyasha smirked. "Backlash Wave!"

A yellow wave of Ki flew from his hands, askew into the air. Inuyasha fazed out and bounced the wave of Ki at Izumi. Izumi hopped in the air, just dodging the wave of Ki as it crashed into the ground. "You missed!" Izumi darted to the side, dodging another wave.

Inuyasha fazed out, appearing in front of her. "Fight!"

The two clashed in a furious exchange of attacks, appearing throughout the sky causing mini shockwaves to ripple around the forest. Inuyasha ducked an elbow strike and returned his own into Izumi's ribs. Izumi ignored the pain and sent a knee strike into Inuyasha's chin. Inuyasha hopped back and pulled out his sword as his black aura sparked. "Wind Scar!"

He swung his sword; several waves of Ki raced towards Izumi. Izumi placed both of her palms forward, firing two phasers at the waves, but to no avail. _My energy is getting low… I have to dodge this or else!_ Izumi fazed out, dodging the waves.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Your waves fly either vertically or horizontally. It was easy to just hop over them." She swung her leg towards his chin.

Inuyasha bent backwards, charging two waves of Ki on his hands. "Backlash Wave!" Another wave of Ki flew towards Izumi; at this point blank range it hit its target. Izumi sailed backwards uncontrollably. Inuyasha appeared above her, his leg cocked upwards. In swift motion he slammed his heel down on Izumi's face, knocking the lady out. Izumi fell to the ground; a huge bruise on her head. Inuyasha bent down and picked up her bug.

The intercom started to buzz. "Izumi Curtis."

The sound of shattering ice took Inuyasha's attention. "Spirit Wave!" A large, blue wave of Ki was just barely visible above the trees. Inuyasha flew over to observe who were fighting. _Yusuke and Gray huh? This is sure to get interesting!_ The huge wave smashed into Gray, sending him sailing over the grass. Yusuke fazed out. Inuyasha's eyes widened. _He wasn't nearly as fast in the tournament!_

Yusuke slid under Gray, his leg cocked back. He swung his leg, slamming into Gray's back. Yusuke fazed out, appearing above him; both of his hands were charged with blue Ki. "Shotgun!" A barrage of Ki waves pummeled Gray, sending him flying to the ground.

Gray landed on his feet and stared at the ground as his vision began to blur. He stared back at Yusuke, his fist cocked back, descending at an alarming rate. _My arms feel like lead! I can't- I can't move!"_

Yusuke threw the punch, hitting Gray hard in the cheek. "Take that!"

Gray's vision shook as Yusuke slowly turned his fist, sending Gray in a tail spin to the ground. Yusuke bent down. The intercom started to buzz. "Toph. Katara."

Yusuke took Gray's bug. "And now Gray."

The intercom started buzzing. "Gray Fullbuster."

"Hmm." Inuyasha turned back and disappeared.

* * *

"Gray Fullbuster." The intercom said. Goku had gone back to his hiding spot embedded in the willows, waiting for another opponent to come along. He hadn't been very lucky though. He began to wonder if he should have done the stupid thing and gone and picked fights, but then he realized, it was a stupid idea.

Goku's frown turned into a smile. "One more…"

"Lightning Blade!" The sound of metal scraping against metal made Goku cringe.

"What is that?" Goku ran towards the sound. _What is it with these trees it's like they hide my freaking energy…_ Goku thought to himself, staring at the two fighters in front of him. _Kakashi and Erza… I can already tell who is going to win this one!_

Kakashi's blade was still warm. He glanced at her armor. _Okay, I've put a good dent in it, one more should do it!_

The duo clashed; Kakashi with his kunai, and Erza with her sword. "That little kunai knife won't last very long against my sword!"

Kakashi hopped back. "Really now?"

Erza charged at Kakashi. "Let us test the theory!"

Kakashi dodged a strong swipe and darted twenty feet away from her. His kunai began to spark with lightning once again. "Lightning Blade!" Kakashi fazed out, dragging his blade across her neck armor; the scraping sound that succeeded to make Goku cringe was back.

Erza's eyes widened when she felt the popping of the blade cutting through her armor; she could feel the jagged ends of it poking and stinging her neck. Kakashi twisted her arm from behind, forcing her to drop her sword. "Damn it!" He kneed her in the back of her leg, sending her to the ground.

Kakashi kept his kunai pointed at her and smirked. "I win!"

Erza whipped her bug at him. "Take the damn thing."

The intercom started to buzz. "Erza-"

"Yes we know shut up!" Erza shouted over the intercom.

Goku came out from behind the trees. "Kakashi."

Kakashi bent into stance. "Well come on!"

"The test is over. The ten members besides the ten in the actual tournament still undefeated is our back up team." Goku said.

"What do you mean back up team?" Kakashi said, easing up the grip on his kunai. "I thought you said you only needed one back up!" Kakashi smirked. "What if two of you can't fight?"

Goku gave him a thumbs up. "Exactly."

Kakashi smiled. "So what do we do now? Round up the other eighteen members?"

Goku nodded. Erza stood up grumbling and walked back to the village, headed for a hospital. "Don't expect them to believe us at first; I did say the last one standing right?" The two started running towards the closest Ki signature.

"You expected some of us to ride it out, so you said only one for encouragement." Kakashi said. _So I didn't have to become behind on my novel… damn it Goku…_

Goku nodded. "Exactly. The support team seems pretty formidable as well; if we had a serious fight it'd be one heck of a fight. That red eye you have; what is that for?"

Kakashi quickly covered it with his headband. "Too many uses to list; its two most useful abilities are heightened Ki sensory and it allows me to copy any technique."

Goku smirked. _Like Tien, but using the Ki sensory I'll be able to copy where and how my opponent uses his Ki! Amazing!_ "Can you teach-"

"No, no I can't." Kakashi cut in nervously and abruptly. "You need to be an Uchiha or have an eye transplanted from an Uchiha to use it."

Goku frowned. "Aw."

Kakashi and Goku entered a clearing, and got clobbered by a flurry of punches to the head. Goku and Kakashi rubbed their oncoming bruises. "Hey at least wait to know who you are attacking first Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade bent into fighting stance. "I'll take both of you on!"

Goku laughed nervously. Even he sensed that if they did get into a fight, he'd be leaving with more than just a bruise. "Its okay Tsunade the test is over! The only reason I said last one standing was for motivation reasons!"

"How do I know you two haven't ignored the rules and teamed up?" Tsunade smirked.

"Hokage-sama we are telling you the truth!" Kakashi said.

"Why end it now when there are still twenty people left?" Tsunade further interrogated.

"If you've been paying attention, Goku and Naruto's handpicked team for the tournament; they are all still undefeated. The remaining ten of us will be their back up members! Enough to replace the whole team until they can fight again!" Kakashi said, with a more pleading tone.

Tsunade stood up straight again. "Well then if that's the case, I'll head back to Konoha and tell the remaining seventeen to meet me in my office. You two can keep looking for them and tell them to meet me there if they still don't believe."

Tsunade turned around and sprinted towards Konoha. Goku put two fingers on his forehead. "Next person is… Usagi. Follow me."

The two fazed out. They both appeared in an open space of land; nothing but grass and walkway. A figure came out of the trees and tried slamming her heel down on them. Goku caught her. "Let me down!" She said.

Goku placed her on the ground. "Usagi, the challenge is over. If you've been paying attention our team has all made it this far. The other ten will be our back up team in case two or more of us can't fight."

Usagi sighed in relief. "Now I can finally get some freaking sleep."

"Go report to Tsunade in her office and wait for the rest of us." Kakashi said.

Usagi nodded and fazed out. Goku smiled. "That was easier than expected."

Kakashi nodded. The intercom buzzed. "May the remaining seventeen- sixteen trainees in the endurance and survival test please report to my office at once?"

"Who is next?" Kakashi asked.

"Kurama seems closest; his Ki levels are raising at an insane right, so don't expect an easy fight." Goku told Kakashi. The two fazed out, searching for Kurama.

* * *

Inuyasha dodged another kick from Kurama. "This is the Kurama I wanted to fight!"

Kurama dodged a punch. "This is the Kurama I wanted to fight with as well!" the two disappeared in a heated exchange of attacks.

Kurama sent a heel into Inuyasha's head. "I got you!"

Inuyasha's black aura sparked, his eyes turning blood red, his hair turned from white to a light shade of grey. "My turn!"

Kurama's eyes widened. "What?"

Inuyasha took his leg and whipped him into a tree. "You have the look, not the power." Inuyasha fazed out and kneed Kurama in the stomach. "You've been in your human form too long Kurama, you've only been able to access only a small portion of your true power! Me however, I'm just getting started!"

Kurama's claws and teeth slowly started to retreat. "N-no! That's impossible!" Kurama charged towards Inuyasha and the two fazed out once more.

Inuyasha swiftly dodged Kurama's attacks while delivering his own, causing Kurama to be pummeled by the other demon's attacks. "As impossible as me surviving that attack? You are correct!"

Kurama's transformation disappeared. Shuichi had returned. Inuyasha cocked his fist back, ready for the final blow. "Hey guys!"

Inuyasha and Kurama turned to see who said that. Kurama clenched his fists. _Inuyasha, and now Goku AND Kakashi? There is no hope at this point!_

Goku and Kakashi ran over to them and intercepted the attacks, bringing the fight to a halt. Inuyasha yanked his arm free from Goku. "What's this about? If you want to fight then you'll have to wait after I finish Kurama!"

"The test is over. If you've been paying attention, our team for the tournament, the entire team, are still undefeated." Kakashi said.

"Yeah and?" Inuyasha said, cocking his fist back again.

"The other ten fighters that have made it this far will be our back up, in case one or more of us can't compete in the tournament any longer." Goku said.

"Why would we need back up? We are strong enough to take on Toguro!" Inuyasha said.

"It won't be just Toguro that's a problem, with a dragon ball up for grabs there is a good chance Vegeta will be there as well. The last time you guys had a scuffle Vegeta put you on the floor in a matter of seconds not even trying. Trust me, if Vegeta and you got into a serious fight, right now, you'd be killed." Goku said, "The Saiyan's pride has always been his downfall though, and occasionally those around him fall as well." Goku clenched his fists, remembering Vegeta's stupid mistake that cost Goku's life.

* * *

_Flashback number 2_

Only two remained. After a heated campaign against Dr. Gero's army of Androids and now Cell, the Z-fighters had been backed towards the ropes. Even though the opposing force was now just Cell; Cell absorbing Android Seventeen was enough to defeat everyone… except one. A Super Saiyan Goku and Krillin stood in front of Android Eighteen, facing an imperfect Cell. "Its over Cell. Put Gohan down."

Cell smirked and twisted Gohan's ankle. He grabbed a handful of Gohan's golden hair and smashed his face into the ground, pissing Goku off even more. Cell turned towards Vegeta. "Vegeta let me achieve imperfection! Step aside and let me take her! Where is your Saiyan pride?" Cell stomped on Sixteen's head, crushing it even more. Blood splattered over the ground. Cell placed his foot over Gohan's head and started pressing down.

Gohan shut his eyes tight and screamed in pain. "D-d-dad! Help me!"

Goku could feel the pounding of his heart in his ears. _All the pain… all the suffering…_ He glared towards Cell, his pupils disappeared. "It…"

Cell started laughing. "It what?"

Goku started grinding his teeth; you could hear his teeth making a clicking and scraping sound as they were forced against each other. Blood started to run from his mouth. "It ends…" He said, with a grainy, demonic, grit that would have made anyone wince.

Cell cocked his leg back and smashed into Gohan's ribs, sending him flying. Piccolo fazed out and caught him. "Gohan. Gohan wake up. Gohan!"

Gohan opened his eyes and turned to look towards his father. Cell smirked. "Its only begun-"

Goku cocked his head back and slowly levitated, to where his toes barely touched the ground. "It ends now!" Goku screamed, his voice cracking like it could barely contain Goku's rage. His hair turned into more of a solid yellow than a bleach blondish color. His eyes turned from the deep blue color to a more teal color. Electricity buzzed around him; a shockwave made from pure energy sent Cell and Krillin flying back. Goku fazed out.

"Where did you gain so much power?" Cell said, clenching his fists.

Vegeta sat up and laughed. "You've really done it this time Cell! You've finally pissed Kakarot off enough where he has now gone beyond ordinary Super Saiyan power!" Vegeta clapped sarcastically. "Congratulations!"

"I've gone beyond Super Saiyan. Compare my state to yours; you have absolutely no chance of winning this bout." Goku fazed out, attacking him from all sides.

_I can barely follow the afterimages! This… this is not fair!_ Cell thought to himself. _I was so close to achieving perfection! _Cell gritted his teeth and charged towards Goku; throwing a punch. Goku caught it and started to twist; like a crocodile's death roll he snapped Cell's arm off, green blood slowly dripped from the arm. Cell felt a sharp pain in his head then sent flying upwards. Goku appeared above him, charging a large Kamehameha Wave in his hands. "DIE!" Cell threw a green wave of Ki, clashing with the blue wave. "I must become perfect!" Cell put more Ki into the wave, but to no avail. Cell's eyes widened in fear when Goku's wave touched his hand.

The blue wave of Ki washed over him until there was nothing left. Goku slowly drew his arms back and sighed in relief. _Its over! _Goku's smiled quickly faded. _Wait a second… I can still feel his Ki… _Goku stared in shock as Cell slowly started to regenerate. _But how? If that wave hit the ground half the earth would have been obliterated!_ Goku turned towards Cell's Ki signature.

"Nope!" Cell said, his head and upper body completely reformed. Cell smirked. "Half the earth Goku? That means only half of me!"

Goku clenched his fists. _He's been reading our minds ever since this battle started. _"Why can't you just accept that you've lost and go away?" Goku cocked his fist back and slammed into Cell; blood flew from his mouth.

Goku and Krillin pummeled him with a flurry of attacks, slowly breaking arms and ribs with every blow. "Kukukukukuku!" Cell chuckled, just staring at the two with an evil smirk.

"Why are you laughing? Haven't you taken enough lives?" Goku punched a hole through Cell, green blood oozed over Goku's arm. Goku hopped back, wiping the blood from his arm.

Cell cackled insanely, his vision slowly blurring. "I'm taking you and this whole fucking galaxy with me!" Cell charged towards Goku and caught him in a bear hug from behind.

Goku grabbed Cell's arm and tried pushing him off. Cell wouldn't budge. "How'd your grip get so strong?"

Cell emitted a maniacal laugh. "I use the fibers inherited by Dr. Gero's genetically modified Saibamen! This allows me to use membranous structures through my skin, acting as an adhesive! In other words I'm taking you with me and there is nothing you can do!" Cell slowly began to swell and expand, slowly weighing them down to the ground. Goku yanked Cell's arm with enough force to fling a truck across a football stadium. Goku felt a very sharp pain and then a small _rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiippppp!_ "You'll just be peeling of your own skin! Don't try an explosive wave either! You'll bleed out before even you could get to a hospital!"

Goku's eyes widened, but then he just sighed. "I know what I have to do then, Cell."

Cell raised an eyebrow. "What- what do you mean?"

Goku shut his eyes. _This really is it then. _"Piccolo."

His two rivals stared towards him. Piccolo clenched his fists. "Yes Goku?"

"Take care of Gohan for me. Teach him. Make him stronger. I want him stronger than me, Piccolo." Goku said, making Piccolo nearly do a spit take.

"Vegeta, now that I'm gone, I need you to take charge of our team. Please don't let your pride get in the way like this." Goku said, Vegeta staring in awe at the doom fated Saiyan. "Can you do that for me?"

Vegeta could only nod in silence. _Kakarot… I know this is my fault, I'm not sure what I'd be more angry at; not defeating you or you forgiving me for the selfish act._ Vegeta smirked. "Like a true Saiyan."

Goku turned to Krillin. _Cell is only at forty percent power before he reaches his bursting point… I still have time._ "Krillin. You've been my best friend ever since we've known each other. My only request is that you keep training with Tien and Yamcha, grow stronger, make sure when the next catastrophe hits… you… you won't need to go this far to destroy it."

Yamcha nodded. Tien and Chiaotzu gave him a thumbs up. "We won't let you down Goku."

"Trunks." Goku smiled. "You're welcome."

Trunks nodded. "Thank you… thank you for all your help."

Goku turned towards Bulma, Launch, Master Roshi, Yajirobe, and Oolong. _Sixty percent power._ "Thank you for the adventure. Sorry my chapter had to end this way." He grinned, another tear rolling down his cheek, dripping onto the floor.

Bulma broke down crying. "Goku… thank you…" She whispered to herself. Launch knelt down next to Bulma, tears streaming down her cheeks as well. Bulma looked at her lifelong friend; their first encounter playing through her head.

Roshi stared at his student, his face hard and emotionless. _I'm proud of you Goku, more than I've ever been. I know what you're planning Goku, I don't like it, but I understand._ Roshi nodded towards Goku.

Goku's grin faded. _Eighty percent._ He closed his eyes.

Gohan weakly sat up. "Yes dad?"

"Tell Chi-chi I love her." Goku said; a flashback of his marriage and their first kiss traveled through his mind. They had only been married for ten years. Next week would have been their eleventh anniversary. "Don't wish me back." _It shouldn't be fair for others to die due to my stupid actions… so many people… so many lives that could have been saved… I think the earth will be safer without me…_

"N-no… daddy don't leave me! Not again please!" Gohan's face swelled up with tears. He weakly stood up, his aura flaring back to life. "You know I can't wish you back this time!"

Goku sighed. _I know son._ Cell's energy grew at an alarming rate.

"Dad. Dad! Father no!" Gohan reached for his father, hot, angry tears strolled into his mouth.

"I have never had the opportunity to watch someone like you grow up. I'm proud of you Gohan." Goku sighed, but then he just smiled. "I'll be watching you from otherworld; I'll be that little voice guiding you. You will feel my energy from time to time. I'll always be with you."

Gohan pounded the ground with his fists. "Don't leave!" He lifted his head up, and flew towards his father. Piccolo grabbed Gohan's arm, pulling him back.

Goku lifted up his arm, his skin slowly peeling away with Cell's resistance. He placed two fingers to his forehead. Goku smiled. "Good bye, my son."

Cell's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" Goku and Cell teleported to an empty region of space. Cell's body contorted and twisted, his screams couldn't be heard in space.

Goku closed his eyes as the explosion washed over him, slowly burning him into a crisp. Goku opened his eyes, his life flashing by them through the fire. _No one takes Grandpa... I'll make you pay for what you did to Krillin… Come on Chi-chi you have to get out of here… This is my son Gohan… Yikes! I gotta get outta here before the planet explodes… I'm proud of you Gohan…_ Goku saw another tear float aimlessly into space. Goku closed his eyes as he lost the last of his oxygen.

* * *

"Goku, are you crying?" Kakashi asked, staring at the beads of water falling off Goku's chin.

Goku's eyes widened. he quickly wiped away the tears and put on a fake grin. "No; I'm fine."

The intercom started buzzing. "Inuyasha, Kurama, Kakashi, and Goku please come to my office immediately."

Goku put on a fake smile. "That means everyone else is there. Let's get a move on." Goku put two fingers to his forehead. "Everyone grab my shoulder." He and the other four appeared inside the cramped room with the rest of the team. "Everyone settle down!" He yelled; the whole room went silent.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "The support team is as follows: Roshi, Tien, Jiraiya, yours truly, Kakashi, Yoruichi, Hiei, Kurama, Genkai, and Zuko. Goku will lead a training regimen with the original nine team members; the support team may see their training as fit. Goku's team starts at four a.m. tomorrow, like I said the support team can train however, so you don't have to join them."

Goku didn't look like he was paying attention. _Every death… all the suffering… its-its my fault… I never have the instinct to kill them…_ _Raditz, Vegeta, Frieza, Cell, Buu, I had the chance to stop them each time and kill them before they could inflict more pain, but I- I didn't…_

"Goku." Tsunade walked over to him and waved her hand in front of his face. "Goku are you okay?"

Goku snapped his head back. Goku unclenched his fists. "Yeah… yeah I'm fine. Meet me in front of my apartment tomorrow at four a.m." Goku turned around and ran out of the door.

Tien shook his head. "Not again."

**Hey guys last chapter was short but I made this one longer to balance it out. PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, SUBSCRIBE, WHATEVER. SEEYA!**


	8. Upside down Ki training!

**I OWN NOTHING! I CHANGED THE STORY OF THE CELL SAGA IN THE LAST CHAPTER FOR… PURPOSES THAT I WON'T TELL YOU YET! PM ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT! IF SOMEHOW YOU HAVE FIGURED IT OUT ALREADY DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THE REST OF THEM!**

Goku slammed the door to Tsunade's office. Tien shook his head. "Not again."

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"About four months ago, an evil known as Majin Buu came to earth, wiping it of nearly all of his inhabitants." Tien said.

"We are still here though." Tsunade said.

Tien nodded. "Goku had the power to destroy Majin Buu in Buu's earliest form. This was only the first time he had ever gone a full transformed Super Saiyan Three."

Everyone in that room who had seen Goku in action nearly took a spit take. Jiraiya fell into the desk. "You mean… there is something even more powerful than a Super Saiyan Two?"

Tien nodded. "He had Buu by the ropes too. One finishing move would have finished him off once and for all; before Buu took his second transformation."

"That still doesn't explain how we are still-" Tsunade started to say.

"Why didn't he?" Naruto asked, interrupting Tsunade.

Tien chuckled. "He took pity on Buu. He made Buu swear to never hurt another innocent being." Tien clenched his fists. "Death doesn't have to be painful though. Buu transformed anyway and went on a killing spree, defeating us one by one until it was up to Goku and Gohan to stop him. Chi-chi died in the spree as well."

Luffy pulled out a bag of popcorn. "Then what happened?"

"Lemme have some!" Ichigo swiped for some popcorn and started munching.

"Despite his son's best efforts, Gohan died." Tien said, "Goku has never forgiven himself for not finishing Buu back in his first form. He has been like this ever since Frieza killed Krillin; the event that triggered his first Super Saiyan transformation."

"The Super Saiyan form can only be accessed through extreme and strenuous training or when experiencing a traumatizing situation allowing your rage and hatred to be released in a large out burst of energy, triggering a Super Saiyan transformation." Roshi said, "That is how Vegeta explained it to me at least."

"Gohan had given Goku something right before he Gohan died; the Potara earrings if I'm correct. Goku managed to find Vegeta and they used the Potara to-"

"How'd they defeat Buu?" Ed cut in.

"I was getting to that!" Tien said. "They used the Potara to merge together as one being; more powerful than any Super Saiyan could ever hope to be." Tien smirked. "Vegerot, that's what they called him anyway, defeated Buu like he was nothing. Goku and Vegeta split again; Vegeta crushing the Potara."

"Why would he do that?" Kakashi asked, "That was a really stupid move on his part."

"That still doesn't answer my question, Tien." Tsunade said.

"After we had destroyed Buu, we used the DragonBalls to wipe everyone's memory excluding the Z-fighters." Tien said, causing some eye rolls and smirks of disbelief. "Goku would have had the energy to destroy Buu by himself and not have is son die, but Vegeta's mind was corrupt. No matter how much Goku has tried to reason with him they ended up fighting anyway, downsizing Goku's energy by a large portion."

"I don't believe you. Why would Goku's ally fight against him?" Renji said.

"Ever since the two have met Vegeta has had this huge thing about pride, he being the prince of his race and Goku just being a low level soldier; he has always let pride cloud his vision, causing unnecessary hurt. No matter how dire a situation is and we must rely on Vegeta… it's usually Goku who is the martyr." Tien clenched his fists. He turned around and walked out of the door, looking for Goku.

Tsunade looked up from her desk. "You all may stay at the hotel in Konoha until Mishihiro's lease runs its course and he moves out, unless you'd like to fit fifteen people in your apartment, Naruto. The other travelers here are staying in the other taverns and hotels spread across Konoha… hopefully we can get Tazuna to build them something. Those that are Chunin or are on par with one must attend Jounin academy in three days… unless you feel you can take on Kakashi over there." She said, causing some groans and boos.

"That means Naruto, Ichigo, Renji, Yusuke, Luffy, Natsu, Aang, Zuko, Edward, and Usagi must attend after your training; Renji and Zuko be there at eight o'clock.. I've already delivered a message to your allies in the hospital, so they'll be joining as well." Tsunade said.

"Why do I have to go? I can take on a Super Saiyan by myself!" Ichigo said, poking his chest out.

"Try doing that without using your Hollow form then maybe I'll reconsider!" Tsunade snapped, getting some snickers from the other Shinigami.

"Yes ma'am." Ichigo said, slumping again.

"Everyone else will help out with missions here as long as you are a resident here." Tsunade said, "You may leave." Tsunade's office slowly cleared out. Tsunade slowly opened the door, seeing if they had all left. _What did Tien mean by a martyr…_

* * *

Goku slowly closed the door to his apartment. He pulled out one of his training dummies and let loose, punching holes and kicking the stuffing out of it. Goku cocked his fist back, a picture of Vegeta's smug, prideful face replacing the blank one. "KIA!" Goku let his fist fly, knocking its wooden head clean off, punching a hole through the wall. Goku quickly opened the door and fazed out, knocking it back and forth like a pinball. Goku held it on the ground and cocked his fist back. _Final… blow!_ Goku tried to crush its skull with a powerful finishing punch. _Why can't I kill it?_ He tried to throw the punch, an imaginary willpower held it back. _Just one final push!_ He thrust his fist forward again, but to no avail. _I can't go through with it…_ He threw the ball away and went back to his room; he fell asleep in a rage.

83 Days:

_Knock-knock_. "Come on Goku wake up." Naruto said; he and the other team members waiting at his door.

"Come in!" Goku said from inside, "Watch out for the floor!"

Naruto opened the door and stepped inside; a sharp pain shot up his foot. "Youch!" He exclaimed, stepping from the door way.

"I said watch out!" Goku said, levitating above the ground. He turned on the light switch; ten nail beds covered the ground.

"What's this about?" Ichigo asked, staring wide eyed at the nail beds, spikes glinting from the artificial light.

"Ki training. Roll a nail bed up and follow me out to the center of town." Goku said, already rolling one up.

"Why do we have to train there?" Aang asked, "It is much more efficient to train in a secluded, quiet environment."

"Even though that may be true the environments typically fought in will be loud and distracting. If you had stuck around to fight in the Budokai Tenkaichi a month ago you would have seen why." Goku said; shutting the Avatar up.

The nine carefully rolled their beds up and followed Goku to the center of Konoha; outside the entrance of Konoha stadium and the surrounding vendors. Construction could be heard from the inside of the stadium. "What is going on in there?"

"Football game." Ichigo said, pointing to the banner with the soccer ball on it.

"Erm, that's soccer." Usagi said.

"No it's called football!" Ichigo said.

"I'm pretty sure it's called soccer." Usagi snapped.

"Take out your frustration when we get to sparring." Goku said. "Your Ki training will last a total of three days tops; i don't believe most of you will get through today's training your first time. I could be wrong though, so if that does happen we will move on. Lay the mats out and watch what I do." The ten laid the mats out, getting strange looks from by passers. "But first…" He pulled out bright, yellow wristbands made entirely out of Ki. "Everyone take four. Put them around your wrist."

Ed linked his around his wrist and dropped to the ground. "Why… can't I… move?" the other eight students fell to the ground as well.

"Second lesson: Ki control!" Goku said, placing the cuff around his wrist. "This cuff is known as a Ki cuff. It shuts off your motor skills for the duration of you wearing it. Every movement you make depends on how much Ki you put into it. This will teach you to control your Ki output. You'll be wearing these for the duration of Ki training." Goku hopped over one of the mats. "Now to make it even harder!" Goku shot a Ki beam about three inches long on one of the spikes; the spikes were only three inches away from his face, his legs stood straight up, his other arm was straight as well. "I want you to balance yourself like this for _fourteen_ hours."

The eight managed to stand up. "Fourteen hours?" Natsu said, "You expect us to stay on there for fourteen hours?"

Goku nodded. "Yes. If your Ki beam becomes any amount of inches other than three, I will knock you down and you'll have to start over."

"You're kidding!" Usagi said.

Goku smiled. "Nope. This is how Master Roshi taught me. It is currently four thirty a.m., at six thirty p.m. for those who start now may move on to the next lesson and remove the Ki cuffs."

Naruto walked awkwardly towards the nail bed and hopped in the air. He fired a thin beam of Ki at a spike and slowly lowered himself three inches from it. "Fourteen hours? I can do this!"

The other eight awkwardly made their way to the mats. Goku smiled. _He has no idea what he is getting into._ "Come on guys!"

They carefully made their way onto the mats, and started their second part of training.

* * *

"Again!" Vegeta said, gesturing towards Nappa.

"Okay Vegeta! Bomber DX!" Nappa sent another Ki and electricity fused waved hurdling towards Vegeta.

In a swift motion, Vegeta deflected the wave. "Come on Nappa is that the best you got?"

Sasuke stepped into the boxing ring. "That attack was chump change compared to the Chidori."

Karasu smirked. "You? You must be a comedian! Fight me!"

Sasuke hopped into the boxing ring. "Please step aside Vegeta and Nappa, so you don't get blood on you." He lifted up his hand and gestured towards Karasu. "Come on. You and me. If we die oh well." He smirked. "I'm usually nicer, but today I'm just not feeling it."

Karasu stepped into the ring, pulling out two grenades. "You won't be feeling anything when I'm through with you little shit!"

_Knock knock_ "Hello? Anyone in there? On behalf of the Queen I demand you open up!" A woman said outside the run down boxing gym's door.

"Stop the fight." Toguro said; Sasuke and Karasu hopped back to their corners. Toguro opened the door. Tall, grayish blue skin, pointy ears, dark green hair that reached down to her lower spine, and onyx eyes stared into Toguro's eyes with an evil smirk on her face.

"My friends and I hail from the Dark Kingdom. My queen Beryl wanted to come down here herself, but she is dealing with more pressing matters at the moment." She said in a mocking, sadistic tone, "My name is Nehelenia. May I come in?"

Toguro tried not to blush. "Yeah… yeah sure." He stepped aside and held the door open.

Nehelenia giggled. "Such a gentleman." She walked in and sat down on one of the chairs. "Where is Zetsu."

Toguro's face drained. _First girl that has caught my eye in a long time, and I was made her doorman… even worse than friend zoning._

Zetsu appeared in a puff of smoke and grinned. "Queen Nehelenia… he has been expecting you." Nehelenia took hold of Zetsu's hand and the two disappeared.

Pein smirked. "Queen Nehelania; welcome!"

Zetsu and Nehelenia appeared in Pein's office. Zetsu turned and bowed to the Queen. "Queen Nehelenia is present."

"Tell them about the little replacement. Dismissed." Pein said; Zetsu disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Now Queen, tell me why all this is necessary."

Zetsu reappeared in the hideout. "Sasuke versus Karasu has been changed to a death match. Loser is replaced by Nehelenia. Begin!"

Sasuke lifted up his hand; a bright, electric blue sparked all around his hand. _Chirp-chirp!_ Ozai covered his ears. "Are those birds?"

Sasuke cocked his hand back; the Ki formed a blue stake like shape over his hands. "Don't underestimate the Chidori!" Sasuke fazed out.

Karasu fazed out as well, only to have Sasuke behind him. Karasu turned around and screamed. Blood started to drip from his stomach to the floor of the ring. "How'd you-"

Sasuke smirked. "Lift up your shirt."

Karasu took off his shirt, his sleek, slender, slightly muscular figure shown. Karasu looked down at his stomach as a pink rope slowly swung back and forth from it. His eyes widened. "How'd you do that so fast?"

Sasuke smirked. "The thing about the Chidori: it temporarily increases the users speed tenfold. At that speed a punch would have gone right through you. I'm surprised you can still stand, with your intestines hanging out like that."

Karasu's eyes widened. _My-my intestines?_

Sasuke appeared behind him, his katana drawn, covered in blood. Karasu's eyes rolled into the back of his head as it slowly rolled from its neck. The other team members started clapping. "You are next if you stand in my way against Itachi." He said pointing his sword at Zetsu.

Nehelenia reappeared, a smug, successful grin on her face. Toguro pointed to her. "You have replaced Karasu in Team Toguro. Welcome to the team.

"You killed pretty boy?" She said in her mocking tone.

Sasuke raised his hand. "If you'd like to avenge him I'd be obliged to help you fall."

Nehelenia smirked. "After the tournament hot head."

Toguro put an arm around Nehelenia. _Lets try and make a move!_ "I'd help you avenge someone's death any day." He did his best suave voice.

"You are so cute when trying your pick up lines." She pecked him on the cheek, causing Toguro to blush more than he already was.

Elder Toguro smirked. "Look at this! Otto's got a new girlfriend! Genkai isn't-"

Toguro fazed out and placed his hand around his older brother's throat. "What have I told you about mentioning any disciple under MuTaiTo?"

"You'd- you'd gut me like a fish and then hang my entrails over your wall and use my skin as an infinite roll of tape I get it already!" Elder Toguro poked his younger brother in the head. "Have some fun once in a while!"

Vegeta smirked. "You want fun? Here it is: according to my scouter you are on the chopping block! Next guy that walks through that door fights you to the death!"

Younger Toguro loosened his grip around his brother's neck and let him go. Nappa smirked. "I wonder if Kakarot's team will even challenge us anymore if we keep up like this."

Vegeta frowned. "That thinking got you killed by Piccolo and Krillin. Never underestimate Kakarot."

Nappa nodded and stayed quiet. Sasuke smirked. "Nappa does have a point, if Naruto is on that team he'll be no match. We've already won one match. If Goku was dumb enough to pick him on a fighting team, there is obviously something wrong with him." He noticed Vegeta's bite marks. "Are you even fully aware of what your curse seal does?"

Vegeta smirked. "Besides proving that the douche that knocked me out and bit me is homosexual, what does it do?"

"You'll find out when we get to the tournament." Sasuke said, "When we get there, I call fighting Naruto."

"Kakarot shall only be defeated by me, so back off Toguro." Vegeta said.

Toguro stood up. "Would you like to say that to my face Vegeta?"

The whole room went silent. Vegeta laughed. "If you insist!" Vegeta strolled over to Toguro and looked up, staring him right in the face. "Kakarot shall only be defeated by me, so back. Off. Toguro."

Toguro stared down at Vegeta. The corners of his mouth started to curl. "You know what? I like you Vegeta." He started chuckling.

Vegeta growled and sat back down. _Beep… beep…_ Vegeta perked his head up. "Someone's communicator is on. Pick it up."

Ulquiorra took the communicator out of his pocket. "Sorry, its me. Excuse me." Ulquiorra walked outside and flipped the communicator. "Stark what's up?"

Stark looked over his shoulder; a mass of at least five hundred hollows shrieked and bellowed in impatience, claws rustling on the blue grass. "Our first hollow party has arrived. I need you here to direct them; the Queen and I have some business to discuss. Yammy will take your place in the tournament."

"Yammy? That dumbass against Ichigo? You'll be sending him to his death!" Ulquiorra said.

"The Dark Tournament as you know is just a distraction for our forces to gather. Let them really piss off Yammy. You know what happens." Stark said. He turned around. "YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He cleared his throat. "Sorry, they've been screeching like that for the past three hours."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "O-okay then…"

"Yammy is going to be at your location… now." Stark shut off his communicator.

Yammy appeared; his large, muscular figure and fat head covered in sweat. "Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra turned around. "Hurry Yammy, thank Kami those big sideburns cover your hollow jaw."

Yammy walked into the hideout; Ulquiorra disappeared. "My name is-"

Nappa walked over to Yammy. He was giant Arrancar with tan skin and a ridge-lined cranium, brown eyes and black hair. He had long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail. Aside from that, he is bald. He also has orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes. He wore the standard Espada uniform. Nappa looked him up and down; he was no longer the biggest person in the room. "Where'd that emo guy go?"

Yammy smirked. "I'm Yammy. I had to replace him due to some pressing matters he had to attend to." He smirked towards Zetsu who just grinned.

Sasuke stepped back into the ring. "Anyone else want to fight?"

Vegeta hopped into the ring. "Come on."

* * *

Power Girl lay unconscious on the ground. "Black Canary is victorious."

Black Canary walked out of the practice dome. "So am I replacing her or what?"

Batman nodded. "You are correct. The set team is now: Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Man Hunter, Hawkman, Apache Chief, Black Canary, Auqaman, and I." He looked up from the registration desk; the other heroes and vigilantes stayed where they were. "You can leave now."

"Come on Batman! Don't you need a backup fighter?" A very disappointed fan boy said; forty years old, thin as a twig, wearing an I Love World of Warcraft  tee shirt.

"Look Bart we've been over this. I don't need a side kick." Batman pointed towards the exit; the other heroes started filing out. "LEAVE."

Bart hung his head and left the building. SHIELD Agent Coulson waltzed out; he took out his communicator. "Their team is set."

Nick Fury nodded through his sniper rifle perched on a plateau one thousand feet away. "Hear you loud and clear. After reviewing our database I've come up with a group of heroes that just may be a bit overwhelming for them."

Coulson smirked. "Lets get back to base before we let loose the details."

Nick smiled. "See you there. I've got Black Widow arriving with a transport."

"Here she is." Coulson said; Black Widow rolled up on a sleek, shiny, black motorcycle with a side car attached to its side. She wore a tight, black, leather jumpsuit and boots, and a black motorcycle with tinted glass.

"Lets go." She said in a heavy, Russian accent.

Coulson stepped into the sidecar. The wheels disappeared; blue rocket fuel shot out from the exhaust pipes, sending them flying through the air. "Hey baby."

"Please like you have chance with me." Black Widow rolled her eyes.

"I can try can't I?" Coulson said, getting a scowl from her.

* * *

"Its four o'clock p.m.; I can't believe you guys are lasting as long as you are." Goku said, still balancing on one finger. A pretty sizeable crowd had gathered around the ten; one person even going so far as to set an egg timer for them. "Twenty nine minutes, thirty seconds remaining!" Goku said, looking at the egg timer upside down.

"Twenty nine minutes?" Naruto exclaimed, his arm on fire with pain. "Can't we take a break?"

Ichigo's face was red with stress. "Do you want to start over?"

Naruto laughed nervously and straightened his arm. "Hehe… right…"

Yusuke smirked. "Genkai went easy on me… when we did this the limit was six."

Inuyasha propped himself up once more, but stayed careful to keep it in the three inch range. "Genkai didn't."

Yusuke turned his head. "What do you mean?"

"Your Ki levels weren't as high last time you did this obviously." Natsu said.

"I see." Yusuke said, now struggling to keep his arm up. The thing motivating him the most was the several columns of spikes below him.

Aang smiled. "We are almost finished!" Aang said, keeping his arm as straight as possible. "Ed, Usagi; how are you guys holding up?"

"Just perfect!" Ed said through gritted teeth.

Usagi didn't respond; a determined, angry look froze on her face. Aang smiled. "Its good to see how determined my fellow team mates are."

"Twenty minutes straight up!" Someone yelled from inside the crowd.

Goku smirked. "Anyone a fighter in that crowd?" He said. "If you are willing to help please step forward."

"Here I am." A voice said; Neji stepped forward. "What would you like me to do?"

"When the timer says ten minutes, I need you to attack us anywhere on the legs or midsection." Goku said.

"Why would he do that?" Yusuke yelled at Goku.

"You think your opponent is just going to allow you to fire your Ki wave at them?" Goku said.

"Yeah yeah whatever I just want to get this over with!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Fifteen minutes." The egg timer read.

Neji smirked and began throwing punches into the air. Usagi remained frozen, her Ki beam exactly three inches. _Fellow sailors, I sense a dark energy upon us._

Setsuna's eyes widened; she sat down on her bed. _What is it? Its not Beryl's… her Ki signature is too far away…_

"Eleven minutes." The egg timer read. _I know… it's not Metalia I know that…_

Setsuna smirked. _I've managed to lock on to her; whoever she is, she isn't as strong as Beryl; my only problem is the nine Ki signatures around her… she might not be the weakest but at least five out rank her by a longshot._

Usagi smiled. _Good._

"Ten minutes." The egg timer read.

"Mystic Split technique!" Neji said; nine clones appeared. "Are you ready?" Neji charged towards the ten fighters.

"Nine minutes!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

Neji turned his head for a brief second; Goku cocked his leg back and kicked a Neji clone, sending it flying. Neji flipped around and fazed out. Neji appeared crouching, his leg cocked back. A sweep kick smashed into Goku's arm, bending his wrist. Goku struggled to keep it straight. Neji kicked Goku in the ribs. Goku grimaced in pain. Goku smashed his leg down, bringing his knee slamming onto Neji's head. Neji hopped back. "Eight minutes." The egg timer read.

Neji (The real one) hammered Naruto in the chest; Naruto coughed up blood, but he just grimaced and remained where he was. "Four palm!" Neji charged at Naruto again; a white Ki surrounded his fists. Naruto grunted and started kicking. Neji dodged the kicks with ease and sent the first palm into Naruto's stomach. Naruto arched forward; his feet nearly touched the ground. Naruto swiftly swung his legs up straight again, hitting Neji in the chin. "Six minutes."

Neji clone bent into stance. Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his Zangetsu and pointed it at Neji. "I'm a Shinigami. I'll kill you and say it was part of a job if you use any type of jutsu." Neji smirked and charged a white Ki on his hands. Neji stepped forward; Ichigo swiftly drew his Zangetsu, pointing it at Neji's chin. "I'm not kidding. I now get paid for this. Try me!" Neji sidestepped the blade. Ichigo twisted the blade; the blade just centimeters away from his neck. "I know you're a clone. I won't hesitate." Neji cocked his fist back anyway.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty four-" Ichigo swiped the blade, taking the clone's head off; it poofed into a puff of smoke.

"Four minutes." The egg timer read.

Ichigo stared into the crowd. "Anyone else want to fuck with me?"

Yusuke grunted with every hit. "Cut it-"

Neji kicked Yusuke in the chest. "No." He cocked his leg back for another strike.

"Not this time!" Yusuke caught the kick and twisted his leg, knocking Neji to the ground. Yusuke shakily swung his free arm upward, slamming down again.

Neji smirked and kicked Yusuke in the chin. "Your endurance is admirable."

Yusuke smirked; he shakily brought his free arm upward, blocking Neji's kick. "Why thanks. I could teach you to kick harder as well!" Yusuke brought his leg down in a swift motion, smashing the clone's head in with a toe kick. "Woah!" Yusuke exclaimed, trying not to lose his balance and keep within the three inch margin.

"Two minutes." The egg timer read; they all held on.

Inuyasha caught Neji's kick and twisted the clone's leg, sending it to the ground. Inuyasha took a brief glance at his hand. _One hundred seconds left… okay…_

Inuyasha turned to keep an eye on Neji. Neji smirked, using his other leg to kick Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and took the pain; every kick increasing in pain. A large bruise swelled up on his cheek; a thin line of blood ran from his lip. Inuyasha shakily brought his other hand from his side to block the kicks.

"Missed me!" Luffy said; contorting his body in a different way to dodge the flurry of the sixty four palm strike.

"Stay still!" Neji said, increasing his rate of attack; he successfully landed the final twenty palm strikes, sending Luffy's torso flying. Luffy stretched his arms and legs; his torso took most of the impact. Luffy contorted to his original form. He cocked his free fist back.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy said, pummeling the Hyuuga with hundreds of punches a minute. Neji fell to the ground.

"Why can't I dodge those?" Neji asked, the confidence in his abilities slowly draining.

Goku started chuckling. "Can't you figure it out? Clones will split your endurance, Ki, strength, and speed equally. You have eight clones left, so your clones possess one eighth of your total power." Goku said, sending a sideways heel kick into a Neji clone, turning it to dust. "Okay one seventh."

"Only thirty seconds left!" Ichigo said, getting a few sighs of relief or just grunts.

Natsu lit himself on fire, getting some gasps from the crowd. He glared at the Neji clone. "Come forward and get your hand scorched off. Please!"

Neji cocked his fist back. "Gentle Fist!" He let his fist fly towards the fire.

Natsu blew at Neji's fist; an overbearing burning pain coursed through Neji's arm, sending the clone to the ground. "If steam gets hot enough it can burn too!" He turned his head towards the clone attacking Usagi and puffed his cheeks out; an orange glow visible. He exhaled, spitting a large fireball at the clone, turning it into dust.

The egg timer started ticking. "Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five…"

Natsu slowly turned his head over to his fellow comrades and spat fireballs, eliminating the rest of the clones. The real Neji hopped over the fireball with ease. He cocked his fist back. "Gentle-"

The egg timer started to ring, signifying the end of the training session. Neji nodded and walked away. Goku flipped in the air. "Who is up for more training?"

Naruto and Usagi smiled and landed to their feet. "We're ready!" They said simultaneously. The other seven slowly rolled off their spike mats, ignoring the pain.

Goku landed to his feet, the crowd slowly disappeared. "Everyone start forming a small ball of Ki in your hand. It doesn't have to be the same color." A yellow ball of Ki slowly grew from Goku's hand. "What I've taught you to do is concentrate your Ki on one spot and everywhere, to lengthen the amount of Ki you have available, and to give you the ability to conjure up energy waves easier. The attack can also change the color of your Ki. Try it. By the way, you can take off your cuffs. I didn't think you all would make it through your first go."

Ten yellow rings of Ki dropped to the floor. Naruto smirked as a ball of white energy effortlessly floated above his hand. _This'll make firing the Rasengan much easier!_

The others smiled as white orbs made out of pure energy floated on their hands. Goku smiled. "Good. Now this brings us to our final lesson in Ki training. Telepathy."

Usagi and Yusuke smirked. _Hey Goku!_ Usagi said.

_Good._ Goku replied, _you can help explain it._

Usagi smirked. _I can do that!_

Yusuke folded his arms. _You expect me to teach?_

Goku smirked. _Yes if you keep being a snot._

Yusuke smirked. _It's a natural talent._

Goku spoke to everyone's mind simultaneously. _If everyone can hear me, please nod and sit down. _His nine students sat down. _I want you to channel your Ki into your forehead._ The nine did as such, wondering why this was necessary. _Good. Now, I want you to pick a partner. Fire that stored up Ki at the other person's forehead._ Goku partnered with Ichigo; the other eight chose random partners. _Don't try and overpower each other; just relax and let a link form._ Goku smiled, sensing they had done as instructed. "Now speak to each other, using your mind!" He said out loud.

Naruto smiled at Usagi. _Hey Usagi! I'm doing it!_

Usagi smiled back. _It is a real easy technique to master._

Goku smiled. _This sums up your Ki training. We will be practicing energy attacks during offensive training, so don't forget any of this._ The nine nodded. Ichigo looked at his watch and yawned.

"Its Seven thirty… we should get to bed." Ichigo said.

Goku smirked. "Be up at five! I've got a real doozy planned for you tomorrow."

The nine students went to their rooms and fell asleep. Genkai appeared next to Goku, who was still in the town center. "Fourteen hours? And nitwit could take it? Don't hold back on Yusuke."

Goku pulled out his sewing kit, along with one thousand pounds of lead. "I won't hold back."

**Its four a.m. and I'm sleepy!**


	9. Find that stone and win a prize!

**I OWN NOTHING**

82 days:

"Dude you're asleep again!" Naruto said, banging on the door to Goku's apartment.

"Damn it, wake up!" Inuyasha yelled, "I don't like getting up this early!"

_I'm not asleep. I've been waiting for you to figure out I'm not there._ Naruto heard in his head. _I left the door open. Walk in, and you won't see me. Head outside._

Naruto opened the door. "Hey guys, I'm speaking to Goku now." Naruto closed the door. "He told us to meet outside."

After their first lesson with Goku, they could believe that Goku was speaking to them telepathically. The nine headed outside; it being only four forty five it was still dark outside, but it wouldn't be for long. Store owners and hospital workers were just getting up, the milkman making his runs. _This will be your final pretest; then we get down to a routine._ Goku said where everyone could hear.

Ichigo couldn't believe it. _You mean the Battle Royale, nail bed, just tests?_

_Yup!_ Goku chuckled. _Everyone close your eyes and turn to each other. Do you see the thin, blue outline of your friend?_

Some squinted, but they could see it. They nodded.

_Good. There is a Ki enhanced stone with a red aura in the shape of the wisdom Kanji. It is hidden inside the village. The person that finds it and delivers it to the Hokage's office gets to eat today, and as a bonus I'll treat them at Shushuya._ Goku said, _every man for himself! I've placed a few mock stones around the village as well, so don't look for the stone, feel the stone._

Goku sighed, remembering his first try at finding the stone with Krillin. He sat inside the Hokage's office with one thousand pounds of iron by his chair. On his lap were ten, green, turtle shell style pouches. Tsunade smirked. "The turtle shells." Tsunade smirked. "Roshi made them forty pounds each when I was under his tutelage about twenty years ago."

Goku stood up. He fired several rays of Ki at the block of lead, turning half of it into ten dome shaped pieces. "These will be fifty, plus an extra twenty five pounds on their ankles and wrists, so make that one hundred pounds of iron." Goku smiled. "Roshi made the shells fifty pounds when he taught me; the ankle weights should shock him. How did you get into his school? When I enrolled he had turned me down the first couple of times." He started placing the sheets of iron inside the shells until they were exactly fifty pounds. Goku took a long, thick rope and cut it into twenty pieces, making the shells wearable like backpacks.

"This was thirty years ago, when I was eleven, Sarutobi allowed us to pick our new teachers since we had passed his initial training. Orochimaru, choosing to stay with him, caused Jiraiya to stay as well." Tsunade shook her head. "I swear… if Orochimaru hadn't left they would have had fights more."

Goku placed his shell on his back. He used the other half of the iron to form the wristbands and ankle weights. _These are lighter than I remember…_ He stood up and sat back down. _The rope handles the stress okay._

Tsunade frowned and cleared her throat. Goku turned to her and smiled. Tsunade rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, I had heard of Roshi and Genkai. In our youth they were the most known masters in the world right? Besides for the Shinobi anyway."

Goku nodded. "Yeah I remember."

"I had always wanted to learn how to use Ki energy in the form of waves like Roshi, so I chose him." Tsunade chuckled. "That still didn't mean she and I didn't have our run ins."

"So you know the Kamehameha?" Goku asked.

"No. Roshi was too afraid that the wave energy would have killed me, even though I know I could take it." Tsunade said. "After looking at his rival's students… I could see why."

"Why did he say he wasn't accepting students anymore?" Goku asked, remembering how Roshi turned Goku down the first time he inquired about training.

"Roshi, Genkai, Chen, Genkai's student Toguro, and I had been invited as a team to the Dark Tournament." Tsunade said.

"Back then the limit was five people? I wondered why they changed it." Goku said out loud, "So you know what the tournament is like?"

Tsunade nodded. "We had a lucky streak; defeating most of our opponents in a breeze." She paused for a moment. "Toguro… there was something off about him though, if an opponent was too weak he'd usually kill them. Every team we fought went home with one member dead."

_FLASHBACKZ BELOWZ_

* * *

Toguro had the Krav Maga team member suspended in the air, choking to death around Toguro's hand. "You are weak. No one this weak deserves to fight another day."

The female announcer tapped Toguro on the shoulder. "Contestant Toguro, your opponent has forfeited the match."

Toguro squeezed the man's neck even tighter. He smirked and turned towards her, towering over her at nine foot seven. He was a titan compared to her. "Yeah, and?"

She started shaking, nervous sweat dripping off of her. _They- they- they don't p- p- p- pay me enough for this job!_ "You've won the t- t- tournament. Let him down please!"

Toguro batted her away, sending her flying into the air. Roshi hopped into the air and caught her, copping a feel of two. He puckered his lips. "Doesn't your hero get a kiss?"

She slapped him across the face; a red imprint appeared on his cheek. "Yeah thanks for saving me then grabbing my tits, you perverted asshole."

Roshi just chuckled weakly and set her down. Roshi turned to Toguro. "Put him down Toguro! He hasn't done you any harm!"

Toguro smirked. "And let a weakling like him walk the planet?" Toguro arched the boy over his knee, breaking his spine. "Its wrong!" Toguro whipped the boy into the air, a red Ki ball formed on his finger. "Death to the weak!"

"Toguro. Stop or we'll fire!" Roshi and Genkai bent into stance, preparing their signature attacks.

Toguro clenched his fists. _They are weak… I must attain more power…_ Toguro hopped off stage. "I want my wish now!"

A little, black dragon appeared from a portal in the ground. "Team leaders first! Contestant Roshi and Genkai, what do you two want?"

"To send us back home!" They said simultaneously; the dragon nodded. The two disappeared through a portal, delivering them to Roshi's island.

Tsunade and Chen hopped through the portal as well, not caring for their wish. "You better not cut my pay for that!" The dragon yelled. "And Toguro, what do you-"

"I want my power increased one hundred fold! That my current state only amounts to twenty percent of what I'm really capable of!" Toguro said, pointing at his fellow team mates through the portal. "You four choose to live with weakness! Next time we meet I will destroy all of you!"

* * *

Tsunade slammed the desk. "Roshi, Chen, and Genkai's master MuTaiTo joined us when we faced him next… Toguro did become what he envisioned, and took us down after a long, dragged out, bloody battle."

Goku's eyes widened. "By himself?"

Tsunade nodded. "His fellow team mates we could defeat easily, but Kami knows how strong they are now."

Goku grinned. "Now I really can't wait to fight him!"

Tsunade shrugged. "I'm becoming less and less surprised." She stood up and walked over to Goku, swaying her hips. She sat down on his lap. "And much more attracted-"

"Hokage-sama!" Shizune kicked open the door, carrying a stack of paperwork.

Tsunade stood up and turned around. She clenched her fists and scowled. "Perfect timing! Just give me the damn paperwork!"

Shizune laughed nervously and hurried out of the room. Tsunade sat back down at her desk and started stamping. Goku chuckled nervously to himself.

* * *

Naruto smirked and picked up the stone. "Kame Kanji on it… now to see…" He closed his eyes. "Damn! It's a fake!" He put the stone back.

Naruto stood up. "Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned around. "Oh hey Sakura!"

"How is your training going?" She asked, "For the past few months Tsunade has really been hard in me the past few months."

"The last test was insane! I had to balance on a single nail with a beam of energy for fourteen hours!" Naruto laughed. "Jiraiya's training has still been harsher though, it'll be hard to beat training from a Sanin!"

Sakura smiled. "At least you don't get knives and other deadly projectiles thrown at you."

Naruto shrugged. "We haven't really started the training regimen yet; these are just tests to see how well we can control and detect chakra."

Sakura laughed. "Looking for rocks is a test?"

"If you close your eyes you can see a thin, colored outline of an organism's body. That blue outline is their aura." Naruto closed his eyes. "Yours right now is white. Depending on the person the aura can change color."

Sakura closed her eyes. "I don't see anything."

"Look harder." Naruto said, peeking over her shoulder, skimming the area for a stone.

Sakura squinted a little harder; a thin, blue colored outline of Naruto faded in and out of her vision. "I can barely see it, but I can believe you."

Naruto smiled. "Goku meditates a lot, maybe that's why he can manipulate chakra so easily. The nail bed balancing taught us how to easily control how much we use; Ki control was what he called it."

"Hey give me back that stone!" Ed darted across the sidewalk; Luffy followed quickly after.

Naruto closed his eyes. _No red aura… I really might be the only one feeling it…_ A tiny red speck appeared in the corner of his vision. _Gotcha!_ He turned towards the speck, until it was directly ahead of him. _Gotta go Sakura! By the way, I can read your thoughts now!_

Sakura smirked. _And if you read any of my thoughts without my permission I'll beat your head in!_

_Of course I wouldn't!_ Naruto ran towards the speck.

Goku walked up to the entrance of Shushuya. He politely bowed to the man running the reservation check in place outside the restaurant. "I'd like to make a reservation for two please-"

"Make that three!" Goku turned around. Tsunade had followed him to the restaurant, a look of triumph on her face. "I've finished all the paperwork and now I want to celebrate!" She walked up to him with a spring in her step, in other words, she was _extremely_ happy to be caught up with the paperwork for a day or two.

Goku cocked one eyebrow. "O-okay then… make that three…"

The Shinobi looked at his clipboard. "We have one more reservation at twelve; you have come four hours early if you take your seat now. Who is your third party member?"

"I'm not sure yet." Goku said.

"Hey! Goku! Sensei! Hey!" Goku turned around, Ed held one of the four fake stones in his hand; Luffy chased after. "I think I've found the stone!" Goku took the stone. He didn't have to close his eyes to tell this was a fake.

He threw it into the air. "I'll make it easier." He shot a yellow beam of chi at the stone, turning it into dust. "Nice try, but it was a fake."

"Darn it!" Ed said; he and Luffy ran off in different directions.

"Remember to feel it, not see it!" Goku yelled after them. "I have nine students; the one who finds the correct stone and finds me or delivers it to the Hokage's office gets to eat today." Goku closed his eyes, he zeroed in on Naruto breaking the second fake stone. "They have a one out of three chance now to find the correct stone, so it shouldn't be long now."

"Only the one that finds it gets to eat today?" Tsunade said. "Did Roshi-"

"Ahem!" The Shinobi running the reservations said, "There are other people wanting to make reservations; Hokage or not I must ask you to move aside. You are to be here at twelve." He handed them three reservation tickets for twelve p.m., "Lunch usually runs from twelve to four, so you be here between those times."

Goku nodded. "We'll be there!"

* * *

Ichigo slowly walked towards the speck with his eyes closed. It was about the size of a pebble, so it shouldn't be long before he reaches it. A thin blue outline rushed towards the stone. "Oh no you don't!" Ichigo fazed out and kicked the stone out of his hand. "I will win this Naruto!"

Naruto hopped in the air and caught the stone. "I will win this!" He flipped around and kicked Ichigo in the face; propelling himself into the air. He landed on the roof tops and closed his eyes. _Shushuya here I come!_ "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" One hundred Naruto's fell from the sky, each carrying a stone. _Try taking one hundred clones everyone! Clones disperse!_

Ichigo's eyes widened. _What the- which one is the real one?_

A small group of Narutos surrounded Ichigo. Ichigo reached for his Zangetsu. _Crap! Its in my room!_ Ichigo bent into stance. "Okay then, come on!"

* * *

Natsu pointed towards Yusuke. "Don't you dare pick up that stone!" Another stone had been found in the tree by Ichiraku Ramen by Yusuke. It was a busy day for the shop, so he kept on his guard.

Yusuke smirked. "It's a fake. Close your eyes the red aura isn't there."

"How do I know the moment I close my eyes you'll run away with the real stone?" Natsu bent into stance.

"You are too cynical! If you want to fight over a fake it'll be fine by me!" Yusuke fell into stance. "For the sake of the others around us, no using energy." Yusuke put up his fists.

Natsu nodded. "Well then, who will do the honors?"

Yusuke smirked. "Go ahead; I insist."

Ayame peeked over her customer's shoulder. _Who are those two guys? They look like they are about to fight!_

"What's wrong?" The customer turned around in his chair. "Are those two sparring?"

"I don't know… unless it attracts more customers my dad will probably see it and stop it." Ayame said, "Your Ramen is ready sir."

The man spun around and took the bowl. He turned around to watch what was going to happen. "I vote for the kid with the black hair!"

A group of teens around Yusuke and Natsu's age, 16 or 17, gathered around the two eager fighters. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" They chanted over and over again.

Ayame's father peeked from inside his office at the small group of teens. He smiled and rushed out of his office. "Ramen half off!"

Ayame scowled. She started preparing more Ramen. "Dad those two look like they are going to kill each other!"

Her dad laughed nervously. "Its just a street fight! Besides, you know if it gets too out of hand I'll intervene right?"

Ayame shook her head and poured the broth. "Dad…"

"Pink hair sucks!" A voice said from the crowd.

Natsu turned to respond. "What did you say to-"

Yusuke's fist smashed into Natsu's cheek. Natsu gritted his teeth and cocked his leg back. Yusuke put his knee up, and blocked the kick. Natsu crouched and spun around, delivering a sweep kick to Yusuke. Yusuke hopped the sweep kick and sent a kick towards Natsu's chin. Natsu crossed his arms in an "X", blocking the kick. The two hopped back and charged again. Natsu and Yusuke came to a stalemate, both trying to push the other one back. Natsu smirked. "That stone is mine!"

"Fine! See for yourself it's a fake!" Yusuke fell back and sent a kick into Natsu's stomach, sending him flying upwards. Yusuke whipped the stone into the air and sent a beam of Ki at it, obliterating the stone.

The crowd backed up. "W-w-was that fire?" One girl asked from the crowd.

Natsu fell to his feet. "I apologize then." Yusuke and Natsu shook hands.

"Come on I wanna see someone get a black eye!" A punk said from the crowd.

Yusuke smirked and walked over to him. "I'll buy you the mirror too!"

"Oh come on any idiot could take you on!" The punk said, pushing Yusuke back.

Yusuke laughed. "You're not worth my time." He turned to Natsu. "See you from inside Shushuya, Natsu!"

Natsu laughed. "Sure about that Yusuke?"

Yusuke poked out his chest. "Watch me!"

"Watch you starve yeah!" Natsu said; he closed his eyes. _There you are!_ In a flash, he and Yusuke raced towards the stone, unaware of Naruto's clone technique.

* * *

Goku chuckled. "One more fake stone… I must give kudos to Naruto using his Shadow clone technique. I wonder if any of them have picked up on it yet." He levitated, slowly floating along the sidewalk, eating a bowl of rice.

Tsunade smirked. "Too bad once the first punch is thrown Naruto's scheme will be found out."

"Yeah I must agree. In the World Tournament the Shadow clones really had no chance." Goku said, chuckling a little. "The slightest little kick or punch, poof."

Tsunade nodded. "Its because the clones take such little energy from the creator of the clones."

Goku shrugged. "I can see that." Goku and Tsunade entered the clearing to the training ground.

"Hokage-sama! You forgot to do this last book! It should only take two hours!" Tsunade turned around. Shizune and Tonton rushed towards her, carrying a big book.

Tsunade looked at her watch. _Its nine thirty now… I'll have time._ She scowled. "Give me the damn book!"

She and Shizune walked back to the Hokage's office. "Remember if one of my students bring you a stone with the Kanji for "Wisdom" on it close your eyes and sense for a red aura! If it doesn't have one hand it back to them! If it does hand them the third reservation ticket!" Goku yelled after them. _Finally… some training time!_ Goku placed his bowl of rice on the ground. Goku fazed out towards one of the three tree stumps, attacking it on all sides, forming scratched and holes in the wood. Goku flew up into the air. "Zanku Fist!" He fazed out, sending a sweep kick at the tree stump, chopping it in half. Goku kicked it into the air and fazed out, attacking it on all sides. Goku fazed out, appearing above it. _How should I finish this attack…_ Goku shrugged and fell to his feet.

"Nice attack! What is it called?" Goku turned around to see Might Gai giving him a thumb up.

Goku shrugged. "I've decided on Zanku Fist; I'm not sure what the finisher should be. It's a sweep, kick into the air, elbow strike, punch, and kick, in air sweep, then-"

"A heel smash to the opponent's spine." Might Gai added, "You'd incapacitate your opponents if you hit them hard enough."

Goku reached into his pocket, pulling out a small journal, filled with fighting techniques and strategies he and the other Z-fighters have come up with over the years. "Do you have a pen?"

Gai reached into his pocket. "Yeah. Why?"

"You've just co-written my attack." Goku said. Gai smirked and tossed him the pen. _Sweep, kick from under the opponent sending he/she airborne, elbow, punch, kick, sweep-_ He quickly sketched a step by step transition from under his opponent to above, his heel cocked upward in the picture. _Heel smash…_

"Can I take a quick look through that?" Gai said; Goku tossed him the notebook. Gai took a look through the notebook. _Hasshuken… Eight Witches… Ki volley… Dragon Throw… Kamehameha?_ He stared at the step by step instruction to the mysterious Kamehameha. "You were a student of Roshi?"

Goku nodded. "To get in you need to bribe him."

Gai raised his eyebrows. "Like what?"

"Girls!" Goku chuckled; the look on Roshi's face when he realized his date was a mermaid.

Gai shook his head. "Okay really."

"No I'm not joking. He dressed up in a suit and tie, and waited for Krillin and I to bring back a girl." Goku said.

Gai's eye started twitching. "The famous Kame-senin… is a perv?"

"Yes and don't talk about the mermaid incident!" Goku and Gai turned around. Roshi staggered toward them, a large red hand imprint on his cheek. "Tsunade's grown up a lot!" Roshi rubbed the imprint. _In strength too…_

"I believe you!" Gai said to Goku.

Goku smirked. _They've ruled out all the fakes…_ He turned and waved at two of his students, one in hot pursuit of the other. "Usagi! don't give up!"

Usagi ran behind several Naruto clones. She shot several beams of Ki at them, turning them into smoke. "Dangit!" She closed her eyes. _There he is!_ Usagi turned towards Naruto and ran as fast as she could.

Another clone leapt in front of her, a white ball of Ki in his hand. Gai smirked from surprise. "You've taught him to manipulate Ki? Where'd a guy like him get that concentration?"

"The fear of having holes in his face was motivation." Goku said, "For fourteen hours I had my students balance on a nail bed with one finger, their bodies and the spikes didn't touch due to the three inch Ki beam I forced them to hold for that period of time."

Gai laughed. "You're brutal!"

"That was only a test! If you don't mind Master Roshi, I've brutalized your training regimen." Goku said, catching Roshi's attention.

"How?" Roshi asked, going through all his training methods in his head.

"No spoilers!" Goku chuckled. "You'll see him clunking around in it tomorrow."

Naruto clone whipped the ball of Ki at Usagi. Usagi barely dodged and threw a punch towards the clone's head. Naruto ducked and grabbed Usagi's arm, flipping her over his shoulder. Usagi held on to Naruto's arm and sent a Ki ball at Naruto's face, obliterating the clone. A cloud of smoke slowly dissipated over Usagi. Usagi ran and picked up the stone. It too, dissolved into smoke. "Dang it!"

Naruto ran towards the Hokage's office, eight other clones followed him. _Almost there!_

Goku closed his eyes. _Naruto has done it… I had expected Ichigo or Inuyasha…_ Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and teleported, reappearing inside of the Hokage's office. "Hey Tsunade!" Tsunade furiously stamped page after page in the last book; she looked in no mood for talking. Goku shrugged and turned to look out the window. Naruto and his eight clones grinned in triumph as they hastily ran for the Hokage's office. Goku heard a thud on the roof and smirked. A bolt of lightning shot off the roof of the building, obliterating the clones and hitting Naruto in the face. _Edward versus Naruto? This should be interesting_. He looked at the clock on the wall. "Its eleven thirty, so you might want to-"

"I know!" Tsunade snapped, "Sorry… I've just been pounded in paperwork ever since Konan's death has gotten everyone riled up."

Naruto fell to the ground. Ed leaped from off the building, his metal arm buzzing to life with electricity. He cocked his arm back and thrust forward. Naruto rolled to the side, dodging the strike. Ed stood up and charged his arm again. Naruto ducked the punch and delivered a kick to Ed's stomach, knocking him into the metal gate surrounding the Hokage's office. Naruto took Ed by the collar and sent a punch to Ed's face. Ed leaned right, dodging the strike. He spun around and grabbed Naruto's arm, pushing him into the gate using a simple grappling technique. Naruto lifted his foot up and kicked Ed's shin, sending Ed spiraling to the ground. Ed shot a white ball of Ki at Naruto's face, knocking Naruto back into the fence. _One more jolt!_ Ed darted towards the fence, hitting it with an electrified arm. The electric current traveled through the fence, shocking Naruto once more. Ed cocked his other fist back and sent it into Naruto's stomach. Naruto grabbed Ed's arm and whipped him into the air. "Rasengan!" Naruto summoned two shadow clones to whip him into the air after Ed. "Sorry Ed, but I'm hungry!" Naruto sent the blue orb of death into Ed's stomach, sending Ed spiraling to the ground. Naruto landed on top of the office, desperately looking for the hatch. "Never mind!" He hopped to the ground, with Ed chasing him in hot pursuit. Naruto used another clone to fling him up the stairs, putting him ahead of Ed just a few feet.

"Oh no you don't!" Ed fell to the ground and caught his ankle, forcing Naruto to commando crawl all the way to the Hokage's office with one hand.

Naruto rolled over and kicked Ed in the chin. The two stood up, Ed chasing Naruto inside the office once again. Naruto slid inside her office, tossing the stone to Goku. "I found it!"

Ed fazed out and swiped for the stone. _Damn!_ Ed grabbed a handful of air and landed on his face.

Goku caught it and nodded. "You did it! Sorry Ed, you don't get to eat today. Tomorrow you will though."

Tsunade snickered. "Why is she laughing?" Ed said, "What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

Goku chuckled. "Something you won't forget!" Goku said, getting nervous chuckles from Naruto and Ed.

"Lets go eat!" Naruto said, getting a scowl from Ed.

Ichigo and the others appeared. "So who gets to eat?"

"Naruto does. He and Ed felt more for the stone than looked for it. That skill comes useful in finding even people; that is how I found you guys to be on the team in the first place." Goku said, "Tsunade are you ready?"

"Baa-chan is coming?" Naruto said, "Why is she coming?"

Goku laughed nervously as the other students started complaining about how the third spot could have been one of them. "Sorry guys she made me pay for the third seat last minute!"

Tsunade closed her book. "Why can't I come Naruto?" She said in her serious, say-that-again-I'll-beat-your-ass tone.

Naruto flinched and chuckled nervously. "Just- just wondering!"

Tsunade grinned. "That's better. Let's go now so we can get a good table."

Goku, Tsunade, and Naruto left the Hokage's office; eight hungry and disappointed students followed them outside. Goku turned to them. "Remember, I know if you've eaten something." He said in a serious tone, making everyone nervous. Goku smiled. "But hey, when I did this I lost too. I filled up the next day, and trust me; you'll be so hungry you'd eat say… a shark?"

Ichigo stepped back. "You mean we'll be eating shark?"

"No spoilers!" Goku turned back around; following Naruto and Tsunade to Shushuya.

Ichigo lead the others back to the hotel, where they would nap it off.

Goku, Tsunade, and Naruto stood in the long line for Shushuya; lunch and dinner hours were always the busiest. Tsunade felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey beautiful! Lose the geeks and hang with us."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Ignore them; they are just two dicks that don't understand boundaries."

Goku and Naruto turned around, two guys, average height, well built, tight tank tops to show off their muscles, unnecessary sunglasses and too much tanning spray, and rolls of cash in their pockets, just two vain assholes with too much money on their hands. One of them tried reaching for her butt. Goku took his hand and pushed it away. "That is disrespectful towards her and all women in general. Don't do that."

"Try that again with Baa-chan! See what happens!" Naruto said.

The other one just smirked and reached anyway. Tsunade turned around and cocked her fist, holding the guy by his collar. "If it wasn't for my boundaries as the Hokage… I'd wipe the floor with you!"

"Number 326!" The man running reservations said.

Goku flicked his finger at their foreheads, sending them back a few feet. Goku pulled out the reservation cards. "That is us."

The two bullies ran back up on them, with their fists cocked back. "How dare you do that to me! Do you know who we are?"

Tsunade turned around and sent them flying with a one inch punch. "Do you know who I am?"

They landed on their butts and scurried away. Naruto laughed. "Way to tell them Baa-chan!"

Tsunade smirked. "Lets go."

The trio walked up to the desk and handed the man their cards. The man nodded. "Go on in. Enjoy your lunch."

They walked in. Shushuya was very pretty and décor filled from the inside; in contrast to the outside which just had a rose for the "Y" in Shushuya. The inside was made up of large pillars, high ceiling, paper lanterns provided most of the light, in red and pink shades. A bartender shook martinis and slid the pink crystal wine glasses filled with an assortment of alcohols with a small green or orange umbrella in it. A Kunoichi wearing a pink kimono with flowers on it and her black hair up in a bun greeted them. "Welcome to Shushuya! How many in your party?"

"Three people; we'd like a family booth." Tsunade said.

"Ma'am, those are for a minimum of four people!" The Kunoichi said.

Tsunade smirked. _Time to abuse the privilege. _"Oh well, being the _Hokage_ and all, I didn't _want_ to report you, but I'll just have-"

"Right this way please!" The Kunoichi smiled nervously and took the three to a private booth for four people; it curved to the inside towards the wall with a one sided glass door where they would get in and out.

Goku smiled and politely bowed to the Kunoichi. "Thank you."

The Kunoichi was taken aback by this. "Um… you're welcome." A man carried a tray with three glasses of water, and handed it to them.

The three entered the booth, and took their water. A white intercom with a red button on it said, "Push me."

Tsunade pushed the button. "Hello, I'd like to order-"

"The chicken breast and sake, yes I know it is you, Hokage-sama." The intercom said.

Tsunade crossed her arms. "You didn't have to be an ass about it." She mumbled under her breath.

Naruto ordered Ramen (Like that wasn't obvious); Goku ordered a large bowl of spicy orange chicken with a yakitori appetizer. "Hey Goku." Naruto said, "Have you ever collected all seven Dragon Balls?"

Goku smiled. "Yeah! Several times!"

"How?" Naruto asked, "I mean, what compelled you to look for the Dragon Balls?"

Goku smirked. "Get ready for a shocker, because I'm starting from the beginning. I was sent to Earth from a space ship from my home planet, Planet Vegeta, as a baby."

Tsunade and Naruto spat out their water. "Y-you're a… you're an alien?" Tsunade whispered; a look of surprise and confusion was clear on their faces.

Goku nodded and reached into the back of his pants, grabbing his tail. "Now that you guys know I can let my tail breathe."

Goku's tail popped up from under the table, nearly causing Naruto to faint. Tsunade backed up against the wall. "That- you- what- you have a tail?" She didn't whisper this time and clamped her mouth shut with her hands.

Goku laughed. "I guess it would seem kind of strange to you guys. I'll wait until you calm down."

Naruto and Tsunade stared at the tail wide eyed for a second. "Your order is here!" A waiter kicked open the door with a giant platter made up of three sections, each section contained a different order. "Would you also like a bottle of sake sir?"

Goku shook his head; he hid his tail under the table. "No thank you, I'm fine with my water."

The man shrugged. "Alright. Call me if you need anything."

Goku pulled out his wallet. _Time to break in the tournament cash._ "Here is fifty zenie for your trouble." He smiled and handed the man the money. "I think it's worth twice as much as ryo."

The man took the money. "Are you serious? Thanks dude!"

"No problem." Goku smiled; the waiter shut the door, now twice as energetic to do his job. Goku turned back to his comrades. "Are you guys ready?"

The two nodded, "Mhmm!" They said, chowing down on their meals.

"I was sent to this planet to sell all of its inhabitants to slavery, and then destroy it." Goku said; broth spittle and sake flew towards him.

Once their second surprise died down, Naruto smirked. "How'd they expect you to do that as a baby?"

Goku smirked. _I might as well get an umbrella._ "Using the Saiyan tail's special ability. If we still possess our tail, one look at the moon will trigger our transformation into a giant ape." Goku shielded himself from the next barrage of chewed food.

"Y-y-you mean… one glance at the moon you turn into a giant ape?" She said, "Just a blundering beast with no brain at all?"

Goku waved his finger. "Vegeta and I have learned to control our forms by basic will power. It's still hard to resist."

"Have you ever… you know… gone on a rampage?" Naruto asked, even though it was still daylight he closed the blinds.

"I killed my own grandfather on accident." No more pre chewed rain. That's a start. "Anyway, until I was five I had lived on my own; my grandfather taught me Isshinryu Karate up until he died. He had always kept the four star ball with him for some reason; after he died, that became my guiding spirit."

_Wow… this guy must have been lonelier than me for a while…_ Naruto though.

Goku nodded. He ate a mouthful of his rice. "So anyway, *nom* there was this girl named Bulma who came looking for the four star ball. When she told me about the legend I went with her at first just to explore the world. We summoned the Dragon several times, but mostly for reviving our dead friends." Goku chuckled. "If it wasn't for Bulma I'd probably still be a shut in at Grandpa… Gohan's... house…" Goku's eyes widened and spat out his rice. _I haven't told her anything!_ (TBH, I forgot that I left Bulma inside Capsule Corp waiting for Goku to come back; forgot when things took off in part one XD) Goku smiled nervously. "Be right back." He used the Instantaneous Transmission to find Bulma. "Bulma!"

* * *

Bulma was sifting through a clothes store, her long, blue hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a purple sleeveless dress and black shoes. She turned around. "Goku, where the hell were you? Its been over a month-"

Goku grabbed her by the arm. "No time explain later!" he tossed at least one thousand zenie at the cashier and disappeared with Bulma and her outfits. They reappeared inside the Capsule Corp building. Goku sifted through her desk and found her old capsule collection. "You're staying in Konoha for a little while!"

"Where? Tell me what is going on Goku?" Bulma looked at her dresses. "Did you even pay for these?"

"Threw a bunch of hundred zenie bills at the cashier! Thirteen hundred should have been enough right? I won the tournament fought a giant fox almost died went to hell fought a bunch of ninja then killed King Daimao Piccolo with a bunch of friends I met go in more detail later I'M HUNGRY!" Goku grabbed her arm and put the Capsule box in his teeth.

Bulma smirked and threw the dresses on the desk. _Goku… why did I not go to that tournament and keep tabs on you…_

Goku and Bulma reappeared inside the booth at Shushuya. Goku took a deep breath. "Naruto, Tsunade, this is Bulma."

Tsunade looked her up and down. _What is she doing wearing those clothes? Is she wearing make up? What a weirdo! _

Bulma looked Tsunade up and down. _What is she doing wearing those clothes? She should wear some make up! What a bimbo!_ "Hey Goku, I'll go outside and whip out the Capsule house and get settled." She opened the glass door and rushed outside.

"What's her problem?" Tsunade asked, giving Goku a cold stare.

Goku shrunk a bit. "Don't worry Tsunade, she is just like that!" Goku looked at his rice bowl. "Hey who ate all my rice?"

Naruto burped. "Sorry… I was still hungry!"

Goku laughed. "You are just like me when I was your age." The food was all gone. "Everyone ready to go?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yeah let's go." The trio walked outside; Goku left fifty zenie tips to the girl who sat them down at the booth and the man at the reservations table; who both nearly wet themselves. "Don't just go throwing your money around like that!"

"Don't worry. I've only put a dent in my winnings. With his appetite and me paying for the weekly lead and iron shipments I have to pick up, I'm not sure how long it'll last." Goku laughed.

"Lead and Iron?" Naruto asked, "Like pill supplements?"

Goku smirked. "You'll find out at four a.m. tomorrow." Goku and Naruto walked with Tsunade back to her mansion. He patted Naruto on the back. "Its six thirty now, I'd suggest going to bed now."

Naruto nodded. "I'll be there." Naruto turned and waved and ran off, unaware of the brutal training regimen tomorrow. Goku floated in the air and waved to Tsunade, with an evil smirk on his face.

Tsunade could remember the weighted clothing, turtle shells, the milk deliveries, everything. "Don't go easy on Naruto, okay?"

Goku smiled. "There is something about him that tells me he won't accept anything that's short of brutal! I'll tell you two the rest of my first search for the Dragon Balls later!"

Goku flew off towards his apartment; Roshi's training rolling through his head all over again.


	10. Training Time

**I OWN NOTHING**

81 Days:

They stood on the training ground, circling each other, keeping an eye on one another, like a pacing jaguar seeing its own reflection from the glass on his cage. Sasuke grimaced. "Let me ask you Naruto, why is it you keep coming back? You know I'm just going to kill you!"

Naruto smiled. "Should I start first, Sasuke?" Naruto bent into stance.

Sasuke smirked and did the same, taking on his usual fighting stance. "Come on loser!"

Naruto fazed out, attacking Sasuke will all of his might. "I made a promise that I will keep!"

Sasuke smirked and agilely kept up with Naruto. "Please Naruto; you could barely catch me when we weren't fighting! I can read your next move like an open book!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the throat. "Time for you to die!" With his other hand he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Naruto weakly lifted up his arms, but an invisible resistance held them down. _W-w-why can't I lift up my arms?_ Sasuke lifted the sword to Naruto's chest and thrust forward; he dropped Naruto to the ground in a pool of his own blood. _Come on Kurama I really need you right now! _No dark, evil voice responded, much to Naruto's expense. Naruto's vision slowly faded to gray, and then black. "S-S-Sasuke…" Naruto pulled the sword out of his chest and spiked his aura. A blue energy swirled around him, changing the landscape. Sasuke was decked in Saiyan armor, and bent into a fighting stance similar to Vegeta's. Naruto felt a chill run up his spine as he bent into a stance; it wasn't his own though, neither was his clothes. A slow roar of cheers erupted through his ears.

The announcer cleared her throat. "Next up, Naruto Uzumaki versus Sasuke Uchiha! Start whenever you are ready!"

He took a brief glance at his surroundings. _Where am I?_

"Hey Naruto! Get up!" Inuyasha said; banging on the door.

Naruto jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and ran through his closet to find his clothes. He ran outside, where Goku and the others were waiting. Goku carried a thick burlap sack with him. "Lets get a move on guys!" Goku set his bag on the ground; the ground created a permanent dent in the ground, making everyone wonder, "What the hell is in that bag?" Goku pulled out nine outfits, all resembling their outfits. Their name was placed on the side if their shirts and pants (and skirt for Usagi). "Change into these."

Natsu looked at his outfit. _It looks the same as mine… I don't see how-_ Natsu tried lifting it up. "Dang! Weighted clothing?"

Naruto took his new shirt, pants, wristbands, and shoes. "What the hell is this made of?" He said, "This is too heavy to be considered wearable!"

"These are weighted clothing! Your shoes are five pounds each, your wristbands are five pounds each, your shirt weighs fifteen and your pants weigh fifteen." Goku laughed. "Its okay if you struggle moving, the first time I wore them I couldn't move at all."

"Why do we need to wear these?" Inuyasha asked, "I don't think its necessary."

Ichigo and Yusuke smirked. "Its to build up our speed." Yusuke said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He turned to Goku. "One on one race! You and me to the end of the road!"

Goku shrugged. "Fine." He pulled a timer out of his pocket. "Someone keep time."

Luffy took the watch. "I will. Ready… set… go!"

Goku and Inuyasha fazed out; Inuyasha appeared at the end of the road. "I'm faster than you, probably stronger too."

Goku smirked and took off his shoes and wristbands, each making a crack in the pavement they stood on. "Four point thirty two seconds for Goku, three point ninety six for Inuyasha!"

Goku took off his shirt, which also made a dent in the ground. "Luffy we are coming back!"

Luffy pressed the reset button on the watch. "Ready… Go!"

The two disappeared; this time Goku appeared back at Naruto's house first. "I win!"

Inuyasha appeared a second later. _Damn…_

"One point two seconds for Goku, three point four seconds for Inuyasha!" Luffy said, barely believing the timer when he read it.

Goku fazed out to retrieve his weighted clothing. "The goal of my training is to break the human barriers." He reached into his bag again. "But I'm not going to go easy on you. Where will the rest of you get changed?"

"They can just use my house. Sorry if it's a little messy." Naruto said; the other fighters picked up their clothing and changed one by one.

Inuyasha folded his arms as he walked out in his new weighted version of his outfit. "I still don't see the point of this." He grumbled to himself.

Waiting for them were nine green turtle shells with rope arm loops. Goku wore a bright yellow one with Master Roshi's Kanji on it. "These are fifty pounds each, which means you'll be wearing a total of one hundred extra pounds on you today."

"You mean we are taking these off tomorrow?" Natsu asked, "We won't be fast enough by then."

"Nope. I'll just add fifty pounds to the gi you'll get tomorrow." Goku said, "Follow me." He shot up into the air, even though the eight struggled they managed to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Aang asked.

"Its 3: 45 about now, it should take us fifteen minutes to get there and back." Goku said.

"Yeah okay, but like Aang asked, where are we going?" Ed asked.

"You'll see! Quickly before the chopper does it for us!" Goku flew twice as fast, his students struggling to keep up. After seven minutes of flying, Goku lead the party to a halt. "We're here!"

"The milk plant?" Naruto said in a disappointed tone, "What does this have to do with training?"

"Its nearly four o'clock now; your goal is to deliver these." Goku said.

Ed grinned. "Well that should be easy enough-"

"On foot." Goku said, causing Ed to slump.

Inuyasha smirked. "Well we'll just split-"

"As a group." Goku said, causing Inuyasha to growl. "We have until five to deliver to every single citizen to Konoha. That should be enough time." Goku and the others flew down to the plant, rows of milk bottles clinked as they made their way to get the caps. "Hey! We'll deliver to Konoha for you!"

A goat humanoid turned his head. "Is that you Goku? My have you grown! Here take these!" He said in a Boston accent.

He tossed them a list of all the people in Konoha. "There is a total of one thousand and one residents in Konoha, seeing as I see Naruto regularly you only have to deliver one thousand. The pay is ten ryo for each of you, equal to five if you take that." He tossed a milk bottle to Naruto. "Drink up kid! Easiest dime I've ever made!"

Naruto grinned. "Thank- you." He struggled to lift his arm, but seeing as it was food he managed to drink it all.

"What's up with him? Are you making them wear the weighted clothing too?" The goat asked.

Goku nodded. "Yup! This will increase their speed tenfold!"

"Then you guys better get a move on." He pulled out a yellow slip of paper and scribbled something on it. He handed to Usagi. He mouthed, "Call me!" To her.

"Okay lets go I'm done lets go deliver milk now!" Usagi said, grossed out by the goat's advance. The goat gave each of them a crate holding one hundred bottles.

The ten flew back to the gates of Konoha. "Okay, we'll deliver it door by door." Goku said, "We have exactly two hours until breakfast. We'll do this every day until the tournament."

"What does this help us with?" Inuyasha asked, still a tad skeptical about Goku's training.

"Teamwork, team strategy, and endurance. We are not stopping for anything." Goku said, "You'll start to feel the weight of the shells soon, don't worry Inuyasha."

"This'll be easy! Delivering milk? This'll be a breeze!" Yusuke said, "I can barely feel the shell!"

Usagi tugged at her shirt. "Well I can… at the tournament can we wear our own clothes?" She mumbled.

"We have an hour and forty five minutes! Lets go!" Goku said, walking into the village.

Goku and the others went from door to door for the next hour and fifty minutes. "Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi, Lee, Neji, and Tsunade's houses are the only ones left." Naruto said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Come on guys pick up your feet!" Goku turned around, Naruto and the others all straining to move now. "I want you all to jog to the next five houses!"

They all groaned but did as they were told, doing a slow jog, huffing and puffing like a coal powered locomotive. Naruto turned his head and pointed down a road. "There is Tenten!"

Tenten stood up from her chair on her porch and turned around. "Hey Naruto, what's up?"

Luffy slowly clunked up to her with three bottles of milk. "Here… here you- you go!" He smiled weakly.

Tenten took the bottles and gave a strange stare at them. "Dude… what's wrong with you?"

"Fifty pound clothing and- and- fifty pound s-s-shell!" Luffy choked out, his muscles were working double time to stand up. He'd get used to this in time, but now wasn't in time.

Goku smirked. "Come on Luffy! I said no resting!"

Luffy smiled. "I'm going to die!"

Tenten stepped back. "Don't lose hope!"

Luffy groaned and jogged back to his fellow students. Goku frowned. "We need to pick up the pace! We have eight minutes!" Goku hefted his turtle shell on his back and started a slow jog once more.

They arrived thirty feet from Shizune's house a minute later. Usagi sprinted up to her house and placed the milk bottle on her doorstep. "Lets go!"

_She sprinted the way there and back? She must really be pushing it if she wants the deliveries done this badly._ Goku thought to himself. "Neji's house is next!"

The team sprinted this time, out of frustration and fatigue; they wanted to get this over with. "Neji!" Naruto waved to the Hyuuga who was practicing Tai Chi out on the balcony.

Edward tossed him the milk bottle. Neji caught it and gave Naruto and his friends a strange look. "What… what are you wearing?"

"Weighted clothing and fifty pound turtle shells! We have six minutes to deliver the last bottles of milk to everyone so I'll tell you about it later!" Naruto said, clunking behind his fellow team members to Lee and Gai's house. "Might Guy!"

Lee opened the door and gasped. "Are those the shells of a Roshi student?"

"Heavier shells, different teacher." Goku said to himself.

Aang tossed him two milk bottles. "Alright! Lets go!" The ten clunked away to another house with five minutes to spare.

Lee ran inside. "Gai-sensei Gai-sensei can I get weighted outfits and fifty pound shells like Naruto?"

Gai ceased practicing on the punching bag. "Come on Lee aren't the ankle weights and wrist weights enough?"

Lee shook his head. "I must become stronger!"

Gai pumped his fist. "Who wants a trip down to the lead depository?" _Its about time Kakashi and I got competitive again… even if Kakashi isn't teaching him I won't let Naruto beat Lee!_

__Lee pumped his fist as the two ran out to the tailor shop to get the clothing needed for weights.

* * *

Naruto pointed at Kakashi's house. Kakashi read through chapter fourteen in the new book, "Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi put a bookmark in his book and smiled. "Hey Naruto, what are you doing up so early?" He looked down at their attire. "Stealing my student eh?" He chuckled. "Don't go easy on him."

Natsu tossed Kakashi a bottle. "Here you go!"

Kakashi caught and could only smile seeing his student being pushed to his limits. _I can't wait to flaunt to Gai…_

They arrived at Ino, Sakura, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hinata's houses, placing the bottles of milk on their doorsteps. Goku smirked. "Time up. We have five seconds to spare. We'll be training with the shells for the duration of the day. That will get you used to the feeling of the weighted clothing. Tomorrow I'll just add more weight to the clothes." Goku flew up into the sky. "Follow me. After we do this you guys can eat breakfast."

The ten burst off towards their next training target; a large corn field was being worked by a tractor; the sky was gray and a cold, fall wind blew. Goku and the others floated above the plants. "Sir!" Goku waved over to the tractor, who slowly made his way over to them.

"Whatcha want?" He said; a cigarette in his mouth, "Tell me whatcha want or git off mah farm!" He said with a snarl.

Goku smiled. "My students and I are training for a tournament. We need to use your plot to train."

"How is my field gonna help ya fight? I'm pretty sure fightin' is done wit your fists!" The farmer chuckled.

Goku smirked and grabbed the hood of the tractor. He slowly lifted it in the air and watched as the farmer tumbled out from the back. "Can we use your farm now?"

The farmer hastily nodded. "What'chu gonna do to it? This is an eighth of n' acre now!"

"We'll finish plowing it for you." Goku said, feeling a sense of relief from his students. "With our hands." _No groan?_ "It should take until nine for us to completely plow your field, seeing as its six thirty now."

"You owe me a trip to the nail salon!" Usagi said, knowing what was to become of her nails after this.

"We each go a different direction to hurry up the process. This test is to build a resistance to pain and blunt trauma, delivering and defending attacks." They all landed around the barn. "Go!" The ten got on their hands and knees and started plowing the field.

Naruto broke four of his nails; he just grunted and kept going. _Gotta… defeat… Sasuke!_ He had reached the end of his section. He smiled a stood up. "I've finished first!"

"No you didn't!" Ichigo yelled, "I did!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Please! You guys were so far behind me I had a while for my nails to grow back!"

"I was watching you all go through it! Nice job! It took me a lot longer when I was your age!" Goku said, "Five to go! Its eight o' clock guys so hurry up!"

They heard a scream from across the field. "Look at my nails! They've- they've never…" Usagi was holding back sobs, "L-l-looked… s-s-so… b-bad!"

Ichigo smirked. "So does that mean you're done?"

"Shut up!" Usagi shook her fist at Ichigo. "And yes I'm done for your information!"

"Good. You are one step closer to the nail salon!" Ichigo said, making her scowl.

Aang and Ed walked over; Ed's metal arm caked in dirt. Aang's fingers were perfectly fine. "That was easy!" They said simultaneously.

Aang pointed at Ed. "You owe me a caffeinated drink!"

_Face palm._ "You forgot to say "Jinx", and its, "You owe me a _soda_." But whatever, this stuff is still kinda new to you isn't it?"

Aang gave him a naïve, slightly blank stare and just nodded. "Yes."

"You wouldn't last a day in a city… you'd be out of money before you know it." Ed mumbled under his breath.

"H-hey! Cut it out!" Ichigo said, laughing and covering his face from Usagi's slaps.

Luffy walked over, his fingers and hands bloody and caked with dirt. He gave them a bloody thumb up. "30 minutes left!" The farmer shouted from the barn.

"Alright." Goku replied, "Natsu! How are you coming along?"

"About that! I was digging along, accidentally shot a fireball at the ground and almost have it under control!" Natsu tried sucking the flames out, but in turn the flame spread even more.

Aang smiled and raised his arms. He clapped his hands together, causing thunder to echo around the farm, sending rain down on the flames. Aang stomped forward and lifted his hand up, causing the scorched crust to quickly erode, making it like nothing happened. "I got it."

Natsu quickly plowed the new soil, making sure it matched with his other rows. He stared at Aang in awe. "You bended water and earth? Can you teach me?"

Aang shook his head. "Toph and Katara taught me how to bend those two elements; I could have plowed the entire farm just by raising both my hands." Aang hopped in the air, a small tornado formed underneath him. "I can teach you airbending though!" Aang snapped his fingers; a tiny flame rested on his finger. "Zuko and his uncle Iroh taught me fire bending."

_That's my thing!_ Natsu thought to himself.

Goku waved to the farmer. "Who want breakfast?" All nine raised their hands.

Naruto smirked. "I know the perfect place to-"

"No more Ramen, please!" Ed said.

"Follow me." Goku said, bursting back towards Konoha. Breakfast was chicken, rice, eggs, and Goku's own blend of blueberry and pomegranate. "Because today should have been the first day of Jounin academy for you guys, Iruka and Ebisu gave me these." He pulled out a box from under the small table in his living room occupied by a comfy, red couch and a small television. He handed out the textbooks to everyone including himself.

"Math books? You might as well just send me to the academy!" Naruto whined.

"What use is a strong body without a strong mind? We will be going over one section per day; they will have the final on this book the day before the tournament, so I'll make sure to slide you guys in." Goku said, getting another groan from his students.

Inuyasha, being the only other adult besides for Goku smirked. "I don't have to take it! I'm too old!"

"You don't have to go to the academy, but you still have to take it. That is what Tsunade said anyway." Goku said, much to Inuyasha's despair.

"But don't you have to take it?" Yusuke asked, "Because you are not a Jounin."

Goku ran to his tiny kitchen's counter drawer. "Remember those headbands Tsunade gave us?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah. Your point being…"

Goku pointed to the rankings on it. "According to this, I am a Jounin!" He stuck his tongue out.

"I know I'm stronger than you! Why don't I get a Jounin headband?" Inuyasha said.

"You decided not to hang around Konoha!" Yusuke said, rolling up his sleeve, revealing his Chunin headband.

Inuyasha growled. "Fine! When I'm done I'm taking a nap!"

Goku cleared his throat. _I guess that is one way to deal with it._

"Get on with it!" Luffy said.

"Chapter one, section one: Welcome to Holt's math and Ninjutsu. In this section you will review basic equations you have learned in the Genin's version of the book (Like Algebra II with Algebra I) …" His students all groaned, trying to pay attention.

Two hours went by. Goku closed his teacher's text book. "Your homework is to do problems one through fifty and show your math. Copiers will be forced to start over, small groups of two or three are allowed."

He received some scowls, but they eventually started working. Naruto stared at his paper. _Number 37) Say your opponent has twenty seven shiruken. You have two times an unknown, plus three kunai. What is that unknown number of shiruken to be able to counter all of your opponents?_ Naruto scribbled 27 = 2x + 3 on his paper. _Now what do I do?_ Naruto flipped back to the example question. _SADMEP? Okay… lets try it!_ He subtracted the three from twenty seven, making the problem 24 = 2x. _Twenty four divided by two is twelve!_ He scribbled down twelve for his final answer.

Ed, Aang, Usagi and Ichigo's pencils hit the table. "Done!"

They handed their papers in to Goku. "Good." Goku flipped through the answer key. "You got them all right. You can take a break until one. Keep the shell on."

They were glad to sit on a couch, and not Goku's hard wooden floor. Naruto cautiously checked over all of his answers. Yusuke, Inuyasha, and Natsu handed their papers in; Yusuke with one hundred percent, the others missed one or two. Naruto and Luffy cautiously handed in their papers. "How'd I do?" Luffy asked.

Goku flipped through the answer key. "You missed seven. Do you want to redo-"

Luffy lay on the ground. "Nope!"

"Okay then..." Goku chuckled.

Naruto kept his fingers crossed. "How about me?"

Goku flipped through the answer key again. "You missed three. Do you want to look over-"

Naruto pumped his fist. "Yay!" He sat on the ground and fell asleep.

Goku's eyebrow twitched. "Wow… I'm starting to wonder if I have been pushing them too hard." Goku used his elbow and hand as a pillow and set his alarm for one o' clock.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Goku hit the alarm clock.

Naruto groaned. "One o' clock already?"

Goku nodded. "Everyone up! Lets go go go!"

The others woke up. Goku lead them outside, carrying his burlap sack with him. "Where are we going this time?" Ichigo asked.

Goku lead them to the foot of Hokage Monument, where a thousand meters up rested the peak. There was a slant, indicating that it wasn't perfectly straight, and jagged and rough edges of rock, meaning that climbing could be a possibility (Can you say foreshadowing?). "What are we doing here?" Yusuke asked, "Is this some sort of history lesson?" He asked, looking at the Hokage stone faces.

He pulled out a shot-put ball from his bag and a rope. He tied the rope around his waist and tied a knot around the ball securing it, allowing it to hang from his back. "Everyone grab a ball and a piece of rope."

"Goku… what are we about to do?" Inuyasha asked, reluctantly tying the rope around his waist.

"You are going to climb to the peak of this, with an extra five pounds dragging you back. This will train your strength, endurance, and will power; your shot put ball will hit where you stop today. Those who reach the top will just place their ball on top of the mountain. Every day I'll increase the ball by five pounds" Goku placed his foot a jagged piece of rock and propelled himself up the mountain, half climbing half running. Goku appeared a good thirty feet up the side of the mountain; if you looked directly up you could see the first Hokage's cin carved out of the rock another six hundred feet. Goku turned and waved to them. "Come on guys! We'll keep climbing until four!"

Inuyasha extended his claws and ran up the wall. "That's not fair he is a cat!" Ichigo said,

Inuyasha stopped about twenty feet up. "That's cat demon to you!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well then!" Ichigo approached the side of the mountain and started climbing.

Natsu and Aang rushed towards the wall, rapidly trying to beat one another to the top. Naruto and the others reluctantly approached the side of the mountain. "How high is this?"

Goku shrugged. "I don't know, three thousand feet? It's about two hundred feet taller than the Burj Khalifa, so three thousand sounds about right!" Goku yelled from sixty feet up.

Yusuke swallowed hard and started climbing. Naruto leaped towards the rock, scrambling as high as he could. "I'll make it to the top before any of you!"

Ed smirked and leaped towards the monument as well. "Bring it on Naruto!"

Luffy smirked. "If you guys can do this, so can I!" Luffy started climbing as well.

"Don't let a _girl_ beat you guys!" Usagi yelled from fifty feet up.

The ten climbed for the duration of the three hours. "Told you!" Naruto said, "I beat-"

"Ha! Missing someone?" Naruto turned around. Inuyasha stood there with a smirk on his face.

"How'd you beat me?" Naruto exclaimed, "I was climbing as fast as possible!"

"Not fast enough apparently!" Inuyasha said, causing Naruto to growl.

"Oh hey guys! You got here before me!" Goku pushed himself up to the top of the monument and sat on the edge, where his feet dangled off the side. "Nice job!"

Naruto and Inuyasha started sparring, the weighted clothing and the shells still forcing them to fight at human speed. "Hey guys!" Usagi said, placing her shot-put ball in the rock.

Inuyasha looked over the monument and smirked. "Ichigo! Its about time you got your slow ass up here."

Ichigo climbed over the edge. "No fair!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Yes fair!"

Ichigo lay back, panting and sweating. "Wait for me guys!" Yusuke's hand clutched a chunk of loose, jagged rock, causing Yusuke's hand to slip. "Whoa!" Yusuke caught the edge with hos other hand and pulled himself up. "That was fun!"

Aang shot over the edge. "I win!" He pointed at Natsu, whose hand caught the edge.

"You could've been cheating this whole time!" Natsu claimed, pulling himself up.

"You're mad because you lost!" Aang said, laughing at him.

Natsu stared back at the ground. "How are we gonna get back down?"

"We can fly or walk on the path." Goku said, "Free falling is pretty fun too!"

"HI SAKURA!" Naruto yelled, waving at the ant sized Sakura walking past the monument.

She looked up as Ed and Luffy pulled themselves over. She waved back. "Did you enjoy the hike?"

"No! I climbed up here from down there!" Naruto said, "It was fun!"

"Who would be dumb enough to let someone climb from there?" Sakura asked, "This is endurance training I guess?"

"Yes, and I don't like being called dumb!" Goku said.

Ichigo checked his wrist watch. "Its four o' clock now."

"Lets go then! Follow me!" Goku flew towards the sky. "This is when they are angriest!"

"BYE SAKURA!" Naruto yelled from the peak.

Sakura waved and ran off. As the nine followed Goku to the next training point, the sound of buzzing slowly grew louder and louder until they were surrounded by it. "Ouch!" Natsu said, smashing a wasp that just stung him with his hand. "Why are we training here?"

A wasp dived towards Goku. Goku pinched it between his fingers and squished its stinger. He let it go, and it tried to sting him in vain. "Wasps, unlike Hornets or Bees, dive at their opponent in ones or twos, making it a possibility to dodge and counter. Your objective is to dodge as many as you can, you may not fight back, but you can dodge and counter. The point of this training is to test your perception, reflexes, and speed." Goku said; he fazed out, knocking all the nests to the ground. The wasps rose, staring angrily at them. "They don't look happy! You might get stung but it doesn't swell up.

The wasps dived at them, stinging the ten all over. Goku ducked and weaved; occasionally catching one between his fingers and taking its stinger off, letting them go a second later. Inuyasha smirked. "I don't see what you guys are afraid of its just a little- DEAR KAMI!" A wasp stung Inuyasha in his back, causing a huge, stinging pain to shoot up his spine. "That is it you little-"

Goku ducked, one whizzing past his head. "No attacking."

Inuyasha growled and pulled his fist back. "When we are finally finished with your training I'm leading wasp genocide!"

Goku gritted his teeth in pain as one hit his cheek. _I forgot how much wasp stings, well, sting._ The wasp cocked back for another sting. "Oh no you don't!" Goku leaned to the side, the wasp whizzed past, hitting a tree.

Ichigo tried his best to dodge the wasps, but to no avail as every five seconds another pain shot up his body. "I hate these freaking wasps!" Ichigo leaped in the air and landed near Goku who had the least of the wasps on him. The three wasps tailing Ichigo went in for another sting. Ichigo leaped in the air over the wasps, which were now headed towards Goku.

"Youch!" Goku said as the three wasps stung his neck. The three flew around and charged again. Goku sidestepped and caught the wasps by their abdomens, where they could only wriggle the rest of their tiny, angry bodies. They continued dodging the wasps until six o' clock, each person getting their fair amount of stings. Instead of swelling, large bruises surrounded the stings. "Wow, touching it is painful." Goku said, rubbing his neck from the multiple stings.

"You owe me a trip to the nail salon and some rash cream!" Usagi said, a red rash appearing around one of the stings.

"We still have two more things to do before day's end!" Goku said, making everyone groan. Goku had led them to the training grounds, where an ominous pile of bricks awaited them.

"What is with the bricks?" Naruto asked, "Are we gonna chop em' in half or something?"

Goku picked up a brick. "I will throw these at you-"

"You're gonna throw bricks at us!" Yusuke said.

"That is definitely not what he just said." Ed said, causing Yusuke to scowl.

"You will break these using your Ki by shooting them at the bricks before they hit you; we'll be at this for the next two hours." Goku said, "Mystic Split!" He bent into horse stance and nine more Gokus split from him. They all picked up one brick. "Ready? Go!" They started to whip the bricks at the students, red dust and sounds of a dull impact from the brick to the bone filled the air.

Inuyasha held one hand out, as several black beams of Ki decimated the bricks. "This is slow! Kick it up a notch!"

Goku smirked. "You've asked for it!" Goku increased his rate of fire, sending Inuyasha crashing into the ground.

"Can't take the heat?" Aang asked, firing another gray ball of Ki at a brick.

"Nice! Right context too!" Luffy said, barely dodging another brick. The ten continued this exercise until the stars came out. The days were becoming shorter.

The nine students all looked worn out and beaten to some degree, bruises, blood, sweat, tears, they were all visible, even on someone as vain as Inuyasha. Goku led them out to a beach; a large, mile round moat surrounding a rundown manor greeted them. A bridge over the moat connected the beach to the manor. "This moat is a mile around; we are going to swim ten laps."

"Okay what is the catch this time?" Aang asked, "Moat made of acid? Tar? Swamp Monsters?"

"Sharks." Goku said, hopping into the moat. "They won't attack you if they know you're human!"

"Actually it depends on the shark!" Luffy said, dragging everyone's hopes of survival down. Luffy leaped in the moat. "Come on ya bastards! I've taken out a great white and I can take out the lot of you!" (I gave him the power to swim because his gum gum meaning is rubber. Rubber doesn't sink. It floats.)

The other eight, not wanting to be one upped by Luffy hopped into the moat, swam furiously for their lives. Eight laps had passed, so did a half hour due to the turtle shells pulling them back. The sky turned nearly black; the manor blocking out the moonlight. Luffy was "racing" one of the sharks to the bridge, bopping it on the head when it tried to bite him. Ichigo kept his Zangetsu by his side, waiting for the slightest nudge. Naruto swam with two shiruken in his hand, hoping to slice through a shark on accident. As soon as they finished the tenth lap, they hastily crawled out to the shore, panting and choking from exhaustion. Goku crawled up on the edge, panting as well. "And *pant* that is it *pant* for today."

The ten mustered up the energy to get back to their apartments. Goku meditated on his bed, in his blue tee shirt and teal pajama pants. _Now, that your mind is at ease, I want you to take the next hour, and meditate. Think about nothing. Be at peace._ Goku put his legs in the lotus position and closed his eyes.


	11. Fruits of training and the new Avengers

**I own nothing**

November 30th, day before the tournament

The days flew by, the training intensified, milk deliveries were faster, the fields got bigger, lessons got more complicated, the mountains grew higher, less stings, more laps, and the heavier the clothing. For the next eighty days they had endured pain, exhaustion, fatigue, and a strain on their bodies and minds that would have caused any normal human to crack under the pressure. Konoha had been watching them train, seeing the strained faces and wincing whenever they heard the grunts from another sparring match. There had been something different about Goku; he had been going several days on end in his Super Saiyan two form; sleeping, eating, basically living in it. His usual electric yellow hair color had turned to a lighter bleach blonde color. His normal Super Saiyan form which sported a normal yellow gave off a completely different Ki. Goku's eyes were a teal, more like his Super Saiyan one, but just a tad lighter. Goku started to laugh at one of Ichigo's smartass jokes towards Usagi. His aura quickly dropped, his hair turned back to black, and his eyes turned back to a solid onyx. Goku started panting; breathing heavily and quickly like he had just run a marathon. "Darn… twenty days."

"You're out of your Super Saiyan form?" Naruto noted, "What has been up with that? You've been going in and out of Super Saiyan for the past few weeks."

"Vegeta had been talking about this to himself for a while," Goku said, seeing if he could remember this correctly. "He had been talking about a state of Super Saiyan where through extended usage in and out of battle, I could take this form and use the same amount of Ki as I would in my normal form. In other words, your powered forms would take smaller amounts of Ki than it normally would." _The power of the Super Saiyan comes through extensive training; we must also be able to tap in on the birth given power of our Oozaru. What I'm saying is that if you train with your demon tails mode enough, it may have the same effect._ He said to Naruto telepathically.

Naruto smirked at the village's reaction, seeing Naruto with the one or two tails walking around Konoha. _Oh no you don't!_ Kurama said, _if anyone is going to let you use my powers it is me!_

_Come on Kurama, you'll be getting more time to be out!_ Naruto bargained.

_To call the power of Kurama at will?_ Kurama chuckled. _I guess three or four tails got you cocky! Yeah, if you can train hard enough maybe I'll let you use only two tails at will until you mortals can appreciate me more! Got it?_

Naruto shrugged. _Only two tails? I guess I can make that work, oh mighty Kurama. Thank you for letting me use your power, oh mighty Kurama._

_That is better, human! _Kurama said, fading back into his cage.

They arrived to the gates of Konoha after plowing the fields, where their Jounin math final was waiting for them. Naruto and the other eight students walked into the classroom, sporting a turtle school style uniform with Goku's kanji on the front and back. They all got strange looks from the other students. A few snickers came from the back as two girls talked about Naruto behind his back. "Urameshi!"

Yusuke walked over to Kuwabara, closing the door behind him. "Hey what's up Kuwabara?"

Goku waited outside the classroom for the next three hours as they furiously worked on their tests. After everyone had turned in, Iruka who had been supervising the test taking this year started reading the top ten scores. "Those who had achieved the top ten scores on the first trimester finals are as followed, from ten to one: Usagi Tsukino."

Usagi sighed. "Only tenth? I better study harder next trimester."

"Ninth: Hinata Hyuuga." Iruka said, causing Hinata to grin.

Naruto smiled. "Nice job Hinata!"

Hinata blushed. "Eighth: Ino Yamanaka!"

Ino slammed the desk. "No! That can't be right! Tell me I still retain my 4.0 gpa!"

Iruka laughed. "Don't worry! You got a ninety three, that is just barely a straight A."

Ino's face turned red. "Let me see my test! I know I've answered them all right!"

Iruka read the next name. "Seventh: Aang."

Aang nodded. _I must find my imperfection, see where I went wrong and figure it out._

"Sixth: Yusuke Urameshi." Iruka said, nearly causing Kuwabara to have a stroke.

"You read that wrong! Urameshi is a horrible student!" Kuwabara said, "Did you cheat Urameshi?"

"Math is boring until you combine it with ninjas and fighting. Then that is when I actually started studying math." Yusuke said, "Use the Law of Sines to figure out the best angle to slit your opponent's throat with a kunai; now that is fun."

Iruka cleared his throat. "Fifth: Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo smirked. "Fourth: Neji Hyuuga."

Neji nearly spat the water out of his mouth. _We've run through all the smart people here! I can't name anyone besides Shikamaru that would've had a chance._

Iruka hesitated to say the next name. He turned the paper upside down, made sure it was his writing, and made sure he had read the answer key correctly. He smiled. "Third:" He couldn't stop laughing. _He actually got his shit together! Only two points off!_ "Naruto Uzumaki!"

All of his former Ninja Academy schoolmates stared at him, some laughing in disbelief. "That dumb ass? Getting any top score? On a test?" One girl said, rolling her eyes.

Naruto stood up and pointed at her. "I've studied my butt off for this thing! You are just mad that you didn't make it into the top ten!" Naruto grinned, making the girl scowl.

Sakura smacked the girl in the face and sat down. "You did great Naruto! I had doubted you but you proved me wrong!"

Naruto grinned and sat down. "Two: Shikamaru Nara!" Iruka said, "If he had showed all his work then he could've been number one." Shikamaru was asleep; head propped up on his elbow. "And number One: Edward Elric!"

Edward shrugged. "It was easy."

Shikamaru perked his head up and turned towards Ed. "You play Shogi?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"We are gonna be good friends." Shikamaru said, "I'll find you when Asuma is on a mission."

Shikamaru and the other students filed out; Goku's students that made it into the top ten of the scores told Goku about it, especially Naruto. Goku led them outside; the cold, snowy November air freezing their faces. "Well guys, tomorrow is it." Goku reached into his bag, pulling out ten, non-weighted uniforms. "You don't have to wear the weighted clothing anymore. Get changed into your light weight outfits and break them in; we are leaving on the boat to the island tonight."

Goku and the others took their light uniforms and ran off towards their homes to change into them. About thirty minutes later, the ten were walking around Konoha separately, each enjoying themselves for the day.

* * *

The captain blew the horn. "We're to be at the destination soon!"

The first mate, a slimy, purple, humanoid started to chuckle. "What is the point? They are humans!"

The captain laughed. "Not just any group of humans, I've heard each of them has their own form of a super power, like the other demon teams; one is rumored to harness the power of the Nine Tailed Fox!""

"Will it matter sir? Demons are just naturally stronger and faster than humans!" The first mate pointed out, "Even with the brat being able to use Kurama's power, he'll be dead by the time he calls on it!"

"Well, we didn't force them to join the tournament now did we?" The captain laughed.

"It's going to be a massacre!" The first mate said, getting laughter from all the other teams on the ship.

* * *

Kakashi had called Naruto out to the training field. Sakura was waiting with Tsunade. "Kakashi sensei, why are we here? Well I know its going to be training, but what kind of training?"

Kakashi closed his book. He reached into his pocket, pulling out two bells. "You are going to show us the fruits of your training!"

Naruto smirked. "Unlike my other friends, Goku and I agreed to keep parts of our weighted clothing on, if that is okay with you."

"No. Get rid of the weights." Kakashi said.

Naruto grinned and took off his shoes, letting them drop to the ground. "These were fifteen pounds each!" He said; his shoes created a small depression in the grass. Naruto took off his wristbands. "These were fifteen pounds each!" He hopped out of the way as they hit the ground. Naruto took off his shirt. "This was forty pounds!" Naruto said, a slight tone in his muscles were visible, making Sakura blush.

_He has gotten a little more toned, not as toned as Gohan, but he looks good._ Sakura looked Naruto up and down, trying to figure out how only ninety days earlier he'd be flushing his training down a toilet by eating a fattening bowl of ramen.

"Well well, the total one hundred pounds? I remember about six months ago you'd be nearly dying under _Jiraiya's_ training." Tsunade said, sensing Jiraiya's energy.

Jiraiya hopped out of the tree he was spying on them with. "Its not like your training made Sakura any faster!"

Tsunade turned to argue. Kakashi raised the two bells in the air, the brisk, chilly, late November wind making them jingle. "We are ready when you are ready."

Sakura and Naruto bent into stance, Sakura resembling Tsunade's stance, and Naruto's representing a hybrid between his and Goku's, supposedly leaving his body open for attacks. "Alright."

Kakashi raised his head band, letting his Sharingan blaze to life. "Go!" Kakashi said, the three darting around the training field. Naruto took a swipe for the bells, but missed. Kakashi smirked. _The kid has gotten faster, I'll give him that much, but has it made him stronger?_

Kakashi sent a kick into Naruto's stomach. Naruto arched over his foot. He looked up at him and smirked. "Not that easy!" Naruto grabbed Kakashi's foot and whipped him into the air. A blue aura spiked around him as he shot towards Kakashi.

"The kid can fly now?" Jiraiya said, watching as Naruto burst into the sky, his fist cocked back.

Naruto let this fist fly. Kakashi dodged the punch and delivered his own, connecting with Naruto's cheek. Naruto flew towards the ground. Naruto flipped around and landed on his feet. _More resilient and agile._ Tsunade noted to herself.

Naruto charged a ball of white Ki on his hand. "Is that Ki?" Jiraiya said to himself.

Naruto sent a wave of Ki at Kakashi. Kakashi deflected the wave back at Naruto. Naruto deflected the wave of Ki in the air. Sakura sent a punch into Naruto's cheek, and sent him flying into a tree. Tsunade smirked. "Your student isn't so tough now is he?"

Naruto flipped around and fazed out, kicking up a large amount of dust. Sakura sent a kick into Naruto's stomach. Naruto smirked. "This is a little technique Goku taught me! Solar Flare!" he yelled, as a large flash of light, brighter than the flash of a nuclear bomb, blinded Sakura's vision. Kakashi shut his eyes until the flash died down. Jiraiya smirked, still seeing spots in his vision. "What did you say about my student?"

Kakashi sent a kick into Naruto's chin. _Even with Goku's training he still can't touch me. Maybe he worked on more strength than speed, but Naruto has gotten a lot faster since coming back from Jiraiya's training._ Naruto threw another punch. Kakashi barely dodged. _Woah!_

Naruto smirked. "That Icha Icha book you've read? I know the ending!"

Kakashi covered his ears. "Lalalala I'm not listen-" Naruto sent a punch into Kakashi's stomach.

"What happens is-" Kakashi covered his ears again, letting Naruto hit him in the chin. "And then he-"

Kakashi covered his ears. "Shut up shut up shut up!"

Kakashi swung at Naruto with the bells in his fist, one hand still covering his ear. Naruto bent back and kicked Kakashi's hand, sending the bell high into the air. Sakura leapt for it. "Oh no you don't Sakura!" Naruto flew higher in the air, kicking the bells higher into the air. Sakura caught Naruto's foot and whipped him towards the ground. Naruto started forming hand signal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A clone appeared on the ground and caught Naruto, whipping him back into the air. Naruto burst in an aura of blue and snatched the bells; Sakura and Kakashi catching a handful of air. Naruto fazed out, appearing on the ground with the bells. Naruto grinned as he saw Kakashi and Sakura's looks of shock on their faces. "Gotcha!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade were surprised. _He became so much stronger… right under our feet..._ Jiraiya thought to himself, _I better start training more myself, before this pipsqueak becomes snarky. Did he really read that book?_

Sakura dropped to the ground. "You've gotten a lot stronger Sakura!" Naruto said, "A lot faster too."

Sakura grinned. "Tsunade had really been pushing me hard."

Kakashi fell to his feet. "Say Naruto, what training exercises, besides for the milk deliveries, did you go through?"

"We woke up at four a.m. every morning. After delivering the milk, we'd find a field and plow it with our hands to build higher resistance to pain." Naruto said.

"It makes it easier to attack harder, without having to worry about the damage your own body takes when it deals damage." Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded and walked towards an evergreen covered in snow. He cocked his fist back and let it fly, crunching through the bark and breaking through the other end. The evergreen rocked back and forth; snow falling on Naruto. Sakura took a look through the hole in the tree, and could see Tsunade and Jiraiya's faces on the other side. _He punched straight through!_

"After we did that, we'd study for an hour. Thanks a lot, Baa-chan." Naruto pouted, causing Tsunade to chuckle. "He'd then show us a mountain or high rock, and then make us climb it for however high we could for endurance training. He'd tie a large stone to our backs to make it harder."

"So you climbed the Hokage monument?" Sakura asked, remembering Naruto waving to her from the top.

"Yup!" Naruto said, his Uzumaki grin present on his face.

Jiraiya smirked. "_My_ student-"

Kakashi cleared his throat. "He called me sensei first, Jiraiya. Sakura is still stronger than Naruto in terms of brute strength; the only reason why Naruto beat her was speed."

Tsunade grinned in triumph and walked over to Sakura. "Girl power!"

Sakura and Tsunade high fived. Jiraiya crossed his arms and mumbled a few curse words. Naruto started laughing, only to receive a bop on the head from Jiraiya. "Get on with it!"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Next we had to mess with a nest of wasps. They'd dive at us, we would have to dodge or catch them to increase our reflexes and speed." He showed them a red patch of skin on his arm where he was stung. "I think the only reason we got faster was because of our fears of getting stung." He tried touching it, but it still hurt. "Ouch." He pulled his shirt out of the snow and put it back on. "After that he had whipped bricks at us; we had to destroy them using our Ki." Naruto said, easily manipulating a ball of Ki on his hand. "Finally, he led us to this shark infested moat, where we swam a number of laps."

Jiraiya smirked. "And you consider your training hardcore." Jiraiya teased to Tsunade.

"By the time Naruto is your age he'll be sure as hell stronger than you!" Tsunade shot back, shutting Jiraiya up. "Were you bitten?"

Naruto nodded, pulling up his pants leg. A short row of wide, slit shaped bite marks were present on the back of his leg. "It was a young one; I unlatched it from my leg and set it free. I had to go to the hospital and get it disinfected and stitched up after I finished my thirty laps."

Sakura nearly gagged at the thought of gangrene. "Thank Kami you didn't catch gangrene."

Naruto smiled. _I don't know if its possible, but she has become prettier!_ Naruto thought to himself, noticing Sakura's red cheeks due to the snow on her light, flawless skin. Her green eyes were so soft, but at the same time had a bit of intensity. Her long, straight pink hair framed her face so well, reaching just past her mid spine.

Sakura gave him a strange look. "What?"

Naruto caught himself staring and quickly looked away. "N-nothing."

The sound of a large cruise ship horn blasted throughout Konoha, shaking the trees. Goku appeared in front of them, in his Super Saiyan form. "That is the ship. It'll be here in about fifteen minutes, so get ready to go soon." Goku swept a lock of bleach blonde hair from his eyes.

"You're in Super Saiyan." Tsunade said, staring into his light teal eyes. "Whats wrong?"

"Vegeta had said something about extended usage of the Super Saiyan. He said that if I can use it often enough, I can teach my body to ignore the Ki consumption of this form. Vegeta calls it the Full Powered Super Saiyan, although he has never reached it. So far it has been working; once I actually decide to power up…" Goku said, changing to normal. "Watch. This is a Super Saiyan One." In a flash of yellow Ki, Goku appeared in his Super Saiyan form, his hair a solid yellow. His eyes were a solid blue, soft to look at. "Notice the color changes." Goku powered up again, going into a Super Saiyan Two form. His hair had spiked up even more, turning into an electric yellow, his eyes turned into an electric blue and blue lightning floated and sparked around the Saiyan. A yellow aura quickly spiked and fluctuated like a wild flame. "Now watch as I relax." The aura slowly faded until it became nearly invisible, his hair slowly turned bleach blonde, and his eyes turned a light teal. "This is the full power Super Saiyan; its using such little energy I can sustain it for long periods of time. We're not sure what forms of training Vegeta has gone through, so I can't say for certain how powerful he is, especially with the curse seal on him."

"So he has met Orochimaru? If you manage to get him back we can find Orochimaru's hideout and bring that bastard to justice!" Tsunade said, "The curse seal also brings out a person's most evil, and they will take a more ruthless path to reach their goals."

Goku's eyes widened. "Vegeta has been trying to defeat me for a long time… this is gonna be fun!" Goku said, barely surprising anyone now.

Naruto smirked. "I guess I'd better go all out too." He said, _right oh might Kurama?_

Kurama cackled, echoing around Naruto's skull. _Show them the power of Kurama, human!_

Naruto grinned as Kurama's fist hit the bars. Naruto and Kurama fist bumped. _I'll go all out with the two tails. I promise._

_So will I, human!_ Kurama laughed again and sunk back into the darkness.

Naruto smirked. "Me and Kurama came into a little agreement."

_I donned you with my power! That isn't an agreement_! Kurama argued.

_You "agreed" to lend me the power of two tails! Emphasis on "agreed"_ Naruto said.

_You are becoming a smart ass, human!_ Kurama said, Naruto chuckled to himself in response.

Ichigo appeared with Yusuke, each with their suitcases. "We heard the ship's horn. I guess we have t leave soon?"

Goku nodded. "In about twenty minutes we'll depart." He turned to Sakura, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. "You guys are coming right?"

They nodded. "We'll be there!" Kakashi said, giving a thumb up to Naruto.

Goku and Naruto went to their apartments, getting ready to depart on a journey they might not come back from.

* * *

"Come on Pete, open up!" Tony said, banging on May's door. Peter looked out from his window.

"Yeah okay I'm just getting my stuff ready!" He said, rummaging through his closet. "No… no… no… here it is!" He pulled his costume out of the back of his closet. "Lightweight agility enhanced spidey suit… Tony and Bruce really know how to make this stuff." He folded it up and put it in his suitcase.

Peter ran downstairs, wearing wrinkled jeans, a red "I love New York City" shirt, and an unbuttoned red checkered long sleeved shirt so the tee shirt was visible. He kissed Aunt May on the cheek. "Peter, when will you be back?"

"December seventeenth. Love you!" Peter said, pushing his glassed upward. He stepped outside the door.

"Be careful Pete!" Aunt May said, "I worry about you so much."

"Don't worry Auntie, I'll be fine." He gave her a light hearted laugh. "We might beat them so bad I'll be back tomorrow with news of victory!"

May smiled and put up her dukes, throwing a couple punches. "Go get em' Peter! Those kung fu lessons you've been taking have really paid off haven't they?"

"Yeah they have." Peter said, laughing nervously.

"Come on Pete! We're not gonna wait all day!" Logan said, waiting inside the black SHIELD bus outside.

Peter pulled on his coat, hefted his suitcase, and ran outside. "Keep your pants on Logan, or have you shredded those too?"

Logan extended his middle claw and turned around. Peter got into the van, where the other nine members of his team were waiting. Coulson sat at the wheel. "Come on we don't have all day."

The bus on the inside was very wide; six rows of seats with two seats per row. Coulson sat at the wheel with Nick Fury in the co-driver's seat. Tony and Bruce sat in the back, having a debate on the usage of cold fusion in today's society and usage through tomorrow's society. It seemed like Bruce was losing the argument, as his skin showed a greenish glow every time he said "No". Tony had a grin on his face, and took another sip of his water. Bruce slapped it out of his hand, causing it to spill down his new "Black Sabbath" tee shirt which he got at a performance he was to appear at. Tony rolled his eyes as Bruce pointed and laughed. "Really Bruce? Real mature."

In the next row, Steve and Logan were exchanging stories about the wars they had fought it. Steve would occasionally show Logan a battle scar. Due to his regenerating abilities, Logan had no scars to show.

The middle row was occupied by Thor and Dr. Strange, who exchanged their folklore and adventures in Valhalla and Mephisto's realms. Peter did not wanna sit there. A row up from them, Johnny and Carol didn't talk to each other; Johnny stared out of his window. Carol was on her phone, on Facebook. _Going to a tropical island, about to kick some ass, and look good doing it. Post._ She pressed the post button on her phone, wiping her long, luscious blonde hair behind her ear. _Bing!_ Carol looked down at her phone. _Deadpool has liked your status._ She giggled to herself and checked her Twitter.

"Sit next to me." A light, female, Eastern European accent said. Peter walked over to the girl who wanted him to sit next to her. She put her suitcase on her lap. She was already dressed in her costume, a hot pink colored "V" styled spandex outfit, which went from her shoulders just barely reaching her thigh. Her cleavage was partially visible, making it a very revealing woman's swimsuit. The rest of her body was covered by thin, transparent, light pink spandex, with dark red high heels. She wore a red cape and red gloves, and ruby red lipstick. She looked like one of those models from the thirties or forties eras, except her brown hair was long and curly and reached her waist. She had amber eyes, which were staring intently into the makeup mirror she used to put on her lipstick. She didn't wear any eye blush or any other makeup; she just had a naturally beautiful face. She gestured towards Peter to sit in the other seat in her row. "I know how you feel Peter; I hate sitting alone on the bus too. My name is Wanda, otherwise known as the Scarlet Witch." She turned her head and pointed to the seat, the lipstick and mirror floating on their own.

Peter caught himself gawking and sat down. "At least no one tripped me this time." He nervously chuckled. _Bursting with cool, Parker,_

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Uggh I hate those people; honestly what will it prove?" She smirked. "Then again, no one has the chance to trip Spider Man every day. Now do they?"

_Ok, who leaked it? _Peter's eyes widened. "Y-you know-"

"One of my powers is mind reading. It's actually very easy." She said, "Those palm readers have no idea what they are talking about."

"They probably just threw a bunch of magazines under the table, right?" Peter said, "I once accidentally ended this one woman's career at a county fair for finding the stash of feel good tapes inside her crystal glass ball." He admitted, making her laugh. _Okay, I've made her laugh._

Nick Fury stood up. "Attention please." They gave their attention to Nick. "Your nine surrounding people will be part of the team for the Dark Tournament. I have picked this group to take on the likes of the Justice League, who pose a major threat to Earth and us. They are supposedly going to use the Dragonballs to create a space beacon and base, where they can monitor all of Earth and its inhabitants. The problem with that is the beacon could also be used as a potential weapon. Once I get a chance to speak to their leader, we cannot allow them access to the DragonBalls. A source from Konoha has taken one Dragonball from them, so if we do fail this mission."

Coulson pressed a button labeled EMP as a force field surrounded them, shutting off the radio and heating. "Introduce the newbies."

"Steve Rogers, please introduce yourself." Nick Fury said, gesturing towards Steve to stand up.

Steve walked to the front of the bus. He was tall, muscular, had neat, light brown hair and hazel eyes. "I am Steve Rogers, better known to you and my team mates as Captain America." Steve sat back down.

"Tony, your turn." Nick said, Tony already walking to the front of the bus. Tony was slightly shorter than the rest, only coming to 5foot9. He had short, messy brown hair. He wasn't as muscular either, but he was fit enough where a slight tone was visible. He had brown eyes and light skin, but had a tan from living in his L.A. home.

Tony pointed to his suitcase. "Jarvis-"

"I know, Mr. Stark." His suitcase said, morphing into the Iron Man suit. Tony held out his arms as his suit quickly formed around him.

Peter and Wanda were like excited hamsters, both of their minds wanting to see the schematics for his suit. Iron Man smirked and flexed. "Alright, go sit down." Nick Fury said, the suit disassembled and reformed into Tony's suitcase. Tony sat down. "Bruce."

Bruce stood up and walked to the front of the bus. He was tall, thin, had messy, curly brown hair, and had light skin. He pushed his thick rimmed glasses towards his face. "Hi, I'm Bruce Banner-"

"The Gamma Wave scientist?" Wanda exclaimed. "I have all of your books!"

Peter smirked. "I've had all mine signed!"

Wanda smirked. "Up for a trade?"

Peter laughed. "No."

Nick Fury cleared his throat as the two went silent. Bruce smiled at the thought of a fan base. "My alias, my super hero name, is the Hulk." He gritted his teeth as a green aura swirled around him. His body slowly grew in width and height, until he was nearly eight feet of pure muscle. "This is what I refer to as my other guy. I've learned to control him easier when I'm not angry." Hulk said, his voice deeper and brasher. "I've been a very angry person, and I vent through him." He said, "I once tried to eat a bullet; the other guy spat it out." Hulk reformed into the barely six foot, thin, sheepish scientist Bruce Banner. He sat back down.

"Thor, may you please introduce yourself." Nick said, "Don't be shy."

Thor stood up, revealing his large, muscular body. He walked with an ounce of pride and his head held up high, wearing his steel armor and a red cape. His hammer, a large war hammer made from indestructible stone, hung loosely at his side. He wore this anchorman's smile, had long, wild blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. "I am Thor! The god of thunder! My favorite earth drink is coffee and my favorite mortal made show is about the misadventures of the yellow sea born sponge!"

Nick Fury chuckled. _The god of Thunder watches Spongebob… heroes these days._ Thor sat back down.

Nick fury gestured to Dr. Strange. Dr. Strange was thin, tall, and appeared older than the other heroes, a wild streak of gray in his short, black hair. He bowed to the others like a magician. "I am Doctor Steven Strange, no conjuror of cheap tricks, but a rival with Mephisto himself, in magic!" Dr. Strange said, a pink aura ripped off his red cape and flew back to his seat. Dr. Strange sat back down, leaving everyone in an awkward silence.

Nick motioned towards Johnny. Johnny stood up, decked out in black biker gear. He was thin, a bit scrawny, and just a little taller than Tony. He had short, dark brown hair and onyx eyes. "Remember that guy who would leave trails of fire with his motorcycle? The one you saw on the news?" He said in a heavy southern drawl. Johnny's hands burst into flames. His skin stretched apart and spit, revealing Johnny's skull, which burst into flames a moment later. Johnny cackled in a deep, demonic, chilling voice. "I'm that guy. They call me the Ghost Rider." The flames died down as his transformation happened in reverse. Johnny had a grin on his face. "You can call me Johnny." Johnny sat back down, and pulled out a black DS with his "Johnny Blaze, bike extraordinaire!" game on it. "I remember doing these tricks in real life!" He shouted, his avatar losing another life.

Logan stood up; he was short but very muscular, had messy, short black hair, light skin, and hazel eyes. Three long, adamantium blades shot from the areas between his knuckles on both hands. He crossed the six blades. "I am Logan, otherwise known as the Wolverine. Got it? I got it over with Nick." Logan sat back down, his claws receding into his arms.

Peter nervously stood up. "My name is Peter Parker; I'm seventeen, and starting my second year at Oscorp University of science and genetics. My super hero alias is Spiderman." Peter shot a web at the ceiling. "I'm going to sit back down now."

_We need to start studying together._ Wanda thought to herself. Wanda stood up, revealing her well-toned, curvy figure. "I'm Wanda Maximoff, I'm seventeen, and a first year student at Transia University of science and genetics." She manipulated a pink ball of Ki in her hand. "My alias is the Scarlet Witch." Peter stood up and let her back to her seat before sitting down himself.

Carol put down her phone and stood up. She wore a white, sleeveless blouse and blue jeans with black high heels. Her long, wavy, waist length, blonde hair swept in front of her face. She had the body of a model, and hair that looked like she had just finished shooting a Pantene commercial. She had light, flawless skin and light green eyes. "My name is Carol, and my superhero alias is Ms. Marvel." She said in a serious tone no one had expected from her looks. "If any of you clown up this mission, you'll have to deal with me. Got it?" She glared at the crowd with her natural get back stare. "Look, I'm usually nicer than this, but we can't afford to screw up." She sat back down and scrolled through her apps, and started playing Angry Birds in the awkward silence.

Johnny looked over her shoulder. "Whatcha playing there?"

"Angry Birds. I can't finish this freakin' level." She grimaced as the green pig gave her that mocking stare.

"I'm in the same situation. How 'bout I help you, and you help me?"

Carol nodded and traded Johnny's DS for her phone. The two went back to their seats, furiously trying to crack each other's games. "Grr. Come on." Carol said, watching as Johnny's avatar crashed into the ground.

Casual conversation started up again; Nick Fury shook his head. _This is gonna be a long ride…_

* * *

Goku and his friends waved to the people of Konoha from their ship. "Come and watch us fight Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said, waving.

Kakashi gave him a thumb up. "We'll be there!"

Natsu barfed over the side of the cruise ship again, his face green. "I fucking hate boats." His cheeks bloated again as he tried stopping himself from barfing. Luffy and Usagi sat by him.

"Its alright." Luffy said, "You just gotta get your sea legs!"

The ten heroes finally set off towards what they had been training for the past three months, but will it be enough to survive the perils of the mysterious Dark Tournament?


	12. Expect the Unexpected

**I OWN NOTHING**

November 30th, day before the Dark Tournament

The pirate tapped on the intercom. "Hello? This thing be on? Alright! All ye land lubbers listen up!"

"I take offense to that!" Luffy yelled, "Captain Monkey D. Luffy-"

"Shut up human scum!" The pirate snapped. He cleared his throat. "The preliminaries be starting now. There be sixteen teams on this boat, but only ten rooms. Pick the leader person on your team and direct em' up to the center of the poop deck."

Goku stood up, along with fifteen demons of numerous species and races, and walked up to the center of the boat. The captain pushed a button; a large cement rod raised the platform fifty feet above the ship. At best, they had a total of four hundred square feet. He held his hand out to the opponent in front of him, a jaguar humanoid with a demonic aura. "I'm Son Goku."

The demon stepped back. "Don't touch me, human."

"Now, the last person on the platform gets to go with his team to the actual tournament." The captain said, "Deaths are permitted, so you might as well just give up, Goku." He said, getting snickers from the demons there.

Goku smirked. "We're just gonna have to see about that!" Goku bent into stance. "Since you guys are so confident, I'll make it easy for you." Goku returned to his normal state. "I'll do the honors."

Goku fazed out. The other team leader's eyes widened, as Goku reappeared above them. He brought his heel down on one's head, knocking him out cold. He darted around the platform, never giving his opponents a chance to attack. A total of five seconds passed, until he and the jaguar humanoid were the only ones left standing. "I don't wanna die!" The jaguar humanoid hopped over the edge, and into the cold sea.

Goku flew towards him and strung him up on the side of the ship. "I didn't kill them. I'm gonna take you home now." Goku touched the jaguar's head. "Okay… let me get a Ki signature." He said; Goku teleported with the Jaguar to his home; a tropical rainforest with an opening to a fair sized log cabin.

The Jaguar nearly had a heart attack. "W-w-we- here- h-h-how- y-you"

"Bye now!" He waved; Goku teleported back, reappearing on top of the platform. "Now, do you guys wanna fight seriously?" The fourteen other captains stood up and charged. Goku stood in the one spot, dodging an array of attacks, the occasional hop over a sweep kick, lean left, right, back, duck, and counter. Goku jumped into the air, landing a jumping roundhouse kick into three team leaders, sending them sailing over the platform. Goku hopped back and pushed his arm forward. "Goku time!" An invisible shockwave of Ki sent all the team leaders flying off the platform. Goku waved to the captain. "I'm the last one on the platform! Let me down now!"

The first mate fell back in shock. "N-no way!"

The captain pressed the release button, lowering the platform. "He might be a psychic. Remember that Toguro used to be one of them animals too."

The first mate pounded the ground. "I had bet money against them!" He snatched the intercom. "Last team alive gets to be in the tournament!"

The captain's eyes widened. "What- What are you doing?"

"I had bet nearly twenty five thousand yen that these humans didn't get to the tournament." He pulled out his cutlass. "They won't get to the tournament!"

The captain pulled out his sword and the two clashed.

The other teams smirked and gathered around Goku's team. Yusuke rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. He stood up and whipped out a police-like badge. "Undercover Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi! I want all demons here to get on the ground!" He nodded to Ichigo. "The Shinigami Ichigo will take you back to your homes or custody, depending on how you wanna play it!" Yusuke turned to Ichigo and nodded.

Goku hopped in the middle of his friends. Natsu wiped the spit off of his cheek. He didn't have anything else to throw up. "You don't have to kill us!" Nats

A large demon by the name of Bog walked to the opening of the crowd. "Your souls! I can taste them!" Bog charged into the crowd. "Give them to me!"

The rest of the crowd charged, at team Z Warrior. Ichigo pulled out a walky talky. "Byakuya I request back up, group of low class demons near HangNeck Island I am surrounded."

Static rippled through the walky talky. "Sending a squad your way."

A group of five angels, all in white robes and large white angel wings appeared on the deck of the ship. "Oi! Ova here ya blokes!" One angel said in a heavy Australian accent. Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu and charged, sweeping groups of demons with one swipe.

Naruto smirked. _Hey Kurama, why don't we-_

_These are petty demons! Show them my power human!_ Kurama exclaimed.

Naruto spiked a red aura; the silhouette of a fox took shape over him, and one tail made of the aura was visible. "Lets go nuts!" Naruto fazed out into the crowd, killing demons left and right.

Yusuke made his way to the captain's office, where he and the first mate were sword fighting. The captain swung again. "Come on ye traitor! Fight like a man!" The captain kicked the sword out of the first mate's hand, causing him to drop the sword. The captain dropped his sword as well and put up his fists.

Yusuke stepped in front of him. "Let a pro take care of this."

"Filthy human scum!" The first mate charged, swiping wildly with his sword. Yusuke side stepped and took hold of his arms, placing handcuffs around them.

"Filthy human scum: one, you: zero." Yusuke nodded towards the captain and ran outside to help his friends.

Aang hopped in the air over a sweep kick. His eyes lost their pupils and he clenched his fists. "Enough!" He lifted his hands and snapped them back down, as thousands of ice shards started pelting the ship. Aang placed his hand to the ground and executed a sweep kick; an ice dome formed around the nine friends surrounded and him. Yusuke ran back inside the captain's office until it ended. The demons quickly fell by the droves, until they had all disappeared. The ones that didn't were taken into custody and put in handcuffs.

"Oi Goku, next time you're up here are you gonna consider joining the force?" The Australian angel asked Goku.

Goku shrugged. "Maybe."

"G'day mates." The angels disappeared, leaving the ten team members and the captain the only ones left on the ship. The demon spirits had disappeared, like they weren't even there.

"Thanks mate; I might actually watch the tournament this time and take some notes." The captain said, chuckling to himself. "We'll be there in thirty six hours."

* * *

Nick Fury hovered over the second ship, checking out the competition. "A vampire… I'll let Thor hammer that one out. Ha, Thor humor."

Dracula ripped the throat out of the last team leader. "Mmm… your blood tastes so good… to bad you're dead." Dracula dropped him, who had bled out from his jugular. Dracula hopped down from the platform, careful not to fall into the water. "Lawrence!"

"What do you want Drac?" The werewolf said, slicing another demon's throat out.

"Victor has a question." Drac said, agilely dodging a kick.

"What is it Vic?" The werewolf responded, dodging a punch. He sliced it's head off and turned towards Victor.

Victor, with a mighty sweep of his arm, tossed several of the contenders off the ship. "I'm starting to wonder…" He said in a heavy, German accent. "If team Toguro will actually be a challenge!"

"Don't get cocky, Frankenstein." The mummy pulled out two bronze, Egyptian swords and started wading through the crowds, lopping heads off and getting blood splattered all over his outfit.

"Yess Frankenssstein, your cockinesssss isss why we replaccced your arm." Another monster said.

A contender fell to the ground and pointed to him. "El Hombre Anfibio!" He yelled, before the Gill man snapped his neck.

"Maybe he is right Gillman! As long as you have Devilman here, our team will prevail!" Devilman said, skewering several people with his pitchfork.

An invisible force threw several demons off the ship. "Is that why that brat Goku defeated us?"

The Yeti smirked, before breaking a man's spine over his knee. "The infamous Devilman, defeated by a mere human? Don't make me laugh!"

A silhouette with long, black hair, coal pits for eyes, and long sharp claws darted around the boat, killing demons as she passed through them. "Come on, he wouldn't have been able to track you!"

"Arabos Kunundrum!" A witch pointed her wand at a male demon, causing him to double over in pain. "Believe it. My sister still won't shut up about it!" She ducked another swipe of a blade and delivered a punch. The man grabbed her long pink hair and pleaded for his life as she sent a dagger through his stomach. "We'll get the Dragonballs we deserve and the revenge we deserve! To team Nightmare!" The ten monsters pumped their fists in approval.

Nick Fury stopped the recording and flew back towards his team's boat. "Boat one, threat level is medium, Boat two, medium, boat three, medium, boat four, medium."

"Roger that sir, Coulson out." Nick Fury turned off his radio and flew towards team SHIELD's boat.

* * *

"Team leaders, please step up!" The captain said through the intercom.

Superman smirked and stepped up. "Batman, check up on boats five, six, and seven please."

Batman nodded and hopped over the edge, landing on his Batbike which had been stuck to the side of the ship. He pressed a red button, the wheels retracted, and rocket fire burst from beneath the wheels. "That's Topaz, Ryu, and Liono right?"

"Correct. About to beat some ass, Superman: out." The platform slowly started to rise, until they were about fifty feet into the air. The other team leaders charged at Superman, swinging wildly and swift. Superman was swifter, and countered their attacks. "Come on you guys got to at least make me break a sweat." Superman hopped back and yelled, sending a shockwave of Ki to send his competition into the water.

Batman gave him a thumb up and burst towards ship five. Batman hovered over the ship, as ten figures quickly darted around the ship, killing everything on the ship. He watched the ones he could see. "Not much of a challenge on ship five- wait a second." The four who darted around punched the ground, causing a tremor on the ship. "Change that, we may have a problem." He said in his radio.

Black Canary, holding the second walky talky nodded. "One sec." She turned and belted the chorus to a Led Zeppelin song, causing the ship to tremble. "Okay, what was that?"

Batman shook his head. "Boat five has a few members that may pose a threat."

Black Canary nodded. "Check on boat six."

Batman flew off towards boat six. "Boat six has been taken care of, they are unarmed, and meditating. Threat level is unknown. Their leader, Ryu, has the most blood on his gi. Other teams are not dead, but incapacitated."

Black Canary nodded. "How about seven?"

Batman revved his bike and burst towards them. Someone yelled, "Thundercats, Ho!" in the distance.

Batman flew overhead, watching the ten cats battle fiercely for their chance at the tournament. "They're fast, agile, possess superhuman strength, I'd say we wouldn't leave the fight without a few scratches."

Black Canary smirked. "Too bad you don't have super powers."

Batman laughed. "Coming from the woman who destroys her car every time she hears a Jason Derulo song."

Black Canary scowled. "Okay the one time! Get your ass back on the ship before the captain notices."

Batman nodded and flew back to his ship. He came back to a long row of propped up, knocked out demons on the ship's railing. "What happened here?"

Superman smirked. "A large group of sore losers."

Batman shrugged. "Figures. You should see some of the other ships; it's a bloody massacre there."

"Besides for Goku's team, we are the only human- well, mostly human team in this." Superman pointed out, "Pun intended." Everyone sported their best fake laugh. "Come on guys, at least give me some credit."

"Credit for sucking." The Flash said, "See at least I got an eye roll from you."

* * *

Bruce Banner stood on the platform. "I don't wanna hurt you guys…"

"You? Stupid human!" The other teams cackled.

Bruce smirked. "I warned you, the other guy may not be so kind." He crossed his arms and a green aura sparked around him, as he morphed into the Hulk. The Hulk smirked and balled up his fists. "I'm the other guy!" Hulk fazed out, reappearing only to break a bone, snap a leg; for a guy his size, he moved pretty quickly.

Screams of pain and terror could be heard from atop of the platform, the other teams surrounded Nick Fury's. "Kill the humans!" One team yelled, getting a war cry from the others.

Tony smirked. "Jarvis, do you think these guys deserve AC/DC?" Tony asked his suitcase.

His suitcase morphed and absorbed Tony, but spat him out as Iron Man. "Your call, sir."

Iron Man flew into the air. "Cue my music."

The talk show the captain was listening to turned static. The captain started banging on the radio. "Not again ye-"

An Angus Young guitar riff blew the captain back as the radio now blasted "Shoot to Thrill" by AC/DC. Iron Man tapped on the suit. "Nice choice Jarvis."

"I know you well, sir." Jarvis said, "I have Black Sabbath up next."

Iron Man flew through the crowd with his fists out, knocking a hole through the crowd and knocking some of the crowd out. He mouthed the words to the song. "Shoot to Thrill, play the kill, too many women, and too many pills yeah!" The guitar solo started, Tony started to head bang inside the suit, letting Jarvis do most of the work.

Johnny wiped the skin off his face. "He's knocking on the door!" His hands caught on fire. "He's _scraping_ at the door! Should I let em' in?!" Johnny's skin slowly melted away as his head caught on fire. "Imma let him in!" Johnny said; Ghost Rider unleashing his presence. He tossed Carol her phone. "By the way, I beat the level."

Carol caught the phone. _You could've at least given me my phone before you nearly boiled it._ Carol stood up and spiked a bright yellow aura and burst into the sky. She cocked his fist back. "Take this!" She charged a bright yellow ball of Ki on her hand. "KIA!" She sent a wave of Ki into a group of her opponents, pummeling them to the railing, driving them off of the ship in droves. Carol fazed out, and appeared in the middle of a crowd, beating the snot out of any opponent in a ten foot distance.

Peter and Wanda were back to back, taking opponents down one by one. Peter took another kick to the chin as Wanda's ki barriers were being broken through. Peter hopped in the air. "That's it!" Black webs shot from Peter's hands, trapping all his enemies in a large web. "Now once we get there, my teammates and I will help you out!" His eyes turned black. He fazed out, appearing on top of the web, staring into the crowd. "Are we clear?" Everyone nodded nervously, watching as his veins turned from blue to black. He helped his teammates on the top of the web. His eyes turned back to their normal, brown color. "Good." Peter reached into his bag, and pulled out his textbook on genetics. He spun up a table and several chairs made of web, where the superheroes could sit down.

* * *

Nick Fury flew over the tenth ship in a stealth helicopter. "Nothing special" He zoomed in on his binoculars. "Hold up." He flew in closer to take a look at the team overwhelming the last group of fighters. "Two Italian plumbers, a hedgehog, an echidna, an elf, a cherub, a little pink blob with feet, an armored pink blob with wings, a recon guy and an Iron Man wannabe… and they're winning… dear G-d…" He shook his head and flew off towards the eleventh ship. As he zeroed in on it, he had started to expect something zany and wacky. The ten fighters that had won the elimination matches looked normal, their sensei instructing them on some techniques. "Run of the mill."

The sensei got into stance. "Here is my Dynamic Messemup Punch!" He rolled and threw a punch at the railing of the ship. He fell back, clutching his hand in pain.

Nick shook his head. "Can't this ever be normal?" Nick flew higher into the sky and spotted the twelfth ship. Each fighter in one of the groups took on fifteen fighters each, defeating them skillfully and quick. Nick smirked. _Nice form, good reflexes, they may make my guys break a sweat…_ Nick Fury flew back to his team's ship, to find a large, black web over the ship, with his team on top of it. "I don't even wanna know." He pulled out his megaphone. "I'll see you at HangNeck Island!" He yelled, "Enjoy the rest of the boat trip!"

Peter jumped in the air and yanked the web away from the doors, granting access to the rooms. "Yeah thanks!"

Nick Fury turned his helicopter towards HangNeck and flew off.

* * *

Po and the Furious Five waited on the ship, getting hungry looks from the demons there. Master Oogway sighed. "The malicious intent of the usage of these DragonBalls…"

Shifu cringed, tapping in on Oogway's feelings. "It's nerve rattling."

Shen and Tai Lung chuckled. "How about we rattle their nerves master?" Tai Lung asked, his yellow eyes locked in with one contender's blue ones.

"No. Patience, my students." Shifu said.

The captain tapped on the intercom. "Please send the person of your choice to the center of the ship." She said cheerfully.

Po stood up. "I'll go!"

Shifu reached for him. "Po!"

Po turned around. "Yes sensei?"

"Let me go." Shifu walked in front of Po. "I have a bad feeling about this." Shifu had a stare down with the other team's choices, just waiting to brawl. Shifu fell on his back as the platform raised into the sky, until you could feel the high altitude winds blowing past you.

"The last one on the platform gets to take his team on to the actual tournament!" She chimed, "Fight!"

Shifu hopped back and spiked a blue aura. Ten balls of Ki effortlessly floated on his fingers. "There are fifteen of you, ten of these. These are known as djinn destructors. Would you like to taste?!" He whipped them into the group of brawling contenders, destroying all but three. The three turned towards Shifu and charged. Shifu smirked and charged into them, pelting them with a fierce flurry of fists. Shifu cocked his fist back and let it fly, causing a shock wave to knock them off the edge.

The captain pumped her fist. "Go Shifu! You're so cute I could just eat you up! Shifu has advanced his team to the tournament!"

The rest of Shifu's team cheered. "Yeah! Go sensei Shifu!" Po pumped his fist in the air.

Tigress grinned. _A tournament that will be seen all over the world? And I'm going to fight in it? I can't wait!_

"Hey babe! Come 'ere!" A drunken man, wobbling and holding an alcohol bottle walked over to her. "You got a nice…" He reached for her butt.

Tigress clutched the man by the throat and cocked her fist back. "If it wasn't for my code of honor, you'd be cat food." She dropped him and kicked him in the stomach, making him double over. She crossed her arms and leaped into the cold, chilly swimming pool in her sweatpants and her buttoned down, red Chinese vest she had always sported. _Now I really can't wait._

* * *

"Frozone, what'd you see?" Bob Parr, known as Mister Incredible, asked his friend.

Frozone hopped back onto the ship. "Before I was spotted-"

"You were spotted?" Bob said, "How'd you get spotted?"

Frozone gestured to his outfit, a bright blue and white spandex jumpsuit. "This costume isn't necessarily made for stealth Bob."

"Okay then, what did you see?" Bob inquired once again.

"A group of super powered animals and then a group of thugs with zombie-like pain thresholds, which are also super powered!" Frozone sighed. "This little surprise wish better be amazing, Bob, after seeing that we botched up the first chance to find a Dragon Ball."

"Okay, so we aren't the only super hero game in town." Bob flexed. "We're the Incredibles, and we're accompanied by a group of turtle ninjas with weapons, and an assassin. That's basically overkill Lucius."

Lucius shrugged. "I don't know man, I got a feeling this vacation ain't worth the fight."

Bob shrugged. "Even if we lose, we get to spend a two week vacation on a tropical island with a water park and an amusement park. Its gonna be like a vacation anyway."

Lucius walked over to the bar and took a martini. "I just have a feeling that this tournament is going to get really interesting really soon."

Bob laughed. "You worry too much Lucius."

"You don't worry enough Bob." Lucius said, taking a sip of the martini.

The captain tapped on the intercom. "May each team captain come to the center of the ship please?"

Bob, the other Incredibles, the ninja turtles, and Splinter huddled. "Who is the team captain? Did anyone mention a team captain?"

"Team Incredible, please send your team captain up now, or be disqualified." The captain said, "Three… two…"

"Dash go!" Bob said, pushing Dash to the center. The platform in the center raised thirty feet high.

"The last one on the platform gets their team to the tournament." The captain read from a sheet, "Fight!"

Dash smirked and fazed out, using his super speed to knock nine fighters off the platform. One fighter laughed. "Wow this kid is fast! I actually doubt my own abilities now!" A large, blue, bald alien said. "My cousin Burter and I would always duke it out so fast our parents couldn't see it. My name is Kiyoyu." He fazed out, knocking the seven opponents off the platform. "Now come at me!"

Dash hopped back and charged. Kiyoyu threw a punch, but Dash ducked and slid across the ground, driving a sweep kick into his shin. Kiyoyu spun in the air. Dash hopped in the air. "Firework kick!" Dash fazed out, attacking him from all sides.

Kiyoyu could barely track Dash's movements. "How is this kid so-"

Dash sent a punch into Kiyoyu's stomach, sending him barreling over the edge. "Now for the finish!" Dash leaped off the edge, his heel cocked upward. "Try my… no name kick!" _I gotta write these down so I'll remember them better…_ Dash thought, slamming his heel down on Kiyoyu's chest, the kick sending him spiraling to the ground. Dash darted back on the ledge.

The captain readjusted his glasses. _Size doesn't matter, apparently._ "Dash, you have sent your team to the tournament!"

Dash hopped off the platform, and darted next to the rest of his family. Leonardo patted the kid on the back. "Sweet moves Dash!"

"Like, far out dude!" Michelangelo said, pumping his fist in approval.

Bob hefted Dash up on his shoulders. "That's my boy!"

The assassin smirked. "Hone his abilities; make him stronger, he could become a formidable force. No question." He flipped off his hood. Short brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, and a scar on his lip. _Grazie per avermi portato indietro, Yenma._ He thought to himself, remembering those few moments before he had vanished at the foot of Piccolo Daimao's castle, and aiding Goku and his friends in the fight. "Won't they be surprised?" He said to himself.

The ten heroes waited, smoothly sailing across the sea, the warm tropical air already beginning to blow past their faces. Helen, known as Misses Incredible, tapped on the window of the captain's office. The first mate opened the window. "What do ye be wantin' lassie?"

"When is the approximate time of arrival on the island?" She hefted Jack Jack and cradled him. "My baby is getting sea sick."

"Oh. We'll be there in about twelve hours. There is a clinic in the living quarters; it should be open to the public for another two hours, so get him checked fast!" The first mate said, shutting the window again.

Bob turned to Lucius "See? If Dash could defeat the enemy that quick it's a done deal!"

Lucius shook his head. "You said that about the omnibots, Syndrome, and the Underminer, and nearly half the city was destroyed each time."

Bob rolled his eyes. "What bad guy would be stupid enough to take on someone like me in the ring?"

"Um, lets see… the omnibots, Syndrome, and the Underminer!" Lucius took another sip out of his martini. "You're missing the point Bob, you underestimating situations left us in situations like Syndrome and the Underminer! "

The assassin nodded. "There is one group I'd be especially wary of."

Bob cocked one eyebrow. "And who would that be Ezio?"

Ezio smirked. "You'll be able to spot them easily."

"Come on Ezio, ever since you've joined are team you've been nothing but riddles." Bob rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, I'll be able to spot them in the ring."

Ezio nodded. "Exactly. Now stop asking."

"What if we lose?" Violet asked, "If Mr. Lucius is right about his feelings, what if one of us seriously gets hurt?"

Bob flexed. "You think your dad is gonna let that happen?"

"If we get to the second round, yes." Ezio said, "This tournament is ladder styled, which means opponents aren't picked by you."

"So what? Its random." Bob smirked. "We'll just adapt."

"Don't get cocky." Raphael said, "Overconfidence and underestimation-"

"Its like putting penicillin on pizza." Donatello cut in, "It's a recipe for disaster."

Bob shook his head. "We're gonna do great. Besides, so what if they are super powered? We are the definition of super power."

Lucius facepalmed. "You're paying whatever hospital bill needs to be paid."

* * *

Team Toguro sat in their lawn chairs, watching as younger Toguro mercilessly killed the other team captains. Toguro hopped off the edge of the platform, his heel planted in another captain's face. Toguro hit the ground, crushing the man's skull in a split second. Brains and blood flew everywhere, splattering the rest of the team. Vegeta stood up. "Now, does anyone else want to take on my team and I?" He yelled around the ship.

A group of fighters stepped up; a team of bear humanoids. "I think its time the king's reign had ended." He turned to the rest of the crowds. "Who is with me? Either join the fight or get off the ship!" Just like that, several teams leaped off the side of the ship. The leader bear laughed nervously. "Yeah get outta here you spineless cowards! We still outnumber you ten to one, Toguro!"

The rest of team Toguro stood up and spiked their auras. "Ooh! Ooh! Vegeta! Vegeta! Lemme do it come on please?" Nappa asked, giving his best puppy dog stare to Vegeta.

"If it will shut you up for five minutes, that's fine!" Vegeta barked, _I swear I should have "accidentally" killed him back in Konoha…_

Nappa stood in the center of the boat. "Now everybody stand back. We gotta take good safety precautions, right Vegeta?"

"Just get on with it!" He turned to Raditz. "You're a lucky bastard!"

Nappa lifted up two fingers. "Break Storm!" An immense heat wave burst from around Team Toguro, eviscerating the other teams. Nappa smirked. "But wait! There's more!" He pointed his two fingers at the ground, causing an immense explosion all around him, further obliterating anything in his path. Nappa turned to his team. "I accidentally burned up the lawn chairs, so you might not wanna sit down."

Nehelenia fell back on the floor. "Who the hell are you two anyway?"

Nappa bowed. "Hi, I'm Nappa, and that's Vegeta. He was a prison bitch."

Vegeta's face went red from embarrassment, as his other team members gave him strange looks. "Shut- shut the hell up Nappa."

"Kay." Nappa said, "I'm going to get in the pool now." He took a flying leap. "Cannonball!" He screamed, before splashing in the pool.

"Vegeta," Yammy cleared his throat. "Is it okay if I ask-"

Vegeta manipulated a ball of Ki in his hand. "Go ahead. I can always sign up Turles."

Yammy laughed. "Okay then amigo."

Vegeta leaped in the pool as well, and floated on his back. _Why didn't you just storm the fucking island and take it for yourself?_ He thought to himself. _Hindsight, I needed you then. Shut the hell up._

* * *

Goku lay asleep in his bed on the ship. His thoughts couldn't be settled, no matter how much he meditated. _Accept my challenge, Kakarot!_ Vegeta yelled in his head, bending into his familiar fighting stance on the rocks, the pink sky blew an ominous, nerve racking wind behind Goku's ear. Vegeta was decked out in his Saiyan elitist's armor, an evil, smug smirk worn across his face. After Nappa's massacre, Goku wasn't about to deal with bull shit from this freak.

Goku nervously bent into his stance. _Al-alright, lets do it._

The two spiked their aura and charged at a blinding speed, cracking the rocks they had left on. The two clashed, and like last time, Vegeta quickly gained the upper hand. Vegeta punched Goku in the stomach, hopped back, and kicked him in the chin. Goku hopped back and gritted his teeth. "What's the matter Kakarot?" Vegeta spiked his aura again.

Goku clenched his fists tighter and screamed. "Kaioken times three!"

A purple aura spiked around Goku. Vegeta's eyes widened. "Kaioken? What's that?"

Goku fazed out. "Let me show you!" Goku hammered Vegeta in the cheek and twisted the fist, getting a satisfying _crack_! From Vegeta's cheekbone. Goku appeared behind him and kneed him in the spine. Goku took Vegeta's foot, and yanked him downward, sliding his face into the rock. Goku whipped Vegeta up into the air. "Try this!" Goku yelled, sending a hard kick into Vegeta's stomach.

The prideful Saiyan caught himself and felt his nose. "How- how dare you touch the face of a prince!" Vegeta yelled in disbelief. He cocked his hands back, parallel to his face. "That is it Kakarot! I'm taking you and this whole planet of scum to hell!" A purple energy crackled around Vegeta, the sky turned black, the rocks started to crumble from the shockwaves Vegeta was making. "Galick Gun: FIRE!" A large, blinding, destructive wave of Ki flew towards the Earth, leaving Goku with one option.

Goku dug his feet into the ground as a large ball of blue Ki formed between his hands. "Kamehameha!" An equally large wave of Ki clashed with the Galick Gun, causing a mini earthquake underneath Goku's feet. Goku's energy was draining fast, but he couldn't let the people of Earth down. "Kaioken…"

_Goku no!_ King Kai shouted in his head. _You'll most likely kill yourself!_

Goku smirked. _Then I guess we'll have more time to master the Kaioken, now won't we?_

King Kai sighed. _Go ahead, but when your ass is back up here…_

"Times four!" Goku screamed, his muscles bulged and split open through the skin, a pool of blood trickled from every place in his body. Goku swallowed a cup of his own blood and screamed out of pain, the wave grew bigger and quickly overpowered Vegeta's. The Kamehameha wave finally hit its target, sending Vegeta hurdling into the sky. Goku fell to the ground, sweating and panting. At least the bleeding had stopped.

Goku's vision went black, as a deafening roar of Oozaru pierced his eardrums. Goku looked up blurry eyed, to see Oozaru Vegeta's foot crush Goku like a bug, every bone of his cracking and snapping under the pressure. Goku lay on the rocks, a bloody broken mess, as he could only idly watch as his new friends, Usagi, Ed, Luffy, Natsu, Inuyasha, Aang, Yusuke, and Ichigo, were all taken down, one at a time. Their screams of pain rattled his spine and roared inside his ears; a pressure pushed outwards in his head, pushing his mental health to it limits, his brain seemed to be pushed to the sides of his skull. Naruto crawled next to Goku, gritting his teeth, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Vegeta bent down and snatched Naruto from the ground, and lifted him above his mouth. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and screamed. "HELP ME!"

Goku's eyes shot open as he sprung from his bed in a cold sweat. His knees started to feel wobbly as he awkwardly rushed to the window, his dinner from last night coming back up. Goku opened the window and stuck his head out, violently throwing up his dinner. Goku struggled to keep standing, and the rocking of the boat wasn't really helping. The moon was still shining, but his clock said it wouldn't be for long. Once Goku had nothing else to throw up, he sat on the bed, tense and worked up. He showered, brushed his teeth, put on the team's lightweight uniforms: thin orange pants, a blue tee shirt with Goku's kanji on the back of it, and a small four star ball patched into the tee shirts, and Goku's shoes. He walked out on the deck. "Captain, how long until we reach HangNeck Island?"

The captain shrugged. "Probably two hours."

Goku nodded and took a deep breath, and leaped into the pool.


	13. Zfighters vs Mashotogi! Pt1

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Goofy96: The moment you've been waiting for has arrived! Thank you and keep reading and reviewing! **

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: Where U Go? Y U no review?**

The jolt of the ship hitting the sand woke Naruto. "Geez… could have said something first." Naruto showered, brushed his teeth, jumped into his new, lightweight team uniform, and ran outside. "Dang… the sun is really bright…" The sun shined down on the boat, making the steel railings extremely hot to the touch. The sky was clear, not a single cloud dotted the sky, and the water was crystal clear. The occasional sea gull sang, and a warm, tropical wind slowly blew along. He hefted his suitcase and walked towards the stairway of the ship.

Goku waved to him from the shore, the other team members waved to him from the ocean. "Come on Naruto!" He was wet head to toe, his black hair was down, and so he probably had been swimming as well.

Naruto smiled and ran off the ship to join them. "Hey guys!" He put his suitcase down next to his teammates' and hopped into the cold ocean water. The captain walked off the ship with two island guides.

"These men will help you to the hotel and to your rooms." The captain said, "The other teams will be in the same hotel, so no fighting."

They followed the guides to the hotel; seven stars over the name of the hotel which read, "HangNeck Hotel, we're the best!" In blue. It was a very large hotel, with glass elevators that rose from outside of the hotel so you could look outside from inside the elevator. The guided showed them inside the hotel, a very prestigious and fancy place. Men were dressed to the nines in suits and ties, and women in fancy dresses. Occasionally you'd see the one less formal beachgoer, but the team still felt very under dressed.

The guides checked them in. "What is your team name?"

"Well… erm… just call us the Z fighters." Goku said, thinking quickly.

"Why that name?" Ichigo asked, "How about ask us for our input?"

Goku shrugged. "It was a name we'd use to name our team. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and I were the only ones who really still think of us as a group, after beating Super Buu we just kinda disbanded."

"I actually like the name." Yusuke said, "Its cool."

Inuyasha bent into some poses. "Z… Z… fighters! Nah, it doesn't really have a ring to it."

The person working the front desk tapped on the intercom. "Team one is the Z fighters." She announced, "Full rosters will be given to you in the hotel room."

The ten tipped the guides and went inside the elevator. "Team Z-fighter, once you have all settled please meet inside the stadium located in the center of the island." The intercom inside the elevator told them, "Please hurry."

The ten quickly unpacked their suitcase and ran to the stadium; at least thirty thousand people were already seated with their stuff. "Goku!"

Goku turned around and waved. "Hey guys!" Bulma, Tien, Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, the entire Z fighter roster excluding Vegeta waved at him from the stands. Haku sat next to Piccolo, still in the weighted clothing, sipping soda through a straw. "And Goten!" He lifted up his son, Goten. "Who is my little Super Saiyan?"

Goten smiled. "I am!" Goten burst a yellow aura around him, going Super Saiyan.

Goku smirked. "That's my boy!" he flew higher into the stands and hugged his son Gohan. "How are you feeling?"

Gohan and Trunks stood up. "Thanks to our Saiyan abilities we healed perfectly. We're probably stronger too."

Goku smiled. "I'll still knock some sense into Vegeta."

Trunks smirked. "Its about time!"

Goku laughed and flew back to his friends. "Wish me luck!" At that point was when he got to take a look at the stadium. It looked like a large, open sky football stadium, with a large, circular stage in the middle. Sharp cut grass glistened with dew on the ground.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked high in the stands. His fellow ninjas and their teachers, including Kakashi and Iruka, waved to him from the stands.

"Go get em' Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled from the stands.

Tsunade smirked. "Better not leave Toguro standing!"

The announcer cleared her throat. "Hello, I'm Koto. Thank you all for coming to the Dark Tournament! All year, one hundred and sixty fighters, sixteen teams, had trained their asses off for this moment, and that moment is here!" She exclaimed excitedly. She was short; light skinned, wore black jeans, a yellow tank top, had short, light brown hair, blue eyes, and had two cat ears and a poufy tail. "Lets introduce the teams, shall we?" She cleared her throat. "Hailing from varied lands, but controlled from the Village Hidden in the leaves, lets give a warm welcome to the Z fighters!" she gestured them up on stage. The ten hopped on stage, waving to the crowd, getting an even mix of cheers and boos from the crowd. "Next, hailing from the dark, mysterious country of Transylvania, the infamous members of Baba's five, welcome Team Nightmare!"

Team Nightmare hopped on stage, looking hungrily into the crowd. Dracula smirked. "Don't worry, after the tournament I'll grant you all a painless death!"

Koto giggled nervously and directed them off the stage. "Next, hailing from the mysterious mountains in Japan, a group of demonic ninjas that have trained in the ways of ninjutsu for over a century, say hello to Mashotogi!" The ten in Mashtogi wore black, hooded robes and lifted their hands, hearing a thunder of applause. They hopped off the stage. "Next, welcome team Jaguar!" A rag tag team of aliens and demons wore an evil smirk on their faces as they walked up on stage. "Next, the spirit warriors!" A group of animal humanoids hopped on stage, all stern looking and cold. "Next up, the street fighters!" A peculiar group of martial artists all hopped up on stage, seeming to have nothing in common. One was green and had orange hair, and darted around the stage wildly. "Next, team Thundercat!"

Ten large cats stood on their hind legs, carrying large swords, axes, and shields. The middle one stepped forward on raised his sword. "Thunder cats, ho!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Koto shook her head, getting laughter from the crowds. "Next, we have the famous Justice League here to compete!"

Naruto hung his head. "Not these guys again."

Goku smirked. "Hey Superman! I'm gonna go all out!"

Superman smirked. "Go ahead! I'll go all out as well!"

"Uh-oh! Looks like we got some rivalry here!" Koto teased, "Next, a team of rag tag vigilantes, welcome team SHIELD!"

Iron Man smirked. "Jarvis-"

"I know, sir." Jarvis said, "I know you

AC/DC started blasting from Koto's microphone speakers. Iron Man and the rest of the team hopped up on stage. "Hey Wayne!"

Batman turned around. "Hey what's up Stark?"

"My net worth is bigger than yours!" Iron Man teased. "Not only is Stark laying out the network for the rockets, but nearly every military personnel you see won't be carrying Wayne products."

"Bigger doesn't necessarily mean better," Batman tapped his chin. "I seem to remember Wayne industries guiding the rockets."

"Well Bruce, you steal all the credit for work other people do." Tony said, "Did that Morgan Freeman wannabe write your next comeback too?" He said, getting some Oohs from the crowd.

"Everybody knows Stark bit of Wayne industries!" Batman said.

"I tripled the profits, and without Stark Industries," Iron Man flipped up his mask. "Your father would've never been in the business?"

Batman smirked. "Lets see your big talk when my EMP takes down your suit!"

Iron Man smirked. "I'll just deflect it, and stick my iron boot down your bat chute!"

Koto cleared her throat. "Exchange all your trash in the ring. Next up, the self-proclaimed strongest human team in the world, Hercule and his pupils!"

Hercule hopped on stage with the rest of his team, doing squats and other flexes. Three of them seemed very familiar, as they gave evil stares at Inuyasha, Goku, and Aang. Hercule snatched the mic. "Now Goku," He said, acting like a WWE wrestler. "I sent my three students, Ivan, Garin, and Shiamada (Yes, they're back) to take your ass to town and back! You should lay off the steroids and fight us fair this time!"

Inuyasha fazed out, reappearing in front of Shiamada. He wore a grimace on his face. "Kagome is in the stands. You get fifty feet within her range, you die. If you think about her, you die. If you pass by her on accident, you die."

Shiamada laughed. "Bring it on!"

"Next, they have been popularized by all owners of any game system anywhere, the Smash Brothers!" Koto said.

The two Italian plumbers hopped up on stage. "Itsa me Mario and my brother a Luigi!"

The hedgehog and the echidna hopped on the stage. "Hey Goku, small world!" the hedgehog said.

"Hey Sonic!" Yusuke said, "I think by the time we get in the ring you won't be able to touch me!"

Goku gave him a thumb up. "I hope we get to fight."

The rest of the team hopped up on stage, waving at the crowd. "Next up," Koto interrupted, "A group of vigilantes that travel across the spirit dimension, Team Gorenja!" A group of five elf-like creatures, accompanied with a mix of aliens hopped on stage and waved to the crowd. "Hailing from the Jade Palace…"

Po hopped up and down. "Our turn!" He giggled; Tigress couldn't help but smile.

"The Furious Ten!" Shifu, Oogway, and their eight students hopped up on stage and posed for the cameras in numerous stances. Koto squealed and ran over to Shifu. "Oh my gosh you're so cute!"

Shifu rolled his eyes, and then bopped Po on the head for giggling. "Sorry master, I'm just excited, and you're just so cute-" he was bopped on the head again. "Okay!"

"Next up, team Rikugaki! A group of ten of the most infamous fighters in all of demon world have banded together to go for the gold!" She exclaimed, as another group of random fighters hopped on stage, grinning and waving to the crowds. "Second to last, team Incredible! The legendary group of superheroes have combined with the mysterious Ninja Turtles, and a mysterious man who has decided to keep his face a secret!" Team Incredible hopped on stage. Ezio wore an energy cloaking face wrap armor. The masked man nodded towards Goku and Ichigo, getting strange looks in return. "Last but not least, the reigning champions, Team Toguro! This year they have whole new blood folks!"

Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz walked on stage. Vegeta smirked. "Are you ready for the storm, Kakarot!"

Goku smirked. "I can't wait, Vegeta."

The Toguros and Nehelenia walked up on stage, getting a roaring amount of cheers from the crowd. Nehelenia and Usagi locked eyes for a moment. _I know who you are, Senshi._

_Really?_ Usagi smirked. _It'll be much better once I take you down._

"What's up Demon World!" Yammy ran up on stage, flexing his muscles.

Ichigo's eyes widened. _Espada!_ He pulled out Zangetsu. "Yammy Espada!"

Yammy raised an eyebrow and turned around. "Shinigami Ichigo? How the hell did you get here?"

"I seem to have a knack for showing up to my job early!" Ichigo smirked. "After this tournament I'll make sure that you give us the secrets to the Espada!"

Yammy walked up to Ichigo, towering a good two feet over him. His arm was as thick as Ichigo's thigh. "Well then! First, I kill you…" he turned to the crowd and pointed to Yoruichi and Rukia, who watched idly by from the stands. "The person that made you, and then the bruha that trained you!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "No one hurts Rukia!"

Goku grabbed him by the shoulder. "Calm down."

Ozai hopped up, he and Aang pacing each other. Sasuke and Zetsu hopped up on stage. Naruto gritted his teeth. "Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What do you want, loser?"

"I can't wait for our fight." Naruto smirked and clenched his fists, "I'm going to go all out, so be ready."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "All out won't be enough."

"What's with the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked, "Will it really matter though? I've had it up to here with you guys." He said, catching Zetsu's attention, "Once I beat Sasuke, why don't you and I go a round?" Naruto said; a red, demonic aura slowly beginning to appear.

Zetsu cleared his throat. "My business with you is second hand, jinchruki."

Koto clenched her fists. "Uggh! Shut up! The first round starts now! Team Z-fighter versus team Mashotogi!"

The tallest group member spoke. "How about a roll of the dice?"

Goku smirked. "Sure, I like surprises."

Another hooded member of Mashotogi had two, large ten sided dye. "Each dye represents a different team; each side is one person on said team. The fights continue until all members on one team are defeated. You ready?" He said in a deep, raspy voice.

Team Z-fighter nodded. "We got it."

He rolled the dye. "Monkey D. Luffy versus Makintaro!"

Luffy grinned and hopped up on stage in the team uniform. He tossed his straw hat into the crowd. One really tall member hopped up on stage and threw off his hood and robes. He was seven feet tall, muscular, a gray buzz cut and dark skin. He wore a medium length loincloth and a shark tooth necklace. "Lets go you punk!"

One of his teammates shook his head. "Oh no…"

Bob and Lucius watched the fight from the stands. "I vote for the kid." Lucius said, "I have a feeling-"

"Feelings aren't facts!" Bob chuckled, "That guy is a freaking mountain compared to him."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Lets make a five dollar bet-"

Bob laughed. "Just give it to me now Lucius."

Makintaro charged at Luffy, wielding a large axe. "Come 'ere you little-"

Luffy stepped inward and planted a fist firmly in his stomach. "Way to go Luffy!" Nami yelled from the stands, "Show him what you're made of!" Luffy hopped back and charged.

Makintaro swung wildly, but to no avail. Luffy dodged a decapitating swipe and crouched, delivering a sweep kick to Makintaro. Luffy spun around, sending a punch into Makintaro's chin. Luffy leaped in the air, his heel cocked up.

"Is this the winning shot already?" Koto asked into the microphone, "Its like David and Goliath all over again!"

Makintaro dodged the heel kick and swung with his axe. Luffy jut his arm out, catching the blade between his fingers. "Gum Gum Pistol!" He charged a white Ki around his fist and sent the attack into Makintaro's stomach. The impact could be heard around the stadium, making a solid gunshot sound. Makintaro's eyes bulged and he hacked up some blood. Luffy followed through by using his rubber powers to form a giant catcher's glove. "Batta batta swing!" He whipped his arm forward, sending Makintaro sailing out of the stadium.

Koto gasped. "I can't believe it!" She rushed over to Luffy. "You've won by a landslide! Z fighters one, Mashotogi zero!"

The crowd cheered. Lucius put his hand out to Bob, who had this look of shock frozen on his face. Bob pulled out his wallet and shook his head. "I didn't expect him to be that strong. Besides, that guy was probably all air."

Po hopped up and down. "Can you teach me that?" He asked Shifu.

"No." Shifu said flatly, much to Po's disappointment.

The hooded members of Mashotogi rolled the dye again. "Natsu Dragneel vs Kuro Momotaro!" Koto announced.

Kuro hopped on stage and threw off his hood and robes, he was tall, muscular, had light skin, blonde hair in a buzz cut, and thick eyebrows. He wore an unbuttoned, white vest and white karate pants. He pulled out a small vial, and drank what was inside. Brown fur sprouted on his back, chest, arms, legs, everywhere; leaving him fully covered. "This is my ape form. Go on, I'll let you have the first attack."

Natsu bent into stance. "May I ask, what does it do?"

One of the hooded members clenched his fists. _Don't get cocky Kuro!_

Kuro smirked. "Why certainly."

"Oh now look what you up and did!" The hooded member said in a heavy, Irish accent.

Kuro ignored his teammate. "This allows me invulnerability against blunt trauma. Go on, try it."

Natsu smirked. _He has two vials left, one with a fire emblem and one with a blade… I'll call the others paper and scissor. Blunts will be my rock, fire will be paper, and weapons will be scissors._ He gripped his twin daggers. _Good._ "Come at me."

Kuro shrugged. "If you wanna lose then that's fine with me!" Kuro yelled, charging towards Natsu.

"It looks like Kuro has taken the initiative!" Koto said, "What is Natsu going to do?"

Natsu smirked and spiked his fiery aura. "Flame punch!" Natsu yelled, his hand catching fire.

Kuro's eyes widened. "Fire?"

Natsu let his fist fly, a large fire ball flying off of it at Kuro. Kuro hopped over it and kept charging. Natsu crouched and ducked Kuro's punch. He charged a ball of fire on his hand, and shot it into Kuro's cheek. Kuro flew into the air, and tail spun face first into the ground, hitting it with a thud. "Give it up Kuro, you're too slow."

Kuro stood up, and pulled out the fire emblem vial. "Don't get your hopes up!" He chugged down the water. "Give me a sec." Orange feathers sprouted from his arms, eventually forming full wings with a fifteen foot wingspan. His skin turned a deep shade of blue, and his eyes turned into two black pits. "Fire doesn't do shit to me now!" Kuro fazed out, his claws cocked back.

Natsu pulled out his twin daggers and charged. "How about my daggers!" Natsu slid underneath Kuro's swipe, and cut an "N" into Kuro's chest.

Kuro flipped forward, turned around and felt his chest. He gawked at Natsu's blades, the tips red with blood. Kuro felt his own chest, feeling a sharp jolt of pain. He licked the blood off of his fingers and spat it out, charging at Natsu again; the two clashed, swiping and parrying each other's attacks like they were nothing. The stressed look on Kuro's face said otherwise. _This kid; how is he keeping up with my attacks so easily?_

_Because he knows what your weaknesses are as you pick them._ The Irish member of the team said telepathically.

Kuro barely dodged another swipe, and was now being pushed towards the edge. _What do you know? I'm the star of this team and you know it Jin! Let me just get my hands on the third vial._

Jin shook his head. _I can tell already, you've lost._

_You know what Jin?_ Kuro hopped back and turned around. "You can go to-"

Natsu cut Kuro in the back, sending him flying out of the ring. "Never take your eye off your enemy." Natsu said, sheathing the daggers.

Koto ran to the edge of the ring. "One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten!" Natsu wins by knockout!

Jin, still covered by the hood gives Natsu a thumb up. "Ya probably taught him a thing or two!"

Natsu cocked his eyebrow and walked to join his teammates. Lucius held out his hand, in which Bob handed him another five. Po tapped on Shifu's shoulder. "Can you teach me that?"

"No." Shifu said flatly, "Fire bending is still too advanced for you. You need to have learned the ways of Kung Fu in the same form as Tigress."

The masked leader rolled the dye. "Usagi Tsukino versus Ura Urashima."

Usagi hopped up on stage and bent into stance. A short, stout man in the Mashotogi uniform hopped up on stage and revealed himself. By far the shortest member of Team Mashotogi, Ura Urashima possesed a slightly different body structure compared to his teammates, consisting of a rather stocky torso and a soft, round face. His jet-black hair, similar to that of Yusuke, was slicked-back, leaving just a few small bangs hanging down the middle of his widow peak forehead, while the rest of his face is characterized by a wide, u-shaped chin, a small, slightly-protruding nose, and an ever-present sinister smirk. His clothes, fisherman garments, included a long-sleeved, turquoise shirt; short, black tights, which extend halfway down his shins; straw bottoms held up by a thin, black belt; and a small pair of sandals. He drew his fishing rod. "Fisher's net!"

He started to twirl and whip the rod around the arena, forming a dome over the two until a clear grid could be seen. The rod stayed suspended in the air. Usagi smirked and put up her fists. "Fight until knock out?"

Ura reached in his fishing rod sheath. "Sure, but..." He pulled out a three foot long katana, and pointed the blade at Usagi's throat. "How about death?"

"No Ura!" Jin yelled, "We kill only if its absolutely necessary!"

Ura turned and flipped him the bird. "Fuck you, Touya, Shishi, and Suzuka. You knew what we were after."

Koto smirked. "It appears Jin opposes Ura's choice to use the blade!"

Usagi swallowed hard and hopped back. "If you want to end this quickly…" Sailor moon leaped to the edge of the grid, charging two, fair sized Ki balls. "So be it!" She yelled, sending a volley of Ki at Ura.

Ura agilely dodged and leaped over the volley of waves. "Is that all you got bitch?" Ura lifted his sword and swiped in the air. Usagi fazed out and duck the swipe, and sent a flurry of attacks into Ura. Ura tumbled to the ground, dropping his sword. Usagi fazed out and swiped the katana, cutting a gash into the net. Usagi kicked Ura hard in the ribs, sending him hurdling over the edge of the ring. Koto pumped her fist in the air.

"One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten! Usagi is the victor by ring out!" Koto exclaimed, "Go girl power!"

Usagi tossed Jin Ura's fishing rod. Jin shook his head. "I'm very disappointed in my comrade's behavior." He snapped Ura's fishing rod. "You can follow Kuro and Makintaro."

"What are you saying Jin?" Ura asked.

"You're banned from our dojo." Jin said, "Fight with honor or don't fight at all!"

Ura stood up. "I'll get you for this!" He pointed at Usagi. "Imma get you really good!" Ura slung Kuro over his shoulder and stormed off.

The team leader rolled the dice. "Inuyasha versus Bakken!" Inuyasha and the second hulking member of the team hopped up on stage. Bakken threw off his robes, a loincloth and buzz cut similar to Makintaro's, except large scars on his chest.

Bakken smirked and performed a series of hand signals. "Kekkei Genkai: Shinobi of the hidden fog!" an immense, thick mist covered the battle field, fogging everyone's vision. Bakken cackled from somewhere inside the mist. "How can you attack me if you can't see me?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I don't need to see you to attack you." He closed his eyes, Bakken's aura easily seen darting around the field. He carried a large sword, and bounced around Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and fazed out, reappearing behind Bakken. He turned and cut clean through Bakken's mid-section. Bakken's vision went white as he quickly faded into death. Inuyasha stepped out of the fog, carrying both of Bakken's halves, the upper half carrying its sword. "I'm sorry, but he would have killed me."

Jin nodded. "He was a big fat jerk anyway."

"Inuyasha is the winner by death!" Koto said, "next please!"

"Suzuka vs Edward!" The leader said; Suzuka didn't reveal himself.

Suzuka reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin, folded up cape. "Come at me!"

Edward smirked and charged. "You asked for it!"

Suzuka unfolded the cape and caught Edward inside. A portal opened up above his head. "You lose!" Suzuka yelled, throwing Edward into the portal.

"Where did you take him?" Goku yelled, stepping up on stage.

Suzuka chuckled. "His hotel room."

Ed felt the soft spring of his mattress break his fall. He rolled out of the cape. "G-d damn it!" Ed exclaimed; rushing out the door and headed straight for the tournament.

"Suzuka by ring out is the victor!" Koto announced, getting more cheers from the crowd.

"That's bull shit!" Winry yelled from her seat. "Did I just curse?" She covered her mouth.

Ed came running into the stadium, panting and exhausted. "I declare a rematch!"

The team leader ignored his request and rolled the dice again. "Yusuke Urameshi versus-" he started chuckling. "Me, captain Risho."

"The captain of team Mashotogi has finally had his chance to duke it out in the ring! Get ready… fight!" Koto hopped off stage as Risho took off the robes.

"Please fight honorably." One member of Mashotogi asked.

"I'll fight the way I want to Touya." Risho stepped up on stage. He pulled off his robes, revealing his shiny, neck-length black hair, which is parted down the middle. He is rather a thin young man, but with a well-built posture and healthy skin color. His nose was relatively small; it was slightly pointy in the middle. As for his clothing, Risho wore black pants and shirt, with an orange sash around his shoulder, and a yellow obi-sash around his waist. Both sashes bore red gemstones, with his belt having one in the middle and two others being placed on his shoulders. He knelt on the ground. "Kekkei Genkai: Armor of Clay!"

Yusuke 's eyes widened. "What?"

"He's an earth bender!" Aang said, "His attacks will be all based on the ground you stand on!"

Yusuke nodded. Risho smirked, as armor made out of the ring itself formed around him. "I'll start! Clay Prison!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Touya yelled, "Does winning mean that much to you that you'd kill your opponent?" Touya stood up. "Where is your sense of honor?"

Risho smirked. "You know why we came here."

The ground around the ring formed a dome around Risho and Yusuke, trapping them inside. Yusuke clenched his fists. "I'm sorry that this is the way we have to play it." Yusuke spiked his aura, a white Ki swirling around him. "I won't hold back!" Yusuke charged.

Koto gasped. "Due to a marvelous technique, I have lost all sight of the battle!"

Risho stood there, letting Yusuke charge. "Foolish boy! You really think your attack will work against stone?"

Yusuke cocked his fist back, letting his white Ki burst around it. "Yes. Yes I do." Yusuke said, letting his fist fly into Risho's stomach. Yusuke spun around, hitting Risho with an elbow strike to the face.

Risho hopped back and lifted his hand, causing a giant fist made of rock to shoot Yusuke from the ground. Yusuke's eyes bulged and his vision shook as the first attack hit his chin, sending him bouncing off the ceiling. Risho snapped his hand down, causing a rock blade to shoot at him from the ceiling of the rock dome. Yusuke rolled out of the way, the blade stabbing the ground. Yusuke hopped to his feet and pointed his finger at Risho. Risho smirked. "What's the matter? Done already?"

"Spirit Gun!" A white beam of Ki flew towards Risho.

"Stupid kid! You're too slow!" Risho said, leaning to dodge the beam. The beam hit the wall, leaving a visible crack.

Yusuke's eyes widened. _That's it!_ He fazed out and slammed his fist into the weakened part of the wall, punching a hole into it.

Risho smirked and lifted his hand. He formed a fist with the hand, closing the hole. His hand armor disappeared. _Good. I'll be able to feel more of my opponent's pain!_ Risho fazed out and attacked Yusuke from behind, pummeling his spine and kidneys.

Yusuke fell to the ground, as another blow to the kidneys broke through his pain threshold. Yusuke gritted his teeth and whipped around, sending a kick into Risho's face. Risho stepped back and shook his head. Yusuke rolled back, trying to ignore the pain in his back. "Spirit Gun!" he yelled, sending another beam of Ki into the wall. This time in punched a hole through the wall.

Risho kicked Yusuke in the ribs, sending him stumbling into another wall. He snapped his hand downward, another fist crashing into Yusuke's back. "Face it! In here I rule!"

Risho lifted both of his hands; several rock clones rose from the ground. "Damn…" Yusuke mumbled to himself. The clones surrounded him and charged. Yusuke ducked a punch and sent a sweep kick, knocking one to the ground. He leaned back, dodging another kick. "Try this!" Yusuke spun around, sending a roundhouse kick into another clone, knocking its head off. Yusuke leaped in the air, over the three remaining clones. "Dual Spirit Gun!" He yelled, sending two beams of Ki to decapitate two of the clones. Yusuke fazed out, kicking the last clone in the ribs. The clone ignored the pain and sent a punch into Yusuke's nose. Yusuke was sent flying back into Risho, who slammed Yusuke over his knee. Yusuke screamed in pain and was dropped on the floor.

Koto put her ear up to the dome. "Someone has screamed in pain folks! I think this fight is close to over!"

Yusuke gritted his teeth and rolled to his feet. "Spirit explosive Wave!" He exclaimed, a white dome of Ki eviscerating Risho's.

Koto ran over to them. "It looks like Yusuke has been pretty beaten up! Has team Z lost a second match to Mashotogi?"

Yusuke's knees were shaking as he stumbled around the field. Risho fazed out, and kicked Yusuke in the chin, sending him flying out of the ring. "Yes."

Koto ran over towards Yusuke. "One… two… three… four…. Five…"

Yusuke gritted his teeth and started to crawl over to the side of the ring. Goku clenched his fists. "Yusuke! Just stay down! We'll handle it!"

"Six… seven… eight… nine…" Koto lifted her finger. Risho smirked and sent a punch into the air. A cement fist flew out of the side of the ring, connecting with Yusuke's cheek. "Ten!"

The jumbotron blotted out Yusuke, leaving eight team members of the Z-fighters and six fighters for team Mashotogi. Goku gritted his teeth. _I really hope Yusuke isn't out for good._ He ran over to his friend and felt his pulse. _Good, he's still alive._ "Wake up!" He tried slapping Yusuke awake, but to no avail. He slung Yusuke over his shoulder.

"Bring Urameshi over here!" Kuwabara yelled from the stands, "Let him hang with us until he wakes up!"

Goku nodded and flew him over to Kuwabara, who was accompanied by Hiei, Kurama, Keiko, Botan, and Genkai. "He looked like he fought like all he had; cheater didn't give him a fair fight."

"Son Goku, please come down from there so we can get on with this." Risho said, "Unless you want to forfeit."

"I didn't appreciate how you defeated Risho." Suzuka said, "I admit, my style was a bit unorthodox as well but at least I gave my opponent a chance-"

Risho flicked his finger upward, sending a rock into Suzuka's chin. "We're Shinobi. Using our advantages is what we do."

"I'm a Shinobi too Risho! " Naruto yelled, "But this isn't a mission! You can fight fair now!"

Risho just grunted and rolled the dye. He hopped off stage, and pointed to the last unknown member. "Gama, read who is on the dice."

Gama nodded, and stepped up to read the dice.

* * *

**Team Z-fighter: 8 /Team Mahotogi: 6**

**Son Goku /XXXXX**

**Naruto Uzumaki /XXXXX**

**Ichigo Kurosaki /XXXXX**

**XXXXX /Shishi**

**Inuyasha /Suzuka **

**Natsu Dragneel /Risho**

**Monkey D. Luffy /Jin**

**Aang /XXXXX**

**XXXXX /Touya**

**Usagi Tsukino /Gama**


	14. Z fighters versus Mashotogi part 2!

**I OWN NOTHING! DAIRY QUEEN!**

"Shishi Wakamaru vs Usagi Tsukino!" Risho said, rolling the dice.

Usagi and Shishi hopped up on stage. Shishi took of his robes, getting a few screams from the demon women. His hair was violet-blue, with long tresses tied in a loose ponytail and two large bangs sticking straight up from a widow's peak before falling back down to frame his face, parted equally on both sides of his face. He wore a smirk and a contemplating stare from his light purple eyes. He was quite handsome and attractive, appearing like a male teenager or young adult. He wore the traditional samurai outfit, with his katana sheathed by his side. "I apologize for Ura's actions. I'll fight fair, but I'll end it quickly, not to hurt your pretty face." Shishi said, "I'll buy you a drink once I win." He said, getting some shrieks from the girls in the crowd.

"Don't date that human girl!" A fan girl yelled from the crowd. "You should date me!"

Usagi bent into stance and rolled her eyes. "You might be pretty to the other girls, but I can see right through you!"

Shishi fazed out and begun the fight with a flurry of attacks, catching Usagi off guard, already driving her to the edge of the ring. "You can't take your eyes off me!"

"You're right, taking your eye off an enemy…" She fell on her back and sent a kick into Shishi's stomach, sending him flying into the air. "Is a bad idea!" She rolled back and crouched, a sweep kick sending Shishi flipping backwards. Usagi fazed out, appearing behind him. She spun around, sending a kick into Shishi's back.

Shishi flipped forward, doing a handstand. He turned around and bent into a horse stance, his knees bent and his arms at his side. "Volley of Skulls!" He opened his fists and shot them forward; letting a large volley of green Ki waves fly towards Usagi.

Usagi leaped in the air, over the volley, and delivered her own yellow wave of Ki. Shishi leaped in the air and darted towards Usagi, the two exchanging a flurry of attacks. Shishi smirked and slowly flew back, heading to the edge of the ring. He leaned back, dodging a punch from Usagi. He spun around and sent a roundhouse kick into Usagi's cheek, sending her flying into the stands. He smirked and continued his slow descent. Koto started the count. "One… two… three… four… five…"

Usagi burst from the stands, sending a volley of Ki waves to pummel Shishi on the ground. "Not down yet!"

Shishi crossed his arms. "Demon Explosive wave!" A green wave of Ki burst from all around Shishi, eventually forming a dome around him. The Ki waves harmlessly bounced off of Shishi's dome. "Stop firing! Can't you see its pointless?" He walked out of the dome, expecting to see Usagi still in the sky. He felt her foot connect with his cheek, and went flying. Shishi flipped around, landing outside of the ring.

Koto gasped. "Shishi has landed outside the ring! One… two… three…four… five…"

Shishi hopped back up on stage and charged again. Usagi ducked roundhouse kick and tried for a sweep, but Shishi hopped in the air. "Skyward Skull Kick!" A purple, demonic aura charged around Shishi's heel.

Usagi hopped back, letting the attack smash into the ground. Usagi stuck her tongue out. "You missed me!"

Shishi smirked. "Demonic Pulse!"

A green flash of Ki bathed over the arena, causing a shockwave to send Usagi flying. Usagi landed on top of the arena as Koto continued her countdown. "Six… seven… eight…" Usagi leaped of the side and cocked her fist back, allowing a yellow aura to swirl around it. "Nine… she is back in the ring borders!" Koto announced, getting an equal amount of cheers and boos from the crowd.

"Go get em' Usagi!" Amy yelled, snapping Shishi's attention back on Usagi.

Shishi looked up. "You're a resilient one!" He hopped in the air and darted towards Usagi. "Skyward Skull kick!" He shot a Ki wave at the ground, sending him racing towards Usagi. The two clashed in midair, in a furious exchange of attacks, slowly lowering them to the ground. "If I win, we'll get some lemonade. If you win-"

Usagi sent a palm strike into his stomach. "Lets discuss that after we fight!"

Shishi smirked, and sent a roundhouse into her face. "I must win. Becoming famous is my goal. Defeating Toguro and getting the DragonBalls will boost my chances to nearly eighty five percent!"

Usagi sent an elbow strike into Shishi's cheek. "Sorry, but our goal is more important."

Shishi kneed Usagi in the stomach. "Fame? Fortune? Power?"

Usagi sent a palm strike into Shishi's chin. "We're trying to strengthen the barrier between Yenma's realm and earth.

Shishi's eyes widened, allowing Usagi to hit him once again. "What do you mean?" Shishi hit her in the nose. "Ever since King Piccolo's death Yenma has regained control over the barriers you liar!" He smirked. "You should just give up, one more count and you lose the match." Shishi pointed out. Shishi charged again, placing Usagi on the defense once again.

Usagi quickly shook her head and backpedaled to the edge of the ring. "He has control but its still weak! The dead can easily slip through to your realm and ours and overwhelm us! It'd be pure chaos." Usagi fell back, and tried the heel kick once again.

Shishi caught the heel kick and whipped her out of the ring. "W-what?"

Koto ran to the edge of the ring. "Ten! Shishi Wakamaru is the winner!" The crowd cheered and booed, but soon died down.

Shishi hopped off of the ring and stuck out his hand. Usagi grabbed it and got to her feet. "We're going to use the DragonBalls to strengthen the barrier between the afterlife and the human and demon worlds." She said, "A few of my enemies have come back. The female on Team Toguro; I don't know who she is, none of the Sailors do, but she was reported to be tied with Queen Beryl. I had killed Beryl about three years ago."

Shishi smirked. "In that case, I'll help you and your friends with your epidemic." He turned to join the rest of his team. "After I win the tournament and get my wish. You still want that drink?"

Usagi rolled her eyes and walked back to her team. The jumbotron blotted out her name and picture. "The Z-fighters have seven people, Mashotogi has six! Mashotogi is hanging on and they've proven they're not going to go down without a fight!" Koto announced, "Now, as Gama rolls the dye…"

Naruto smiled. "You did great Usagi!"

"I should have fought harder!" Usagi said, "I managed to get Shishi to help our cause, after the tournament of course."

Naruto peeked over her shoulder at Shishi, who just smirked and walked back to his team. "Aang vs Jin!"

Aang and Jin hopped up on the stage. Jin took off his robes. He was light skinned, slightly muscular, had a small horn in the middle of his forehead and long, pointed ears. He had an overbite, with a canine tooth on his left side resting on his lower lip. He had thick, shoulder-length, red hair and blue eyes. He was bigger than Toya, being nearly a foot taller in height. He wore a white garment, resembling a toga, with white, baggy pants which are held up by a blue obi sash and arm guards, both sporting a prominent red gem in the center. "Lets have a good brawl." He grinned. "I love a good fight, unlike my other chaps, who fight because they can't do anything else!"

Aang tried to keep his cool demeanor, but couldn't, as he joined Jin in laughter. "And here I thought I was gonna be mad at you guys for hurting my friends."

"You know what I say?" Jin chuckled. "Always enter a match in high spirits." Jin flew up in the air. "The sad thing about this fight is that you can't touch me up here!"

Aang smirked. "I beg to differ!" Aang shot in the air after him.

"You can fly now?" Jin chuckled, "I control the wind ya use to fly!"

Aang smirked. "I'm the last airbender."

"Two air masters about to go head to head?" Koto giggled. "This'll be a match folks!"

Jin hopped back and sent a gray ball of wind at Aang, whom easily manipulated it. "You're not lying, I'll give ya that!"

Aang smirked. "Come on."

Jin fazed out. Aang's eyes widened, as the first attack sent him out of the ring. "One… two… three… four…"

Aang hopped back up on the stage, and swung his arms towards the ground in a sweep. Aang thrust his arms forward, sharp shards of rock racing towards Jin. Jin smirked and darted towards Aang, fazing out and dodging the rocks. He appeared in front of Aang, his fist cocked back, a mini tornado swirling around it. "Tornado fist!"

Aang crossed his arms in front of his face, guarding against the full impact of the blow. As Jin followed through with the attack, Aang flew out of the ring again, his head slamming into the bricks in the front row of the stands. Koto started counting once again. "Five… six… seven… eight…"

Aang wiped the sweat off of his forehead and hopped back onto the ring, and charged, the two masterfully executing their airbending skills. Jin smirked, dodging a volley of air attacks. "For a kid I must say, you're pretty good. Airbending, and Earthbending are very difficult to learn."

Aang smirked. "Try firebending!" He lit his fist on fire and let it fly, as it barely skimmed Jin's chest.

Jin laughed and hopped back. "You know firebending?"

Aang fazed out, sending a roundhouse kick over Jin's head. Aang hopped back and his eyes turned white. The sky turned gray and clouds quickly formed over the arena. Aang slammed his palm onto the ground, as a giant ball of hail crashed into Jin. Jin flew out of the ring. "In an amazing turn of events, Jin has been sent out of the ring! One… two… three… four… five… six… seven…"

Jin hopped on stage, a huge grin on his face. "Waterbending! I'm goin' a round with the Avatar!" Aang and Jin leaped in the air, in a quick flurry of attacks. Both of them were in the offense, and they each took a number of hits. Jin took less than Aang though, slowly pushing the Avatar to the edge of the ring. Aang spun around and sent an elbow strike into Jin's spine. Jin gritted his teeth and stomped on Aang's foot, using his other foot to kick Aang in the stomach three times. Jin performed a handstand using Aang's shoulders and darted to the middle of the ring. Aang fazed out, Jin hopped an unsuccessful sweep kick and sent a kick towards Aang's face. Aang leaned back and flipped Jin using his leg. Jin landed on his feet and spun around. "Tornado wave!"

Aang hopped over the wave and shot a wave of Ki at Jin. Jin hopped back, preforming a few hand stands before fazing out. Jin begun to circle around Aang using his speed, a tornado slowly formed around him. Aang did his best to counter Jin's tornado attack, but to no avail. Jin was adding more to his attack than Aang was defending, causing Aang to be swept up in the tornado. Koto held her arm over her eyes to block the winds. "Jin, using his impeccable speed, has formed a mini tornado around Aang!" She trudged closer. "Aang has been swept up by the winds!"

Jin abruptly stopped, sending Aang hurdling towards the stands. Aang spun around forming his own tornado, and shot at Jin. Jin's eyes widened as Aang slammed into his chest, sending Jin flying out of the ring. Jin hit his head on the ground, and he grunted in pain. "Gotcha!"

"In another table turn, Jin has been sent flying out of the ring!" She resumed the count down. "Eight… nine…"

Jin fazed out, appearing behind Aang. "That was a close one." He said, getting cheers from the crowd. "Tornado Fist!"

Aang ducked as Jin's attack flew overhead. He took his arm and flipped Jin, slamming him into the ground. "Rocky cast!" Aang yelled, as the cement from the ring slowly hardened around Jin, leaving him immobilized. Aang leaped in the air and cocked his fist back, the four elements swirling around it. "Now for the finish!" He let his fist fly, sailing speedily towards Jin.

Jin smirked and gritted his teeth, freeing one arm. "Tornado Fist!"

Aang's fist came three inches from Jin's face while Jin made impact with Aang's cheek. The tornado sent him spinning uncontrollably in the air towards the stands. "I'm not sure where the fight will go next folks, thanks to an impressive- wait! Aang is out of bounds once again! Nine… T-"

Aang climbed back on the ring and stood up. He smiled weakly. "You haven't… taken… me… out!"

Jin ripped himself free of Aang's trap and bent into stance. "You're a tough kid! We should spar some time!"

Aang dropped to his knees and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Koto gasped and ran over. "It appears Aang is unconscious! Due to this being an in-ring fault I must start the countdown over! One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine... ten! Jin has won a point for team Mashotogi!"

Aang opened his eyes as his vision blurred and the paparazzi flashed cameras everywhere. Aang looked up. "Come on boy, take my hand." Jin extended his hand to Aang.

Aang smirked and took his hand, helping him get back to his feet. "You're a really good airbender Jin, you combining your speed, flight, and the wind was what really killed me."

Jin grinned. "Don't get to down on ya self kid." Jin said, "If it wasn't for my speed and resiliency, that hail stone woulda taken me out!"

Aang smirked. "I hope we spar again someday Jin."

Jin reached into his pocket, pulling out a mini calendar. "Do you live in Demon World?"

Aang shook his head. "I live in the human world."

"That's my wish," Jin revealed, "The human world sounds so interesting. If we do get ta beat Toguro, I'm going to wish for a house there."

"I thought you said you live in Japan." Aang pointed out.

"The demon world is a whole other dimension, just like Earth." Jin said, "It basically Earth, except Human's don't live there, we do." Jin pointed to the crowd. "Nearly ninety percent of the people here are demons, and HangNeck Island is one of the portals. Demons can only visit the human world for a limited amount of time then they must return home. Those who don't return usually get sent back by your Shinigami friend Ichigo. I'm going to wish for an exception, so I can live in your world." He put the calendar back in his pants. "Earth may have it crooks and creeps, but its not nearly as bad as where I come from; Touya and Shishi share my wish, because they're sick of it also!" Jin patted Aang on the back. "Even if we lose, I'll ask Ichigo to make an exception." Jin laughed. "Now go and rest kid, you look pretty tired."

Aang smiled and joined his team. "Now that I've no purpose down here for a while, I'm gonna go sit with Katara-"

Ed and Usagi waved to them from the stands, Usagi sitting with the other Sailor Senshi and Ed sitting with Winry and Ed. "You did great out there Aang!"

"Over here Aang!" Aang tuned his head and waved to Katara and Toph. He flew over to them and sat down.

Katara kissed Aang on the cheek, and Aang, almost by instinct returned it. "And on the kiss cam is Aang and his sweetheart!" Koto said, pointing at Aang from the ring.

Toph tapped Aang on the shoulder. "Aang!"

Aang looked on the jumbotron, showing Aang landing a kiss on Katara. Aang's cheeks turned bright red as he shrunk in his seat. _I'm going to destroy that screen._

Katara smiled. "You did great Aang. You'll get stronger through more training."

"Killer earth bending dude!" Toph gave him a high five. "Sokka and Zuko are getting snacks, so tell them the news once they get back."

Koto giggled, as the jumbotron displayed Aang's embarrassment. "Okay leave him alone; lets look at our roster!" The jumbotron changed to the roster list; Aang's face and name was blotted out. "For the Z fighters: Son Goku, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Inuyasha, Monkey D. Luffy, and Natsu Dragneel are all still in the game! For Mashotogi: Jin, Touya, Shishi Wakamaru, Suzuka, Risho, and Gama are in, making this an even six on six!"

Gama rolled the dye. "Jin versus Luffy!"

"Me again?" Jin hopped up on stage, getting more cheers from the crowd. "Because the last fight made me tired, I'll end this quickly."

Luffy smirked. "You're so tired; I bet you couldn't even hit me!"

Goku shook his head. _He's underestimating him…_

Luffy puffed out his chest. "Go on. Hit me."

"What are you doing Luffy?!" Naruto yelled from the ring, "Don't let him hit you!"

Luffy grinned. "Relax guys, you saw what I did to Makintaro." He puffed his chest out.

Jin shrugged and fazed out, appearing directly in front of him. "Tornado uppercut!" Jin sent the attack into Luffy's chin, sending him racing out of the arena, high into the sky.

Koto smirked. "I guess Luffy shouldn't have gotten cocky! One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten! Ring out!"

Luffy fell quickly and hit the grass with a thud. "Damn it…"

Jin turned to Luffy. "Never underestimate your opponent!"

Inuyasha smirked. "You could have flown."

Luffy hit the ground. "Wow! Thanks for telling me that now!"

"No problem bud." Inuyasha said, "I wanna fight now…."

Luffy stood up and crossed his arms, joining Nami, Nico, and Zoro in the stands. Ussop tapped Luffy on the shoulder. "Would you care explaining-"

"No." Luffy snapped, getting snickers from the rest of his friends.

Gama rolled the dice. "Goku versus Risho!"

Risho hopped on stage in the rock armor. "Get ready to lose."

Goku powered down to his normal stage. "Has his blonde hair just a fancy transformation?" Koto asked, "Or is this a transformation?"

Goku fazed out, reappearing behind Risho. "Yeah no." Goku crouched, sending a sweep kick to knock Risho off his feet.

"Son Goku has taken the initiative!" Koto announced, "Will Goku have revenge for his comrade Yusuke?"

Goku slid underneath Risho, delivering a powerful kick to Risho's stomach, crushing the rock armor on his stomach. Risho was sent flying in the air by Goku's kick. Goku fazed out, reappearing around Risho to deliver another attack. Elbow strike, punch, kick, knee… Goku flipped upward, his heel cocked back. Gai smirked. "He's really going to do it."

Goku sent the elbow strike into the small of Risho's back, sending him face first into the ground. Goku fazed out, delivering a finishing punch to the back of Risho's head, knocking him out cold. "Zanku Fist!"

Gai smirked. "Hey Kakashi! That attack is co-owned by me!"

Lee smirked. "Can you teach me that?"

Gai chuckled nervously. "I only gave Goku the heel kick!"

Koto ran up to Risho. "One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten! Goku wins by knock out, evening the scores once again!"

Gama rolled the dye. "Me versus Natsu!"

Gama didn't even bother to take off his robes. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out dual paintbrushes. "I'll do the honors!" He picked up a jagged piece of rock from the ground and cut his arm, purple blood oozed out from the wound onto the paint brushes.

Natsu got out of stance. "What are you-" He felt a wet slash across his leg, as he suddenly hit the ground.

Gama stood over him. "The paint of binding." He said in a deep, raspy voice, "For as long as I am conscious, anywhere I paint becomes immobilized."

Natsu sat up and looked at his legs; a purple ring was painted around each one. "I'm going to try anyway!"

Gama smirked. "Knock yourself out kid!"

"Come on Gama," Shishi said, "You could've at least given him a chance!"

Gama chuckled. "Oh well."

Koto gasped. "This has to be the quickest take down in all of Dark Tournament history!"

Natsu tried moving his legs. _Damn… these feel like lead! He was right about that!_

"Five… Six… seven…" Koto rattled off.

Natsu's face went red out of strain as he futilely tried to move his legs. "N-not f-f-fair!"

"Ten!" Koto exclaimed, "Gama wins in what has to be the quickest defeat in tournament history!"

Gama slung Natsu over his shoulder. "Gama." Gama turned his head. "Bring him over to us."

Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy waved to Natsu, who just crossed his arms. Gama nodded and laid Natsu across their laps. "Don't try washing the paint off." Gama leaped from the stands and joined the rest of teammates. This time Touya rolled the dice. "Ichigo versus Suzuka!"

Suzuka finally revealed himself; he was tall, muscular, light skinned, blonde buzz cut, green tank top and green camouflage shorts. He pulled out the cape of no return. "Come at me! The beautiful Suzuka will defeat you in one sweep!"

Ichigo smirked and ran into the cape, letting himself being wrapped up. "You're too predictable…" He mumbled to himself, watching the portal to the edge of the island open up. Suzuka hefted Ichigo on his back and walked towards the portal.

"Now you lose!" He lifted Ichigo over his head.

Ichigo wiggled his arms free of the trap. He took hold of Suzuka's arm. "Now _you_ lose!" He fell forward and whipped Suzuka into the air, sending him into the portal. Suzuka tumbled into the ocean.

Suzuka scrambled out of the water and ran for the portal. "I will not lose to a snot nosed-"

Ichigo covered the portal with the cape and snatched it away, the portal gone. "Suzuka is too far from the tournament to make it within ten counts! Ichigo is the winner and has re-evened the score! Lets review the roster! For the Z-fighters: Goku, Naruto, Ichigo, and Inuyasha! For Mashotogi: Jin, Touya, Shishi, and Gama! Its really been survival of the fittest here folks!"

Gama rolled the dice once again. "Inuyasha versus me!"

Inuyasha and Gama hopped on stage. Gama whipped off his robes. Gama was as an alien-looking apparition, being both slim and lanky. His pale white skin was decorated with special makeup that he had made from his own blood, and his face was distinguished by long, pointy ears and a sharp chin. His outfit consisted of a light green bandana on his head, a green skirt with a red and gold belt, golden plates on his two knees, and gray shimmels on his lower legs. He wielded his paint brushes like dual kunai. "Shall we begin?"

Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga. "Alright, I'll do the honors."

The two clashed, in a heated exchange of attacks, dodging the swipes of each other's swords. "The two are moving so fast, I can barely see them!"

Inuyasha lifted up his sword. "Prepare for the final-"

"Paint of sealing!" Gama fazed out, painting red rings around his arms and legs. Inuyasha hit the ground. "This paint forces your body to rely entirely on your Ki to move!"

Koto started the countdown. "One… Two… Three…" Inuyasha stood up. "Inuyasha has seven in ring counts."

"Go get em' Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from the stands.

"Like he's gonna care about what you say." A girl demon said behind her.

Kagome turned around and showed her wedding rings. "Yeah, I think he's gonna care about what I say."

"He married a human?" the demon girl scoffed. "I don't believe it."

"Thanks babe!" Inuyasha gave Kagome a thumb up.

Kagome smirked and kept watching the fight. Gama clenched his fists, which he had used to make the paint of sealing. "But how-"

"Learning to do everything with our Ki was part of our training." Inuyasha admitted, "Now lets actually fight." The two fazed out again, Inuyasha fighting with more of an edge, rarely ever letting Gama attack. "What's the matter? You seemed so cocky a second ago!"

Gama's face was stressed. _How could my plan backfire? Inuyasha shouldn't be able to move his limbs at all let alone surpass my speed! Wait… he's using Ki…_ Gama smirked, and pushed forward, trying to put Inuyasha on the defensive. "You realize by the time this is over, you'll have no more Ki due to the paint."

Inuyasha spiked his black aura and pushed forward even more. "Oh well!"

His sword clashed with Gama's paintbrushes and the two hopped back. Inuyasha charged his black aura again. "It looks like Inuyasha is charging some kind of attack!"

Inuyasha opened his palm, revealing the light yellow ball of Ki on his hand. "Backlash Wave!" He stepped forward and pushed his palm forward, a large yellow wave of Ki flying towards Gama.

Gama's eyes widened as he leaped out of the way. He fazed out and appeared directly under Inuyasha. "Parasitic Brush!"

Inuyasha bent back to dodge the wave, but was still tagged by Gama. "What does this do?!"

Gama hopped back, two cuts in his arms, legs, and now one in his chest. "This feeds off of your energy. Face it, this combined with the sealing paint is your bane!"

"Gama dodged Inuyasha's wave and countered with his own special attack!" Koto announced, "Where will this fight go next?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I guess I'll just have to beat you to death, right?" Inuyasha fazed out, slicing a gash in Gama's stomach.

Gama smirked and jabbed his brush into the wound. He lifted it up, wet with blood. "Lets go!"

The two clashed again, appearing occasionally in the sky for a split second. Shockwaves rumbled around the arena, as the sun beat down on them. Gama sent a kick into Inuyasha's stomach, sending him barreling out of the ring. "One… two… three… four… five…"

Inuyasha hopped back on the ring, panting. _Damn that paint… I'm losing energy fast; I have to finish this now…_ Inuyasha flew in the air, both of his hands cocked back, making a "T" shape with his body.

Gama's eyes widened. _This guy… has the endurance of a machine!_ Gama leaped in the air and darted towards Inuyasha.

"Try this!" Inuyasha yelled, sending hundreds of Ki waves racing towards Gama.

Koto hopped off the stage. "Inuyasha has sent a barrage of energy attacks towards Gama! I sure wouldn't want to be him right now!"

The Ki barrage hit Gama; the yellow Ki washing over him. "You- you g-got me!" Gama said, as his head made contact with the ground.

Koto started rattling off numbers. "One… two… three-"

Inuyasha felt the last of his Ki drain as the paint disappeared on Inuyasha and Natsu. "Hehe…" Inuyasha fell to the ground exhausted.

Koto restarted the countdown. "This could be a double knock out folks! Four… five… six… seven… eight… nine…"

Gama shakily rose to his feet, panting and exhausted, as a pool of purple blood formed around him. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and rose to his knees, panting. _My Ki is so little… the smallest energy attack would use it up… I have to try!_ He shot his hand towards Gama, a thin wave of Ki flying towards him. Inuyasha lost consciousness again and slumped to the ground. Gama dodged the attack and fazed out, swiping Inuyasha's sword.

"Uh oh folks!" Koto hopped off the ring. "Gama has hold of Inuyasha's sword! Inuyasha is still struggling to get to his feet, but it looks like it'll be futile!"

Gama lifted Inuyasha's sword above his head, aiming for Inuyasha's neck. "Inuyasha's been unconscious for more than ten counts! Call the fight!" Goku yelled, worried for the fate of his friend.

Koto noticed that Inuyasha was on the ground again. "Nine... Ten! Gama wins!"

The crowd cheered and booed, but that didn't stop Gama. "Now you die!" He swung the sword down, only hitting the ring.

"Over here." Gama perked his head up, to see Inuyasha slung across Goku's back.

Goku flew Inuyasha over to Kagome and propped him up next to her. Inuyasha weakly opened his eyes. "Hey babe, what happened?"

Kagome sighed. "The Ki stealing paint knocked you out. Gama won, but you left him as dead weight for the rest of his team."

Inuyasha smirked. "That's good enough. Lets hope Gama has to fight again."

"Hey Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned around; the girl that had been harassing Kagome winked at him. "Why don't you come sit with me? Lose the human."

Inuyasha placed his arm around Kagome. "I don't think Kagome would like that."

Kagome sat across his lap and kissed him in the lips, giving a dirty stare to the demon girl. The demon girl rolled her eyes. "I could do it better."

Inuyasha turned around, his eyes blood red. "Don't you _ever_ insult Kagome." He turned around, and continued watching the fights.

"That was a dirty move." Naruto said, his foot on the edge of the stage. "And I hope I'm the one to correct that."

Gama smirked. "My Ki is returning by the seconds! I could easily postpone the-"

"Naruto versus Gama!" Shishi said, rolling the dice, "Karma's a bitch, isn't it Gama?"

Gama turned to Shishi and growled. "What the hell? We're teammates!"

"I'm not friends with a snake like you." Shishi said, "As a Shinobi you should have a higher sense of honor."

Gama smirked. "You said you'd do _anything_ to become famous." He hefted the sword on his back. "I'm just helping you." Gama threw Inuyasha's sword out of the ring.

"Killing him will help us with what, exactly?" Touya asked, "After the ten count you could've left him there."

An irritated look fell upon Gama's face. "S-shut up!"

Jin giggled. "I think you made someone's jimmies rustle!"

"Kick his ass Naruto!" Ino said, "Show him the power of a _real_ Shinobi!"

Naruto nodded and hopped on stage. He pulled out dual kunai and bent into stance. "Lets go."

Gama gritted his teeth and hopped back. "Paint of sealing!" His vision blurred, he was losing too much blood.

Naruto dodged his attacks with ease and returned his own, each slash hitting its mark. "That last fight made you too slow."

Gama stabbed forward. "I'll kill you!"

Naruto bent back and grabbed Gama's arm, flipping him out of the ring. "Just give up Gama."

Koto started the countdown. "One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight…"

Gama screamed, as a green aura burst around him. He dropped the brushes and hopped back on stage, swinging at Naruto wildly with all his might. Naruto ducked and swept Gama to the ground. He cocked his fist back and let it fly, connecting with Gama's nose. Blood flew out of Gama's nose and Gama scrambled back to the edge of the ring. Naruto fazed out and sent a kick into Gama's chin, sending him barreling into the stands. "End it."

Koto nodded. "Nine… ten! Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!"

Gama came charging again with Inuyasha's sword in hand, swinging as fast as he could. Naruto just backpedaled, easily dodging the strikes. Naruto crouched and spun inside Gama's arm length. "I told you to end it!" Naruto fazed out and caught Gama in a chokehold so tight Gama dropped the sword.

"Please… I beg of you…" Gama choked out, losing air quick.

"Do you promise to go away after this?" Naruto asked, "I don't want any more bloodshed."

Gama put on an evil grin. "Yes…" He said, his arm slowly inching towards the Tessaiga. "I promise to leave your team alone."

"Naruto don't listen to him!" Kakashi yelled from the crowd. "He's lying!"

Naruto turned to look at Gama, his arm edging towards Tessaiga. "I didn't want to do this!"

An ice shard impaled Gama's back, killing the demon. Naruto dropped the body and turned towards the caster of the ice shard. The still unrevealed Touya had his arm outstretched, a cold, white fog swirling around it. He just nodded towards Naruto and sat back down. Naruto hopped off the stage. "It appears like the mysterious Touya has killed his own teammate! How will this affect the friendship between the three remaining members?"

Jin smirked. "We have no extra fighters."

Touya smirked. "Then we go all out." Touya rolled the dice. "Shishi Wakamaru versus Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Shishi smirked. "How about we go steel for steel?" He proposed, as his hand reached towards the handle of his sword.

Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu in its large form; the blunt end of the blade black. The tip had been sharpened recently, and the handle had been bandaged. "Sure."

The two hopped up on stage and bowed respectively to one another.

* * *

Each team possessing only three members left, the gloves are off! Shishi Wakamaru, one of the demon Shinobi from Demon world's Japan, is now going head to head with Ichigo Kurosaki! How will this battle play out? Find out next time!


	15. Zfighters vs Mashotogi FINAL Part

**What I've said for the last chapter! And the last chapter! And the last chapter! And the last chapter! And the last chapter! And the last AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The owners of each team sat in a circle, observing the fights. King Yenma, the owner of the Z-fighter team smirked. "Bujitari, has your team realized that even if they did win, they wouldn't make it to the next round?"

Bujitari, owner of team Mashotogi laughed. "They can create clones to fill in for as many fighters as they need! Can your team make clones?"

Edna Mode, owner of team Incredible shook her head. "How long do you think the clones would last?"

"You're missin' the point Edna," Tarukane said, "As long as Bujitari still has men at his disposal he'll make it through the tournament." Tarukane smirked. "It won't matter, team Jaguar will wipe them out."

"That little team made o' shit?" Gokai, the owner of the Spirit Warriors said, "My team could wipe the floor wit em'. What's your thought on it, Gen?"

Gen, an old Chinese martial artist with long white hair and a purple martial arts outfit took another sip of his tea. "Don't get too cocky Gokai, remember Luffy versus Makintaro. "

"Even though your team out sizes Tarukane's," The owner of team Thundercat said; he was a giant tiger wearing full battle armor. "It all depends on the weapons. Take it from I, Javan the mighty, that none of your silly attacks will do shit!"

Alfred, the supervisor/owner of the Justice League rolled his eyes. "Javan, you saw how easy that kid Naruto parried Gama's swipes with that huge sword. Their leader can split stones with his fists!"

Nick Fury chuckled. "You're surprised by that? That definitely gives me hope for your team-"

"He never said his team couldn't do the same thing." The owner of team SMASH said.

"I know that, Princess Peach, all I'm saying is that he shouldn't be fazed by it." Nick said, "Oh, can your team do that?"

Princess Peach smirked. "Your team is a bunch of bozos."

"Don't underestimate them." The owner of team Shifu said, "They call me Thundering Rhino for a reason-"

"So what?" The wrestler that owned Hercule's team said, "Nobody'll be able to beat my hunk Hercule once he gets in the ring. Piazza and Hercule…" She smirked and wiped her poufy red hair behind her head. "Has a good ring to it-"

"Keep your fantasies to yourself." The owner of team Gorenja said, "You'll have plenty of time to fantasize about that when the Bardough fortune swipes Hercule's from under him."

"Poor poor Bardough…" The owner of team Nightmare said, "The drive to avenge their owner's defeat by Son Goku will drive them to slice your throat out. Baba's babies are gonna win it this year!"

"Lets see them touch team Rikugaki!" Team Rikugaki's owner said, "Move outta the way, Gondawara is going to win the jackpot this year!"

Kabuto, the representative of team Toguro smirked. "Your team has some potential; maybe once Toguro defeats them this year, they won't completely crush them." Kabuto pulled out a check. "One hundred thousand dollars are at stake here if you care to wager. Who do you think will win this battle?"

"My team, of course." Yenma smirked. "I don't need to bet on a fate determined fight, now do I?"

Kabuto pulled out a slip of paper and a pen. "Bujitari-"

"My team." Bujitari said, his arms folded. "I'll bet my life on it!"

"Edna, how about you?" Kabuto gestured to her.

"I'd have to go with the Z-fighters." Edna said, "We haven't seen the extent of their abilities yet, and if they've taken down three only using a fraction, think about how strong they'll be when they use their full powers."

"Team Mashotogi." Tarukane said, "We at the Black Black club always pick our teams for a reason."

"Mashotogi." Gokai said, "Tarukane is right."

"Z-Zhanshi (Zhanshi is Chinese for fighter or warrior)" Gen said, "I am confident in their abilities; Mashotogi is strong, but not as strong as the Zhanshi."

"Mashotogi!" Javan yelled, "They harness the most weapons!"

"The Z fighters." Alfred voted, "Edna had a point, and this isn't the first time my team has clashed with Goku and Naruto."

"The Z fighters." Nick Fury voted.

"I hate to agree with Nick," Peach said, "But the Z fighters."

"The Z fighters." Thundering Rhino said, "I like their symbol; wisdom."

"Those posers ain't nothin' but talk." Piazza said, "I vote Mashotogi."

Bardough and Baba both agreed on Mashotogi. Gondowara smirked. "Mashotogi."

"Z-fighters." Kabuto said, "A split tie. Eight for Yenma's team, eight for Bujitari's."

The sound of steel clashing steel brought their attention back to the fight that had just started. Ichigo and Shishi pushed as hard as they could on each other's steel, but no one gained any ground. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but I cannot lose."

Ichigo smirked. "Small world!" He spiked his aura and pushed harder, forcing Shishi to step back.

Shishi crouched a little and swung his sword towards Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo fazed out and kicked Shishi in the back, sending him stumbling out of the ring, getting laughs from the crowd. Koto started the outer ring countdown. "One… two…"

Shishi hopped back on stage, he gritted his teeth. "No one humiliates me!" He spiked his green aura, his eyes turned yellow and his hair spiked.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

Shishi and Ichigo clashed once again, in a flurry of swipes, slices, slashes and parries. Koto had to squint to see the glints of the blades. "Wow folks! I'm only ten feet away from this brawl and I can only keep up by the glints of their blades!"

Ichigo and Shishi both sent a stab and dodged, cutting each other's cheek. They hopped back and spiked both of their auras. Shishi pointed the tip of his sword at Ichigo. "Chorus of a thousand skulls!"

A green ball of Ki slowly formed on Shishi's sword. Ichigo hopped back and sheathed Zangetsu to charge up his own attack; a red ball of Ki formed between Ichigo's hands. "It looks like the two are preparing for an energy wave attack! I wonder how this will play out!"

Shishi shot back a little, as the recoil of the wave traveled through his body. Ichigo fired his wave as well and the two clashed, causing sparks of energy to create mini shockwaves. Ichigo trudged forward, pushing Shishi back. Shishi yelled a war cry and pushed harder, trudging quickly towards Ichigo. "I will not lose!"

Ichigo grunted and trudged forward as well, until the two sword wielders were five feet away from each other. "Tough luck! Neither will I!"

The two added more energy into the waves, as a small black orb grew from the energy. Ichigo and Shishi noticed this and slowly stepped back, each step causing the ball to become just a little bigger. Ichigo and Shishi both sent their war cries, their waves growing larger with every second. The black orb of neutral energy slowly grew bigger as well, until it was the size of a boulder. Ichigo and Shishi reached the edge of the ring, and could now only watch as the waves and the ball grew bigger with every second they put into the wave. The ball nearly touched their hands now; the two fighters unsure of what was going to happen once one of them gave in. Ichigo and Shishi gave one more thrust to both of their waves; the black ball of energy was barely an inch away from Ichigo's hands. Ichigo's eyes widened as the ball touched his fingertips, exploding on impact. Koto covered her head and ran behind Goku as the explosion sent Ichigo and Shishi blasting into the stands. Koto tried to announce what had just happened, but the deafening roar caused by Ichigo and Shishi's power overpowered her amp. Goku and Piccolo stood up and formed a Ki barrier, blocking the spectators from the immense explosion. Koto ignored the ringing in her ears and counted anyway. "One… two… three… "

Shishi hopped on stage, smoke and dust still swirled around and a sharp ringing in his ears would have prevented him from hearing anything his teammates said. "Damn…"

"Four… five…" Koto rattled off; Ichigo hopped on the stage, his hearing in the same situation as Shishi's. The two spiked their auras again, and waited for the other to attack. About thirty seconds passed until their hearing returned. "Now that I can hear myself again, both fighters have five out of ring counts!" She smiled. "That was a close one folks! Thanks to a bystander's actions, a Ki barrier blocked you all from the explosion that could have killed us all! Sir!" She ran over to Piccolo. "Sir, what's your name?"

"Piccolo Daimao Junior." He said, getting some gasps from the history-wise demons in the stands. "People just call me Piccolo. I won't bite if you're reasonable." He hopped back into the stands, and joined the rest of the original Z-fighters.

Shishi leaped in the air, rattling off a few hand signs. "Kekkei Genkai: Cage of Hell!" he stabbed his sword into the ground and twisted it, like a key into a lock. The ground split, as hundreds of bones flew from the large break, forming a cage around Ichigo. Ichigo took a step forward. Shishi smirked. "If you want to keep your life, I'd suggest staying inside the cage. As long as I focus my energy on the cage, I can bring about any dead body within twenty miles of here to come and fight you!" A group of samurai zombies crawled out of the ground and charged inside the cage.

Ichigo re-equipped Zangetsu and clashed with the horde of undead Samurai. More and more zombies: soldiers, martial artists, especially swordsmen; crawled out of the break and slowly walked towards the cage. Ichigo skillfully sliced through them like butter, and waited for the next horde. All the while he was formulating a plan to escape the cage. _Lets see… walk out of the cage is a big no, cutting it open…_ he swung his sword at one of the bones, and it harmlessly clanged off. _Nope… I guess its time to go to the source…_ He closed his eyes and forced a telepathy link between him and Shishi, reading his thought like an open book. He mentally flipped through the pages while still fighting wave after wave of zombie.

Koto gasped. "It appears Ichigo is fighting the hordes with his eyes closed! Has that explosion affected Ichigo in more ways than one?"

A fight between Shishi and another opponent on his preliminary ship rolled through his head. The opponent was stuck in the cage. The opponent smirked and pulled out several daggers. "Can't you see its pointless?" Shishi said, "You might as well just step out and end the fight."

He whipped all the daggers at Shishi at the same time, one scraping Shishi's shoulder. The moment that blade hit Shishi he darted towards the exit, the green glow gone. Shishi turned his attention back to the opponent; the green glow instantly coming back to life. Ichigo's eyes flew open. "That's it!"

Ichigo hopped back to the edge of the ring and spiked his aura again. "Try this! Scatter Beam!" He whipped his hand horizontally, as thousands of Ki beams sprayed from the cage.

Shishi's eyes widened as the beams raced towards Shishi, pelting him everywhere. The forces of the combined waves were enough to send Shishi flying out of the ring. Ichigo fazed out, and pushed through the bones. The whole quickly closed up, ending Shishi's attack. Koto rattled off Shishi's countdown. "Seven… eight… nine…"

Shishi hopped up on stage, panting. Ichigo bent into stance, drawing his sword parallel vertically to his body. "That cage of yours: it took too much Ki, and since you were an immobilized target due to keeping your Ki focused on me, it was easier to escape than it looks." Ichigo charged. "Or am I dead?"

Shishi lifted his sword and parried another attack. "No one will stand in front of my goal!"

The two clashed again, this time Shishi swinging more wildly. Ichigo dodged Shishi's strikes with more ease now. "Then why did you use that attack?"

Shishi hopped back once again and lifted his sword into the air. "Banshee Shriek! I hope your soul is strong enough! Those who listen to the shriek get their souls taken if they're not strong enough!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Everyone cover your ears!"

Those who believed what Shishi had said clamped their hands over their ears, as the Banshee Shriek emitted from the sword. It sounded like a high pitched yelping noise, mixed with a chilling harmonic, causing Ichigo's ears to bleed. Ichigo gritted his teeth and fazed out, kicking the sword out of Shishi's hand. Shishi spun around, sending a roundhouse kick into Ichigo's face. Shishi caught the sword and clashed again, ending the shriek much to everyone's relief. Ichigo and Shishi fazed out in a quicker-than-the-human-eye brawl. Appearing on random parts of the ring to hop back and clash again, the duo came to a stale mate. The two appeared in the center of the ring. They both spiked their auras again, Ichigo quickly gaining ground. Shishi spun around and tried to decapitate Ichigo. Ichigo ducked and sent a kick into Shishi's stomach, sending Shishi stumbling back. Shishi lifted his hand, firing several waves of Ki towards Ichigo. Ichigo darted around the Ki waves and sent a stab towards Shishi. Shishi leaned to the side, letting the blade swing past his head. Shishi sent a stab towards Ichigo's ribs. Ichigo leaned back and crouched, swinging his sword at Shishi's feet. Shishi hopped the swipe, only to be kicked in the spine by Ichigo. Shishi flipped in the air and landed on his feet; the second his foot reconnected with the ground he darted towards Ichigo again. Ichigo flipped back and sent a kick into Shishi's chin. Shishi staggered a bit but shook it off and charged towards Ichigo again. "This has been a long, drawn out match folks! Both Ichigo and Shishi Wakamaru look so fatigued; they're probably putting all they have got into each and every move!" Koto commented. Ichigo took another punch to the face and staggered out of the ring. "Six… seven… eight… nine…" Ichigo climbed back on stage and sheathed his sword. Shishi did the same and the two charged again. "I can't believe it! Ichigo Kurosaki still has the will power to fight!" Ichigo yelled his war cry again, slamming another fist into Shishi's face. Shishi grunted and returned his own, the two going back and forth. Even though they both were beaten tired and senseless, they picked up speed, eventually resorting back to their superhuman levels. The blurs could be seen this time, as they slugged it out. They gritted their teeth as they approached a corner of the ring. They both cocked their attacks and let them fly; both fighters fell out of the ring, panting and breathing heavy, neither having the energy to hop back onto the ring. "Nine… ten! Its unbelievable! A double knock out!" The crowd mostly booed, some just clapped because it was a good fight.

Jin slung Shishi across his back and Goku slung Ichigo across his. "Its getting close now, isn't it?"

Jin smirked. "I can't wait personally."

Goku sat Ichigo next to Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Yoruichi in the stands and flew back to his team, which was dwindling with only two members left. Jin turned around and walked back to his remaining team. Jin propped up Shishi next to Touya, who sat in anticipation. Jin rolled the dice. "Naruto Uzumaki versus Touya!"

The crowd cheered, the Konoha 11 held up a banner with Naruto's face on it. Naruto gave them his trademark Uzumaki grin and hopped up on the stage. Touya smirked and revealed himself. Touya had slicked-back blue hair, with four green strands jutting downwards on the left side of his face. He was short of stature but mature-looking with his facial expression, head up straight with composure and with pointy eyelids and low, angular blue eyes and eyebrows. He wore a long-sleeve fishnet undershirt and over it a dark blue shirt with light blue pants. "I actually wanted to fight you. After seeing how quick you had Gama at the ropes, I wanted to see if a human could really be that fast."

Naruto smirked. "It could've been both."

The two bent into stance, waiting for one to attack. Hinata stood up from her seat. "Go get em' Naruto!"

The rest of Konoha 11 gave her a strange look. "Look at this." Neji smirked. "You really do have it in you."

Hinata blushed and sat back down. "Sorry."

Naruto and Touya were still locked in an icy gaze, waiting for the slightest deterioration of concentration. One strand of Touya's hair fell in front of his face. _Now!_ Naruto fazed out and begun the battle with a punch into Touya's cheek.

"You waited for my concentration to lapse." Touya sent a kick towards Naruto, who easily dodged it. "Unlikely for a human, but fair enough." He dodged another punch, and delivered his own. They stopped talking and returned to their concentration on the battle, creating two big blurs in the center of the ring.

"Their movements are so fast!" Koto squinted. "I can barely see how they're attacking!"

Naruto smirked. "Lets kick it up a notch."

Touya nodded and spiked his aura; a grey, foggy mist came from the ground around him, covering the two in fog. Naruto spiked his aura as well, a light blue energy dissipating the mist. Kakashi squinted. "Naruto's aura… I never thought I'd see the day."

The two caught each other's punches and dug their feet into the ground, not wanting to give in. Touya smirked and used his Kekkei Genkai, letting a thin layer of ice coat Naruto's hands. "Are your hands turning numb?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. _Yes._ "Nope!"

Touya chuckled. "Well they will!"

"I guess I'd better gain the upper hand quick, right?" Naruto taunted.

_Are you summoning my power this early in the game, human?_ Kurama asked. _Save me for later._

Naruto nodded. _That's what I was planning on doing._

Kurama chuckled. _If you were a demon, you'd do alright._

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. _O-okay then?_ Naruto spiked his aura once again and sent a sweep kick. Touya hopped over it and sent a jump kick into Naruto's chin. Naruto leaned back and caught his foot. In a swift motion he swung Touya around and let him fly. Touya flipped around and sent a volley of ice shards.

Bob smirked. "Hey Lucius, somebody can use ice better than you can."

Lucius' eyes snapped back onto the ring, as Touya sent the volley of ice shards at Naruto. Naruto pulled out his dual kunai and parried them easily; letting them shatter once they hit the ground. Lucius smirked. "The difference between me and him? Mine would've hit."

Bob smirked. "Who are you betting on this time?"

"I like voting for the underdog, so I'm gonna have to say the kid." Lucius said, taking another bite of his hot dog.

Bob shook his head. "I swear Lucius-"

"I seem to remember: Luffy versus Makintaro, Bakken versus Inuyasha, and Goku versus Risho." Lucius said, finally getting Bob to shut up.

Naruto fazed out, appearing behind Touya. Naruto followed through with the sweep kick and sent another kick into Touya's back. Touya shot upward. Touya spun around and cocked his fist back. "Frozen hell!"

He shot his fist forward as a wide wave of ice created a sphere around the two, locking them inside. Natsu nudged Gray in the side. "Hey Gray, can you do that?"

"Of course I can!" Gray snapped, "Stop comparing me to him or get frozen!"

Naruto slipped on the ice, landing on his butt. "Ouch…"

Touya smirked. "You're in my domain! No mercy!" Touya fazed out and sent a kick into Naruto's chin, sending him sliding up the side of the dome.

Naruto flipped around and whipped a volley of shiruken at Touya. Touya darted around the blades, agilely skating across the ice. The two clashed again, their strikes acute and precise. Touya sent a punch into Naruto's face, sending the boy crashing back to the side of the circular trap. Koto put her ear up to the ice globe. She smirked. "I can't tell what's going on in there but whatever it is, they won't give up!"

Touya whipped his hands across the ground, whipping ice and dust in Naruto's eyes. Touya sent a punch into Naruto's stomach, sending Naruto smashing through the top of the ice. Naruto landed outside of the globe of ice and sent his fist straight through it, watching as it crumbled around it. Touya darted out and sent a kick into Naruto's cheek. Naruto shook his head and clashed with Touya again, the two darting around the ring. Naruto spun around with a roundhouse kick. Touya ducked and sent a sweep kick at Naruto's shin. Naruto hopped the sweep and sent a jump kick into Touya's chin. Touya stumbled back and bent back into stance. He charged his aura again; two long blades made of ice formed in his hands. Naruto whipped out dual kunai and charged Touya again. Touya fazed out, cutting a gash into Naruto's side. Naruto winced and rolled to the ground. The camera zoomed in on the side the cut, as his blood soaked the side of his outfit. Kiba grimaced. "Naruto…"

Naruto felt the wound; a jolt of pain shot through his ribs. He looked at his fingertips, which were wet with dark red blood. "Touya has landed a deep slice on Naruto! His blood is seeping through his clothes and onto the floor, what will he do to get back at Touya for this?" Naruto grimace as he licked the blood off, adding more bloodlust into the crowd, pumping them up.

"Come on." Touya challenged, falling into stance again.

Sasuke, who had been watching from the room used by Team Toguro, watched the battle and smirked. _I remember when a cut like that would have taken you out… it seems like you really have gotten stronger, Naruto._

Naruto smirked. "No please, I'll be the gentleman."

Touya gritted his teeth and charged; his swords in the shape of an "X". Naruto charged head on. Shino's eyes widened. "Don't be stupid, Naruto." Shino whispered to himself. Naruto ducked the decapitation and sent an uppercut between the blades, opening a small cut into Touya's cheek. Touya hopped back and swung the swords. Naruto ducked and kicked Touya's wrists, knocking the swords out of his hands. Naruto tossed his kunai in the air and shattered the blades.

Touya hopped back and spiked his deep blue aura. "You're right! Beat each other with our bare hands!"

Naruto smirked. "I couldn't agree more!" He spiked his aura as well.

The duo charged once again, each on offense. They had probably hit each other more than one hundred times each; their mere drive for the win kept them from falling on the defense. Naruto's peripheral vision blurred as the adrenalin kicked in. His eyes only centered on one thing, Touya's beaten, bruised up face. Naruto cocked his fist back receive a volley of attacks from Touya. Touya's eyes widened as Naruto drew his fist back. _Is… is he feeling any of this?_

Naruto's fist connected with Touya's jaw, sending tail spinning to the edge of the ring. "Way to hit him Naruto!" Choji cheered from the stands, "Now finish him off!"

Touya slowly stood up and wiped his nose. "I think he's right." He let his icy aura spike once again as he held his palm out. A blue ball of Ki surrounded with ice shards formed around it, casting a shadow of Touya on the ground. "Shards of Winter!" He yelled, sending a large volley of ice shards at Naruto. Naruto gritted his teeth and fired a yellow wave of Ki at Touya, disintegrating all of the ice shards. Touya leaped in the air and sent another wave. Naruto burst after him, fazing out to dodge the sprays. Naruto appeared directly in front of Touya, his arm cocked back.

"Take this!" Naruto sent a punch into Touya's stomach; the ice wielder hacked up a spray of blood. Naruto followed through with a blunt Ki blast, sending Touya rocketing out of bounds.

Shikimaru's eyes widened "Was that…"

"Ki?" Tenten finished for him, "That was Ki?"

Neji nodded. "It seems Naruto's special training has also increased his Ki manipulation."

"But how?" Lee inquired, "To learn how to expel Ki… that is my next goal!"

Gai shook his head. "Oh boy…"

Koto started the countdown. "One… two… three… four… five… six…" Touya weakly lifted his head up and pushed on the grass but to no avail, as he hit his head on the bricks again. Koto continued with the countdown. "seven… eight… nine… ten! Naruto wins by ringout!"

The crowd cheered. A grin crept up on Naruto's face as he started pumping his fists in the air. Touya shook his head of the debris and hopped up on stage. "I've got to hand it to you Naruto; you're pretty powerful for a kid your age. I'm supporting you all the way, even though my dream won't be realized right now." He sighed. "I'll just have to train harder." He smirked. "Then we'll fight again!"

Naruto gave him a thumb up and grinned. "I'll be training as well." They bowed to each other and hopped off the stage. "Hey Goku!"

"Yeah?" Goku responded, "You did great out there!"

Naruto put on his Uzumaki grin. "Imma let you take Jin. I'm pooped."

Naruto hopped through the stands, giving fans high fives as he passed. He reached the row where his friends were sitting. Hinata scooted over as far as she could to make enough room for him; she even pushed Kurenai over a little. She waved at him and gestured him to come over. Naruto stepped through the stands, and with his friends all wearing sandals it made it hard _not_ to step on anyone's toes. "Sorry… whoops… excuse me… sorry Shino…"

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Choji!" Naruto said, finally getting to Hinata's seat. The seats were stadium style, like the ones you'd sit in at a baseball game or a high school pep rally in the gymnasium. "Hey Hinata." He sat down next to her. "What'd you think?"

"You did great Naruto." She said in her usual cute, shy voice. "You'll make it through the tournament, I know you will."

"Pay attention!" Kurenai said, "They're getting ready." Naruto and Hinata's attention fell back on the fights.

"I noticed you have a bow staff." Jin said, reaching into his bag. "I brought it out here just in case; wanna use yours?"

Goku reached into his bag, pulling the power pole in its retracted form. "Power Pole: Extend!" He yelled; the power pole extended to a five foot long weapon. He hopped on stage and did a few stretches. "Hehe, I'm so excited!" He bent into the turtle stance (the one he uses against Vegeta), with his bow staff in his offensive hand.

"That's a strange stance," Jin noted, "Where'd you learn that from?"

"Master Roshi." Goku said, "Its his signature stance."

Koto noted this and ran over. "Goku, did you say that _Roshi _taught you? Like the Roshi that competed with Genkai, Tsunade, Chen, and Toguro in the dark tournament when Toguro was only seventeen twenty years ago?" She said all in one breathe. "I'll revisit the question after the-"

A member of the paparazzi hopped up on stage and flashed a camera in his face. "We've noticed Tsunade is in the crowd today. Its been rumored that Tsunade and Toguro are the same age, do you care to prove that?"

Goku tapped his chin. "Well last time I heard Tsunade talk to herself she was thirty seven-"

"Goku!" Tsunade yelled from the crowd, "Tell them anything else I'll bop you on your head!"

"No comment." Goku said, chuckling nervously.

The paparazzi member turned to the rest of his friends. "Tsunade is thirty seven! The tournament took place twenty years ago making Tsunade and Toguro seventeen, Chen and Roshi forty eight, and Genkai forty six!" He hopped off of stage, leaving Goku to wonder what just happened.

Goku was still bent into stance. He blew a tuft of black hair from the front of his face. Koto shook her head. "Sorry; it just happens folks. Goku versus Jin: Begin!"

Goku fazed out, barely giving Jin enough time to get back into stance. He appeared in front of Jin and whipped his staff across Jin's cheek, sending the wind master sailing to the side of the ring. Jin rolled to his side and lifted his staff in defense, but felt a jolt in his kidneys sending him skyward. Jin spun around and swung his staff, connecting with Goku's. The next few seconds were a blur of red and grey, as the two masters of Bojitsu fluently executed their attacks. Jin jabbed for Goku's mid-section. Goku sidestepped, spun around, and swept Jin off his feet with a solid strike. Goku slid underneath and sent a Ki wave to his side, sending him barreling through the sky. Goku stood on the ground and lined up his next attack like a pool cue. "Power Pole: Extend!" The red power pole grew at an alarming rate, racing towards Jin. Jin regained his balance and leaned back, the power pole just skimming his chin.

Jin fazed out. "Try this!" He whipped his staff in an attempt to hit Goku in the temple. Goku bent back and retracted the power pole. Jin swung with his staff again. Goku caught the tip and spun around, sending an elbow strike into the back of Jin's head. Jin tumbled to the ground and rolled over again. Goku charged again, with his fist cocked back. "Tornado Fist!"

The two punches hit their marks, sending both Goku and Jin flying from the ring. "One… two…"

Goku and Jin hopped back on the stage. Jin lifted his palm and fired several Ki blasts. Goku hopped in the air and watched as they hit the ground, spraying dust everywhere. Jin appeared from the dust. "Tornado fist!" He yelled, smashing another hit into Goku's chin. Goku sailed high into the air; Jin quickly followed with his fist cocked back. "Tornado Fist!" He connected again with Goku's cheek as a shockwave from the force caused the arena to rumble over it. Goku sailed until he was barely a twinkle in the sky.

Jin landed on the ground. "Well that takes care of him."

"Three… four… five… Wait!" Koto squinted. "I-I see him!"

She was right, as Goku free fell from the sky. He scrunched together and burst towards Jin at an alarming rate. Goku fazed out, and reappeared less than fifty feet from the ground. Goku had his heel cocked, and aimed right at Jin's head. Jin turned around. "I knocked ya so high you wouldn't have been able to breathe!"

Jin leaped out of the way and tried to return a kick. Goku ducked and slid forward, delivering a punch into Jin's cheek. Goku swept Jin with a kick and sent him flying with a Ki blast. Goku darted around Jin, attacking him from all sides. Goku sent a punch into Jin's stomach. Jin swung at Goku but was countered by a roundhouse into his nose, sending Jin spiraling out of the ring. "Three… four… five…"

Jin hopped on stage and cocked his fist back. "Tornado Explosion!" He yelled, as a large tornado flew from his fist.

"Try this!" Goku shot a Ki wave into the tornado, dissipating it.

Jin's eyes widened as the wave smashed into Jin. Goku fazed out and sent a kick into Jin's back. Jin whipped around with his bow staff but was blocked by Goku. Goku and Jin hopped back and charged again. "Tornado Fist!" Jin yelled, throwing another tornado powered punch. Goku ducked and sent a punch into Jin's stomach, sending him skyrocketing upward.

Goku darted around Jin, sending an array of bow strikes and attacks at Jin, each attack hitting its mark. Jin's vision blurred by the second every time Goku's attacks hit him. Goku appeared in front of him and swung his staff, hitting Jin in the side of the head. Jin hit the stands, getting caught by some of the crowd. "Six… seven… eight…"

Jin burst from the stands, his fist cocked back. "Tornado's explosive fist!" He fazed out, and connected with Goku's cheek as a small explosion sent him barreling out of the ring.

"Six… seven… eight… nine…" Goku hopped back on stage and burst towards him again.

"Lets finish it!" Goku said, bursting his aura.

Jin smirked and charged towards Goku as well. They both shot out their legs in a flying kick, Jin's enhanced with a tornado. Goku connected anyway, hitting Jin with the same amount of force as he did. They both flew back and landed on the edge of the ring. Jin and Goku charged again. "Tornado Fist!" Jin threw his tornado terror at Goku, who caught the fist. "Catchin' the Tornado Fist? I've met crazy and have fought crazy but you've raised the bar!" Goku threw a punch with his other hand, but Jin caught it as well. Jin sent a knee towards Goku's stomach, but Goku blocked it with his own. Goku and Jin hopped back, Jin already charging another attack. "Tornado Explosive Fist!" He sent the attack forward and charged.

Goku stood there with his knees bent and his arms crossed in an "X". Jin hopped in the air and cocked his fist back. Goku emitted an ear piercing scream as a wave of Ki shook the ground around him. "Explosive Wave!" He yelled as yellow waves of Ki flew from all around him, pelting Jin with enough force to disintegrate a steel truck. Jin's eyes widened as he spun uncontrollably out of the ring.

Koto gasped and hopped off the ring. "Nine…"

Jin hopped back on the ring, only to be barraged with a series of attacks from Goku. Jin held his stomach and hopped back. "Tornado-" His attack was interrupted as a roundhouse kick sent him spiraling into the dirt.

"Jin's attack was interrupted by a powerful roundhouse kick!" Koto hopped back on the ring. "Ten! Goku wins by ring out!"

The stands erupted with cheers, sending a roar through Goku's ears. He grinned as Koto lifted his arm up as the victor. Jin stood up and shook his head. "Oh well," He sighed. "Better luck next year."

"Oh, that reminds me: the Z fighters have entered the quarter finals in spot one of eight!" She said, "Congratulations!" A ladder style tournament roster with eight digital markers on it had placed "Z-Fighters" On the first marker. "We've never had this explosive energy revolving around the first match in a while folks, and I sure enjoyed it!" She reached into the giant bowl she used to draw Goku and Jin's teams from. Every contender's name was on a slip and thrown into the bowl, and the first two members of differing teams she picked would slug it out in the next match. She had burned team Z and Mashotogi's slips since they had already fought, leaving one hundred and forty contenders in the bowl. "Team Jaguar…" She reached into the bowl again. "Versus team incredible!"

**After this explosive first match drew to a close, it had been the Z-fighters who came out on top despite Mashotogi's dirty tactics and awesome power! Goku and his friends have now earned the right to be in the quarter finals. Team Mashotogi, during this process, had found the only true Shinobi in their group. Shishi , Touya, and Jin have befriended the Z-fighters and now support them with their cause, but still hope to attain their dream of living in the human world. Bob, skeptical of the Z-fighter's chances at first, now realizes that he may have more of a problem on his hands than he thought! The ragtag group of martial artists known as JAGUAR now has their chance to claim a spot in the semifinals, but they'll have to get through the Incredibles, Ninja Turtles, and the revived assassin Ezio to get it! Who will win? Find out next time on World War Three!**

**(Oh um, and review)**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH HHHHHHHHHHH I BE HATIN' WRITIN' ON ME BLASTED LAP TOP! **


	16. Survival of the fittest!

**I OWN NOTHING!**

The crowd cheered as team Jaguar walked towards the stage. "Sensei…"

Jaguar, a stout, fat man with a large black ponytail and karate gi turned around. "Yes Melee? Make it quick, we're getting closer to our dreams!" He smirked.

Melee was medium height, thin, lanky, had long pink hair, red skin, and green eyes. "I don't feel like we're ready for this, how about you guys? Shula? Milra?"

Shula and Milra were opposite gendered twins, they were also tall, lanky, had long black hair, purple skin, and brown eyes. Milra was a bit curvier than his brother, making it easier to identify one from the other. "We're just glad to have the opportunity to fight."

"I really want to win though," Another member of the team said; she was short, wintergreen skin, white hair, a scowl on her face with ruby red lipstick to top it off. "I'll do whatever it takes." She said in her usual sultry tone.

"Daimao and I are just here for the fun of killing." Two stereotypical horned demons said, "Saibaman is nearly going insane!"

Melee rolled her eyes. "Tell it to shut up, Yao."

Yao pointed at the Saibaman following behind them. "Gigigigigi."

The Saibaman crossed his arms and kept walking. "They'll be trembling in their boots once they see me, the mighty Kashvar and his partner Bio fight!"

The ten hopped on stage and waited for the other team. Team Incredible dressed in their usual superhero uniforms along with their team members, Ezio still wore his black face wrap armor. The band started playing superhero music as Mr. Incredible and the Ninja Turtles leaped through the air from the top of the arena, landing on their feet. Ezio free fell from atop of the hundred foot tall arena, landing on his feet on the stands. Mrs. Incredible, Dash, and Violet landed on the stage with a prideful smirk on their faces. "There is no way we're going to let you win!"

Kabuto turned to Bujitari in his chair. "Oh, that reminds me. Bujitari, you'd did say you bet your life on it, and you lost. Kabuto fazed out, surprising the other team owners with his speed. He appeared behind Bujatri's seat, his kunai slick with blood. Bujitari's neck split, as his head rolled on the floor. Kabuto pushed up his glassed. "Anyone else wanna bet their life?"

The other team owners shook their heads. The owner of team Jaguar smirked. "I'd bet mine."

Edna was very short, wore a black, leather dress, had short black hair, and thick rimmed glasses. "You might as well just leap out of that window now. The fight is about to begin."

Kabuto placed another one hundred grand on the table. "Yenma, who do you think?"

"I'd say the Incredibles." Yenma voted.

"I vote for the Incredibles." Baba said, "Superpowers."

"I of course vote for my team." Jaguar said with a smug grin.

"Jaguar." Gokai voted.

"Incredibles." Gen said, "Their stances show some amount of training."

"Incredibles." Javan voted, "Mrs. Incredible can use her stretchy powers to work as weapons!"

"Incredibles." Alfred voted, "A bunch of ragtag martial artists versus super humans? No chance."

"Incredibles." Nick Fury said, "Martial arts won't even matter."

"Jaguar." Peach said, "They look thinner, so they'd dodge most of the attacks."

"Jaguar." Piazza said, "They won't beat my Hercule though."

Gorenja smirked. "Jaguar."

Gondowara slammed the table. "Jaguar."

"Jaguar." Thundering Rhino said, "Martial Arts won't matter? Boy you must have a screw loose in your head."

"My team, of course." Edna said, "Nick is right, Mister Rhino, you have no idea what my team can do."

Kabuto broke the tie. "Incredible. Its eight to seven with Team Incredible being the majority. Lets watch the fight now."

"We fight, all at the same time, instant lose for person on ring out." Ezio said, "Bella signora Koto, do the honors."

Koto hopped off stage. "Fight!"

Team Incredible leaped in the air, letting Ezio throw a few smoke bombs. Goku's eyes widened. _I sense his Ki signature, but it couldn't be. He would've had to-_ he smirked. _King Yenma revived him…_

Koto covered her nose and got on the ground. "The Masked Man has thrown several smoke bombs and is now descending into it! Will that help them?"

Team Incredible landed in the smoke and pressed the tiny button on the side of their masks. _Thank you Edna…_ Bob said, seeing his opponent's silhouette through the special installed infrared heat sensing masks. Bob sent his fist into Jaguar's stomach, sending him flying out of the ring. Jaguar's picture on the jumbo-tron disappeared. Raphael threw his Sai at Bio. Bio leaned and dodged the blades and charged again. Raphael stepped forward and sent a punch into Bio's stomach. Raphael spun around and sent a kick into Bio's spine, sending him tumbling out of the ring. Kashvar and Saibaman fell out of the ring as well, unconscious with bruises and cuts. Ezio sent a kick into Yao's chest and threw the hook blade. Yao ducked it and charged, only for it to come back around and cut his leg off. Ezio kicked Yao out of the ring and spun around, slicing Daimao's cheek with the hidden blade. Dash flew through the air, hitting Daimao with a kick to the face. Daimao turned and swiped towards Dash, who ducked and hammered him with a series of punches. Dash hopped back and sent another kick into Daimao's chin, sending him flying out of the ring. Shula, Melee, Towa, and Milra charged Frozone, Violet, and Mrs. Incredible. Violet burst her purple aura and shot a barrage of Ki waves at her opponents, sending them tumbling out of the ring.

"Dash!" Violet called, "That's it!"

Dash grinned and ran around the ring dissipating the smoke, leaving Team Incredible still on the ring. Koto hopped on stage. "Team Incredible, we couldn't see how you did it, but you won! You may advance to the number three spot in a semi-final chance against the Z-fighters!"

The crowd cheered as Team Incredible hopped off stage. Bob looked up at Goku. "Hey Goku!"

Goku waved. "What a fight! Nice speed by the little guy!"

Bob smirked. "Impressed? You'll get to experience it up close soon once we get into the ring. Sorry in advance for the beating we'll give you." Bob taunted; him and his team hopping into the stands.

Tsunade, who had seated herself next to Goku, tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you going to take that?"

"This is obviously the first time he's fought in a tournament, or else he wouldn't be as cocky." Goku said, "Besides, I like fighting confident opponents."

Kabuto cleaned off the edge of his kunai after killing Bujitari and Tarukane. He summoned two clones to take out the empty chairs in the room and the bodies, the fourteen now making a circle around the table. "Gokai Six versus the Street Fighters!"

Kabuto smirked. "You guys wanna bet again?"

Gokai smirked. "Unlike Bujitari and Tarukane, I know how to pick a winning team. Sure, I'll bet my life."

Yenma, Baba, Gen, Alfred, Nick, Thundering Rhino, and Kabuto voted for the Street Fighters, Gokai, Javan, Peach, Piazza, Gorenja, Gondowara, and Edna voted for Gokai Six. "Team Leaders: Ryu and Topaz, please step up and decide battle rules!"

Topaz was tall, fat, tan, had a black ponytail and wore white fighting pants. He towered over Ryu by a good four feet, making him at least 10foot6. "Look shrimp, we have a series of one on one fights with our extras, best out of eleven is the winner. We get in line from order of recruits. Ring out is instant loss."

Ryu nodded and turned towards the owner's room. He gestured towards Gen to come down. Gen nodded and opened the window. "Best out of eleven?"

Ryu nodded. "Come. I fight first."

Gen leaped out of the window, flipping through the stands. He leaped in the air and landed on the ring. Ryu and Topaz were first in their lines. Ryu was tall, muscular, Asian skin tone, brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a torn, white, sleeveless vest, white fighting pant, and a black belt signifying his excellence in Ansatsuken. Koto hopped off stage. "Ryu versus Topaz: Begin!"

Ryu fazed out, sending a kick into Topaz's stomach, doubling the large man over. "How does someone your size get so strong?" He said, slowly getting up.

Ryu spun around, sending a round house kick into Topaz's chin. A trail of spit and blood flew from Topaz's mouth, as he was sent barreling out or the ring. "Street Fighters: one, Gokai six: zero." Koto said, "Ken versus Rugby!" Ken and Rugby hopped on stage. Ken was tall, muscular, light skinned, blonde hair, black eyebrows, and a red version of Ryu's outfit. He also wore a black belt with the same mastery as Ryu. Rugby was taller, and wore a football player's uniform with the helmet covering his facial appearance. He charged towards Ken with his arms outstretched. Ken hopped in the air and kicked Rugby in the chin, sending him to the edge of the ring. Rugby stood up and charged again, swinging his fists at Ken. Ken easily dodged the swiped and hopped in the air, sending a kick into the size of Rugby's head, cracking the helmet. Rugby's skull fractures as he crashed into the grass. "Street fighters: two, Gokai six: zero." Koto pointed to the next fighters in line. "Bruce Lee versus Dosukoi!"

Bruce Lee was tall, muscular, Asian skin tone and had medium length black hair. He wore a black Chinese martial arts outfit and black Chinese running shoes. Dosukoi resembles a giant sumo wrestler with a red sumo outfit. He charged towards Bruce Lee and sent a kick. Bruce Lee ducked it and pushed himself from the ground, hitting him in the cheek with his heel. Dosukoi stumbled back and shook his head, only to receive a punch in the chest from the martial artist. Dosukoi wobbled to the edge of the ring and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Dosukoi sent a kick towards Bruce Lee, who hopped in the air and kicked Dosukoi in the chin, sending the giant into the stands. Bruce waved his finger. "Size… it doesn't matter." Bruce Lee hopped off stage and joined his teammates.

"Street Fighters: three, Gokai six: zero." Koto said, "Dhalism versus Goryl!"

Dhalism was tall and lanky, he was Indian, thin, bald, wore red war paint and baggy, white pants. "I am sorry if I cause you pain."

Goryl hopped on stage. He was a giant, grey Gorilla, with a green tank top and green camouflage shorts. "Lets go Raj!"

Dhalism bent into stance. "Fine then, I'll end this quickly." Dhalism fazed out and sent a kick into the side of Goryl's head. Goryl swung his arm in an attempt to hit him, but the man ducked and sent a palm strike into Goryl's nose. Goryl stepped back and wiped the blood off his nose as Dhalism sent another kick into Goryl's face. Goryl's head snapped back as he fell out of the ring. Dhalism resumed his meditating and floated over to his teammates.

"Street Fighters: four, Gokai six: zero." Koto said, "The Street Fighters are just really blowing through them, am I right? Cammy versus Babaki!"

Cammy was tall, curvy, light skinned, had long, straight blonde hair, bright, green eyes, and wore a green tank top with cargo booty shorts. She wore black high heels and a red beret tilted to the side with the United Kingdom insignia on it. "Lets go big boy." She said in a light, British accent.

Babaki was a large, muscular guy wearing blue, baggy pants, and carried an axe. "Alright girl." He charged towards Cammy, his axe cocked back. He swung the axe, only to have her hop over it and kick him in the nose, knocking him out cold.

All the girls in the arena pumped their fists, while most of their boyfriends gawked at her. Koto started the countdown. "Lets see: One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten! Street Fighters: five, Gokai six: Zero!" Cammy left the stage. "E. Honda versus Gagaki!"

E. Honda He had black hair in a Chonmage and wore a blue sumo outfit. His face is painted in the kumadori style of makeup used in kabuki; red paint fanned from the outside of his eyes like a Japanese opera singer would have. Gagaki towered him in size and stature, wearing a brown tank top and carried his large katana. Gagaki walked up to E. Honda and swung his sword. E. Honda caught the sword and crushed the steel with his own hands. Gagaki's eyes widened as E. Honda sent a punch into Gagaki's nose, sending him skyrocketing out of the arena. "I win."

Koto clapped. "What a display of power! The Street Fighters win and obtain spot number…" She reached into a second bowl with now six big slips now, each with a different number. "Two. Team Street Fighter will face team Z-fighter in the quarter-finals!" She announced; the crowd cheered as the Street Fighters hopped off stage victorious. Koto reached into her drawing bowl; now only one hundred names left. "Team Thundercat versus the Justice League!"

The crowd cheered as the two teams hopped on stage. Superman walked up to Liono. "All together. My team will only need me, the Flash, and Green Lantern. Instant loses on ring out."

Liono lifted his sword. "Thunder… thunder… thunder! Thundercats, HO!" He yelled, as he and his team charged.

Gokai's head rolled on the floor as another clone came to take the chair and him away. "Anyone betting on this fight?" Kabuto asked, already knowing the answer.

Yenma, Gen, Alfred, Nick, Thundering Rhino, Edna, and Kabuto voted for the Justice League, the other six voting for Thundercat and Javan leaving if they lost. Superman and the Flash zipped around the ring, dodging and attacking the slashes and swipes of the furious Thundercats. Green Lantern used his ring to send a giant sledgehammer circling around the ring, knocking several Thundercats off the ring. Green Lantern took count of the remaining cats. "Six huh?" Green Lantern fazed out, sending a punch into a cat at the edge of the ring, sending him tumbling into the stands. Superman hit his attacking cat in the chin, sending him airborne.

Flash ducked a sword swipe. "Woops. Too slow." Flash hopped a swipe. "Whatsa matter?" The cat cocked his sword back. "Batta batta batta-" He ducked, dodging the other swipe. "Swing! Strike one!"

"Stay still damn it!" He said, swinging his sword.

The Flash leaned to the side. "Strike two!"

Flash sent a punch into the cat's stomach. "Ball!"

The cat hopped back and swung again. "Wow, I almost felt the breeze in that one! Strike three…" He cocked his fist back. "You're out!" Flash said, sending him barreling out of bounds.

Green Lantern sent a green wave of Ki into Cheetarah, which sent her barreling out of the ring. Superman sent a punch into Liono's cheek, sending him barreling out of the ring. "Justice League advances on to spot four, where they'll be facing the Incredibles in the ring tomorrow!" Koto announced; the Justice League hopped off the stage as the crowd cheered. "When we come back from our half hour intermission, we'll have team SHIELD battle the Smash brothers!"

Highlights of the first four fights played on the screen. Goku walked out of the stadium to explore the island, but most of all: get something to eat. He turned back to his friends. "You guys all want hot dogs? No Naruto, no ramen. If you're fighting you get a bowl of rice- oh come on Ichigo don't roll your eyes at me." Goku tallied their orders. "Ten bowls of rice- ok ok I'll get vegetarian choices for the Sailors- not you guys Luffy I meant Usagi and her- fine! I'll be more clear- I'm getting the orders now bye!" Goku burst off into the sky. "Lets try this again… ten bowls of rice, ten salads, sixty hot dogs and nachos… total of eighty people."

"Please go away! Someone help me!" Someone screamed in the distance, catching Goku's attention.

* * *

Elder Toguro smirked, sensing Goku's energy leaving the stadium. "I'm going to outside, hopefully test the water."

"What do you mean?" Younger Toguro asked, "You realize that fighting other contenders outside the ring will disqualify us-"

"Kabuto is in charge of the committee now; Bujitari and Tarukane are dead and Gondowara is scared shitless." Elder Toguro said, "I'm going to fight Son Goku; if I don't get back it'll be worth it. You're much of an honorable, goody two shoes bitch that deserves to rot in Hell. You're not a demon; you're a worthless, shitty, human. I don't care much for humans." He said, glaring at Sasuke, Ozai, and his younger brother. "I'm not going to fight, just observe. That won't mean things won't get feisty."

Younger Toguro's jaw hung open. "W-what?"

"Your code of honor." Elder Toguro stepped out of the room. "Too human."

Younger Toguro fazed out. Vegeta fazed out as well, and caught Toguro's fist. "Toguro. There is no need. Take out your family affairs after we take out Kakarot and collect the Dragon Balls."

* * *

Goku shook his head. "Alright… lets see what it is." Goku burst off in a flash of blue Ki, towards the civilian in need. "Hold on guy!" He dropped to the ground. "Woah… Elder Toguro…"

Elder Toguro stretched his claws as it impaled a group of civilians, skewering them like a shish kebab. He turned and looked up at Goku. "Hello, Son Goku."

Goku dropped to the ground. "Why did you kill them, Toguro?"

"Blood lust." He said, "As a Saiyan you should know, there is no better feeling than crushing an opponent's skull under your palm-"

"As a fighter you should know that killing should be your last resort, Toguro." Goku said, smelling the victim's blood. "I'll deal with you in the finals."

Toguro smirked. "What's wrong Kakarot, did I hit a nerve?"

Goku smirked. "Yeah you did; I'll be glad to return the favor."

"Then come at me." Toguro said, "Kill me."

Goku clenched his fists. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Toguro's eyes widened for a brief second, but quickly fell back into a smirk. "Vegeta certainly thinks you are."

"I guess I've hit him one too many times in the head." Goku said, spiking his aura.

"The intermission ends in ten minutes, please find your seats." Koto said from inside the arena.

* * *

Elder Toguro vanished. He reappeared inside their training room, blood stained his outfit. "Your rival Vegeta; he resembles my brother so much, when he was once human."

Vegeta smirked. "Really? That should be a fun fight to watch."

* * *

Goku handed a tip to the vendor and carried the food, wobbling his way back to the stands. He and his friends, eighty people, sat in a cluster of ten rows. Goku passed out food to everyone, being careful not to drop anything. Goku finally sat down in the open seat left, which Tsunade made sure was next to hers. "Who do you think is going to win this one?" She asked.

"I say SHIELD." Goku said, "Even if the smash brothers take out everyone else, Ghost Rider will just regenerate."

Bruce Banner and Captain Falcon hopped on stage. "How about best out of five, two on two matches, and instant loss ring out?" Bruce looked down and nodded. Falcon smirked. "Don't worry! We'll make it quick!" Falcon and Bruce hopped off stage.

"For team Smash, who will kick things off?" Koto asked, "Please decide! Don't keep the fans waiting!"

The two Italian plumbers hopped on stage. "Itsa me, Mario!" The one in red said.

"Anda Luigi his brother!" The one in green said, "Just get back in Nick's plane so you guys could make out with each other!"

"Ten dorky dudes in suits made of spandex!" Mario rapped, "We dish out big hurt leave you like some small specks!"

"Now you've come to battle with your so called super powers," Luigi continued, "Thinking you had a chance."

"We'll just eat a mushroom and stomp ya like ants!" Mario finished, getting some cheers from the crowd.

Peter hopped on stage in his full Spiderman uniform. "That's it, I can't take any more rapping, lets go."

Steve hopped on stage with his Captain America shield. "I'll join you."

"The teams have been set!" Koto announced, "Spiderman and Captain America versus Mario and Luigi! Begin!"

Mario and Luigi reached into their pockets and ate the red flowers that came out. Mario's suit turned white and red, Luigi's turned white and green. "Fire Power!" They said, firing a volley of fireballs at the superheroes.

Spiderman smirked. "I got this." He shot a giant net made of web and caught the fireballs in the web. "Here you go!" He whipped around, sending one giant ball of fire racing towards them. Mario pulled a blue flower from his pocket and ate it, and shot a wave of ice at the fire, countering it. Spiderman fazed out, and sent a sweep kick to Luigi. Luigi hopped it and returned a kick, which was countered by Spiderman. Spiderman rolled back and shot two web beams into Luigi's eyes. Spider man shot another web line at Luigi and spun him around, whipping him out of the ring. Captain America was crouched behind his shield, slowly inching his way towards Mario. Mario continued pelting him with a volley of ice and fire. Mario felt a sharp tug on his shoulder as he was sent crashing into the ground. Mario rolled back and whipped a volley of ice shards at the assailant, who used a web line to whip them back. Mario crossed his arms, blocking the ice. He felt a punch in the side of his cheek, breaking his defense causing a trail of spit to fly from his mouth, sending him to the edge of the ring. Mario reached into his pocket and pulled out a mushroom and ate it, making him ten times as big, towering at least seven feet above the superheroes.

Mario smirked. "You might've takena my brother a Luigi out, but now you gotta whole other thinga coming!" Mario charged toward the two with his fist cocked back.

Spiderman turned to Captain and nodded. He shot a web beam at Captain's shield. "Well you know what they say," Spiderman sent the shield sailing into the air like a Frisbee. "The bigger they are the harder they fall!" He charged towards Mario and shot a web line at his head. The shield bounced off of Mario's head and back into Captain's hands, just fazing the plumber. Mario shook his head and his eyes widened as Spiderman's foot crashed into his chin. Spiderman hopped back as Mario stumbled back to the edge of the ring again. Captain fazed out and sent a punch into Mario's stomach, causing the plumber to arch forward in pain. He hopped the air and sent a kick into Mario's chin, sending him tumbling out of the ring. Spiderman smirked. "You're welcome!"

"SHIELD one, Smash brothers zero." Koto announced, "Next please!"

Kabuto placed another stack of cash in the center of the table with twelve owners left. "Bets? Anyone?"

Yenma smirked. "You've picked a good looking team Nick." He stated, "I'm rooting for them."

"Looks don't matter when it comes to a fight Yenma." Baba said, "I vote for Peach's team."

"Even though I agree with Baba's statement," Gen said, "I'll have to side with team SHIELD."

"I hate to root for the rivals, but I must say SHIELD." Alfred said, "The beating those plumbers took was only a taste; if Spidey and the Captain would have fought seriously, your boys would be dead."

"My team, of course." Nick Fury said, "Which right now has the majority in here and out there; its four to one and you'd lose more money." He smirked at Peach. The crowd cheered as Koto announced SHIELD's second win.

"My team." Peach said bluntly, giving no further statements.

"Team SMASH." Piazza said, turning her nose up at Nick.

Gorenja, Thundering Rhino, and Gondowara voted for SMASH as well, changing the tally to four to six. Edna and Kabuto voted for SHIELD, tying the score again. They turned their attentions back to the fights.

"Valhalla!" Thor cried before smashing his hammer square into Samus' chin, causing a shockwave to shake the arena. Her vision blurred as her head literally shook inside her helmet, the feeling combined with an uncontrollable spinning sending her out of the ring. "Hey Logan! How are you doing?"

Wolverine clashed with Link again, the duo swiping wildly at each other. Logan crossed his claws as Link brought his sword down; the large "M" on his forehead now burned red. "Perfectly fine!" He pushed back as Link hopped back, drawing his bow.

_I've got four shots, time to make this count! If I'm going to obtain the power to rule the world, I have to..._ He thought to himself, notching one arrow and letting it fly. The arrow impaled Wolverine's thigh; he just gritted his teeth and kept running like nothing happened. _W-what the-_ Wolverine hopped in the air and hit Link in the nose with a flying kick, sending the teen stumbling back. Thor whipped his hammer at Link, sending him barreling out of the ring. Link hit his head on the steel railings over the brick walls in the front row of the stands, knocking the boy out cold.

"Team Shield three, team Smash zero!" Koto announced, "Team Shield has taken the fifth spot in the quarter finals!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Sonic frowned. "I won't get my lifetime supply of chili dogs? Darn…" Sonic said, watching as Peach stormed out of the owner's box. "What's wrong with her?"

Goku smirked. "I'm starting to hope Thor takes out Toguro in the tournament; I'd like to fight him myself. Then again, I still gotta bring Vegeta to his senses." He said to himself. He saw a burst of light as Johnny combusted again for the fans. "Hey Johnny."

Johnny turned around and nodded. "Do you think I'll get a chance to do what I wanted to do in the Budokai Tenkaichi?"

Goku laughed. "Hopefully!"

Johnny smirked and walked with the rest of his team. "See you there, Son Goku."

Koto reached into the drawing bowl. "Team Hercule versus…"

Po crossed his fingers. "Please please please please _please_ let that be-"

"Team Shifu!" Koto pointed to their team in the stands.

Po giggled in excitement as he and his fellow teammates hopped down the stands, making their way towards the ring. Hercule and his team had already been waiting for them at the ring. The ten kung fu masters faced team Hercule. "What are the rules?" Shifu asked.

"One fight, a one on one, determining it all!" Hercule said, "I'll take any one of you on! Instant ring out loss!"

Po stepped forward. "I'll take you on!"

Hercule stepped up, as his students cleared the way. "Alright Mr. Panda, just because I'm a nice guy, I'll let you hit first." Hercule bent down a little and pointed to his cheek.

Shifu shrugged. "Go ahead Po."

Po cocked his fist back and let it fly into Hercule, sending him barreling out of the ring. Po shrugged and hopped off stage as the crowd remained silent. Koto just shook her head. "Shifu has landed spot six in the quarter finals thanks to a stupid move by team-"

Shiamada snatched the microphone. "Look at you Panda."

Po turned around and hopped on stage. "What?"

"You're about to be a broken panda!" Ivan said, he and Garin stood up.

Po rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Koto; I'll get your microphone back." He assured her, bending into stance. "Now come on. Because I'm outnumbered I won't go easy!" Po fazed out, sending a kick into Shiamada's stomach. Garin threw a punch but to no avail and the panda flipped him out of the ring. He turned to Ivan and bent into stance.

"I'm getting out of here!" Ivan said, sprinting from the arena.

Po hopped off stage and returned to his friends in a still silent crowd. Koto cleared her throat. "Well then, team Gorenja versus team Nightmare!"

Team Nightmare stood at the edge of the ring, refusing to step on it. Dracula hopped on stage. "Battle rules: Ten of you versus one of me."

Team Gorenja shrugged. "If you want to lose easier then go right ahead!" Someone yelled from the crowds.

Dracula bent into stance as the ten surrounded him. Koto hopped off stage and cleared her throat again. "Dracula is really going to do it folks! One Dracula versus ten Gorenja! Begin!"

Team Gorenja fazed out, and started to batter Dracula from all sides. Dracula's face stayed the same, as the ten beat him. He stood still in the one spot like a stone; his chest wasn't rising, proving that he was who he claimed to be. He caught a kick sailing towards his face and twisted the man's leg, tearing it off. The nine hopped back and stared in awe as Dracula took a bite out of his leg, sucking up the blood. He tossed it aside and fazed out, darting around the arena faster than the nine could react. Dracula appeared behind two members, slitting their jugular from behind. "Demon blood taste good…"

He darted around the ring, ripping the remaining members of team Gorenja's throats out. Koto took a hard swallow. _The brutality…_ Koto thought. Dracula appeared behind the last team member.

"Now… should a slit your throat, or chop off your head?" Dracula said, "I will choose for you: decapitation it is sir!" He yelled as his hand sliced through the flesh, ripping the skin and muscles like they were Christmas wrappings (Chanukah, Kwanza, whatever you guys celebrate) until he scratched the larynx. In one swift movement, Dracula ripped his throat out and sunk his teeth into the shoulder of the last remaining member, bleeding him dry. Dracula hopped off stage to a crowd of cheering, bloodthirsty fans.

Koto cleared her throat as maintenance removed the bodies from the ring. "Team Nightmare has landed spot seven in the quarter finals, against team Toguro or team Rikugaki! Lets decide that now won't we? Team Toguro and team Rikugaki, please step on stage!" She exclaimed, the crowd cheered with excitement as the elimination round entered its final match.


	17. Survival of the fittest part 2!

**ER MER GERSH! A DERSCLERMER! I ERWN NERTHERN! RERVEWR PREASE!**

**Haven't done one of these in a while, last time: Goku and his friends after three months of vigorous training have finally reached the tournament! As the tournament's elimination rounds get underway, the new Z fighters are pitted up against the mysterious group of Shinobi known by their team name, Mashotogi! Despite Mashotogi's best efforts, the Z fighters steal the first spot in the quarter finals, and even make friends with Shishi Wakamaru, Touya the ice bearer, and Jin Windmaster. As the other teams go through their matches, spots are stolen, the owners feud, and the fans get more bloodthirsty by the second! Now, team Toguro with new found members Vegeta, Zetsu, Sasuke, and Yammy, will go up against the group of strong demons known as Rikugaki! You can go to the actual chapter now, *sighs*, why did I take this job as the announcer voice in some guy's head… I should get paid more…**

Kabuto placed another stack of cash on the table; nine owners remained. The rest either left or were killed. "I'm not even going to ask."

"I vote for Toguro." Yenma said, "Goku has fought the three wearing the similar armor; the one with the long hair ended up killing him." He said, "The bald one killed most of his friends and Vegeta turned him into a cripple. I had also checked in some girl with purple hair to the afterlife a day ago, and she wore the same outfit as Zetsu."

Kabuto's eyes widened. "What was her name?" He shouted; all eyes in the room fell on him. He cleared his throat. "What was her name?"

"Konan or something like that; it took me a while to get her back into existence, Chiaotzu really did a number on her." Yenma said, "I even forced the two to apologize and make up; turns out the two are good friends."

Kabuto chuckled. "You don't say?"

"Yeah; they're probably training together as we speak." Yenma laughed. "Even when they're dead, they refuse to quit training!"

Kabuto laughed with him. "She won't be dead for long…" Kabuto mumbled under his breath. "Anyway, Baba, who do you vote for?"

Baba crossed her arms. "Vegeta has always been a prick to me, so Rikugaki."

"I have to say Rikugaki," Gen voted, "They seem more modest than Toguro."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Gen, modesty won't help you win a fight. Toguro."

"He's right you know," Nick Fury told Gen, "I've also been doing some research on Toguro, so I'd also say Toguro."

"Toguro seems too cocky, which will cost them the win. Research? Please Nick go find your computer and play fantasy tournaments." Thundering Rhino said, "I'd vote for Rikugaki."

"My team." Gondowara voted, "I'll bet my life on it!"

"Toguro." Edna said flatly, "Size does matter; in this case Toguro, Nappa, and Yammy could take your team down by themselves."

Kabuto smirked. "Look at that, I'm the tie breaker in this case. My team of course, and Gondowara," Kabuto gripped his kunai. "I'm taking your life bet seriously, I don't like you."

Gondowara's eyes widened, but then settled back into a smirk. "Alright then, hope you won't be disappointed when you do lose."

"We won't lose." Kabuto assured him, "Now lets watch that team of yours get massacred, shall we?"

Toguro stepped on stage. "One on one matches until no one is able to fight! We decide opponents!"

"Alright then." The leader of Rikugaki said in a heavy Australian accent, "Will pick ours once you pick yours."

The two leaders hopped off stage. "Big brother, go first." Toguro said, pushing Elder Toguro on stage.

His opponent was tall, had dark skin, gray curly hair, and very muscular. He wore a tight green tee shirt and skinny blue jeans. "I'm going to kill you shrimp!" He charged towards Elder Toguro. "Prepare to feel the wrath of Gaou!"

Toguro lifted his finger at his chest. "Take this!" He yelled as his finger shot through Gaou's heart, killing the man instantly. He lifted Gaou's body and threw him off stage. Elder Toguro hopped off stage.

"I'm getting outta here!" A tall, lanky man with dark skin and white hair said, making a break towards the exit.

"No you don't!" Yammy said, fazing out, chopping the man in half.

"Aren't you going to call on that?" The leader of team Rikugaki said, taking another sip out of his beer bottle.

Koto remembered the carnage team Toguro produced last year and quickly shook her head. "N-next p-p-please!"

Nehelenia hopped on stage and posed, getting some whistles from the boys in the crowd. Her opponent, a large, red robot hopped on stage. Nehelenia fazed out and cocked her fist back. "You can't win!" She yelled, throwing the fist. The robot fazed out and appeared behind her in an attempt for a sweep kick.

The leader of Rikugaki smirked. "Gatsubal's behind you Shiela!" He yelled as Gatsubal threw a punch.

She ducked the punch and delivered a sweep kick to Gatsubal, sending the robot to the ground. She flew up in the air and shot a large Ki blast into Gatsubal, taking its head off. Nehelenia dropped to the ground and slung the robot out of the ring with little difficulty. Nehelenia rolled her eyes and scowled as she walked off the stage, swaying her hips to get more attention from the crowd. She hopped of the stage and joined her teammates.

Ozai hopped on stage. "Well?"

A teenage boy with a mop of orange hair that covered his eyes hopped on stage. He generated three razor-edged rings of energy in his hands. "Come on! Destructo Disc!"

"Are we just taking moves from Krillin now?" Tien whispered to Yamcha, making him chuckle.

Ozai fazed out and dodged the blades. The boy's covered eyes widened as Ozai reappeared to send a punch into the boy's stomach. The boy hopped back and charged again, his fist cocked back. Ozai smirked and sent an array of fire waves at the boy, slicing through his arms. The boy screamed in pain and fell to his knees. He looked to the left of his shoulder, where his arms were severed off. Ozai walked over to the boy and cocked his hand back to charge a fire blast. Zuko clenched his fists and could only stare in shock as his father sent the fiery blast that ended the boy's life. Ozai kicked the body in the ribs, sending it rolling out of the ring.

"I'll get you for this! All of you!" The leader said, running towards Ozai. Several other teammates held him back.

"It's not worth disqualification Chu! We could always just wish him back!" His teammates persuaded, calming Chu down.

Chu sighed. "You're right Rinku." He lifted his teammate on his shoulder. Rinku was a little boy, about eight or nine years old. He was short, had light skin, long brown spiky hair, wore a gi similar to Tien's but didn't have the crane insignia. He played with a yoyo almost subconsciously; not needing to look when he tossed it down then wheeled it back up. He had a birthmark under his eye in the shape of three stars.

Raditz hopped on stage. "Who'll fight me?"

An older-looking man that resembled Tao Pai Pai with a purple Mandarin type outfit, braided ponytail, and a mustache who can manifest a javelin made of Spirit Energy that is invisible with those of lower spiritual awareness hopped on the ring. He bowed to Raditz. "Excuse me if I'm mad at you for killing Yen, my name is Ryo."

Raditz smirked. "Lets fight!"

The two clashed, with Raditz on the defensive. Raditz smirked. "You're slow, I'm bored, bye bye!" Raditz sent an elbow strike into Ryo's temple, knocking the man out. Raditz whipped him out of the ring as he hit his head on the wall. Raditz hopped off stage as Zetsu hopped on, waiting for Rikugaki's pick. A young man with brown hair and a scar above his right temple hopped on stage and charged two waves of Ki in his hands. Zetsu smirked and pulled out his kunai.

"Bear's claw!" The man yelled, firing the two Ki waves at Zetsu. Zetsu fazed out and reappeared behind him, using his Akatsuki robes to dry the blade. The man started laughing. "You missed!" the man jeered.

"Wait for it…" Zetsu smirked. Three slash wounds split open on the man's back and one on the back of his neck, as its head slowly tilted and dropped to the floor. The throat spewed out a large spray of blood and fell to his knees as his blood painted the arena red. Zetsu walked over to the body and sniffed it. "Ew… I'm not hungry anymore…" he said to himself as he tossed the body out of the ring.

"My turn my turn!" Nappa hopped on stage.

He grabbed the microphone from Koto. Koto growled and snatched for it. "Hey what are you-"

"Hi, I'm Nappa," He pointed to Vegeta. "and that's Vegeta. He was a prison-"

"Shut the hell up Nappa." Vegeta told him from the sidelines.

Nappa smirked. "Only if you agree to take us to Dairy Queen!"

Vegeta growled in annoyance. "Nappa I'm not sure-"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAIRY QUEEN!" Nappa said again, making some of the crowd chuckle.

Vegeta scowled and put on his scouter. "I'll check for a Dairy Queen Nappa."

"Yay!" Nappa exclaimed, giving the microphone back to Koto.

Kabuto shook his head as the other owners laughed at him. _He better be damn good at fighting…_

Goku laughed. "Nappa…" He chuckled. "He completes Vegeta…"

Nappa's opponent hopped on stage. He was a slim and grim looking young demon with a dark-green trench coat and black pants and boots that fitted loosely on him, bluish skin, long, claw-like fingers, and a wickedly sinful smile. Atop his broad forehead lay an unkempt mass of short, denim strands of hair with a widow's peak, which, along with his fang-like teeth and thin yellow eyeballs with purple pupils, provided additional sullenness to his already-bleak facial countenance which made him look like a rotten, low-class thug. "Roto's agonna make you his-"

Nappa hit Roto in the face, interrupting Roto's thought. "I was deciding my flavor of ice cream!" Nappa screamed, hitting him in the stomach. Nappa sent a kick breaking Roto's ribs and lifted him up above his knee. "Or should I get a waffle cone…"' He broke Roto's back and whipped him out of the ring. Nappa snatched the microphone again. "Now, by a head count, should I get a waffle cone, or bowl-" Koto snatched the microphone and pushed him off the stage; Nappa deep in thought.

Koto cleared her throat. "Well… erm… that was… interesting? Sorry Nappa, but this island does not have a Dairy Queen." She revealed to Nappa, who sighed in disappointment. "Who's next?"

Toguro hopped on stage. "I've waited long enough."

Rinku hopped on stage. "Lets go old man!" He spun his yoyo in tiny circles. "Duplication!" He yelled as nine more yoyos wrapped around his fingers. "Yokuyan!" He yelled as the yoyos charged a bright blue aura. "Try this!" He whipped the yoyos at Toguro towards too many points for anyone to target at once.

Toguro smirked and caught the yoyos. In a sharp tug he whipped Rinku towards him; the last thing Rinku saw before blacking out was Toguro's foot. He lifted Rinku up and tossed him to Chu. "I don't kill children."

Tsunade smirked. _He's gained__** some**__ honor since the last time we saw him._ Roshi, Genkai, and Jiraiya shared the same thought.

Toguro hopped off stage. "You're up Sasuke."

Sasuke hopped on stage; his opponent did too. "I'm Zeru, your killer." Zeru was a tall, muscular demon with broad shoulders and long, sharp ears. His hair was blond, parted down the middle, with each section spiked up at an angle. He wore a dark blue muscle shirt and khakis, as well as black boots. His blue eyes gave a cold stare at the boy. He fazed out and the two clashed, bouncing all around the arena. Even though Zeru had started the fight, Sasuke was quickly gaining the upper hand.

Sasuke smirked. "Killer huh? Some killer wouldn't-"

Zeru sent a blow into Sasuke's stomach, knocking the boy back. Naruto stood up. "You can do it Sasuke! You gotta lose to _me_ in the finals!" He yelled from the stands, getting some strange looks from the other Shinobi. "Beat his ass!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and charged. Zeru smirked and lifted his hand, easily suspending a ball of Ki on his hand. He hopped in the air and let a volley of Ki fly towards Sasuke, all curving to one point. Sasuke hopped in the air as the waves of Ki smashed the ground. Sasuke darted towards him with his kunai drawn, slashing Zeru on all sides. Zeru gritted his teeth as he felt fresh cuts being opened up all over his body. Zeru screamed, expelling an explosive wave of Ki to knock the Uchiha back. Zeru dropped to the floor and cocked his hand back, charging a fiery aura around it. Sasuke pulled out his sword and charged as well. Zeru let the attack fly only to have Sasuke side step the attack.

"Now you lose!" Sasuke yelled, slicing Zeru's arms off.

Zeru's eyes bulged as he screamed in pain and dropped to the floor, doing the worm off the stage. A fresh trail of blood led from where Sasuke was standing to the edge of the ring forming a nice puddle. Sasuke calmed his breathing and hopped off the stage, getting a roar of cheers from the fans. Chu threw away his beer bottle and hopped on stage. "That's it!" Chu yelled, bending into stance. Chu has a well built, muscular body and an excellent posture. He is a very tall individual, has a long, blue mohawk with a sort of rat-tail styled back hair; the two ends of his hair are wrapped up with a red ribbon. He had a messy and rather short goatee and mustache, as well as two green-striped tattoos under his eyes. He wore black boots with a knife tucked into each and a blue sleeveless shirt, both fur lined. He also had olive green pants and a red belt.

Vegeta hopped on stage. "Ooh, I think we've made the Aussie feisty."

Chu gritted his teeth. "Try this! Chou Makoukou!" He yelled, spitting a large wave of Ki from his mouth.

Vegeta held his palm out. "Weakling!" He yelled, deflecting the wave. He fazed out and hit Chu in the stomach. Chu grabbed his head and slammed Vegeta into the ground and hopped back.

"Lets fight fair!" Chu said, bending into stance again. He smirked. _Time to let the alcohol do its magic!_ He said, stumbling around the ring.

Vegeta wiped the blood off his lip and bent into his stance. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Ey… Ey hey! Er we agonna fight- *hiccup* er not?" He said, "I'll letcha do the honors."

"Are you sure you don't want to fight until you're sober?" Vegeta asked, in which Chu just shook his head. He fazed out and threw a volley of punches. Chu just stumbled around, dodging all of Vegeta's attacks.

Chu smirked and sent a kick into Vegeta's ribs, sending Vegeta barreling to the edge of the ring. Vegeta flipped around and charged again, pelting Chu with another series of attacks. Chu just seemed to ignore the pain as to put up no kind of defense against Vegeta's fury. "Ya see… ya see your 'ttacks won't- won't hurt me!" Chu said, sending another blow towards Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta fazed out and appeared behind him to deliver a sweep kick. Chu hopped the sweep and brought his elbow down on Vegeta's head.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and rolled back again. "Die!" He sent a volley of Ki waves into Chu, sending the drunkard flying back to the edge of the ring.

Chu stood up and pointed at Vegeta. "Now- now you- you think yous could beats the likes o' me, well- well yur wrong! Try this here- *hiccup* try this here- *hiccup* try this here attack!" He charged towards Vegeta, charging two waves of Ki in his hand.

Vegeta clenched his fists. _Drunken fist? It's a good technique for someone with his power level…_

Vegeta charged as well. Chu smirked. _Right into my plan!_ He clapped his hands together, creating an explosive wave of energy. Vegeta smirked and fazed out, reappearing high above the range of the explosive wave. Chu's eyes widened as she looked up at him. "Ya know, you sure are smarter than ya look! I might actually have ta try now!"

Vegeta's eyes widened as Chu fazed it. Vegeta clenched his fists and looked around the arena, Chu appearing occasionally in an afterimage. "Guah!" Vegeta exclaimed as Chu hit him in the stomach again. Vegeta gritted his teeth and spun around, hitting Chu in the head with a roundhouse kick so hard it blurred Chu's vision. Vegeta followed up with a one two punch and sent Chu flying to the ground.

Chu landed on his hands and sprung himself towards Vegeta. "Kia!" he exclaimed, charging another wave of Ki in his hands.

Vegeta fazed out and hit Chu in the chin, sending the Australian sailing upwards. The two clashed again, exchanging attacks in a quick flurry where you could just barely see the blurs. "It seems like your Drunken Fist technique is waning Chu, I can see your moves becoming more sequential." Vegeta sent a kick into Chu's stomach, causing the large Aussie to arch forward in pain. "What's the matter? Did I hurt you?" He chuckled, sending a kick into Chu's ribs.

Chu rolled back and hopped again. "Is that all you got?" He emitted a battle cry before charging again with his fist cocked back, only to have Vegeta disappear again.

Vegeta sent an uppercut into Chu's jaw, sending the man barreling towards the stands. Chu felt his vision blur and shake as he flew back, barely having the energy to regain his wit. He crashed his head on one of the stairs and heard a small _crack_ as a small line of blood ran from his nose, drifting off into unconsciousness. The paramedics quickly placed the surviving members of team Rikugaki on stretchers and shipped them off to the hospital. Koto hopped on stage and lifted Vegeta's arm. "And there you have it folks! The champs are headed to the quarter finals!" She announced; a roar of applause following after.

"Keep it up Vegeta!" Goku yelled from the crowd, "You better not lose now!"

Vegeta turned to Goku and smirked. "Remember Toguro's little gamble Kakarot: we win, we get the one star ball and the six star balls." He hopped off stage with the rest of his team.

"Hey Vegeta!" Nappa ran up to him. "I heard there's a Cold Stone-"

"No." Vegeta said flatly.

Nappa hung his head. "Okay." Nappa smirked. "Unless you want me to revisit Arlia."

Vegeta turned red with anger as the rest of his team awkwardly stared at him. "You tell them… I kill you!"

Nappa shrunk. "I didn't expect you to get so mad Vegeta."

"How would you like it if someone threatened you with your secrets Nappa?" Vegeta said, foaming from the mouth.

"I don't have any secrets!" Nappa said, "I've put them all on my page and website."

"What page? You have a website?" Vegeta asked, "You've just been drabbling-"

"Face Book." Nappa said, "Some weird ass twins tried to sue me for so called stealing their-"

"You own Face Book?" Vegeta cocked one eyebrow. "When the hell did you own Face Book let alone create it?"

Nappa tapped his chin. "Well, remember that time when we went to Earth?"

Vegeta shook his head. "What does that have to do with-"

"You're aliens?!" Sasuke asked with a skeptical yet shocked look on his face.

Vegeta untied his tail, letting it whip around freely. "Yes I do remember Nappa."

"Well, I was in the space pod and thought, what if someone wanted to say to the world what they were doing and chat with their friends and strangers, without having to use e-mail or a phone?" Nappa said, "And boom. Face Book was born. I created the website using my mac and put it on the internet. It's actually a lot more popular than I expected, sky-rocketing my net worth."

Raditz's jaw hung open. "Where the fuck did you get a mac? There are no Apple stores on Planet Vegeta or the Frieza planets!"

"So you are an alien!" Sasuke said, but ignored by Nappa and Vegeta again.

Nappa reached into his pocket. "I decided to read the space pod manual. Turns out the developer of the space pods was adopted by Steve Jobs' brother, so all the mini trays you've spilled on with soda and water and causing it to spark? Yeah that was the mac."

Raditz stomped around, holding his head in his hands, gripping his hair. "I could've had a fucking Mac!"

Vegeta had remembered all the times he had spilled soda or water on the specially made macs, and now regretted it. "But- b-b-but there is no Wi-Fi in space!"

Nappa rolled his eyes. "Under the red button on the control panels in the pod, remember that little blue button no one wanted to push?"

Vegeta and Raditz nodded. "Let me guess, it shot a special laser beam back to Frieza's ship that gave you internet?"

Nappa sighed. _No one reads the manual…_ "According to the space mac computer owner's guide, the blue button gives you a free self-service modem, with no connection to a network required." Nappa said, reaching into his pocket again, pulling out an I-phone. "I think I'm going to check my notifications…"

Vegeta shakily pointed at the I-phone. "Where- where did you-"

"Nobody reads the manual!" Nappa exclaimed, pulling out the manual again. He cleared his throat. "For emergency usage in case of scouter damage, press the white button underneath the green one to unseal the I-phone case. Since I never really needed it, I kept it in my underwear pocket." Nappa smirked. "Luckily, your attack completely washed over my I-phone, so I died with it."

"Your underwear has pockets?!" Raditz exclaimed, "You know what? I'm not even going to fucking ask."

"I could make you guys a Face Book account if you want; some poser created some dumbass website called My space. My space is for losers. And the Saibamen." Nappa said, "Don't end up like a Saibaman. Join Face Book." Nappa's eyes widened. "New campaign slogan time!" He exclaimed, changing the Face Book logo with the new and improved slogan on the cover. "Vegeta, do you have an email?"

"What the hell is an e-mail?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm going to make one for you. Once we get back to the hotel I'll show you how to work it." Nappa went to g mail. "Is PrisonBitch69 a good username?"

"No." Vegeta said flatly. "Pick something else."

"Come on Vegeta, its available!" Nappa said, getting a nasty stare from Vegeta. "Nah. Vegeta is better."

Vegeta peeked over Nappa's shoulder, watching Nappa swiftly sign him up for Face Book. Using Vegeta's account, he sent Nappa a friend request. "And…" Nappa went to his own account and responded to the friend request. "We're good!"

Elder Toguro smirked. "Hey bro, wanna get on Face Book as-"

"Don't fucking talk to me." Toguro said, "I have an idea of what I'm going to wish for, and it involves your death."

Elder Toguro just scowled and kept walking. Nehelenia, Ozai, Zetsu, and Yammy stared at their teammates, wondering how they were affiliated with the likes of each other.

* * *

Naruto went to his room to wash his face off. "What's this?" He walked towards his bed to find a folded up note on the pillow. _Dear Naruto,_ it read, _Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and I (Plus a few members of the Konoha eleven) had to leave for Konoha; it was on urgent matters. I am very proud of how you have grown Naruto. I thought I'd never see the day where I'd stick my chest out and proudly call you my student. I could easily tell Kakashi was proud of you as well; Jiraiya too. Keep on fighting and trudge on through to the finals and win it!_

-_Iruka_

Naruto grinned and opened his scrapbook on the bedside table, full of pictures and memories. The first page had the picture of he and the other Genin graduating the academy, the next he and team seven. He flipped the page, looking at a picture of him and the other teams before the Chunin exam, and then another picture of him and Gaara in the hospital. He flipped a few more pages, reliving all his memories until now. He flipped to another page, where Jiraiya took a picture of Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto upon the boy's return from Jiraiya's training. He flipped the next page; the left hand page was a picture of Kakashi, Jiraiya, and him at the tournament; the plane ticket to Papaya Island directly under the picture. He smiled and pasted the letter Iruka wrote on the opposite page and closed it, placing it back in his suitcase. _Knock knock_ "Hey Naruto! Me and the others are about to hit the amusement park! I bought sixty tickets and we only have the fifty nine people! The other twenty something went home! We have only one more ticket left! Naruto! Naruto hey! Answer in three seconds or last ticket goes to a hobo! Three! Two!"

Naruto ran to open the door, where sixty anxious people clogged the hallway, forced by Yusuke to wait. "Alright, I'm here." Naruto said, walking out of the door.

"Good good come on before it closes!" Yusuke said, "I got us into the top ten thrill challenge at the theme park! These rollercoasters are freaking insane!"

"R-rollercoasters?" Natsu asked in a really rough, whispery voice. "Please… not rollercoasters…"

"We've already entered your name in the challenge Natsu," Yusuke whined. "Just try them… well, you're kinda chicken-"

"I'm not chicken!" Natsu yelled, "I'll go on any damn rollercoaster they have!"

Yusuke smirked. "Then come on."

They dispersed; the ten competitors sticking together. "Come on Goku, we're gonna get some lemonade! I don't think a series of huge rollercoasters will be good for you." Krillin said, gesturing him towards the rest of the Z fighters.

"Are you crazy?" Goku chuckled. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Gohan shrugged. "Whatever; I'll take Goten to ride some of the thrill rides."

They went to a rollercoaster, strapped themselves in, and eagerly waited for the rush as they sat on top of the large hill; the ground nearly seven hundred feet below them. Yusuke grinned. "Natsu! You better not scream!"

Natsu yarked over the side of the car; looking at the drop just made it worse. "Uggh... tell my stomach that..."

* * *

_Six hours later; eleven thirty p.m._

Ichigo hesitated while opening the door. _Two of them… what the hell are they though?_

_Smash! Crash! Boom! Thud! Bang!_ Complete chaos could be heard from inside the room, as the two beings searched the room.

_They're looking for something… but for what?_ Ichigo gripped the handle of Zangetsu. _I guess there is one way to find out…_ He slowly turned the handle and walked in. _Saibamen?_ He fazed out, making quick work of them, his blade black with their blood. _They really tore this place up…_ he thought to himself, looking around the room. The desk drawers were all pulled out, the pillow cases torn and ripped and the closet searched. A huge gash was cut into his suitcase, with all of his Shinigami credentials spilling out. Ichigo's eyes widened as he bent down to pick them up, as another hand shot from underneath the bed. Ichigo stepped on the thief's hand and picked up the little notebook. The thief scurried out from under with his two partners; they were short, skinny, and dressed in black and brown stereotypical ninja clothing. All three had scratched out, Genin style headbands on. "Who are you!?" Ichigo interrogated, pointing Zangetsu at their leader's throat, backing him up into the wall next to the open window.

They just smirked and bent their knees. "Sayonara!" he said, as him and his companions leaped out of the window.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "No you don't!" he yelled, leaping out the window after them.

"Just give up! Ninja art: Mud Wall!" The leader yelled as a giant wall of mud covered them. "Lets see you get-" Ichigo's sword tip poked out from inside the wall. "Through it…"

"Kia!" Ichigo yelled, bringing his sword down again and again until he had cut the wall in half. "Now where are you-"

"Poison Fog!" A pink smoke bomb hit the ground, releasing a pink gas that covered Ichigo in smoke. The leader smirked as they watched Ichigo hit the floor. "That takes care of-"

"Not down yet!" A shirtless Ichigo said, kneeing the leader in the chest. He flipped around and delivered a punch to the kid's kidneys, letting a splotch of blood fly from the kid's mouth. Ichigo sent a sweep kick, knocking the kid off his feet. "Now for the finish!" He yelled; slamming the kid in the stomach with a palm strike then watching as the kid blacked out as soon as his head hit the ground.

"Oh geez! I knew we couldn't take him on Komori!" The two other ninjas turned and ran, only to be stopped by Ichigo.

"Why were you in my room?" Ichigo said, tightening his hand grip around their necks. "Who are you working for?"

"The dawn is coming, Shinigami!" Komori said, becoming increasingly lighter in his hand. "And when it comes," her voice was more hoarse and raspy, like a loud whisper. "You, you and all your pesky little worms of friends, they- they won't be ready!" she yelled, shrinking until she was surrounded by her ninja outfit.

"K-komori…" Her partner stuttered, watching in shock as a snake slithered from out of her clothes.

"Time to die!" She yelled, lunging at Ichigo with lightning speed.

Ichigo leaped out of the way and slammed the kid's head on the ground, knocking him out. He lifted his sword as the snake came back to strike again; this time the snake chopped in half by Ichigo. _What the hell was that all about?_ He thought to himself, searching the two kids. _Better yet, why would they send such small-_ His eyes widened as he flew towards the hotel building. "Hey! Stop!" He yelled, leaping through his window. The door to the hotel hallway slammed shut. "Shit!" he yelled, kicking his door open chasing after them.

"Daisuke."

"Yes, Michiru?"

"He's behind us."

"Good."

The ninjas picked up the pace and looked behind them, watching as Ichigo slowly crept up on them. "You're not faster than me!" Ichigo stated, fazing out and reappearing in front of them with his sword drawn. "Let's go!"

The ninjas pulled out their katana and the three clashed in a flurry of slashes, cuts, and swipes. Their eyes widened as Ichigo continued his assault. "You weren't this fast in the information!" Michiru said, watching as her sword was kicked out of her hand, poking a hole in the ceiling. Ichigo then sent a swift roundhouse kick into her temple, knocking her out.

"It doesn't matter!" Daisuke said while lifting Ichigo's Shinigami ID card, "I have what we need!" Ichigo kicked him in the chin, sending him bouncing around the halls. Ichigo fazed out, snatching his ID card from the ninja.

"Now you don't." Ichigo said, heading back outside to grab his shirt. _They're gone?_ Ichigo chuckled. _Probably went to tell whoever the hell they work for how hard they got their asses beaten._ He picked up his shirt and folded it up. _Now hopefully I can get some sleep; the quarter finals are tomorrow…_

**IMPORTANT: ****Writing the last few chapters has been really tough for me; I can't think straight. Until I can focus on this again, I'll be writing a whole other story. That doesn't mean this story stops though, I'm just taking a little break. Writing this story has gone in a circle for me: Pick up where last chapter went off/choose different storyline, plan out story for chapter, write story for that chapter, proof read chapter, look for any continuity errors, double check (I'm just like that), upload, and repeat. If you put those in a circle you get a crazy, blood shot, weird shaped, stressed eyeball. I'll be back in about two weeks, and update depending on my school schedule. Thank you readers :)**


	18. Welcome to the quarterfinals!

**There! I OWN NOTHING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH HH!**

**Okay, maybe I lied about the two week minimum thing; as I was writing my other fanfic I got motivated to work on this one. Why? I tried writing day in the life. It was so boring I blew its brains out with a Mankankasappo and rewrote the first chapter. It's not Day in the Life anymore. It's called ****A New Titan**** so check it out; it has six chapters. I've also been playing Street Fighter II Champion Edition a lot lately lol.**

**Last Time: Team Toguro lands a smashing victory over the fierce team Rikugaki. Afterwards, the Z fighters visit the local amusement park seemingly care-free, but at the same time they knew they'd be fighting for their lives again tomorrow… **

**December 2****nd****, 8:00 A.M.**

The alarm clock scared Ichigo awake. He sat up blurry eyed and hit the alarm clock, hopped in the shower, brushed his teeth, put on the team uniform, and headed out of the room. _It's too early to be fighting…_ he looked at the clock. _Eight o'clock… why'd they wake us up this early if we're not fighting until ten?_

Ichigo walked outside the hotel, where Goku, Naruto, Yusuke, and Inuyasha waved to him, gesturing him over. "Ichigo! Over here!" Goku exclaimed, "Well? Come on!"

Ichigo ran over. "What's up guys?"

"We're planning some early morning training." Naruto said, "Once we get the entire team rallied we'll start."

Ichigo nodded. "Here comes Natsu."

Natsu and Usagi walked out. "This better be important…" Usagi mumbled.

Ed, Aang, and Luffy walked out behind them. "Hey guys." Luffy ran up to them. "Why'd you wake us up so early?"

"We're going to do some warm-ups." Goku smiled. "Let's go get some breakfast then get to the arena."

The fighters quickly ate breakfast and traveled to the arena. The stage had been fixed up from the elimination rounds like nothing had ever happened. The stage had also taken a solid square shape, making it bigger than it already was. "Hey! Wait a second!" Yusuke and the other fighters stopped at the entrance. A tall, curvy lady with long purple hair, a red kimono, and a long sharp horn on her forehead placed her palm out, gesturing a halt. "No visitors in the-"

Inuyasha showed her their team badge. "We are the Z fighters. Who are you?"

"Sorry, I'm the new announcer Makoto." She chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that. The fights won't be held here however; you know where the HangNeck pavilion is, right?" They nodded. "The arena is north east from there."

"Thank you." Luffy said, the fighters heading to the new arena. The new arena was a bit larger; on the inside, it looked like a wrestling stadium. The ring was square, a bit larger than the last one, and had three black ropes around each edge of it. Eight giant screen televisions hung from the ceiling towards the eight sections of the stands from the center ceiling above the ring, each section of the stands was decorated with one of the eight remaining team's banners overhead with color coded seats. Team Z fighter's color was orange.

"This is sweet!" Natsu exclaimed, watching as his face scrolled across the screen facing his team's section of the stands.

The ten dropped into the center of the ring and started sparring, losing track of time.

"Hey! Over here guys!" Naruto and the other fighters turned around. Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Gohan, Trunks, and Yamcha waved to Goku from their section of the stands.

Goku smiled and ran over. "Hey guys! Where's Goten?"

Gohan shrugged. "Anko's team has a new mission."

Goku nodded. "Uub's probably training too." He smiled. "Why are you guys up early? The fighting doesn't start until ten."

"We wanted to see your students train." Piccolo smirked. "I'm here just to see if you train them harder than mine; poor Haku has been living off of nothing but bananas and coconut milk for the past day now. Kami knows where he is now."

Goku chuckled. "Well we'll just have to put my students against yours sooner or later."

"Hey Naruto!" Hinata and Sakura ran up to him.

Sakura took notice of Naruto's biceps that were revealed from the orange vest and blue tee shirt and blushed. _W-wow…_ They weren't as big and toned as some of the other fighters in the tournament, but Naruto had bulked up in the past six months.

Naruto smiled. "H-hey Sakura, h-hey Hinata." He noticed they were "growing" too; the bubbly feeling he had in his stomach whenever he'd talk to them was still there. "Excited about the next match?"

"Why be excited when we know who is going to win?" Neji smirked, Sakura chuckling.

"I think after the beating you've given that ice-bearer you've scared a few of the other fighters." Sakura chuckled, "You've got this in the bag!"

"Don't get too cocky of yourself Naruto," a light, Irish accent said behind him, "Remember what happened with Luffy and I."

Naruto turned around. "Jin!" he walked up and shook Jin's hand. "Long time no see right? Hey Touya, Shishi."

Touya and Shishi nodded. "Hey Jin, we're gonna grab some breakfast. You coming?"

Jin nodded. "Seeya later. We're rooting for you all the way." Jin ran off with his teammates.

"You know, Jin is right." Naruto turned to face the new voice. A sweating Bruce Lee glared at Naruto, a nunchaku tucked under his armpit. "Have all the confidence never to be number two, yet always realized: there is never a number one." He walked out of the arena.

"What's his problem?" Jiraiya and Kakashi walked up to greet Naruto.

"He's obviously been training." Tsunade said, "Let's hope he'll still have energy to fight today." Tsunade chuckled. _He looks like some big shot Asian cinema actor… I hope he knows what he's getting into._

"Hey guys, so my protection squad left?" Ichigo walked up to Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Yoruichi.

"Renji and Rukia did," Yoruichi chuckled. "Rangiku is somewhere on the beach fighting off boys and working on her tan."

Ichigo laughed. "She probably is too!"

"All fighters report to the arena." Makoto said over an intercom. "It is nine thirty a.m and warm-ups have ended. The ten spots open in the front are for the members of each team."

Yusuke shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to see me in the ring. Too bad Genkai and Botan couldn't stay." _Genkai's got students and Botan still has her job… that is no excuse not to watch…_

"Go get em' Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "Make sure no one is left standing!"

Yusuke chuckled. "Let's hope I can stay alive this match!"

Keiko hugged him. "Be careful."

Yusuke hugged her back. "I will."

"You better stay alive." Hiei snapped, "It hasn't been that long since our fight; I still have a bone to pick with you."

"He doesn't deal with grudges easily." Kurama chuckled.

Yusuke smirked. "I'm not gonna let him beat me." Yusuke headed towards the front of the arena.

The other teams started piling in, along with the rest of the fans. The Z fighters only had a total of only fifty fans, and all were their friends. The other teams' fans were fighting for seats or had to stand outside the arena, making it obvious the Z fighters were the underdogs. Makoto hopped on stage. "Welcome all to the second day of the Dark Tournament! By popular demand, we have switched the roster around!" She pointed to a giant screen above the entrance of the arena. "The first fight will be: Team Nightmare, in the purple seats versus Team Toguro, in the black seats! After that: Team Shifu, in the yellow seats versus Team SHIELD, in the green seats! And then: Team Incredible, in the red seats versus Team Justice League, in the blue seats! To finish off this round: Team Z fighter, in the orange seats, versus Team Street Fighter, in the white seats!" The roster was shown on the screen. "Without further delay: Team Nightmare! Team Toguro! Get up here!"

Dracula dropped to the stage. "I bet the throat of a champ will taste good."

The Werewolf, Frankenstein, Gillman, and Mummy fell to the stage as well, all emitting their war cries. Devilman dropped to the ground, carrying two crosses. "Where is our theme song?" he cackled, turning the crosses upside down. He stuck them in the ground, as "Shout at the Devil" by Motley Crue blasted from them. "That's the stuff!"

The Invisible Man, Yeti, Ghost, and Witch appeared on stage in a purple cloud of smoke, hence their team color. "We dine on the dead today!" the Yeti exclaimed, licking his lips in anticipation.

Nappa gasped. "It's a Pokémon!" Nappa hopped on stage. "I've got a master ball with your name on it!"

The rest of the team hopped on, as their theme song, "Mama said Knock you out" blasted over the hard eighties hair metal.

Vegeta and Dracula walked up to the center of the stage. "We'll fight one on one to the death." Vegeta smirked. "Start!" Dracula barely had time to react before a knee strike his hit in the stomach. Vegeta fazed out, snatching one of Devilman's crosses. "Try this!" he exclaimed, driving the spiked cross into Dracula's forehead. Dracula screeched in pain as he fell to the ground, feeling as his forehead was being melted by the second. Vegeta cocked his fist back. "Now you die!" he exclaimed, hearing the bones in Dracula's chest puncture his heart as Vegeta followed through with the punch. Dracula's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell dead. Vegeta whipped the dead body off the stage.

The Werewolf hopped on stage. "Vlad will be avenged!" he growled, as Sasuke hopped on stage. "Bark of the Moon!" he snarled, firing a large wave of Ki from his mouth towards Sasuke.

Sasuke flipped over the wave and whipped his sword back. He fazed out, appearing behind the Werewolf, his blade slick with blood. The Werewolf's eyes widened as he felt the loss of movement everywhere and slumped to the ground, letting everyone in the stands see his head slowly slide off of the rest of the body. "No mercy. Toguro, you're up."

Toguro nodded and hopped on stage. Frankenstein hopped on stage as well. "You know, I think I'll go forty percent." Toguro grinned, spiking his aura. He fazed out and sent a blow into Frankenstein's face.

Frankenstein stumbled back and charged with his fist cocked back. Toguro caught the punch and pushed forward, driving Frankenstein back to the edge of the ring. Toguro cocked his other fist back and sent a powerful punch into his face, knocking the monster's head clean off his shoulders. Toguro hopped off the stage. "Go ahead Nappa."

The Mummy and Nappa hopped on stage. Nappa smirked, "Goodbye!" he exclaimed, taking the mummy's head off with a Ki blast. "Hmm… I pick Zetsu."

Zetsu hopped on stage. "Come on Gillman!"

The Gillman hopped on stage and charged. Zetsu whipped three kunai at the monster, piercing his arms. The Gillman screamed in pain but kept charging. "Now you die!" the Gillman exclaimed, throwing a flurry of punches towards Zetsu.

Zetsu backpedaled, agilely dodging the strikes. "You might be fast," he pulled out another kunai. "But I'm faster!" he plunged the kunai into the Gillman's throat, instantly freezing the abomination. Zetsu's Venus fly trap stretched open and swooped downward. "But you'll be tasty." He said, as the Gillman was chomped through Zetsu's head, being slowly devoured by Zetsu himself.

Makoto gagged. "Oh- oh my Kami- that's- that's disgusting."

Zetsu wiped a stream of green blood off of his cheek. "That was in fact very tasty."

He hopped off the stage. "You guys look like you've never seen cannibalism before. Whatever; Raditz go ahead."

"Now it is my turn!" The Devilman hopped on stage. "Impure resurrect-"

Raditz sent a blow into his stomach. "You're another idiot Kakarot killed; I guess I'll finish what he started." He smirked. "Die!" he exclaimed, sending a yellow wave of Ki through Devilman's torso. "Your intestines have begun to slip away. On a scale from one to ten, how painful is it?"

The Devilman fell to the floor, trying to keep all of his internal organs inside his body. Raditz walked over and charged a Ki blast, aiming it towards his head. "N-no!" the Devilman stuttered, "P-please… have mercy…"

"Would you have had mercy on my brother if he was in this spot? No? Goodbye!" He sent the Ki wave, shielding his eyes from the bits of brain that splattered the ring. He whipped the headless body off the stage and gestured towards Ozai. "Get your ass up here!"

Ozai hopped on stage. "You have no right to talk to me like that! I'm the fire lord!"

Raditz clutched him by the throat. "And that gives you power over me? Here, you're just another grunt!" he slammed Ozai to the ground and hopped off stage.

Ozai stood up. "You'll pay for that!"

"After you deal with me!" a punch hit Ozai's stomach. Ozai arched over the fist and grabbed it's arm.

"Scorching flames!" Ozai exclaimed, lighting the Invisible Man on fire. "I can see you now!" Ozai hopped back, sending a volley of fire beams, impaling the Invisible Man in the torso. The Invisible Man hit the floor as its skin started to peel off from the flames. "Your death is now!" Ozai fired another beam of fire towards the burning man, impaling its brain. The body soon burned to a pile of ash as Ozai hopped off the stage. "You… Nehelenia, go ahead!"

Nehelenia hopped up on stage. The Yeti climbed up and started laughing. "You send vittle girl to fight ze Yeti?" he cackled, "Here, let Mister Yeti give vittle girl first punch."

Nehelenia shrugged. "Alright!" she fazed out, appearing behind the Yeti with a Ki beam resting on her finger. "You've asked for it!" she cackled, sending the beam into the Yeti's brain. She sent a kick into the Yeti's head, sending its dead body hurdling out of the ring. "Yammy, go ahead."

The Ghost girl hopped into the ring. "You send a human to fight me?"

Yammy chuckled. "I am no human." He fazed out, grabbing the Ghost by its face. "I am your Grim Reaper!" he exclaimed, crushing her skull with his hand. "I am an Espada! The top of the arrancar!" he whipped the body off the ring. "Elder Toguro."

Elder Toguro and The Witch hopped on stage. The Witch pulled out her wand. "Spell of-"

Elder Toguro stretched his finger, impaling the girl in the stomach. "What was that?"

She gritted her teeth. "Spell of-"

Another finger impaled her right below her heart. "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Spell of-" another finger impaled her in the heart. The Witch slumped to the ground dead, as a slow stream of black blood flowed from each wound.

Makoto hopped on stage. "Team-" she gagged from Zetsu's little act. "Team Toguro gains the first spot in the semi-finals!" A roar from the crowd echoed throughout the fully awake arena, pumping the fans up for more bloodshed. Elder Toguro hopped off the stage. "Now… the second match: Team Shifu versus Team SHIELD!"

Po hopped up and down. "Here we go!"

Bruce and Shifu hopped up on stage. Shifu smirked, noticing Bruce's frail, slumped appearance. He peeked over Bruce's shoulder, noticing the rest of the team. _Besides for the soldiers, no one here seems capable to take on my students. _ He chuckled. _They will be good practice targets._ "I'll let my students handle you. Best out of seven, alright?"

Bruce nodded. "Instant loss on ring-out."

Shifu nodded. "Good luck." He hopped off the stage. "Po! Tai Lung! Furious Five! The seven of you will fight!"

The students nodded. Tony hopped on stage. "Lemme get first blood."

Po hopped over the ropes. "Po!" Tigress exclaimed, "Get back here!"

"Come on Tigress," Po whined, "He's not even in his armor!"

"Oh that is where you're wrong!" Tony smirked, "Jarvis…" his armor quickly shaped around Tony, quickly forming Iron Man. Iron Man flipped up his mask, revealing his smirk. "I've always got a trick up my sleeve." Shifu's smug grin faded as Iron Man fazed out, sending a blow into Po's cheek. Po stumbled back and held his cheek as it throbbed in pain. He gritted his teeth and charged towards the man of iron, pelting him with a flurry of attacks. Iron Man yawned. "This is getting dull." He sent another punch into Po's stomach. "Jarvis: Shockwave."

"Yes, Mr. Stark." Jarvis' voice said, firing a shockwave into Po's stomach. Po felt himself sailing into the air, and hit his head on the ceiling of the arena.

Iron Man fazed out, sending a roundhouse kick into Po's cheek. "Rocket Kick!" he exclaimed as a small explosion sent Po flying into the stands.

Makoto pointed to the giant screen. "SHIELD one, Shifu zero."

"Po!" Tigress fazed out and appeared next to Po's unconscious body. "Wake up!" she exclaimed, slapping him in the face.

Po shot upward. "What happened?"

Tigress hugged him. "You scared the heck out of me. Oh, you've given the other team a point."

Po frowned and folded his arms. "He would have lost without the armor."

Iron Man hopped off the stage. "Whoever goes next?"

Spiderman hopped on stage. Mantis smirked. "Me next!" he exclaimed, sliding under the ropes.

"Try this!" Spiderman shot a series of web beams.

Mantis grinned, blocking them all. "Blocked!"

"Yes!" Spiderman swung the web lines around, sending Mantis flying out of the ring. Mantis tightened his grip on the ropes.

"Nope!" Mantis yanked the webs and spun around, sending the Spider barreling into the stands.

"SHIELD: One, Shifu: One." Makoto announced.

Peter stood up and shook his head. _I've embarrassed myself enough today…_

"Way to go Pete!" Tony mocked, "There's an ant giving me the stink eye; you might wanna watch out. You're in his neighborhood."

Peter took off the mask. "Shut up."

Tony laughed. "My turn." Steve said, donning the Captain America mask. The Captain hopped into the ring. "Who wants a fist full of freedom?!"

Monkey hopped on stage. "Sure."

"I'll start." Steve fazed out, sending a flurry of attacks into Monkey. Steve threw a powerful roundhouse, connecting with Monkey's skull.

Monkey hopped back on to one of the ropes. "You're strong, but have no real technique."

Steve held up the shield and hit it. "Come on!"

Monkey reached towards his back. "Alright." He pulled out a large. Bamboo bow staff. "You asked for it." Monkey leaped into the air, with his staff cocked back to strike.

Steve crouched and placed the shield above his head, and cringed as the tip of the staff made contact with the shield. He rolled from under the shield and put up his fists, expecting to see Monkey standing there.

"Over here!" Monkey exclaimed, throwing a punch into Steve's cheek. Steve stumbled a little and turned to his opponent, only to be hit in the face by Monkey's kick. Steve rolled back and charged, sending another flurry of attacks towards his opponent. Monkey smirked as he agilely hopped over the strikes with ease. "What you gain in strength, you lack in speed!" he mocked, throwing another punch. Steve sidestepped it and grabbed his fist.

"I gotta use that strength now don't I?" he smirked and slammed Monkey's face into the ground, now holding his arm.

Monkey shot back up and sent a kick into Steve's stomach, loosening the Soldier's grip. "That is all you have."

Steve pressed his hand down on Monkey's elbow, bending it backwards. "This hold is a simple military trick, not only should your hand be on fire with pain right now, but if you move you'll tear your shoulder out of its socket, and provoke me to snap your arm in half!" he pressed down on the elbow more. "So what is it going to be?"

Monkey gritted his teeth. "We have an arsenal of extra fighters in this arena; enough to replace our team ten times over!" Monkey sent another kick into Steve's stomach, sending the soldier tumbling towards the ropes. Monkey leaped in the air with his fists cocked back. "But I plan to make it to the end!" He threw the punch.

Steve gritted his teeth as another blow hit his stomach, nearly forcing Steve's breakfast back up. Steve grabbed Monkey's face with both hands. "Sorry, but so do I!" he slammed Monkey's face into the ground. "Goodbye!" he cocked his fist back, sending a powerful punch into Monkey's stomach. Steve hefted Monkey above his head and slammed its back on his knee, sending a trail of blood from Monkey's mouth. Steve gritted his teeth. "Now for the finish!" Steve exclaimed, whipping Monkey into the stands.

Makoto gasped. "In a surprise turn of events, Captain America has sent the Monkey out of bounds giving another point to his team! SHIELD two, Shifu one!"

Steve hopped out of the ring. "Thor, take them out."

Thor hopped on the stage. "I request a two-on-one match, please."

Tai Lung smirked. "Chen! Let's give it to him!"

Chen gave a sly smirk and flew on stage with Tai Lung. Thor smiled. "Very good!" He fazed out, sending a blow with his hammer into Tai Lung's stomach. "If I can defeat you, that means the match will be over! I shan't miss the premiere Atlantis Squarepantis!" he exclaimed, hitting Tai Lung in the cheek with the hammer.

Tai Lung flipped around. "Sorry, that's not about to happen!" Tai Lung and Thor fazed out in a quick exchange of blows.

"You're too slow for me," Thor hit Tai Lung in the chin with the hammer, sending him flying into the air. "But it's alright my feline friend, most earthlings are!" he gave a hearty laugh, before hitting the tiger in the stomach. "In fact, why not have the rest of your friends combat me?"

"No!" Tai Lung growled, sending a flurry of attacks towards Thor. "I must become the Dragon Warrior-" Tai Lung took another blow to the chest, sending him bouncing off the ceiling. The tiger fell out of the ring unconscious.

"Three to one! This could be it folks! That was the most powerful win I've seen in this quarter final ever!" Makoto squealed, "Will Chen make a comeback for his team, or fall as well?"

Thor dropped to the ground. "Now little peacock, prepare to lose!" Thor fazed out, cocking his hammer back.

"Oh no folks, what does Thor have planned for Chen?" Makoto yelled, "Is this the end for team Shifu or will Chen defeat the female favorite fighting in the ring today? Well?"

Chen gritted his teeth. "I doubt it!" he exclaimed, fazing out as well.

Kabuto and the other owners watched from the new owners' room. It was exactly like the other room, except it had a round table with eight seats in which Baba was unfound. Kabuto put another large sum of money on the table. "I say SHIELD."

Yenma seconded that vote. Nick Fury chuckled. "You're pitting a bunch of animals against a bunch of superheroes? How pathetic. My team, of course."

Alfred laughed. "Alright Mr. Fury, you've got my vote."

The other three voted for team Shifu tying it. Thor charged towards Chen again, barely blinking as the kunai harmlessly pinged off of him. "You are going down!" he exclaimed, sending a punch into his stomach. "Did I use it right Tony?"

Tony nodded. "You've learned well."

Thor chuckled and fazed out, hitting Chen with the hammer in the chin. Chen hopped back. "I have had enough!" he exclaimed, emitting a war cry.

"So have I!" Thor lifted his hammer. "Time to end this!" he shouted, slamming the ground with it.

Makoto and Chen flew back as a shockwave erupted from Thor's hammer. Tien fazed out, catching Makoto. Chen slammed up against the wall of the arena and fell to the ground unconscious. Makoto hopped from the stands and ran to the stage. "SHIELD wins!" she exclaimed, lifting Thor's arm up in the air.

Thor hopped off of the stage to a roar of fans cheering his team on. Shifu's jaw hung open. "But- I- they-"

Oogway shook his head. "The thing that you can't seem to get through that thick skull of yours: never underestimate an enemy, no matter how harmless they may seem. There is always next year." Oogway gestured the furious five and Po to follow him. "We are leaving."

"At least let them watch the rest of the fights." Shifu pleaded.

"Bah, too loud. I'll watch from radio." Oogway said, "Tai Lung, Shen, accompany me."

The two martial artists bowed. "Yes Sensei." The students followed the master out of the arena as Shifu and his students hopped into the stands.

"Now," Makoto cleared her throat. "Team Incredible versus Team Justice League!"

Mr. Incredible and Superman hopped on stage. Mr. Incredible smirked. "Why don't we do a best out of three? I'm feeling merciful today."

Makoto gasped. "A very risky move from Team Incredible! Do they know what they're doing? Are they really this powerful?"

Superman shrugged. "Your funeral. Bats, Flash, you guys fight with me."

"Bob!" Frozone yelled, "What the hell?!"

"Come on." Bob laughed. "These posers against a bunch of pros? The two of us and masked man will be too much for them."

"Posers?" Superman mumbled, "I'll show you poser…"

"I'll go first." The Flash fazed out appearing in the ring. "I'll make this… quick." He didn't even chuckle. "That sucked. Like honestly, I'm so sorry."

Frozone hopped up on the stage. "Freeze!" he exclaimed, firing a wave of ice towards Flash.

"Resisting arrest!" Flash chuckled and fazed out, sending a series of punches into Frozone's back.

Frozone rolled forward and stood up. He turned around. "Come on!"

Flash shrugged. "Alright." He disappeared.

"He's gone!" Makoto said, "That is one impressive display of speed!"

Frozone's eyes widened. "Where'd he-" a fist hit his cheek. A knee hit him stomach and a kick landed on Frozone's cheek. Frozone yelled in anger and fired a volley of ice shards in the air.

Flash chuckled, agilely dodging the shards. "You mad bro?" He sent a punch into Frozone's stomach then a kick to the face, knocking Frozone on his butt. Flash hopped back. "Well?"

A wave of ice washed over the Flash, freezing him in his place. Frozone smirked. "That was easy." He walked over to the frozen Flash. "You lose."

"Excuse me?" The ice fell to the ground and shattered. "I'd like to think it as the other way around!" A heel kick slammed Frozone's cheek, sending the man rolling to the ropes. Flash fazed out, sending a kick into Frozone's stomach, sending the man rolling off the ring, hitting the floor with a thud. "Bats, you're up."

"One to Zero." Makoto droned.

Batman and the Masked Man, Ezio's disguise, hopped on stage. The Masked Man wore a black assassin's outfit with the Italian Creed symbol on the back; a short sword was slung across his back. "Hello, old opponent!"

Batman looked him up and down. "Do I know you?"

"Not personally, but yes." The Masked Man bent into stance. "I'll start." He leaped in the air with his fist cocked back.

Batman sidestepped the punch and returned his own, only to be caught by the Assassin in secret. The two hopped back as Batman pulled out dual Batarangs. "Come on!"

Ezio reached into the two sheathes, and pulled out two knives. "You've asked for it." The two clashed, neither gaining ground.

Batman gritted his teeth as his opponent's attacks hastened, cringing as a blade chopped his cheek. _Wait… I recognize this fighting style…_ a flash of cold washed over him, as a flashback of Ezio's dead body in the snow made Bruce's eyes widened. _No way… I saw him die!_ Ezio sent a knee strike into Batman's stomach. Batman retaliated and flipped Ezio, slamming his back on the ground. Ezio rolled and dodged a stab. Ezio hopped up and sent a powerful roundhouse into Batman's cheek, staggering the super.

Batman whipped a Batarang at Ezio's face, slicing his mask in half. Ezio lowered the hood. "I'm back!"

Batman's jaw hung open as he fell back, stuttering with his face full of shock. "I- I killed you!"

Ezio bowed, taking out his short sword. "So did the Borgia's!" he exclaimed, sending a kick into Batman's stomach. Ezio cocked his leg back, connecting with Batman's chin. "Call this evening the score." Ezio spun around, sending a second roundhouse kick.

Batman flew back and flipped around, landing outside of the ring. "But how?"

"Willpower." Ezio gave him a thumb up. "No matter, you fight like an Assassin!"

Naruto and Sakura wore the same looks of shock on their faces as Batman. "He's- alive?"

"Thanks." Batman stomped off. "Superman, finish them off."

Superman and Mr. Incredible hopped on stage; Superman smirked and fazed out, sending a punch into his opponent's face. Mr. Incredible shook his head and put up his fists. "Let a guy get ready first!"

Superman shrugged. "Whatever." He hopped back and folded his arms.

Mr. Incredible threw a quick series of punches and kicks, each with its own _whiff_ in each follow-through. He cracked his knuckles. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's go."

Superman smirked. "Alright then; do the honors."

Mr. Incredible charged and cocked his fist back. "Prepare to get creamed!" he exclaimed, throwing the punch square towards Superman's nose. His fist passed through him, as an afterimage slowly faded away.

"Behind you!" A kick slammed Mr. Incredible's kidneys, and a hard palm strike to the back of his head sent the large man tumbling towards the ropes.

"Uh-oh!" Makoto teased, "Looks like Mister has a run for his money! Was a best out of three a good idea? I think not!"

Mr. Incredible rolled around and charged again. "I will not-"

A powerful punch impacted Mr. Incredible's chin. "I could hear that." Goku chuckled. "Wow; nice one."

Mr. Incredible skyrocketed from the ring, bouncing off the ceiling then landing into the stands. "See? I told you Bob!" Lucius screamed, "Now we lost!"

Bob stood up and grimaced. "Bitch about it once the two week stay is up." He turned to his kids and the turtles. "Who wants to visit the waterpark?"

All six raised their hands, excited in agreement. He turned to his wife. "Sorry hon-"

"Great island, amusement park, great hotel; I'm good." Helen smiled. "Let's go."

Lucius stomped out of the arena. "Ezio, you coming?"

Ezio gestured him off. "No thanks; I want to see the rest of the tournament. Besides, I have some explaining to do."

Lucius shrugged. "Oh well. See you."

Ezio hopped in the stands heading to the orange colored seats, showing his support for the Z-fighters. Makoto hopped on stage. "Now, to finish off the quarter-finals, and well…" she cleared her throat, "My shift in the tournament, Team Street Fighter versus the underdogs, Team Z-fighter!"

Usagi smirked. "We're up."

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Favorite, whatever, goodnight! **


	19. Taking it to the streets pt 1

**I OWN NOTHING. STOP ASKING. **

**Author note: School has started for me, so updates will be slower to compensate for updating rates. Sorry about that.**

**Last Time: ****The quarter finals are here and started off with a bang as team Toguro, SHIELD, and Justice League secure their spots in the semis. With the Z-fighters barely scraping by with their win against Mashotogi, how will they fair against the ferocious Street Fighters?**

Goku stood up from his seat. "Well, let's go. No more wasting time!"

The other fighters stood up from their seats and walked down the stairs to the center of the arena, where team Street Fighter was waiting, including their boss Gen. Goku hopped on stage along with Ryu. The two were equal in height, Ryu a bit buffer than Goku. "My teammates and I wanted to have all of us including the extra to fight this time; a best out of eleven. Once you are on the ground for more than five counts or out of the ring for five, you lose. Each fighter can only fight once." Ryu smirked. "You do have an extra fighter, right?"

Goku pointed to his friends in the stands. "A few select in the stands will do. Tien, care to take this one?"

Tien nodded and hopped from the stands. "I'm ready Goku, who's fighting?"

"Him." Ryu pointed to the elder wearing a purple kimono. "Gen."

Gen said, "Tien: face me."

"It appears the first fight will be Tien Shinhan against Gen." Makoto gestured them up on stage.

The two fighters hopped back and bent into stance. "I'll do the honors." Gen smirked and fazed out.

Tien shot his arm up just in time to block a kick to the face from Gen. Tien pushed him off and hopped back. "Alright."

Tien emitted a war cry and charged, clashing with the old man. Gen smirked, dodging Tien's attacks with ease. "You're fast." He sent a kick into Tien's stomach and sent a palm strike into his head, sending Tien staggering backwards. Gen fell into stance and cocked his fist back, charging a white aura. "But I'm faster!"

Tien's eyes widened as a large wave of white chi flew towards him. "Let's fix that!" he exclaimed, "Dodompa!" A large beam of chi clashed with Gen's, as a blinding power struggle formed between the two.

"Ah the Dodompa." Gen chuckled, "Very formidable technique; too bad I won't get to feel it's full power."

"Now don't say that," Tien grunted, "I have something just for you! Dodompa Scatter Shot!"

Gen's smirk quickly faded. Several Dodompa impaled the frail looking master, sending him sailing into the ropes., his ears ringing as the fans cheered on this bloody parade, wanting to see someone's blood painting the ground. Gen scrambled to his feet and dived to a corner, dodging a quick spray of chi.

Tien smirked. "No getting away!"

Gen crossed his arms above his head, blocking the powerful heel kick from Tien. Gen rolled back and charged. "Hyakurenko!" he exclaimed, cocking his fist back.

Tien gritted his teeth. "Machinegun Fist!" he exclaimed, fazing out to counter whatever Gen had planned.

"Here we go folks, the two have begun to fight seriously!" Makoto pointed to Gen as he raced towards Tien. "Here they go!"

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed, "Their speed's amazing!"

Kakashi flared the Sharingan. "They're going a little too fast for themselves it seems." Kakashi squinted. "They're each receiving a fair share of blows."

"I'd have to believe you on that one Sensei, I can barely see what they're doing." Sakura stood from her seat. "I'm getting some popcorn."

"Hey; bring me back some." Kakashi turned back to watch the fight.

"Only if you take off the mask." Sakura blackmailed, getting no response from the copy-cat. "Okay then, go hungry."

Tien landed a staggering punch on Gen's face, knocking the man back. "Let's try this again: Machinegun!" He fazed out, sending a powerful toe kick into Gen's chin. "Here we go!" he exclaimed, another kick sending Gen flying. He fazed out, sending a hard palm strike to Gen's chest, knocking the wind out of him, dodging the trail of spit that shot from the old man's mouth.

Gen chuckled and snatched Tien's arm. "No." He sent a knee strike into Tien's stomach and hopped back. "Kia!" he exclaimed, firing a large wave of chi into Tien's ribs.

Tien yelped in pain as he was sent barreling out of the ring. "Tien has been sent flying from the ring!" Makoto ran over to Tien. "One! Two-" Tien fazed out, appearing back on stage panting. "Tien has one out of three counts."

Tien cringed from the pain as he felt the warm blood from the burn mark on his side. "Damn..." he mumbled to himself, "Can't let him do that-" Gen's fist smashed into Tien's stomach.

Gen hopped back and charged again, sending a powerful heel kick into his chin. "You must keep your eye on the enemy."

Tien smirked. "You're right!" A white aura sparked around Tien as he sent a heel kick to sweep Gen off the ground. "Volleyball Fist!" he exclaimed, sending a punch into Gen's back to force the old man airborne. "Spike!" Tien leaped in the air, double balling his fists. "Follow through!" he smashed down on Gen's spine, feeling a satisfying crunch with the blow.

Gen grunted as he slammed the ground, feeling his ribs with the speed and pressure of the impact his body made with the ground. "My spine... can't... feel... my legs..."

"Now for the finish!" Tien cocked his fist back and flew towards him.

"Finish him off Tien!" Goku exclaimed.

Gen weakly gathered two balls of white energy in his palms. "Time to start the countdown! One... two... three..." Makoto prattled off the countdown.

"Koshokuken!" Gen exclaimed, firing a giant, white phaser of energy.

Tien grimaced and halted his charge. "Crap!" He held his arms up in an "X" to guard his face and torso.

"Wow! By an amazing comeback from Gen, Tien's finisher has been crushed by Gen's!" Makoto exclaimed, watching as Tien dropped to the floor. "One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine..."

Tien gritted his teeth, raising to his knees. His eyes clenched shut as he screamed in pure agony, as red splotches formed on his skin. His screamed slowly weakened and faded as he slumped back to the ground unconscious.

"Eight... Nine... Ten! Gen has won the first match! Street Fighters: One, Z Fighters " The crowd cheered as Gen hopped over the ropes.

"Tien!" Goku exclaimed, rushing into the ring. He knelt beside him, trying to slap him awake. "Tien... Tien... darn, no response. I just better not touch those nasty burn spots-"

"We got this." Goku looked up, as two medical ninja brushed him aside. "Your friend is in good hands."

"Hey wait-" The ninja disappeared with Tien. Goku floated back to the stands. "We gotta gain the upper hand in this match and quick... I can only imagine the power his students possess."

"Here," Ichigo stood up from his seat. "I'm next."

Ichigo hefted his Zanpakuto on his back. "Don't lose Ichigo." Uryu smirked, "No pressure."

Ichigo scoffed. "You say that like I'm planning on it." He bounded down the stairs, walking up the metal staircase to enter the ring. He pointed to the mass of ten remaining fighters on the team of Street Fighters, noting how Gen sat idly in the front of the stands, glaring at him. "Hey."

The Street Fighters turned their attention on him. "Here, he's got a death wish; I'll fight." A tall, muscular, blonde man flipped over the ropes.

"Don't get cocky Ken." Ken spun around and smirked at his teammate.

"Come on Ryu, it'll be over before you know it." Ken gave him a thumb up.

"Alright folks!" Ken cringed as Makoto's microphone squealed. "Ahem... sorry. Ken Masters versus Ichigo Kurosaki!" She quickly ran off stage. "Begin!"

Ken whipped around and cocked his hand back, charging a large, white ball of chi. "One hit! Hadoken!"

Ichigo agilely hopped over the Hadoken. "So I guess we're starting."

"Stay still! I have things to do other than deal with you!" Ken hopped in the air. "Hadoken!"

Ichigo charged towards the wave. "Try this!" His sword swung clean through the Hadoken. He sheathed his sword and kept charging. "Let's go!" Ichigo smashed his fist into Ken's chin, sending the man staggering back.

Ken stumbled but regained his footing. "That hurt," he chuckled, "But is that _all_ you got?"

Ichigo fazed out, reappearing directly in front of the large fighter. "Try me."

Ken charged forward, clashing with the Shinigami. "Here we go folks!" Makoto cringed as Ichigo swung upward, hitting Ken in the stomach. "That's gotta hurt!"

Ichigo hopped back, barely dodging an uppercut. "You're fast." He fazed out, reappearing behind him to deliver a sweep kick. Ken hopped over the kick and sent his own slamming into Ichigo's face. Ichigo stumbled back. "Hadoken!"

Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto in front of him, chopping the wave of energy in half. "My turn! Chibi Getsuga Tensho!"

A small yellow beam burst from his Zanpakuto, impaling Ken in the kneecap. Ken spun uncontrollably and hit the ground, screaming in pain as his knee slammed the floor. Ichigo charged again, slamming a deadly kick into his ribs, sending Ken flying out of the ring. "One... two..."

Ken stood up, gritting his teeth from pain. "Not out-"

"Three! Ichigo wins!" Makoto raised his arm.

Ken looked at the ground. "Damn..." he hobbled over to his teammates.

"Way to go give them a point." Ryu smirked, "Don't worry, you'll live it down- eventually."

Ken clutched his knee as the wound slowly seeped dark red blood. "That's the last thing I'm worried about."

A thin, lanky hand patted Ken's shoulder. "Do not worry my friend, you shall be avenged." He stood up tall, straightening his spine and making every muscle pop. Ken looked up at the seven foot tall Indian, with a tattoo of Shiva meditating on his back. He stretched his arms, clutching the rope of the ring from ten feet away. He fazed out, reappearing in the center. "Well? Who will face me?"

Luffy smirked. "I will." He leaped in the air, landing center stage. He whipped around, pointing at the Hindu fighter with a stretched, lanky finger. "Super stretchy-power-thingy is _my_ gimmick! Back off!"

He shook his head. "Little child-"

"Who are you calling child?" Luffy barked.

"I'm calling you a child," he restated, "You act like one." He stepped on to the stage. "Let us begin." He fell into stance.

"Our two duelist are ready to duke it out!" She pointed to Luffy. "Monkey D. Luffy, of team Z Fighter!" Luffy turned to face the crowd, whipping his hands in the air to get a large roar from the crowd as a result. She pointed to his opponent. "Of the Street Fighters, welcome Dhalism!"

Dhalism fixated his gaze onto Luffy, ignoring the cheers and jeers from the stands. "Get on with it please."

Makoto shot him a dirty glare. "Alright then," She sprinted for the ropes. "Luffy versus Dhalism, begin!"

"Here I come!" Luffy cocked his fist back. "Gum Gum..." He chuckled as a purple chi surrounded his fist. "Pistol!"

Dhalism smirked. "Child's play!" He caught the attack with one hand. "Let me show you a real technique: Yoga Flame!" Dhalism hopped in the air and yanked back, forcing Luffy to sail towards him. He cocked his head back, as an orange glow grew from inside his cheeks.

Luffy flipped back with his leg cocked. "Gum Gum..." His foot morphed into the shape of a hammer. "Hammer!"

A loud smack turned the crowd's attention back on the fight. Dhalism sailed towards the ceiling and Luffy spun in a blaze of fire towards the ground. "Uh oh folks, Luffy has hit the ground! I must start the-"

Luffy groggily stood up. "Don't bother." He grimaced in pain as the burning sensation caught up with him. Black scorch marks covered his skin and tattered uniform, its blue and orange colors with large circles of smoke.

"Yoga Kick!" An elongated leg swept Luffy to the ground. "Yoga Kick!"

Luffy rolled out of the way to dodge another slam. "Gum Gum Pistol!"

Dhalism propelled himself towards Luffy. "That attack again? You youth today never learn!" He sent a counter attack, clashing with his opponent in a blur of stretchy arms and legs.

"Gum Gum..." Luffy's rate of attack increased. "Gatling!"

Dhalism hopped back. "Brahman's Veil!" In a flash of white light, Dhalism disappeared

Makoto shook her head. "He's- he's gone!"

Luffy looked around. "Where'd you go?" He fell into a defensive stance and shut his eyes. A blue silhouette of Dhalism danced around the stadium, before charging directly towards Luffy.

Dhalism leaped into the air. "Yoga Punch!"

Luffy threw a kick. "No you don't-"

"Shift!" Dhalism fazed out.

Luffy snapped around, receiving the full impact of the powerful punch. Luffy stumbled back as another strike landed in his torso. Dhalism fazed out, arching Luffy over his knee with the devastating blow. "Yoga Pierce!" Luffy screamed in pain as the first blow pierced his spine, shooting a tingly feeling throughout his bones. Dhalism hopped back, letting Luffy sink to the ground.

"Luffy is down again!" Makoto exclaimed, "One... two... three... four..."

Luffy climbed to his knees and shook his head, while drops of sweat gathered on his forehead.

"I 'm not out yet..."

"Seven... Eight... it looks like Luffy is getting up!" Luffy stood back up, his vision blurry and motion staggered.

_Whatever that guy did... it's seriously taking its toll..._ Luffy bent into his usual fighting stance. "Where are-"

"Yoga Pierce!" Dhalism appeared to the side of him, sending another piercing blow into the side of his head.

Luffy spun to the ground and smacked his head on the ground. He weakly lifted his head, taking one last look at his opponent before blacking out. Makoto knelt next to Luffy. "Nine... Ten! Dhalism steals another point for his team!" She gestured to the giant flat screens bolted from the ceilings. Luffy's picture was crossed out and another tally mark was added to the Street Fighter's column. "The score is: One for the Z Fighters and two for the Street Fighters! Who is next?"

Ryu pushed himself away from the ring. "Cammy: go ahead." No response from Cammy. "Cammy?" He turned to face the rest of his companions, still itching for a fight. "Where'd Cammy-"

"Cammy and Chun li aren't harmed for now, Ryu." Ryu's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here Bison? And where did you take my friends?" Ryu clenched his fists.

Bison chuckled. "Sagat, tell him why we're here."

Sagat, a tall, bald, pale skinned, muscular man wearing an eye patch pat Ryu on the shoulder. "The usual: world domination, immortality, killing all who stand in my way-"

Ryu flipped Sagat over his shoulder and into the ring. "Don't touch me."

Sagat hopped to his feet. "You little-"

"It looks like the Street Fighters have picked their fourth fighter!" Makoto rushed over to Sagat. "Your name?"

Sagat shot a dirty glare towards Ryu. "There has been an... unexpected... change in the rosters for our team. Chun Li and Cammy are incapacitated for the rest of the tournament, and will be replaced by my friend Bison in the red hat and cape and I. I'm Sagat."

"Oh, okay." Makoto turned to the Jumbotron. "There has been a change in roster for team Street Fighter! Say hello to Sagat!"

Sagat bounced up and down, throwing a few kicks. "Come on."

The crowd clapped and booed. "Who wants to go? Our extra, Ichigo, and Luffy have already gone."

"I'll go." Aang stood up from his seat. "He's a firebender. The way he moves; he'll probably fight like Zuko and Azula. I need at least a vague idea of what I'm up against once we face Ozai." Just saying his name made him grimace. "I'm not even that good at bending the other elements yet... hopefully Katara, Toph, and Zuko can give me some quick tips; more than just whipping fire and rocks at people." Aang smiled. "Wish me luck." He hopped over the ropes. "Firebender!"

Sagat swiveled towards Aang. _Blue arrows? Airbender... if I get him then I get my bounty._ "Hello Avatar."'

Aang fell into his stance. "Come on then!"

Sagat stomped the ground, igniting flames around him. "Tiger Shot!" Sagat swung his leg to the side, sending a quick volley of fireballs towards the airbender.

Aang charged towards his opponent, agilely dodging the attack. He leaped in the air. "Try this on for size!" He threw a palm strike, sending a powerful gust of air. Sagat leaped in the air.

"You missed you little runt!" He sent a wave of fire roaring towards Aang.

Aang grimaced and burst higher into the air, dodging the wave. "Ha!" He threw a punch into the air, creating a mini funnel.

Sagat crossed his arms and braced for impact as the funnel whipped him to the ground. Aang charged his chi and burst towards the ground. Sagat leaped into the air, his leg extended for a kick. Aang fazed out. "Where'd the little-"

Aang reappeared to deliver a smashing knee strike to Sagat's stomach. Sagat gritted his teeth and latched on to Aang's leg. "No you-"

"Down you go!" Sagat barked, whipping Aang to the ground. "Tiger Shot!"

Aang rolled out of the way. "That was close." He cocked his fist back. "KIA!" He thrust it forward, creating a bright yellow wave of energy.

"Is that his energy?!" Sokka exclaimed, "He's- that's-" He slumped in his chair. "Can everyone here do something cool?!"

"Yes." Toph giggled.

"He's caught on pretty well, hasn't he Goku?" Piccolo smirked. "He's a fast learner."

"They all are." Goku chuckled. "Honestly, I thought they wouldn't get it at all once we started-"

"Sagat took the full impact of Aang's energy wave!" Makoto exclaimed, "It's like David and Goliath! The tall, muscular Sagat against the small, scrawny, puny Aang!"

Aang sent another kick into Sagat's chin. "I can hear you!"

Makoto turned red from embarrassment. "Sorry, I just got carried away."

Sagat growled. "That's it! I will not be-" Aang sent a roundhouse kick into Sagat's cheek.

"Let's finish this!" Aang sent another kick towards Sagat's chin.

Sagat caught the kick. "My turn!" He whipped Aang across the stage and into the ropes. He charged towards Aang bellowing a war cry with a fist full of fire.

Aang pushed himself from the ropes. "You're done!" He cocked his fist back, creating a small funnel of wind and chi around his fist.

Makoto squinted to see the funnel better. "That looks like-"

"It is!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Jin's technique." Ed nodded. "Aang must have figured it out while fighting Jin earlier."

"Tornado Fist!" Aang fazed out, letting Sagat's attack pass through air. "Behind you!" Sagat spun around, only to be hit full on with the force with Jin's technique, blood, spit, and teeth flying out of his mouth. "That's it kid! Show that fire peddler how it be bein' done!" He spat in his heavy Irish accent, puffing his chest out a little bit. Sagat stumbled to the edge of the stage.

"You win." Sagat said, slumping into unconsciousness.

"I guess he was literally beaten silly." Makoto said, noting Sagat's dumb grin. "Aang ties the score of this match once again!" A roar from the stands created a ringing in his ears.

"Did you learn how firebenders attack?" Goku asked, leaning up against the edge of the ring.

"No. Sagat was too slow." Aang smirked. "I'd need to fight someone like Zuko seriously to get a good idea of a proper defense strategy-"

"Just relax for now Aang, you did a great job." Goku smirked, "My friends and I have a thing or two to show you guys before the semis tomorrow." He sat back down in his chair. "Yusuke: why don't you take this one?" No response from his comrade. "Yusuke?" He stood up. "Where's-" His eyes shot open.

"What's wrong-"

"I'll be right back!" Goku fazed out, disappearing from the stadium.

**Sorry about the LONG LONG wait, blame that on school. I promise It won't take two months for CH. 20.**


	20. Taking it to the streets pt 2

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Ichigo tapped on Goku's shoulder. "Goku? What's-"

"You, Aang, come with me!" Goku lifted Ed to his feet. "You get up there and fight."

Aang and Ichigo took a quick glance at each other before racing off to catch up with their teammate. "Where are they going?" Naruto asked Natsu, watching the match between Edward an a big sumo wrestler on the opposing team.

"I don't know." Natsu shrugged, "Probably to get something to drink before the fight. Let's watch Edward cream this guy."

"Goku looked like it was something urgent." Naruto said, "It looked like he had seen a ghost."

"Maybe he had to pee." Natsu chuckled, watching as Edward sailed out of the ring. "Better get back in there!"

Ed hopped to his feet and fazed out, landing a heel kick on the sumo wrestler's head. "Take this-"

"No you don't!" The sumo wrestler snatched Ed's leg, dangling him in the air. "Time to break you!"

Ed gritted his teeth and swung, sending an electrifying punch into his opponent's stomach. The wrestler hunched over. "It looks like E. Honda has taken a costly hit!"

E Honda smirked. "Costly? Ha!" In a swift flick of his wrist, Edward went sailing from the ring again. Edward flipped around and burst back into the bounds of the ring.

"One and a half ring counts for Edward." Makoto warned. Edward charged again, clashing with E Honda. "The action is really heating up now!"

_He's so fast for someone his size! _Edward gasped and crossed his arms, blocking a powerful punch to the face. Edward hopped in the air, throwing a kick. E Honda ducked, returning a bone breaking punch to Ed's stomach.

Ed gasped in pain and fell back, stumbling towards the ropes. "I will finish you now!" E Honda rushed toward Edward in a full sprint. Edward charged as well. "Hyaku Retsu Harite!" E Honda hit Edward with a powerful series of palm strikes. "Finished!" E Honda exclaimed, sending Edward flying from the ring with another powerful palm strike.

"If I'm going down..." Ed slammed up against the ceiling. "You're coming with!" Ed charged a greenish aura and fired a powerful chi blast.

E Honda gritted his teeth as he braced for the wave, taking its full impact head on. Ed fell to the ground. "Two... Three! E Honda wins!" The crowd wasn't reacting. Makoto cocked an eyebrow and whipped around. "Oh my! E Honda is on the ground on his back, a giant scorch mark on his chest the size of a beach ball! Even though he won the fight, Ed didn't let him leave without something to remember him by!" The fans in the stands cheered. "That brings this round's standings to: Z Fighters with two points; and Street Fighters with three. Who knows how the next match will go!"

Ed stood up limping a bit, cringing in pain trying to put weight on his leg. "I'm going to have to get this looked at."

"You've made this a lot closer than it has to be." Natsu criticized, "We could have had the lead-"

"What's wrong?" Ed cut in with a mocking tone, "Can't break a sweat?"

"I'm going to break one right now." Natsu walked towards the ring. "Stay near the entrance of the arena; watch for Goku and the others."

Ed nodded. "Hey Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto stood up.

"Goku, Aang and Ichigo; they've been gone for an awfully long time." Ed started walking to the entrance of the arena. "I'm going to keep a lookout for them. Is Luffy awake?"

"No, I don't believe so." Naruto said, "A stretcher picked him up soon after the fight, remember?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah yeah, sorry."

"It's okay." Naruto walked up the arena steps as Makoto announced the next fight.

"Natsu versus the American Commando!" Makoto paused for dramatic effect. "Guile!" The crowd cheered for both the spiky pink haired mage and the blonde buzz cut facing him. "To the center..."

Natsu fell into stance as Guile cracked his neck. "Begin!"

* * *

Goku gave an anxious groan. "Where are you Yusuke..." he placed his fingers to his forehead. "No... no... no!"

Goku burst into the air, Ichigo and Aang following. "Here's what we'll do." Goku came to a halt. "I'll check by the hotel and towns. Ichigo: check by the amusement parks and the airport, Aang, you check by the waterfront and ship docks. We need to hurry; I'm not sure how well everyone else is holding out." Goku burst off towards the local towns. "Why can't I track him?" Goku closed his eyes, desperately looking for a familiar chi signature. "Come on come on!" He scowled and opened his eyes again, falling into the center of town. His eyes darted around. _Come on... a lead... something-_

Goku felt a tap on his shoulder. "Looking for something?"

Goku spun around. A small, fragile looking old man sat in a rickety rocking chair giving him a toothless grin. "Yes I am."

"Been living here all my life!" He puffed out his chest. "Now, whatcha lookin' for?"

A picture of Yusuke popped into Goku's mind. "A young man around sixteen. Tall, black, glossy hair-"

"Wore some fancy get-up like you?" The old man said, "Last time I saw 'im, he was goin' that way. Over yonder traveling west near the waterfront." He pointed near a small fountainhead.

Goku turned in direction of the fountainhead and leaped, bursting into the air. "Thanks."

The old man chuckled. "Look at him go..." He stood up. "Akuma."

A tall, red skinned, muscular man with fiery red hair emerged from around the corner. "Good going Seth."

Seth's skin flickered and disappeared, revealing his real, chrome skin and an extremely tall, muscular physique. In his abdomen, enclosed inside a pattern consisting of the Eight Trigrams of Taoist cosmology, is an exposed area, which contains a rotating yin-yang sphere. "What about Ichigo and Aang?"

Akuma smirked. "I have men luring the Shihigami; I'll send Balrog for the Avatar."

"Then I get the Saiyan?" Akuma nodded. "Let's not waste anymore time."

* * *

"Both fighters Natsu and Guile are equally bloodied and bruised!" Makoto looked back and forth between the fighters.

Guile cocked his fist back. "Sonic..." He fazed out, hitting Natsu in the stomach. "Boom!" he exclaimed, a flash of blue surrounding his fist. Natsu flipped back, landing on his feet.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Dragon Kick!"

Guile ducked. "You missed!"

Natsu cocked his fist back. "Not quite!" He threw a punch with all his force, beaming Guile on the head.

Guile fell back, holding his head in pain. "That-"

"KIA!" Natsu cried, sending a heel kick into Guile's stomach.

"Guile is down!" Makoto exclaimed, "One... two... three... four..."

Guile rolled back to his feet, charging again. Natsu hopped in the air, nailing Guile on the chin with a kick. Guile spun out, stumbling back to the ropes.

Natsu fazed out. "Now for the finish!"

Guile threw himself from the ropes throwing a punch as well. "Got you! Sonic-"

"Dragon Punch!" Natsu clenched his eyes shut, pummeling Guile with a volley of punches. "HA!" he exclaimed, following through with a powerful punch.

Guile dropped to the ground. "Five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten... it's over! Natsu gains the point!" Guile's picture was blotted out on the big screen looming above the entrance of the arena. "Each team has three wins."

Natsu briefly waved to the crowd and hopped over the ropes. "Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go." Inuyasha cracked his neck. "I've been getting bored anyway."

A green hand from the other team clutched the edge of the stage, dragging the rest of Blanka with it. "It looks like Blanka will be the Street Fighter's representative for match seven."

Inuyasha climbed over the mutts. "Alright wild mutt, let's go!"

Blanka cackled and fell into stance.

* * *

Ichigo entered the amusement park. A deafening silence filled the air as Ichigo's eyes darted around the outskirts of it. _Come on Yusuke! Where are- _Ichigo's eyes widened as a shiver ran up his spine. "H-h-hey!" he called out. "Anyone there?" Ichigo gasped as a small cut opened up on the side of his head. "Ouch!" He gripped the hilt of Zangetsu. A small, white gleam flew through the sky. Ichigo rolled out of the way. "I know you're here!"

"Well Vega," A large samurai in blue and red armor carrying a large katana landed on the ground. "No use keeping the dead waiting."

"Sodom, let us see if he will collaborate." Vega said in a heavy Spanish accent. Ichigo spun around. Vega, like his partner, is muscular and tall. Vega had long, straight brown hair that framed his face hidden by a white mask. He carried dual sai that gleamed from the tropical sun. "My higher-ups are operating a vigorous campaign. It was difficult getting your friend to collaborate; please don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Answer me this: Where did you take him?" Ichigo folded his arms.

"You'll get to ask him soon." Sodom smirked.

"After I feed you your teeth?" Ichigo unsheathed his sword. "You are correct."

Vega smirked. "We'll make this quick."

* * *

Blanka sliced Inuyasha's cheek again. "Rrargh!" He growled, as lightning surged around him. He lunged forward, sending a punch into Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and threw a punch. Blanka rolled back and darted again, beaming Inuyasha in the head with a kick.

Inuyasha spun out and hit the ground. "Six... seven... eight..."

Inuyasha stood up and charged. "Come on!" The two clashed, hopping and darting the ring. Inuyasha fazed out, throwing a volley of kicks. Blanka crossed his arms, blocking the attack. He fazed out, reappearing behind him.

Inuyasha threw another kick. "Missed!" Blanka growled, "My turn!" A yellow aura surrounded Blanka. "Lightning Kick!" Blanka lunged towards Inuyasha, nailing him the chin with the special attack.

Inuyasha fell to the ground in agony as the blue fire surged through his body. "Nine... ten! Blanka places his team in the lead!" Blanka beat his chest as the crowd cheered him on. "Stretcher!"

Two medical ninja appeared with a stretcher. "We got it." They hefted Inuyasha up on the stretcher and disappeared.

"That brings our standings to: four for Street Fighters, three for the Z fighters. "Who is next?"

Ryu swung at Bison again. "If you won't tell me where they are I'll make sure you won't leave the island alive!" He turned to face the rest of his teammates. "Juri! Feel free to go if you want."

Juri tied her hair back into the dual spiky pigtails she usually sported and climbed over the ropes. "Okay, let's hurry this up."

Usagi fell into stance on the other end of the ring. "Let's go!"

* * *

Aang rode along the waves near the shore. "Let's get a little more height." Aang cautiously swung his arm upward, raising the wave higher in the air. "Sweet!" Aang leaned forward. "Concentrate..." he ordered himself, careful not to move too fast. He traveled along the shore, looking for any sign of Yusuke. "This will take too long... waterbending training will just have to wait." He hopped off of the wave, landing on the sand. "Now where to-"

"Kamehameha!" A blue wave of death shot into the sky.

"Goku!" Aang spiked his aura and burst into the air.

"Hadouken!" Another wave of blue death flew through the sky.

Aang fazed out, reappearing next to Goku. "That guy?" He pointed to the tall, chrome skinned man.

"You've failed in your mission so far Seth, they weren't supposed to group together!" A muscular, dark skinned man dropped next to him.

Seth lowered his aura. "I'm sorry Balrog-"

"Sorry won't cut it!" Balrog beat his boxing gloves together."Now- you two- come with us or die!"

"We really don't have time for this." Goku spiked his aura. "Let's go."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't-" Goku fazed out, sending a kick into Balrog's stomach. "You little-" Goku spun around, sending a roundhouse kick to Balrog's temple. "Mommy..." Balrog uttered, slamming the ground hard.

Goku turned his attention to Seth. "I don't know who you are or what you're about, but please..." Goku and Aang spiked their auras. "Leave before you get hurt." Seth fell into stance. "I was hoping you wouldn't do that."

Ichigo opened another cut into Sodom's armor. "Just tell me where he is and I won't kill you!" He swung downward, cutting his helmet in half.

Vega charged again, swiping wildly at Ichigo. "Die!"

Ichigo's gasped as a large gash opened in his back. _Damn..._ He spun around, sending a roundhouse kick into Vega's mask. Sodom shot up, Locking Ichigo in a choke hold. "Not yet!" Ichigo leaped in the air, flipping Sodom off of his back. Ichigo felt his back and cringed from pain. "Ouch." He looked at his fingers, red and stained in blood.

Ichigo yelped in pain again as Vega flew by, slicing Ichigo's cheek. "No escape! Sky Claw: Dual Slash!"

Sodom and Vega spiked their auras and charged. Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Cero Blast!" Ichigo exclaimed, firing a large, red wave of energy.

Vega leaped out of the way and kept charging. "Sodom!" He exclaimed, watching his comrade fall to his knees. "Damn it!"

"You should have listened!" Ichigo and Vega's blades clashed. Ichigo spiked his aura. "I'll give you one last-" Ichigo's body became limp as it dropped to the ground with a thud.

"You're welcome." Vega pushed Ichigo's body aside.

"Akuma." Vega smirked. "About time you got your hands dirty."

"I wouldn't have to if you imbeciles could do anything right." Akuma snarled, "The Saiyan and the Avatar have grouped together, giving Seth more than a hard time."

"What about your progress with Chun Li and the others?" Vega asked.

"Slow but stable. Another ten minutes before they reach the airport." Akuma slung Ichigo over his back. "A Shinigami would be pleasing to M. Bison as well."

Ichigo blurred in and out of consciousness. _The airport..._ He clenched his eyes shut. _Gotta clear my mind... have to tell the others..._ He shot a clear beam of energy from his forehead. _They're taking him to the airport... ten minutes..._

* * *

Goku sent a roundhouse kick to Seth's face. Aang lunged forward. "Tornado Fist!" Seth's eyes widened as the attack hit him. Seth spun backwards, bashing his head on the ground.

Goku's head cocked back. _Airport... ten minutes..._ His eyes widened. "Ichigo!"

Goku burst into the air. "Where are we going?" Aang yelled over the wind rushing by both their ears.

"To the airport!" Goku placed two fingers to his forehead. "Hold on." Aang grabbed Goku's arm and they disappeared.

* * *

"Usagi wins by ring out!" Makoto exclaimed, "She puts her team into another tie! The score is currently four to four."

Usagi stuck her tongue out. "I win!"

Juri scowled, stomping off to her seat. "Alright," Makoto tapped her microphone. "Teams, please choose your fighter!"

"Are Goku and the others back yet?" Naruto asked, looking around. "No sign of them. Wish me luck." Naruto flipped over the ropes, falling into stance.

"It is time for the Dragon to strike." Bruce Lee said, hopping on stage.

Makoto cleared her throat. "Fighters: To the center!" Naruto locked eyes with his opponent's. "Begin!"

"Dragon Kick!" Bruce Lee leaped into the air. "Dragon Seeking Path!" He fazed out, reappearing behind Naruto. "Dragon Tail Whip!" He sent a roundhouse sweep kick. Naruto hopped over the kick, returning his own to Bruce Lee in his chest. Bruce Lee staggered back. "Dragon Punch!" Bruce Lee fazed out, throwing a volley of punches towards Naruto.

"You're fast..." Naruto complimented, getting hit in the stomach by a blow, "But your attacks are predictable!" Naruto grabbed his leg, whipping Lee out of the ring.

"One..." Lee hopped in the ring.

"Dragon's Flame!" Lee shot his hands forward, firing two waves of chi towards Naruto.

"It won't be that easy!" Naruto leaped into the air, charging a wave of chi on his palm. "Ha!"

Bruce Lee rolled and fazed out, sending a kick into Naruto's stomach. "Predictable you say?" He dodged a punch and kneed Naruto in the face. "You didn't seem to predict that."

Naruto rolled back. Bruce Lee hopped back. "What are you doing?" Naruto fell into stance once again.

Lee smirked, bouncing up and down like a boxer. "Just loosening up."

Ryu smirked. "He's got him now."

"You know Ryu," Bison said, "Once we win this round-"

"What do you mean we?" Ryu laughed. "I plan to thoroughly deal with you myself."

"You won't get them back; in that case." Bison mocked.

"Then you don't get to leave the island with your life." Ryu spat on the ground.

Bruce fell into stance. "Let's begin."

Naruto burst off in a flash of energy. "Ready or not, here I-" Naruto flew back, hitting the ground.

"One... two... three... four..." Makoto rattled off.

Naruto hopped to his feet. "What was that?"

"I kicked you." Bruce said, "In the studios, I've often been told to slow down my kicks."

Naruto charged again, sending a flurry of kicks flailing towards the movie star. Bruce smirked. "Dragon's Roar!" Bruce hopped back. "Release!" A rumble came from Bruce Lee's fist, gradually growing into a full roar. "Try this!"

Naruto leaped in the air, feeling the heat pass under him. _That was close!_

"You haven't escaped yet!" Bruce cocked his leg back.

"No you don't!" Naruto fazed out, dodging the kick. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He burst into the air, preforming hand signs. "Let's finish this!" Two clones appeared from smoke behind Lee.

"Not good enough!" Lee exclaimed, swirling around in a flurry of attacks. Naruto fazed out, sending a punch into Lee's chin. Lee flipped back. "I'll show you a real technique!" He fazed out, a sweep kick knocking Naruto into the air. "Primary Lotus!"

Naruto's eyes flew open. "Gai's technique!" Naruto groaned in pain as the powerful attack hit him in the stomach, sending the shinobi barreling out of the ring.

"One... Two... Three!" Makoto exclaimed, getting a roar from the fans chanting Bruce Lee's name. "And that match places the Street Fighters only one win from victory! Will the Z fighters make a comeback? Or will the Street Fighters end this round here?"

"Darn..." He shut his eyes. "Goku and the others aren't back yet."

"Where is your fighter?" Makoto asked Naruto from the ring.

"They're coming." Naruto smirked, feeling Goku's energy coming closer to the arena. _Hurry up Goku, they've already picked their next fighter._

_Good. Aang and I got into a scrap with some guy named Akuma. The both of us took him down; I'm not sure how we would have fared by ourselves. _Goku arrived at the entrance of the arena with an unconscious Yusuke slung over his back. _Ichigo's hurt pretty bad. I don't want to trust anyone else with one of us unconscious._

Aang followed behind with Ichigo on his back. "Get Orihime." Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "She heals. Red hair, third row." Aang nodded and hopped into the stands, running towards Orihime. "Orihime!" Aang laid Ichigo on his stomach across her lap.

She gasped, watching petrified as the foot long slash in his back slowly oozed blood. "Hold on Ichigo." A green aura formed around her hands. "This should take at least ten minutes."

Aang nodded. "What will we do about Yusuke?"

"Give him one of these." Goku reached into his pocket. "It's about all we can do right now without risking more trouble." He whipped a senzu bean towards Aang. "These raise your energy levels. That combined with how angry he'll be once he wakes up..." Goku chuckled. "They won't know what hit them." His smile faded. "But first..." He took off his wristbands and shoes. He hopped into the ring, glaring at Bison and Ryu. "I want to know who did it and why-"

"Did what?" Bison replied.

"I think you'd know." Goku said, "Two of them said they know you."

"Ryu!" Chun Li and Cammy ran across the arena.

Ryu ran up to Chun Li. "Thank Kami you're safe."

Bison grimaced. "Can't Akuma and Seth do one thing right?" he mumbled.

"I'm to take him." Ryu said, gesturing to Goku, "But after this, we deal with you, Bison." He hopped onto the stage. "Let's get this over with."

"Alright." Goku spiked a bluish aura. "Let's go."

"Goku versus Ryu!" Makoto gestured to both fighters. "Both team leaders up to brawl! Fighters: begin!"

Goku fell into stance. "Come on."

Ryu smirked. "Alright!" He fazed out, clashing with the Saiyan. Ryu's eyes darted all around, tracking Goku's attack. "It's about time a fighter gave me a challenge in the arena."

Goku smirked. "I'm going to give you a little more than a challenge!" Goku spiked his chi, sending Ryu flying back.

Ryu rolled back and leaped into the air. "Tatsumaki!" Ryu fazed out.

Makoto gasped. "He's- gone!"

Goku closed his eyes, darting around the arena. _Where are you?..._

"Impact!" Ryu spat, slamming a spinning kick in Goku's ribs.

Goku flew towards the ropes. "Ouch." He flipped back, catching himself in mid air. "My turn!" Goku fazed out.

"Shoryuken Reppa!" Ryu charged his fist with a fiery aura.

"Zanku..." Goku appeared above Ryu, his heel cocked upwards.

"Reppa!" Ryu thrust himself up into the air. "Shoryuken!" Ryu dodged the heel kick, and returned the fiery uppercut into Goku's stomach. Goku gritted his teeth and grabbed Ryu's arm, whipping him up into the air. "Time to finish this! Hadouken!" He thrust both his hands forward, firing a blindingly bright blue wave of death.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shot his own phaser, colliding with the Hadouken.

"Have my ears deceived me folks?" Makoto asked rhetorically, "Two of the most famous and rare energy attacks: colliding in this arena right now! I hope no one has gone to the bathroom; this is intense!"

Ryu smirked. "You look like you're about to give up."

"I'm just getting started!" His spiked his aura, this time with a purplish color. "Kaioken: Kamehameha!"

"The Kaioken?" Ryu couldn't believe what he had just heard. "But only the dead can learn that technique!" Ryu's arms started to burn as his wave slowly shrunk.

Goku gave a final war cry before exerting a large amount of force into his attack, slamming Ryu into the ceiling. "Goku's got him now!" Gohan laughed. "Nice job dad!"

Ryu slammed the ground. Makoto smirked. "Time to start the countdown! One..."

Yusuke's head tilted back as his eyes snapped open. "What?" His aura spiked. He looked across the arena, his eyes narrowing as he locked onto Bison. "Him."

"You're awake!" Aang smiled. "You just missed it! Goku just tied the round for us-"

"Tell me later Aang, I need to go kick someone's ass." Yusuke stood up and crossed his arms.

"Nine... ten!" The crowd erupted, cheering and booing. "Goku has lifted the hopes of his teammates as the standings are brought to a tie once again! Yusuke and M. Bison, get up here!"

Yusuke hopped into the ring. "Good to see you're awake." Goku smiled. Yusuke grunted, brushing past him. "This will be fun to watch."

Bison floated onto the stage. "Good." Makoto ran off of the stage. "Deciding match: Begin!"

"Now," Bison smirked. "I bet you're wondering why I-"

Yusuke fazed out. "Spirit Punch!"

Bison's eyes flew open as Yusuke's punch slammed into his cheek. Bison flew out of the ring. "One... two..."

Bison fazed out, appearing back in the ring. "That was uncalled-"

"Shut up!" Yusuke pelted Bison with a flurry of attacks, turning into a blur. "You want to know uncalled? Kidnapping fighters to steal their bodies you creep! Spirit Punch!" Yusuke sent another punch into Bison's face, feeling a satisfying crack in his opponent's cheek as he followed through. Bison stumbled into the ropes. Yusuke charged again, knocking Bison over the ropes with a flying kick. Yusuke fazed out. "I'm not done with you!" He sent a knee strike into the airborne Bison, forcing him higher into the air. "Spirit Shotgun!" He thrust his fist forward, sending a volley of chi waves into Bison's back. Bison fell head first into the ground.

Yusuke stood over Bison's body, breathing hard through his nose. "One... two... three! It's over! Yusuke has won the deciding match advancing his team to the semi finals!"

Yusuke stomped over to his teammates. "That was brutal." Ichigo smirked. "Do that for the rest of the fights please!" Ichigo chuckled.

"Son Goku." Goku felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Ryu." Goku turned around.

"I wanted to thank you and the airbender for saving our friends along with yours." Ryu smirked. "It is not often people will just stand up to someone dangerous, especially people like Bison and Akuma."

"It was no problem." Aang smiled.

"If you need any help from this point on, Ken and I will be glad to help." Ryu bowed as did Goku. "Have fun in the semifinals, and good luck."

Goku smiled. "Thank you." He turned to his teammates. "I need to speak with all of you. Who we fight in the next round is an entirely different fighter. I need to show you a few tricks; things that'll be useful in the fights to come."

"Oh yeah." Naruto smirked. "We are fighting them tomorrow, aren't we?"

Goku nodded. Ichigo stood up, wincing in pain from his back. "Be careful Ichigo, it won't be fully healed until tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded and followed Goku and his other teammates out of the arena.

**I told you it wouldn't take all month! What will Goku teach the others before they fight against the Justice League in 24 hours? Will it be enough to take down the likes of Superman and friends? Stay tuned and find out!**


	21. Semi finals pt 1

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Goku lead the team to the coast. "Whoever wants to train with me, feel free to stay. I'm not making you train if you don't want to."

"I'll just train by myself." Inuyasha fazed out, disappearing into the island. Ed, Usagi, Ichigo, and Natsu followed suit, leaving the other five to train by themselves.

"Alright." Goku looked around. "They'll miss out." Goku smirked. "You know why I've brought you here?" The four in front of Goku just shook their heads. "Naruto and I know what the Justice League is capable of; a while ago we fought them over the Dragonball. I've come here to teach you a technique that will prove useful against them."

"One of _your_ techniques? Awesome!" Naruto chimed. "What is it?"

"You've seen me use it plenty of times." Goku fell into a fighting stance and drew his hands to one side, spreading them out and putting a six inch gap in between. "Kame..." A small blue orb appeared in his hands. "Hame..." The orb grew, pushing against his hands and forcing the Saiyan to give it more room to grow. "Ha!" He threw his hands forward, firing a phaser of death into the sky.

"Lemme try!" Luffy, Aang, and Naruto fell into a similar stance. "Kamehameha!" They threw their hands into the sky, only casting blue dust. "Why didn't it-"

"Have you forgotten your chi distribution training?" Yusuke smirked, falling into stance. "Okay... Kame..." A tiny blue orb formed between his hands. "Hame..." It grew a little bigger, to the size of a basketball. "Ha!" He thrust his hands into the air, firing a tiny, miniscule wave.

"What was that?" Luffy spat, "Your Kamehameha wave? Don't make me laugh!"

"At least I fired something!" Yusuke spat back, "I'm just a beginner; that's all."

"That's not even it." Goku said, "It's because of all of you being used to firing waves of chi from your just the chi reserves in your hands, not your whole body."

"What do you mean?" Aang looked at his hands.

"The Rasengan, Spirit Gun, energy bending in general, they all have the capabilities to be the size of houses, blocks, buildings, if your angry enough whole cities could be devoured by your energy. The way you've been firing them has been holding back its true power." He fell into stance. "See what happens if I just use the reserves from my hands. Kamehameha!" He shot a wave into the air about as thick as a basketball. "Now, watch as I channel a bit of energy through all of my reserves." He reset his stance. "Kamehameha!" He exclaimed firing a wave larger than him into the sky. "Now you try. Remember, this can be used with any technique, so feel free to try your own attacks."

Yusuke fell into stance. "Okay... all my reserves..." He closed his eyes, drawing power from all over his body. "Kamehameha!" He threw his hands forward, firing a wave ten times as wide as the first beam he fired. "Nice!" He fell into stance again. "Kamehameha!"

Naruto, Luffy, and Aang spiked their auras. "Kamehameha!" they exclaimed in unison, firing three waves the same size as Yusuke's.

"Very nice for first timers!" Goku gave them a thumb up. "Keep practicing," His stomach rumbled. "I gotta go get something to eat!"

"He teaches us a technique..." Yusuke started.

"And then expects us to teach ourselves." Aang smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto nodded. "On three." They fell into stance. "Hey Goku!"

Goku turned around. "What?"

"Three!" The four spiked their auras and charged.

"Alright..." Goku fazed out.

* * *

At the other end of the island, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Rukia laid across the sand. Ichigo's blue team vest and shoes were placed on a lawn chair under an umbrella. White bandages were wrapped around his midsection, hiding his developing six pack but showed off his pecs. Chad and Uryu laid across the sand on their backs waring only their swim trunks and beach sandals. Rukia was in a black swimsuit that covered her torso completely but exposed her back. Orihime wore a yellow bikini and put her hair up into a loose bun with two chopsticks through it. Rukia walked past Ichigo."I think you've tied your bandages a bit too tight." Rukia looked her fellow Shinigami up and down.

"Maybe you've finally started to notice that I'm not such of a wimp as you thought I am." A mischievous smirk spread across Ichigo's face as he sat up. "Have you been staring-"

Rukia whacked him across the head. "I have not!"

"How would you have known he tightened his bandages too tight?" Uryu smirked, fastening his glasses.

"Shut up Uryu!" She scowled.

"It's okay Rukia," Ichigo blushed, "If it makes you feel any better, I've tried to peek as well-"

Rukia slapped him across the face. "You perv!"

Ichigo laughed nervously. "I was just trying to-"

"Dirty, filthy perv!"

Ichigo hung his head. "You shouldn't have said anything." Chad smiled.

"I was just trying to-"

"And last time you could have destroyed the whole town of Karakura." Chad cut in, "Next time, for any reason, don't help."

"You're so helpful to my self esteem Chad." Ichigo laid back in the sand.

"That's what friends are for." Orihime chimed, "She'll get over it and come around."

"She has to." Uryu chuckled. "We have the plane tickets."

Ichigo stared up at the pink island sky.

* * *

Ed lay stretched out across the roof of the hotel, also staring up into the sky. _It's strange to me; how an island like this: so quiet, so serene, so... everything opposite of what happens here every tournament. We'll be lazily drifting our worries away on the soothing waves of the coastline one day, only to fight for our lives tomorrow. _He sat up and untied his ponytail. _I've started to forget why and how I got wrapped up into all of this. _A flashback of him being sent barreling out of the ring by a Saiyan powered roundhouse kick played through his mind. _Oh yeah. The world's strongest..._

"It's getting dark out Ed; come on!" Alphonse closed the latch to the roof and ducked back inside.

Ed stood up. "Don't worry, I'm coming."

"Hurry up!"

"Okay!" Ed ducked in after Alpohnse.

* * *

"Is it morning already?" Usagi sat up and yawned, hitting the alarm clock's power button. She rubbed her eyes and stumbled out of bed in a white tee shirt and pink pajama pants with tiny crescent moons dotting them.

A knock at the door made her jump. "Usagi!" said Natsu's voice from outside the door, "New arena! I'm putting the directions to it under the door."

She rushed to the door, picking up the directions. "Thanks!"

"Yup."

She met with her other teammates outside several minutes later, dressed in the team uniform. "Is everyone ready?" Goku smiled. "Let's go!"

They stepped into the new arena. "Woah!" Natsu looked around. "This place is a lot bigger than the last two were." He looked up, peering into the sky. Several blimps lazily drifted through the air, representing different companies.

"Over here Natsu!" Lucy's voice chimed.

Natsu waved at his friend. The stands were color coded for something, a quarter was yellow, one blue, one green, and one red. "That's weird, I wonder why-"

"Hey look!" Luffy stood next to one of the banners on the blue section of the arena. "It's us!" The face of each team member was placed on a banner, each flaunting their trademark smiles.

"Welcome ladies and gents, my pal Kirioka and I, Bradley Swanson, will be your new announcers from the semis and on! It is a beautiful day on Hangneck Island, the sun is shining, the warm sea air fills your nose, but don't get used to the peace just yet because things are about to become very crazy!" Bradley laughed a hearty laugh. "My pal Kirioka will give you today's schedule as the stands fill. To reduce fighting over seats, teams will be separated by the following colors: Blue for the Z Fighters, Yellow for the Justice League, Green for S.H.I.E.L.D and Red for Team Toguro."

Shuffling of seats occurred in the stands. Goku and the others took their spots in the front row. "Now we wait."

Fifteen minutes passed before Bradley's voice boomed on the microphone. "Welcome one welcome all to the semi finals of the 53rd annual Dark Tournament! The matches of today are as follows: S.H.I.E.L.D versus Toguro, then later in the day with the Justice League versus the Z Fighters! Let's have both S.H.I.E.L.D and Team Toguro decide battle rules."

"Let's make this quick Toguro," Vegeta snarled, "I want to fight Kakarot, not these clowns!" Vegeta stepped up to Tony, dressed for battle as Iron Man. "Best out of three-"

"Five." Tony cut in, "You don't want us to beat you that quick, do you?"

"Fine." He stomped off. "Toguro, Sasuke, Nappa, Ozai, and I will fight this round. Ozai, go first; i'll go tell the announcers the rules."

"Good." Ozai stepped up on stage. "I'm waiting."

"Deadpool, Scarlet, Strange, Ms. Marvel, and Ghost Rider get these guys. It's only fair after the last round." Tony smirked. "Ghost Rider-"

"Sure." Johnny's skin slowly began to peel off and melt as his hair withered up and died. His entire body combusted, sending bits of flame firing everywhere. He stepped into the stage, a large, cement floor raised two feet above the ground.

"Ghost Rider verses Ozai: begin!" Kirioka ordered, causing a lively uproar from the crowds.

"You." Ghost Rider's empty eye socket glared through Ozai. "Your eyes tell stories of what you've done."

"What do you mean?" Ozai smirked. "Enough talk-"

"Lives destroyed, families destroyed, I will punish the wicked." Ghost Rider's flame turned a deep red.

"I'll punish you!" Ozai lifted his hands, summoning large streaks of fire. "Come at me!"

The bounty hunter slowly started to walk towards Ozai, barely even flinching as every attack hit him head on. "Your fire adds to me." He fazed out and snatched Ozai by the throat, lifting Ozai off the ground. "Look into my eyes."

"I- I-" Ozai's eyes jumped to meet his. "Let me go you demon!"

"I see pain your way." He whipped Ozai out of the ring, letting Ozai tumble to the ground. "But I am not to punish you."

Kirioka spoke into the microphone. "In a strange move, Ozai has been tossed out of the ring! You know what this means? One! Two!"

Ozai hopped back to the ring. "I will not be taken lightly by such a-"

Ghost Rider fazed out, kneeing Ozai in the stomach. "You've the chance to repent. After this battle is over there is no telling what they may do."

Ozai stumbled out of the ring, doubled over from the black and blue bruise opening in the pit of his stomach, swelling to the size of a baseball. "Three! Match one of five goes to S.H.I.E.L.D!"

Vegeta snarled and stomped over. Ozai rolled to his knees, only to receive a powerful shin kick from Vegeta. "Your weakness disappoints me!" Vegeta took a fistful of Ozai's hair and yanked the fire lord to his feet. "I will have no more slip-ups from the likes of earthling trash like you! Any obstacles in the way of fighting Kakarot will be eliminated!" He whipped Ozai aside and stomped off.

"Uh oh!" Bradley smirked. "Looks like the pressure is really catching up to Vegeta! Anyway, next battle: begin!"

"I'll go." Toguro stepped up and took off his trench coat, revealing his Olympian physique. "Who want to fight me?"

"I shall fight!" Dr. Strange floated to the center of the arena. "Prepare for a battle you won't forget! For I am no conjuror of cheap chemical comedies, I am the one and only, Doctor-"

"Shut up." Toguro swung his arm, sending the Doctor flying out of the arena. "And die." He hopped into the air, charging two large balls of chi.

"Oh no! Perrilium Defensius!" He whipped around to face Toguro with a shield of energy blocking him from all sides.

"Yes yes, try to block..." Toguro joined the two orbs, forming one massive wave. "Burst Shot!" Toguro sent the wave forward. "Let's see how your shield likes this: Scatter!"

The chi wave broke up and split apart, forming several beams racing towards the shield. "Your petty waves cannot hurt-" He winced in pain. "But-"

"My chi is made up of mostly gamma radiation." Toguro sent another volley towards the Doctor. "To block it your chi shield would have to be as thick as three inches of cement!"

The waves shattered Strange's shield, impaling the man all over his body. "But..."

"You were to easy!" Toguro fazed out. "Sonic Clap!" He exclaimed, emitting an energy wave that rocked the stadium and sending Strange flying out of it.

"Wow." Kirioka shook his head, "That really shook the place. Strange will be out for more than three counts meaning Toguro wins one out of the five matches, tying the scores. Next fighters: begin when ready!"

"My turn." Sasuke stood up.

"Ooh!" Piped a voice on the other side of the ring. "I call pretty boy!"

"Looks like S.H.I.E.L.D's extra is coming in to battle!" The extra wore an all black and red leather jumpsuit with a red mask over his head. Two katana were sheathed in thin leather cases on his back.

"Hey, name's Deadpool." He held out his hand. "Your personal ass kicker today." Sasuke just glared at him. "You don't shake hands? Kay, let's get started!" Sasuke gritted his teeth and charged, clashing with the masked hero. "What's your name?" Deadpool said, bouncing all around the stage. "Como se llama?" Sasuke only grunted and kept swiping with his katana. "Okay I'm gonna guess: Mike?" Deadpool caught Sasuke's fist bringing the fight to a halt. The two stood there, pushing relentlessly against each other to try and overpower them. "The anger in your eyes... Brad? No..." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Andy? Bart? Dale? Those are all very angry people names... Matt?" Deadpool's eyes widened as Sasuke slowly pushed him back, edging him towards the sides of the ring. "Ooh, you're strong... Steve? No? Imma call ya Steve."

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke yelled, hopping back while preforming a series of hand signs. He puffed out his chest as an orange glow slowly radiated from his body. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"

He puffed his cheeks out and blew, sending a stream of fire roaring from his body. "I've never seen that form of fire bending!" Aang said.

"You know what?" Deadpool rolled out of the way, dodging the flames. "I'm not very attached to Steve anymore, I like Stan more. It's got that ring to it. Stan."

Sasuke fazed out and threw a punch. "Shut up!"

Deadpool threw his forward too, bumping fists with Sasuke. "A fist bump is a great way to start a friendship."

"I don't want to be your friend!" Sasuke snarled.

"You know something Stan?" Deadpool said, "I kinda like you."

Sasuke unsheathed his katana. "I'll kill you!"

Deadpool chuckled. "You seem angry."

Sasuke fazed out, cutting a gash in Deadpool's outfit. "Well don't take it out on me!"

Deadpool pulled out his dual katana. "Have you decided to take me seriously?" Sasuke spiked his aura, turning the glow around him into an electric blue.

"Well, I saw the sword, then your hair, then your hair again, then the sandals, and then I realized..."

"Realized what?" Sasuke fell into stance.

"You seem like the type that would _really_ enjoy long, romantic walks on the beach." Deadpool's eyes widened as Sasuke connected with Deadpool's stomach. Deadpool looked up at the Sasuke he was talking to as it turned to smoke. Deadpool rolled out of the ring.

"One... Two..." Deadpool climbed back on stage.

"You're pretty tough!" Deadpool fazed out, reappearing behind Sasuke. "Not tough enough silly goose, it be loppin' time!" He brought his swords down on the Uchiha, cutting him in half.

"Over here!" Deadpool looked up.

"Nice clone!" Deadpool complimented, "I knew you were the artistic, deep kind of guy-"

"Lion's Barrage!" Sasuke growled, bringing his heel down on Deadpool's face.

Deadpool crumpled under the heel strike and laid still on the ground. "Deadpool is not getting up! I must start the countdown! One... two... three... four..."

Deadpool weakly lifted his head. "I'm free for coffee after this... Stan." His head fell back as his eyes shut again.

Sasuke snorted. "It's about time someone shut you up."

"Nine... Ten!" A roar from the crowd came from the stands.

"We love you Sasuke!" squealed a group of girls from the top of the stands.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped off stage. "Whoever wants to go next will win the match."

"Let me go." Vegeta pushed Sasuke aside. "I will assure a quick transition to Kakarot."

"Lemme go take pineapple head." Ms. Marvel taunted, loud enough to where Vegeta could hear.

"Pineapple head?" Vegeta scoffed. "By the time this is over I leave you too blind to make any lewd observations like that." The two stepped on stage. "I'll show you a mere glimpse of what I can do." Ms. Marvel charged, swinging wildly at the Saiyan. Vegeta spiked his aura, knocking Ms. Marvel askew and out of bounds.

Ms. Marvel charged again. "Photon Wave!" she exclaimed, firing a high energy, yellow beam towards Vegeta.

"That little thing?" Vegeta disappeared.

"Where'd he-" Ms. Marvel clenched her fists as her eyes tried to jump fast enough to catch the blurs of Vegeta.

"Surprise!" Ms. Marvel whipped around, only to be blasted by a large, purple wave of energy at point blank range. Ms. Marvel slammed the ground and yelped from pain. Vegeta fazed out again, this time delivering a kick hard to the ribs. Ms. Marvel spun and hopped back, firing several waves of chi towards the prince. "Child's play!" Vegeta fazed out, reappearing to attack her again with a purple attack. "Galic Gun!" he exclaimed, firing a blinding energy to wash over Ms. Marvel. She flew back, slamming her spine on the hard, metal staircase in the seats. Vegeta snatched her by the throat and lifted her into the air.

"Let... go!" Ms. Marvel pried at Vegeta's fingers but to no avail. The barrage of Vegeta's signature attack had finally caught up to her.

"I'll let you go alright..." In his open hand, a yellow ball of chi slowly formed.

"Tell your fighter to stop!" Nick Fury barked at Kabuto. "We forfeit the match just tell him to stop!"

"Anything goes." Kabuto shrugged with a smug smile on his face.

"Goodbye!" Vegeta thrust his hand forward, but hit nothing. "What?"

"That's enough Vegeta." Vegeta grit his teeth.

"This is not your fight Kakarot." Vegeta snarled.

"The only person I'll let you kill is me." Goku and Inuyasha stood there glaring at Vegeta, Ms. Marvel slung across Inuyasha's back. "Take her to the hospital."

"We'll heal her ourselves. We can't risk anything else until we're certain Akuma's gone." Inuyasha rushed towards Orihime.

Goku gave Vegeta one last glare before returning to his seat. Bradley cleared his throat. "Well, I think we know who has won. Congrats Toguro, once again you've qualified for the finals." A roar from the crowd deafened his ears. "Now, to decide who faces them, Z Fighters, Justice League, decide how you will fight now!"


	22. Men of Steel clash again!

**ER ERN NERTHERN!**

"I guess we're up." Natsu smirked. "I'm getting fired up."

"Go for it Natsu." Erza said, "Give them hell."

Natsu's eyes widened as he froze mid-step. "Aye."

"Natsu?" Goku waved his hand in front of Natsu's eyes. "You okay?"

Natsu shook his head. "Perfectly fine." He flashed his reassuring smile.

"Alright." Goku walked up to the middle of the arena. Superman fazed out, reappearing in front of Goku. "How will this play out?" Goku looked up at Superman, standing at least six inches taller than him.

"We fight together." The other nine team members of the Justice League formed a pyramid behind him. "Too bad I couldn't formally introduce you to the rest of my team. Behind me are Batman and Wonder Woman. Behind them are Green Lantern, Flash, and Martian Manhunter. Finally, the newest members of our team- some you and the shinobi have already clashed with- Hawkman, Apache Chief, Aquaman, and Black Canary. If someone stays grounded or is sent out of bounds for five counts, that fighter must not fight for the duration of the rest of it."

"Why do we care?" Inuyasha stepped in front of Goku.

"So you know what name to scream after you yell, "Please no!" Mr. Kitty." Flash taunted. "Plus, we have our own comic book series."

"Who are you calling-" Goku grabbed his shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" He barked, "You'll have your chance. Just wait until we actually start the fight." The other members of the Z Fighters crowded around Goku. "You've met Naruto and Inuyasha. This is Ichigo, Yusuke, Edward, Natsu, Luffy, Usagi, and Aang. Now that we've been introduced, let's get this started."

"Agreed." They walked off the stage.

"We split them up." Goku whispered, "I take Superman." Goku smirked. "Let's go."

The Z Fighters and Justice League returned to the ring. Goku locked eyes with Superman. "Now!" Superman and the Justice League charged, clashing with the Z Fighters.

Goku and the Z Fighters sparked their chi. "KIA!" they exclaimed, meeting their opponents with an equal force.

"Looks like the action is rising!" Kirioka exclaimed, "How will the group of martial artists fare against the world renowned Justice League? Will we be seeing this in the comic books?"

"Will Kirioka ever stop asking questions?" Bradley cut in.

"Will Bradley stop being a prick?" Kirioka snapped back.

Bradley laughed. "Okay, I apologize."

"It seems the fight has split into one on one matches!" Kirioka said, "M,aster of the Turtle Style martial arts, regular Budokai Tenkaichi contestant and stopped the Cell virus from reaching its final form, and is one of the only people to be training under the legendary Master Roshi who is in the stands today, Son Goku!" The giant screen near the entrance of the arena slowly zoomed in on Roshi, holding up a peace sign and a piece of paper with his phone number on it.

"Any ladies looking for a good time?" Roshi chuckled. "Roshi's your-"

Krillin bopped Roshi on the head. "Stop embarrassing us!"

The screen cross faded to Goku, who clashed with Superman at lightning speed. "Versus the Man of Steel, he's on every child's pajama pants and has a movie debut just in time for Christmas in ten days, has defeated the likes of Lex Luthor, deflected entire asteroid fields, and brought together an entire legion of supers from all over the entire universe, Superman!" An uproar came from the crowds.

"A legion of supers?" Goku threw a volley of kicks towards Superman, who dodged them agilely.

"Yeah." Superman connected with Goku's chin. "If you give up now, I could let you try for the league."

Goku hopped back and spiked his aura. "Once I find the Dragonballs and restore order-"

"What exactly do you plan to do with the Dragonballs?" Superman fazed out with his fist cocked back.

Goku's energy exploded. "Try this!" he exclaimed, as a yellow energy burst all around him. His hair spiked upward and turned a solid yellow his eyes turned teal.

"Looks like Goku is taking it up a notch against the Man of Steel, but will it be enough?" Bradley smirked. "What secrets does the martial artist have in store?"

Goku fazed out, kicking Superman in the chin. Superman flipped back. "Ouch. You've been training?"

"You have obviously." Goku and Superman clashed again. "To answer your question," He ducked a kick and sent his own, only to be evaded. "Have any of your bad guys come back?"

"No." Superman clashed again. "By come back, you mean-"

"From the dead." Goku was sent flying back by a punch in the chin. Goku fazed out, returning a kick into Superman's stomach.

Superman hopped back, firing several beams of energy from his eyes. "I've only killed one of my opponents."

"He'll be back," Goku firing a volley of chi blasts to cancel the beams. "Probably with a few of my team's enemies. With them probably already acquainted with one another, Kami knows what power they wield. Unless we use the Dragonballs to strengthen the barriers between the live world and the spirit world, we're doomed. It won't matter what we do if they keep coming back."

Superman laughed. "You're seriously going to expect me to believe that unless you gain a hold of the Dragonballs, we will have an undead epidemic?"

"It's already happening." Goku spiked his aura. "What's your excuse?"

"Probably unknown to you, we monitor the earth using seven different master bases and over 150 surveillance satellites in orbit right now." Superman smirked. "In fact, all seven bases are watching this battle right as we speak."

"Get to the point." Goku grunted, blocking a volley of punches from the Kryptonian.

"Well, to keep our master satellites so close to the edge of Earth's gravitational pull, we had to use extremely dense yet small masses, similar to a star." Superman continued, "Once any object reaches a certain critical density and its gravity causes it to collapse, a black hole will form." Superman stumbled back, getting clipped by a counter attack. "The base above Antarctica is close to reaching its critical density. If the black hole forms, there's no telling what can happen to Earth. It reaches critical density in three months."

"Is there any way to keep it from collapsing?" Goku sent a sweep kick.

"Keeping your enemies at bay for fourteen months shouldn't be that hard." Superman returned a roundhouse to Goku's face, only to be dodged. "Besides, the Lantern cores have their own problems they're dealing with. All of our energy combined couldn't keep the mini-star's energy generation equal to its output."

"And trying to kill an immortal army is so much easier." Goku clashed with Superman once again, both titans battling each other with all their might.

"It seems the bat and shinobi are battling it out!" Kirioka said, "Two warriors of the shadows!"

Batarang connected with kunai once again. "I admire your skill with a blade for your age." Batman complimented, his suit already riddled with gashes.

"Thanks." Naruto said, his uniform in the same condition. "But how about this?" Naruto hopped back, performing several hand signs. "Shadow Clone Justu!" he exclaimed as several clones dropped to the ground. "Well don't just stand there!" Naruto barked, "Charge!" he cried, sending the group of clones rushing towards Batman.

"Shadow Clones?" Batman whipped a volley of batarangs through the clones, turning them into smoke.

Naruto sent a sweep kick from behind, knocking Batman off of his feet. "Shadow Clones! Na-ru-to-" He slid under Batman, using a powerful kick to knock him higher into the air.

"Batman better watch out, it looks like Naruto is trying something!" Bradley pointed out.

"You think?" Kirioka retorted.

"Hey!?"

"See? You don't like it either." Kirioka chuckled.

"Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing a heel kick down towards Batman's chest.

"Batclaw!" Batman shot a grappling claw up into the air, catching Naruto's foot.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed, bracing for impact as Batman yanked the cable.

Naruto slammed the ground and rolled to his feet. Batman smirked. "Impressive. Most of the guys I face would be out cold if I used that technique." Naruto wiped a trail of spit from his face and fell into stance again.

"Stop talking and fight!" Naruto charged, nailing Batman with a volley of kicks. He recoiled for a strong attack.

"Stop making your attacks so predictable!" Batman ordered, countering the kick with a punch to Naruto's ribs.

Naruto hopped back. "Fine." A red aura spiked around him, as a very thin outline of a fox began to appear, with one, long tail of pure energy. "Get ready! Here I come!" Naruto fazed out. Batman threw a series of kicks at the ninja. Naruto reappeared behind him. "Over here." Naruto swept Batman off of his feet and leaped into the air. "A Thousand Fist Volley!" he exclaimed, battering the bat with countless punches.

"I've never heard of that technique before." Kakashi said.

"Yeah me neither." Jiraiya smirked. "But it looks like it hurts."

Naruto fazed out once again, grabbing Batman's ankles. "Goodbye!" Naruto yanked the masked vigilante's feet and swung down, smashing his opponent's body on the ground.

Batman scrambled to his feet and threw several batarangs. Naruto whipped his tail around, deflecting them. "It's not just a trick... it's actually a tail!"

Naruto smirked. "And this is actually a claw!" Naruto lunged at Batman, cutting large gashes into Batman's suit.

Batman hopped back and threw a kick, only to hit a blur of red energy. Naruto threw a powerful punch into the side of Batman's head, slumping the man over. "You asked for unpredictable."

Usagi ducked a kick from Wonder Woman and returned her own. Wonder Woman agilely sidestepped and sent a kick into Usagi's back. Usagi wiped a stream of blood from her cheek. Wonder Woman fazed out, nailing Usagi in the chin with a kick. "Time to finish this!" Wonder Woman hit her again, following up with a blur of punches.

"Not yet!" Usagi flew up into the air. "Beam of the moon!" She let out a battle cry, firing several beams at the heroine.

Wonder Woman held up her palm, firing a large, yellow wave of energy to clash with Usagi's beams. "Can't you see it's no use?" She added more energy into the wave.

Usagi sparked her aura. "I'm not gonna give in!"

"Oh well!" Wonder Woman charged a ray of energy in her other hand. She fired the separate wave, nailing Usagi in the head.

_No!_ Usagi let down her guard as she flew back, feeling immense pain as the second wave crashed into her. Usagi, despite the pain, fazed out, reappearing on the ground with large scorch marks on her outfit. Wonder Woman fazed out, crumpling Usagi with a knee strike to the stomach. "Time to finish you!" She hopped back and cocked her leg back. Usagi raised her arms up in defense, blocking the kick. She gasped in pain again as she felt a hard jab in her back, then again in the back of her head. Usagi fell to the ground, smacking her head on the hard, cold ground. "Anyone else?" Wonder Woman smirked.

"Me!" An angry, animistic voice snarled from behind her. A groan of pain followed after.

"Bruce!" She whipped around, seeing Naruto slam Batman's unconscious body out of the ring.

"The fox has been itching for an actual fight!" Naruto smirked. "You gonna give it to him?"

"I'll give him just a bit more than a fight." Wonder Woman and the demonized shinobi clashed.

"Looks like The Flash is having a ball with Inuyasha, Bradley!" Kirioka smirked, watching as the Flash agilely hopped around Inuyasha, constantly carrying him out of the ring. "Four counts for Inuyasha!"

"Stop doing that!" Inuyasha climbed back into the ring and charged towards the Flash.

"Doing what?" Flash fazed out, sending a hard shove to push Inuyasha from the ring.

"Five counts, Inuyasha is disqualified!" Kirioka announced.

"Hey- no fair!" Inuyasha growled at The Flash. "Wipe that stupid ass grin off your face."

"Why?" Flash bounced back and forth on his toes. "I won, you lost, today's gonna be a good day."

"And Black Canary has been knocked unconscious by the mage Natsu! Who is next?" Bradley cleared his throat.

"Makkusu Supīdo!" Natsu fazed out, sending a roundhouse kick into Flash's stomach. "It means Max Speed. You ready to fight someone that can keep up with you?"

Flash scoffed. "You? Keep up with me?" Flash fell into stance. "This is gonna be funny."

Ichigo and Green Lantern clashed blades once again, Ichigo's blade's steel and Green Latern's energy. "That is no ordinary sword."

"Yeah." Ichigo ducked a swipe and returned a stab, but was parried by the Green Lantern. "I've noticed the sword you have isn't so normal either."

Green Lantern hopped into the air, sending a kick into Ichigo's face. Ichigo rolled to his feet and charged again. "You're resilient."

"Thanks!" Ichigo growled, connecting a side kick to the Lantern's face.

"No problem!" Several rays of green energy flew towards the Shinigami.

"Ha!" Ichigo burst into the air. "Cero wave!" he exclaimed, as a large, red wave of chi burst towards the Lantern.

"Cero energy?" Green Lantern dodged the wave and charged towards him. "You must be-"

"Not a Hollow." Ichigo threw a kick into Green Lantern's stomach. "But something much more horrifying."

Green Lantern smirked. "Well alright."

Ichigo spun his blade. "Please come on."

_Not a hollow?_ Hichigo questioned. _I defeat your enemies for you and you don't call yourself a Hollow?_

_No I don't. _Ichigo said, _And if you're gonna try to-_

_Come on man, lemme out!_ Hichigo whined.

_No. Last time I let you fight you nearly killed everything on Papaya Island. _Ichigo argued, clashing with the Lantern once again.

_If it wasn't for me you would have embarrassed yourself even more than you already have at the World Martial Arts tournament!_ Hichigo growled. _I'm getting some play time Ichigo, now!_

_Stop Hichigo! _Ichigo pleaded. _You'll kill so many-_

_I'm fighting now!_ Hichigo screamed inside his head.

_No you're-_ Ichigo screamed in pain, silencing the whole stadium.

"What's happening?!" Bradley's ears rung from the shriek.

"Following a tie between Yusuke and the Martian Manhunter," Luffy and Martian Manhunter both grumbled as they walked off the ring. "A blood curdling scream from Ichigo has silenced the arena!"

"Something's going on with Ichigo!" Chad said.

"Oh no..." Rukia clenched her fists. "He's fighting with Hichigo again, and it sounds like Hichigo's winning."

A black aura spiked around Ichigo. Ichigo slowly looked up at the Green Lantern as a devilish smirk grew across his face. His eyes turned pitch black with two gold pupils and a white, boney colored substance coated the left side of his face with four, blood red stripes decorated the mask. The bottom left part of his jaw was coated with the mask as well. "Hollow?" Green Lantern stammered, "You-"

Ichigo rose into the air, cackling maniacally as his black aura spiked some more. "Are you ready Lantern?" Ichigo poised his blade to strike. Green Lantern said nothing and waited for Ichigo to strike.

Hawkman smashed his mace into the side of Ed's face once again. Ed rolled back and charged, slicing Hawkman's cheek with his arm blade. Hawkman swung again. Ed rolled under the strike and whipped his leg across, connecting with Hawkman's ribs. Hawkman stumbled forward and turned around. "C'mere!"

He fazed out, swinging his mace wildly at the alchemist. Ed sent a kick into Hawkman's stomach. "I'm sick of that mace!"

Ed hopped back and clapped his hands together, forming a blue aura around him. "What are you doing?" Hawkman lifted his mace in defense.

"Little trick I've taught my self to do!" Ed raised his hand into the sky. "See, I'm something called an alchemist. I'm exceptionally good at Biology and Chemistry, along with a physical training, allows me to do this!" He gathered a ball of green chi in his hand. "You'll need about four inches of cement to block this: Special Gamma Ray!"

Hawkman held his mace towards the oncoming wave. "I won't lose so easily!" The ray burned the mace, reducing it to a light stick. "Or... maybe I will..." Ed fazed out, pummeling Hawkman with a flurry of fast attacks.

"Now for the finish!" Ed's metal arm surged with lightning. "Electric Fist!" Ed exclaimed, knocking Hawkman out of bounds and into the metal staircases, knocking him out cold

"Hey shorty!" Ed's teeth clenched in anger as he whipped around. Apache Chief and Aquaman held unconscious Aang and Natsu across their shoulders. Apache Chief smirked. "Yes you shorty,You're next-"

Ed yelled in rage and charged. "No one calls me shorty!" he exclaimed, sending a barrage of chi waves into the Apache Chief.

Aquaman hopped back as Ed rushed by him, beating the snot out of his friend. "Hey!" Aquaman charged towards Ed.

Ed leaned back. "Can a shorty do this?!" He expelled chi from all around him, knocking Apache Chief skyward. "I'll show you who's a shorty!" Ed fazed out, sending another barrage of waves into him.

"Ed is not letting up!" Kirioka laughed. "I guess we know what pushes Ed's buttons!"

Ed sent a roundhouse kick into Chief's stomach. "How do you like me now?" Ed hopped back, aiming a chi blast at his opponent. "Ha!" He let the wave fly, washing over the chief in a haze of green energy. Apache fell out of the ring with a thud.

Ed used the same force against Aquaman. Aquaman's body jolted with every shock of electricity that ran through his body. "The strength your tiny body-"

"I'll show you tiny!" Ed powered up a large wave of chi. "Goodbye!" he exclaimed, using the chi wave to send Aquaman flying out of bounds.

"What an explosive rage by Edward Elric the young Alchemist!" Bradley exclaimed, watching as Ed clashed with Aquaman on the ground. "This is surely a battle all League fans should not miss!" An explosion from the center of the ring knocked the eight remaining superheroes to the ground. Bradley and Kirioka flew from their seats from the shock wave. Bradley shook off the ringing in his ears and reset the microphone laughing. "Whatever that was, it sure brought the fighting to a halt! But for how long?"

**Looks like the Z Fighters and Justice League prove quite the formidable opponents to each other! I guess we know what NOT to call Edward now! What will happen next? Have a question? Send me a PM. There's a good chance I will respond. Review, Subscribe, REVIEW, follow, favorite, but more importantly: review.**


	23. Men of Steel clash again! pt 2

**Own nothing, blah blah blah**

**TO GUEST: There will never ever ever ever ever ever be any lemon in any of my fanfics. I _may_ imply it, but may has about a 0.00001 percent** **chance of happening. School isn't annoying but it's just time consuming. Yo tomo espanol.**

Goku and Naruto stood up, clothes tattered, bodies beaten and bruised. Ichigo and Ed appeared at their sides, in the same condition. "To me." Superman ordered; Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Flash appeared behind their leader.

"It looks like the heroes are regrouping." Kirioka said, "On what's left of the Z Fighters: Edward Elric the Alchemist!"

"He's fighting the Justice League!" Someone yelled, "They should just give up! Weaklings!"

"You wanna go?!" Winry snapped back, "Because we can go!"

"My brother is not a weakling..." Alphonse folded his arms.

Kirioka chuckled nervously. "No violence outside of bounds." Kirioka said, "The apparent Hollow, Ichigo!"

Ichigo- Hichigo- turned and smirked at Kirioka. "That's right!" he snarled, "I'm sorry..." Ichigo's voice said, struggling for control.

"O-okay..." Kirioka nervously smiled. _He looked like he wanted to eat me..._ "The Leaf Village shinobi: Naruto!" Naruto, with the power of one tail still present, cracked his neck again. "And the Turtle Style prodigy: Son Goku!" The TV cross-faded to the remaining Justice League. "The emerald gladiator, Green Lantern! The beautiful yet dangerous Amazonian, Wonder Woman!" The Justice League spiked their auras. "The fastest thing alive, The Flash! And finally, the Man of Steel, Superman!"

The Z Fighters sparked their aura again. "Would you like to start?"

"Let's mix it up a bit." Superman proposed, "The alchemist take on Green Lantern, the Hollow fights Wonder Woman, you take the Flash, and the ninja takes me?"

"Hey guys," Goku fell into stance, "You okay with that?"

Naruto growled. Ichigo's back arched as he cackled; the Hollow liked finally being able to fight for so long. Ed spiked a green aura. "I think that's a yes."

"Well then!" Goku spat with a bite in his voice. "Let's finish this!"

Superman smirked. "I couldn't agree more!"

Wonder Woman's cuffs blocked another slash. "Your sword cannot penetrate my armor!"

"But it can pierce your skin!" Ichigo fazed out, sending a slice towards the Amazon's feet.

She agilely hopped over the blade and threw a kick, hitting Ichigo directly in his face. Ichigo rolled back and poised his sword again. "Let's get rid of that!" She said, whipping a golden lasso around the blade.

"She's pulling out the Golden Lasso!" Bradley exclaimed, watching as Wonder Woman began to yank on the sword.

Ichigo charged forward. "Imma stab you!" he exclaimed, charging towards her.

"I'm going to hang you then!" Wonder Woman sidestepped the thrust and caught the handle of the sword.

"Hang?" Wonder Woman flipped over Ichigo, tying the lasso around his neck.

"Woah!" Kirioka exclaimed, "She is literally hanging the Hollow by his own sword!"

Ichigo dangled three feet above the ground hung by the back of his collar from the edge of his Zanpakuto, a lasso strangling him and being tightened by the Amazon. "Not for long!" Ichigo gritted his teeth and burst upward, dragging Wonder Woman with him. Ichigo loosened the grip on the lasso and yanked, sending his opponent flying higher into the air. "Cero blast!" Ichigo exclaimed, firing several red waves of chi at her.

Wonder Woman flipped around. "Woah!" She exclaimed, flying out of the way.

"You're fast!" Ichigo exclaimed, "But I'm-"

Wonder Woman reappeared, smashing her fist on the Hollow mask. A crack opened up, emitting a black ooze from it. Ichigo stumbled back, holding the mask in pain. She charged again, pelting him with a quick burst of attacks. "Try this!" She hopped back, charging a yellow wave of energy.

Ichigo looked up at her as the crack slowly disappeared and the ooze turning into steam. He lifted his hand, firing a red phaser at the one causing him pain. "Cero!"

Wonder Woman canceled the wave and crossed her arms in defense, gritting her teeth and groaning in pain as the wave crashed into her. Ichigo fazed out, sending a kick into her back. Wonder Woman arched back and yelped in pain. Ichigo smiled deviously, charging a red ball of death at point blank range. "Now you die!" Wonder Woman shut her eyes and braced for the worst. The humming that came from Ichigo's energy was replaced by a spine chilling screech of pain. She opened her eyes and hopped back, staring at her opponent quizzically. Ichigo held the mask. "N-no!" he growled. "I can't let you kill her!" said a non-maniacal voice, "This is why I wouldn't let you fight!"

Wonder Woman flew back. "What's he doing?"

"I'm a Hollow, Ichigo." The maniac she'd been fighting had returned. "I'm pent up here like your dog! Guess what Ichigo?" He slowly lifted his head and smiled evilly. "Doggy's gotta go for a walk!" Ichigo grabbed the side of the mask. "Get... off! There are times you can go but this is not one of those times!" Ichigo cackled. "You don't control me!" He hungrily licked his lips. "I'm but a wild animal!" Ichigo grimaced and pulled at the mask again. "In captivity! Sooner or later I will tame you!"

Wonder Woman charged a wave of yellow chi. "I'm going to finish this while they're fighting." She aimed it at Ichigo and let the wave fly.

"That's enough Hichigo!" Ichigo exclaimed, his eyes regaining its non-Hollow color and shape. The mask on his face disappeared. He looked up at the wave rapidly approaching him. "S-shit!" He crossed his arms to block the impact.

"That got him." Wonder Woman smirked.

"Not... out... yet..." Wonder Woman whirled around and gasped.

"How are you still-" Ichigo closed his eyes and hit the ground with a thud. "Well that was awkward." she mumbled, "Who's next?"

"What an impressive counter by Edward!" Bradley complimented, "Green Lantern loses by knock out!"

"I guess I know now..." Wonder Woman smirked. "Hey kid!"

Ed turned to her and nodded, falling into stance. "Come on."

The Flash threw a punch. "You might be fast..." Flash said, furiously exchanging blows with the Super Saiyan. "But-"

"You're faster?" Goku broke Flash's chain of attacks, knocking him back. "Sorry I haven't provided enough challenge for you!" Goku spiked his aura.

"Oh... crap..." The Flash said, watching Goku's chi turn purple.

"Kaioken times ten!" Goku exclaimed, sending a purple shock wave bursting from all around him. Goku cracked his neck and looked up at the Flash with a wide grin and fell into stance. "Hehe,"

The Flash put up his dukes. "Are you ready?!"

"I'm so excited!" Goku said, loosening his muscles.

The Flash bounced up and down on his toes. "Let's go!"

Goku fazed out, sending a roundhouse into Flash's head. The Flash tumbled to the ground. "How did I not-" Flash leaped in the air, barely dodging the next attack.

Flash hit the ground again, after a powerful kick to the ribs. "You look like you're struggling to keep up. Looks like Natsu did rough you up a bit!" Goku fazed out once again, sending a powerful punch into Flash's stomach.

Flash gritted his teeth and retaliated, kicking Goku in the chin. Goku hopped back and rubbed his chin. "Ouch, you kick hard." Goku fell into stance.

"Here!" Flash rushed towards the Saiyan, throwing blurs of attacks at him. "How do you like this?" He cocked his fist back and threw an uppercut.

"Missed me!" Goku taunted, sending a palm strike into Flash's chin.

Flash grunted and stumbled back. "How are you so-"

Goku knocked Flash off his feet with a sweep kick and whipped him into the air. Goku spiked his aura and burst after him. "Fast?" Goku disappeared, reappearing all around the Flash to pelt him with quick bursts of attacks. Flash gasped in pain as Goku followed through with a punch in his gut, driving the Flash higher into the air. "I owe it mostly to the Kaioken form."

"Kaiowhat?" Flash crossed his arms in defense, bruises forming on them due to Goku beating on them.

"Kaioken." Goku kicked Flash in the stomach. "Heightens everything. Sight, smell, hearing, taste, touch, power, chi control, brute strength, makes you more alert in battle."

"So without the Kaioken-" A trail of spit flew from Flash's mouth as he burst to the ground.

"Let's talk later!" Goku said, smashing Flash's stomach with a knee kick. Naruto yelped in pain. "Hold on Naruto!" He said, watching as Naruto barely held his own against the Man of Steel. "I'll be there in a second!" The purplish Kaioken aura disappeared. "I need to recharge my energy so I can revamp the Kaioken; it is hard enough fighting him without it."

"Not out yet!" Flash said, slowly rising to his feet. "The purple chi is gone! I'm the faster one now!"

Goku grimaced and spiked his aura. "You are getting tired."

"Please!" Flash smirked. "Without the Kaioken you'll be putty in my hands!"

Goku fazed out, reappearing behind the fastest thing alive. "Doubt it!"

Flash whipped around, clashing with the Saiyan once again. "Get ready to be proven-" Goku fazed out. "Where'd he-"

"Kame..." Goku fell into stance, creating a small ball of blue chi between his hands.

"Looks like Flash better watch out!" Bradley exclaimed, "Goku's doing something!"

"More like nothing!" Flash fazed out, kicking Goku in the face to send the Saiyan flying.

Goku flipped around and burst into the air. "Now you're making me mad!" He cocked his hands back. "Try this!" he exclaimed, firing a volley of chi waves at the Flash.

Flash leaped in the air, watching in relief as they crashed in the ground. "Missed!"

Goku fazed out, knocking the Flash in the air with a roundhouse kick to the face. "Good!" Goku fazed out again, pelting his opponent with bone breaking kicks.

"And Goku is on the offense again!" Kirioka said, watching in awe as Goku continued his assault. "The fastest thing alive may just have met his match!"

Flash gritted his teeth. "Enough!" he exclaimed, sparking a furious exchange of blows.

Krillin leaned forward. "They're moving so fast!" he laughed, "I can barely see what they're doing!"

Tien smirked, his body splotched with bandages from the burn wounds he received in the first round. "Me too. One second." Tien's third eye shut and flew open again, veins bulging from it. "That's better."

Kakashi noted the strange technique the Triclops was using, pretending not to notice by flipping another page in his book. "That... looks very familiar." he said, as Neji's Byakugan came to mind.

"Flash is definitely on the offense." Tien said, "Goku's taken a hit or two- three, but he's holding up alright."

Flash cocked his fist back for a powerful blow. "Let's finish this!"

Goku crossed his arms, blocking the attack. "Couldn't agree more!" Goku slipped behind Flash, sending a kick into Flash's back.

Flash whipped around and gritted his teeth. "C'mere!"

Goku smirked. "You asked for it!" Goku hopped back, charging two balls of chi on his hands.

"Not this time!" Flash said, rushing towards the Saiyan charging death in his hands.

"HA!" Goku exclaimed as Flash reappeared, "Sorry!" Flash felt a burning pain hit him over and over again as the chi hit their marks.

Flash tumbled back, sliding across the cold, hard arena floor as he came to a slow stop near the edge of the ring. Flash rolled to his feet shaking, his uniform tattered and face bloody. "Even after all of that, The Flash is still standing!"

"I will not lose!" Flash weakly lifted up his arms. "C-come on!"

"Once again I apologize!" Goku fazed out, sending another roundhouse into Flash's face. A trail of spit shot from his mouth as he rocketed out of the arena.

"And the Flash is out!" Bradley exclaimed, "He held on for a long time, but Goku's killer kicks took another one down! Wow!"

Naruto flew across the arena, tumbling out of the ring. "One... two..."

"Get up Naruto!" Jiraiya encouraged, "You didn't get all this way to get beaten by a guy wearing his underpants outside his jumpsuit!"

The red aura slowly faded out into nothing. "Three... four..." Kirioka continued.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled. "Get up and help your friends!"

"Five!" Kirioka exclaimed, "And another one bites the dust thanks to Superman!"

Wonder Woman gasped in pain as Ed hit her in the stomach once again, following through with a wave of chi. She gritted her teeth and hopped back, firing her own. "I won't let you win!"

"Alright," Ed smirked, rubbing a thin line of blood off of his lip. "I will let me win!" Ed fazed out, clashing with the Amazon.

Wonder Woman slowly moved back as Ed's assault continued. Ed sent a palm strike into her stomach, making her yelp in pain again. "Like you finished Ichigo!" He cocked his fist back, charging a green aura around it. "Let's see how you'll like this!" Ed threw the punch.

Wonder Woman leaned back, dodging the punch. She grabbed his arm and flipped him, slamming him into the ground twenty feet below. She cocked her fist back, charging a yellow aura around her fist. "What an amazing evade by Wonder Woman!" Bradley said, "She's looking to finish this battle!" She rushed towards the ground, massing more chi on her fist as she sailed downward.

Ed raised his hands and cupped them together, forming a small green ball of chi. "KIA!" he exclaimed, slamming the wave into the super heroine's head.

Wonder Woman snapped back as the aura disappeared. "No..." she muttered, hitting the grass outside of the ring with a soft thud.

"One..." Kirioka counted. Ed stood back up. "Two..." Goku spiked his aura again. "Three..." Ed turned towards Superman. "Four..." Goku turned towards Superman. "Five!" Kirioka announced, "Wonder Woman is out leaving the Man of Steel as the only member of his team left standing! How will he fare against Edward Elric and Son Goku together? Will this fight end here? Maybe a comeback?"

Goku and Edward both spiked their auras and fell into stance. "Maybe I don't need to use Kaioken this time!" The muscles in Goku's body bulged as his chi turned a bright, solid yellow once again. Ed charged his metal arm, smirking as electricity surged throughout his arm. "Hey Goku."

"Yeah?" Goku said, reappearing right next to the alchemist.

"Let's end this already!" Ed said, charging a large green ball of chi between his hands.

"Kame..." Goku responded, a large blue ball of chi forming between his palms.

Superman gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "I'll take you both on!" he exclaimed, readying two large waves of red chi from his eyes.

"Look out everyone!" Piccolo barked. "This won't be pretty!"

"They're charging power waves!" Bradley said, "I wonder how this will play out!"

"Hame..." Goku's ball grew larger as he positioned his feet. "Get ready Ed!"

Ed smirked. "I've been ready!"

"Sorry, the Kamehameha wave takes a bit longer to charge than regular waves of chi I usually fire," Goku said, "It is worth it however; this does a lot more damage to your opponent-"

"Stop talking!" Superman barked, "Let's finish this!"

Goku threw his hands forward. "HA!" he roared, as the big blue wave of power surged towards the Man of Steel.

Ed threw his hands forward as well, staring in surprise as the waves slowly combined, forming a single, large teal-like blast. Superman let go, firing two large laser rays from his eyes, making a small buzzing sound as it clashed with the blue wave, creating a blinding purple light in the center of the collision. "Look at that!" Kirioka said, "Goku and Edward's rays have combined!"

Superman gritted his teeth. "I won't lose!" he said, adding more energy to the rays.

Goku and Ed added more energy as well, the two conflicting waves forming a giant bubble of concentrated energy in the center. "I've an idea that can end this. It's kinda dirty, but we cannot lose ths match."

"Right." Ed nodded.

"You're gonna have to add more to your end." Goku said, shutting his eyes. "Mystic Split!" Another Goku, in his normal form, split from the Super Saiyan working feverishly to keep Superman at bay. "You know what to do?"

The copy nodded and fazed out, reappearing behind Superman. "Kamehameha!" he exclaimed, firing a tiny wave of chi into Superman's back.

Superman gasped in pain and arched back. "Now!" Goku exclaimed, adding a final charge of energy into the wave.

"No!" Superman exclaimed, futilely holding back the wave.

"It looks like this is it!" Brad exclaimed, watching on the edge of his seat.

Superman's feet slipped off the edge of the ring and he was driven out of the ring and slammed into the metal staircase. Crowds sitting near cleared out as the wave followed through, creating a small explosion. Superman slumped down the stairs, stopping at the bottom. "One... two..."

Goku smirked. "Look at that." He patted Ed on the back. "We won."

The crowd cheered and booed at the outcome of the match, as Superman was wheeled off in a stretcher headed towards the hospital. Goku and Ed walked off stage. "Well folks!" Kirioka laughed. "That was one heck of a match! And there is more to come! Be back tonight for the final round!"

Goku stopped. "Tonight?"

"That's right folks!" Kirioka said to the crowds, "Due to the ratings this year's tournament has received, the final has been pushed up to tonight!"

Goku gritted his teeth angrily. "I thought we'd have more time!"

"What do you mean Goku?" Ed said, "We can end it tonight!"

"Vegeta and I have seriously fought in the past..." Goku swallowed hard. "He's tried to kill me, and I'm afraid that tonight will be the night he succeeds."

**And that ends the semi finals! Goku's really feeling the pressure of the finals, but how will he deal with it? Find out soon! Review, subscribe, yadda yadda yadda :D**


	24. The Finals

**I own nothing.**

The Z Fighters re-entered the arena. "Here we go." Usagi took a deep breath.

"The moment has arrived!" Bradley said, "The climax that we've been building up to is finally here!"

"No use in slacking around." Goku said, in a very serious tone, "Come on."

"What's wrong with Goku?" Naruto whispered to Ed, "I've never seen him like that before."

"He's nervous about the fight." Ed whispered, "Apparently Vegeta and Goku haven't had the best relationship." Ed smirked. "I noticed you watched the one in the black robe with red clouds on it keenly during the last fight."

"Oh..." Naruto took a deep breath. "That guy..."

"Well?" Ichigo said, "I'm fighting an Espada for Kami's sake; what's so special about that guy?"

"He's an Akatsuki." Naruto said, "A criminal organization of some of the strongest missing ninja I've ever faced."

"So what's special?" Natsu smirked. "Besides for looking like he has dual personalities."

"He hasn't displayed anything impressive." Naruto said, "I'm just-"

"Maybe he doesn't have anything to display." Inuyasha scoffed, "I'll take him."

"Don't underestimate your opponents, Inuyasha." Aang warned.

"Yeah." Yusuke chuckled. "You'll end up getting beat up."

"By who?" Inuyasha snapped, "Name one-"

"Superman, Goku, Vegeta, I could actually name a bunch, but do you really want me to go on?" Usagi started laughing.

"We all know how the last fight against Vegeta went." Luffy smirked, getting a growl from Inuyasha in response.

They reached the edge and hopped on stage, trying to ignore the chopping of helicopters above, broadcasting the fights worldwide. Team Toguro filed into the arena. Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz sported their Saiyan armor. Two fang wounds on each of their necks marked by black, dried blood marks were clearly visible. "Goku!" Naruto whisper-shouted. "Notice the two fang marks?" Naruto said.

"Go on..." Goku said.

"They are being controlled by a curse seal." Naruto clenched his fists. "The only way to get them to snap out of it is by removing them!"

"What happens when we remove it?" Goku said.

"I don't know. Their motives may stay the same- hopefully they won't- and they'll retain every power they've obtained while under control of the seal." Naruto grimaced.

"How do you know this?" Goku asked.

"Sasuke." Naruto said flatly.

"Oh." Goku said, "I bet you feel sorry for not being able to keep Sasuke in the village."

Naruto smirked. "He's gonna be the one feeling sorry for leaving anything after this."

A small smile grew across Goku's face. "Let's give them what they asked for."

The Toguro brothers, Sasuke and Yammy glared at the Z Fighters. Nehelenia and Ozai wore smug grins, while Zetsu stared hungrily at the crowd. _That one will make a wonderful meal! _He said, waving to a bald, short, fat man eating popcorn in the back row.

"Welcome finalists!" Kirioka hopped on stage, "The challengers, the Z Fighters!" A roar erupted from the crowd.

"Get 'em Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from her seat, "Don't hold back!"

Inuyasha gripped the handle of his sword. "And our newly constructed champion team: Team Toguro!" Kirioka exclaimed, getting another roar from the crowd.

Vegeta spiked his aura. "Shut the hell up!" he barked, silencing the whole stadium.

Bradley shrugged."You can't control the-"

Vegeta sent a volley of chi waves into Bradley and Kirioka, turning them and their microphones into ash. Goku clenched his fists. "Vegeta!" he barked, "If you have something to blow up let it be me!"

"Now everyone here listen up!" Vegeta ordered, "Things here about to get very out of hand and will leave the arena! No bound rules; you fight until you cannot fight any longer! Anyone here can intervene outside of the arena, but I wouldn't." he continued, "Unless you're afraid of complete annihilation, leave the stadium at once!" The crowds did not move. Vegeta smirked. "Well then." He shot a wave of chi towards a row.

"No you don't!" Goku said, intercepting the wave. "He's serious!" Goku warned, "Get out of here now!" He burst his aura, changing from white to yellow as his Super Saiyan form erupted.

The crowds wouldn't move. They paid to get here and they were not going to leave until they saw a champion rise. "Looks like they want to see your defeat, Kakarot."

"Why'd Vegeta just call him Kakarot?" Ichigo asked.

Ed shrugged. "Maybe it's a nickname?"

Naruto smirked, remembering the conversation Goku, Tsunade, and he had in the Shushuya restaurant. He remembered gawking in a mix of confusion and terror as Goku's tail whipped around freely. "Probably has something to do with the fact Goku's an alien-" Naruto clamped his hands to his mouth.

"A what?" Natsu said.

"An ally- an old one- of Vegeta's." Naruto took a deep breath. _That was close..._

Vegeta smirked, darting about the arena to fire bursts of chi. "Dance fool!" Vegeta ordered, laughing as Goku intercepted each wave of chi.

Toguro shot a volley chi towards the crowd. "No!" Naruto exclaimed, fazing out to intercept them. He reappeared floating in the air and returned his own volley of waves, clashing with Toguro's. He dropped to the ground and spiked his aura. "I guess we've started!"

The other Z Fighters spiked their aura. "Nappa!" Zetsu exclaimed, "Proceed with the artificial moon! My men and I will rendezvous here once it's prepared!"

The two elites and Zetsu burst into the air. "So Vegeta," Nappa said, "What are we gonna do after we do this?"

Vegeta smirked, waiting until Zetsu drifted out of earshot. "Gather the remaining Dragonballs, gain immortality for us-"

"And _then_ can we go to Dairy Queen?" Nappa asked enthusiastically.

Vegeta sighed as his curse seal burned to life. "goddammit Nappa...". Vegeta cringed in pain. "This damned seal the snakeman placed on me!"

"What's the matter Vegeta?" Nappa asked, "Are you in pain?"

"No Nappa," Vegeta said, "I'm fine."

Nappa stared at the seal. "You didn't look-"

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched. "Nappa!"

"Kay." Nappa said flatly.

* * *

Inuyasha spiked his aura, watching as the two Saiyan elites flew from the arena. "Goku! I'm going after Vegeta!" Inuyasha burst off after the two Saiyans and the Akatsuki member.

"I'm coming with!" Ed said, bursting after them. "Usagi! Make sure Zetsu doesn't get away!"

Usagi gritted her teeth. "Right!"

"No!" Nehelenia exclaimed, rushing towards Usagi, "Not on my-"

Natsu stunned Nehelenia with a roundhouse kick. "Go!"

"You did _not_ just kick Queen Nehelenia!" Nehelenia charged towards Natsu.

"Bratty queen?" Natsu charged towards Nehelenia as well. "Meet Natsu's fist!"

Goku dodged a kick from Elder Toguro and flipped him over his shoulder. "Don't! You'll get yourself killed!"

Usagi did not heed Goku's warning and flew off, tailing the Akatsuki. Jiraiya stood from his seat. "I'll tail Zetsu on foot. Kakashi, you keep watch of Sasuke and Naruto."

Kakashi nodded. "Kabuto is here. If he decides to pay us a visit, we'll take him together, Hokage-sama." Tsunade nodded.

Goku threw another punch, connecting with Elder Toguro's chin. Elder Toguro hopped back and raised his hands, sending a hail of chi beams towards the Saiyan. "Die!" Elder Toguro exclaimed, stretching his fingers to impale him. Goku fazed out and gripped the Toguro brother by his collar, whipping him into the chi beams. Elder Toguro yelped in pain as he felt his own attack. Goku jumped into the air, slamming his heel down on the Toguro's chest, slamming him into the ground. Goku burst higher into the air, charging a large yellow wave of chi. Elder Toguro whipped around and gritted his teeth as he held forward his hands to block the wave.

"This is for everyone you've killed!" Goku exclaimed, firing the wave larger than Elder Toguro himself. Elder Toguro shut his eyes as the wave washed over him, turning him into a pile of dust. A loud groan from outside of the arena made Goku cringe. "I tried to warn them! I have to go help-"

"Brother!" Younger Toguro exclaimed in a fit of rage, charging into Goku.

Inuyasha took another kick from Vegeta, sending him tumbling to the ground. Vegeta had led them all the way to the docks, wearing them down. "Come on, you were so confident when you came here."

Inuyasha weakly stood up and sparked his aura. "Let's go!" he exclaimed, a bloody grin etched on his face. His hair turned from white to a very light shade of gray as a black aura burst from around him.

Vegeta smirked. "What do we have here?" Vegeta fazed out, clashing with the dog demon. "I guess I can kick it up a notch as well!" He burst his aura, turning from a bright yellow to a deep purple. "What is this?! this is not the Super Saiyan-" He arched back, sending an explosive wave of chi to erupt around him.

Inuyasha hopped back and stared intently at Vegeta. "What is that?" he asked himself, ignoring the shiver up his spine as the temperature of the island dropped.

Vegeta's hair spiked and changed into a dark gray. "I don't know what this is... but I like it!" he spiked his aura, but cringed as his aura disappeared. "W-what?"

_You will not need to use that now._ A raspy, sharp voice said inside Vegeta's head, _go puppet, kill the demon and the alchemist!_

Vegeta gritted his teeth and tried fighting against the one controlling him. "I'm not anyone's-" Vegeta screamed in rage again and arched again.

"Are you gonna scream all day or will you fight?" Inuyasha said, spiking his aura.

Vegeta eased and smirked, slowly straightening his back. "I will fight you." He said, in a raspy, shrill voice.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and gasped as he locked on to Vegeta's chi outline. _It's purple?!_ Inuyasha grimaced. _Well shit, some demon is controlling him. This isn't good!_ The not-so-Vegeta charged, clashing with Inuyasha.

Ed gritted his teeth and clashed with Nappa once again. "Hi." Nappa said, cheerfully fighting the alchemist.

"Hi!" Ed grunted, crumpling over Nappa's fist. _For a guy of Nappa's size, damn is this guy fast!_

"So how are you?" Nappa asked.

Ed flipped back. His eye's widened as the curse seal started to spread all over Nappa's body, turning him a light purple and his eyes black with gold pupils. "Flipping fantastic!" Ed said, charging Nappa anyway. _His power is... increasing!_

"That's good, that's good." Nappa said, dodging a flurry of fists from Ed. "I've been fine, with the tournament and what-not."

Ed just grunted and kept pressing forward, ignoring the nagging voice in his ear telling him his efforts are pointless. "Ouch!" Edward exclaimed as Nappa clipped him in the cheek.

"My turn!" Nappa exclaimed, fazing out faster than Ed could react. "Did I surprise you?" Nappa battered the young alchemist with a barrage of attacks, barely giving time for Ed to block in defense. "Well come on kid, put your arms up!" he ordered, whipping Edward to the ground. Nappa cocked his arm back, charging a yellow wave of chi in his palm. "Bomber DX!" Nappa exclaimed, firing a large burst of chi.

Ed raised his arm and fired his own wave. "No..."

"Break Storm!" Nappa flipped his index and middle finger upward, creating an explosion blasting Edward into the air.

Edward screamed in pain as the explosion burned his back and rung his ears, every muscle in his body refusing to work. Ed gritted his teeth and rose to his knees, only to slump into unconsciousness. Inuyasha spiked his aura again. His black aura grew larger as his hair grew darker once again. "Crap!" Vegeta blasted Inuyasha in the face and slammed his heel into Inuyasha's chest.

"Foolish dog, you were no challenge to me before and you're still no challenge now!" Vegeta snatched a handful of hair and yanked upward to only slam him to the ground. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and fired a chi blast into Vegeta's face. Vegeta scowled and stumbled back. "How dare you touch an elite's face, you dirty mongrel!" he said in his own voice, throwing a volley of chi waves crashing into Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scrambled back blurry eyed as he tried to ignore the pain, rising to his feet. "Ed?" he called out, getting no answer.

"Your friend cannot help you, neither can Goku or anyone else!" The voice that took over Vegeta returned, charging a chi blast on his hand. "Right now you-"

"Solar Flare!" Inuyasha exclaimed, blinding Vegeta and anyone else within a mile of the explosion.

Vegeta stumbled back and covered his eyes, yelling in rage and pain. "My eyes!"

Inuyasha burst past Vegeta and scooped up Edward, racing towards the arena.

* * *

Natsu barely dodged another wave from Nehelenia. "You seem to be getting tired."

Natsu spiked his aura and fazed out, kicking her in the chin and into the air. "Why don't we finish this then! Inferno Wave!"

"Inferno wave?" Lucy said, "I've never seen Natsu use that move before."

Natsu cocked his arm back, smirking as a mixture of flame and chi formed in his hand. "KIA!" he exclaimed, firing the wave.

Nehelenia flipped around and fired her own chi. "I will win!"

Natsu grunted and thrust his arm forward again, winning the clash. The full force of the wave slammed into her, driving her higher into the air until she was no more than a tiny speck. Nehelenia, blasting off into space, scowled and closed her eyes, smirking as a green aura in the shape of an eye formed on her forehead. "Beryl." she said, vanishing into thin air.

"Inuyasha!" Natsu exclaimed, rushing to take Edward from him. "Good; you're still alive."

"No shit." Inuyasha said, falling to his knees.

Natsu hefted both of them on his shoulders and sat them next to Sakura and the Hokage. "Make sure they, you know, don't die." Natsu returned to the battlefield.

Raditz and Ichigo clashed again in the sky, disappearing due to their movements reaching such high speeds. "Why don't you just leave my way?!" Raditz said, throwing a series of kicks.

Ichigo caught Raditz's foot and forced him to the ground, stepping on his back. Ichigo drew Zangetsu. "Now you-"

Raditz arched forward and screamed in pain as his hair turned white and his skin a sickly gray. "Off, Shinigami!" Raditz ordered, flipping the Shinigami off of him.

Ichigo flipped back and gripped the side of his face, dragging it down to reveal one half of the Hollow mask. "Giving up, are you?" Hichigo asked Ichigo. His Hollow eye twitched as it returned to Ichigo's brown color.

"Do you feel the demonic energy coming from Raditz?" Ichigo said, "I figured I wouldn't have the energy to fight both you and Raditz. Don't expect to come out so easily this time!"

The Hollow eye returned. "Whatever".

"Stop talking to yourself!" Raditz spiked his aura and charged towards Ichigo.

Ichigo charged as well. Goku kicked Toguro in the stomach, sending the man stumbling back. Toguro regained control and charged again. "It seems that you've gained some strength in the time before the tournament!"

Goku wiped a golden lock of hair from his face and dodged a punch, returning his own to spark another clash. "You have as well!" Goku kicked Toguro in the chin, sending the man flipping back.

Toguro landed on his feet. "Why not join me?" he suggested.

"Tch." Goku grimaced and fazed out, clashing with Toguro.

Toguro slammed his fist in Goku's chest, sending Goku barreling back. Goku flipped back and spiked his aura. "Eternal youth? Fun right?"

Goku grunted and fazed out, slamming his fist into Toguro's face. Toguro stumbled back and screamed in rage, spiking his aura. "Sorry," Goku said, "I'd like to keep the world's fate out of the hands of creeps like you!"

"Well then," Toguro's muscles bulged and his entire body expanded as his skin slowly changed from its light tan to a light purple. "I'm going to have to remove you from my path! Try fifty percent power!" He crushed his glasses in his right hand. "Have at-"

Ichigo flew across the battlefield, smashing into Goku. Both fighters tumbled to the ground. "Who?"

"Raditz." Ichigo said.

"Okay." Goku said, "One second. Close your eyes."

Toguro cocked his fist back. "Prepare to-"

"Solar Flare!" Goku exclaimed, creating a flash blinding everyone in the arena. "Quick, Ichigo! That will only work for about four minutes!" They spiked their auras and fazed out, clashing with Raditz.

"My brother, fighting with humans." Raditz cackled, "How demeaning!"

"Brother?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Later!" Goku flipped over Raditz. "Got your tail!" he said, twisting Raditz's tail.

"No... please..." Raditz fell to the ground. _What are you doing? Don't let him defeat you, puppet! _Goku twisted his brother's tail. "But... my tail..." The voice inside his head growled. _Lowlife weakling! No wonder you're not an elite!_ He said, fading out into Raditz's head. Raditz weakly looked up and tried backing away from the gathering Cero blast resting on Zangetsu's tip. "Please... let me-"

"Go?" Goku snarled, "I seem to remember you betraying me shortly after!"

"It's not us this time Kakarot!" Raditz pleaded, "The curse marks, they control us!"

"How do I know you won't return to your old ways?" Goku snapped.

"Please Kakarot, if I really wanted to continue trying to take over the world I would've killed you and the Namekian the first time we met!" Raditz said, sighing in relief as Goku's grip loosened.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Ichigo whined.

Goku kicked Raditz in the temple, knocking him out cold. "Once again, I'll explain later." he said, "I need to figure out a plan to remove the curse seals. I have an idea but it's going to take some time for me to power up the attack."

"What's the plan?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's just say you haven't seen all of my tricks yet." Goku said, "We need to take down as many of the other team as we can before the energy mass Vegeta and Nappa are creating grows too big. I think I know what it's for..." Goku grimaced. "And I don't like it."

"Goku!" Goku turned around and gasped, watching as a beaten, bloodied Usagi dropped to her knees. Goku fazed out and caught her. "There were too many! I tried to stop them-"

"It's okay, it's okay, calm down." Goku slung her over his shoulder and laid her next to Inuyasha and Ed, whose wounds were being healed by Sakura, Orihime, and Tsunade. "Be prepared to take all the wounded and injured off of the island! Nappa and Vegeta are preparing something big!"

Ichigo yelped in pain. "I could use some help!"

Goku turned towards Ichigo, who was clashing with Toguro. "Be careful, Goku." Tsunade pleaded.

Goku gravely nodded and charged.


	25. A Lordship Falls

**Guess who doesn't own anything? This guy!**

"Nappa." Vegeta said, spiking his aura, "How long until it's ready?"'

"I'd say about an hour." Nappa said, "Good thing Zetsu beat that Sailor Senshi."

Vegeta smirked. "Were you afraid they'd arrest us?"

"Well yeah, Vegeta." Nappa confirmed, smirking as a large uproar in red energy burst through the sky. "If you could barely handle the jail system on Arlia-"

"Shut up." Vegeta snapped.

Nappa chuckled. "All I'm saying is that-"

"Zetsu." Vegeta said, ignoring his partner and focusing on the Akatsuki member in front of him.

"Ready." Zetsu grinned devilishly and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The two Saiyans sat there in silence, excluding the humming of the ginormous, white, radiant energy ball steadily growing above them.

Nappa cleared his throat. "So now we wait."

"Yes." Vegeta said.

"So what do you wanna do while we wait?" Nappa said, "I brought cards-"

"Sit here in silence." Vegeta cut in.

"We could play Blackjack, Vegeta!" Nappa slid a card over to Vegeta.

"Tch." Vegeta folded his arms.

"Come on, Vegeta!" Nappa whined.

"If you'll stop acting like a whiny child that's fine!" Vegeta took the card. "Hit me."

"Kay." Nappa gave him another card.

Vegeta picked up two of the cards. _A ten and a five?_ Vegeta grinned. "Hit me."

"Kay." Nappa slid Vegeta another card. "A seven?"

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Nappa smirked. "Are you over 22 yet?"

"Yes." Vegeta said, "What does it mean?"

"You lose!" Nappa said, getting an irritated grunt from the Saiyan Prince. "I had fun, did you have fun? Because I had fun-"

"Nappa!" Vegeta snapped.

* * *

"Suerte!" Yammy exclaimed, clashing with Ichigo. "I've been waiting for-" Ichigo kicked Yammy in the chin.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and clashed with the Espada. "You really don't know when to quit, do you?" Yammy smirked, punching Ichigo in the face and sending him barreling into the air.

Natsu caught Ichigo and pushed him off into the air, letting the Shinigami regain his feet. "You're welcome!"

Ichigo charged alongside Natsu, clashing with the Espada. "You seemed to know him at the beginning of the tournament. Anything we need to know about this guy?" Natsu said.

"The Espada will show no remorse against us, so we shouldn't either. That's what the higher ranking Shinigami have said; I doubt they're wrong." Ichigo said, "He's a bit slow due to his size but that doesn't make him any less dangerous."

"Do we have a plan?" Natsu said, growling as Yammy charged towards them as well.

"This is my first time dealing with an Espada, so for now play off of what he does!" Ichigo swung his sword.

"Shinigami tonto!" Yammy said, raising his arm to block the slash. The blade connected with Yammy's skin and bounced off like his skin was steel. Ichigo and Natsu stared in awe at the Espada, barely looking fazed.

Ichigo stared at Yammy's arm, only seeing a small bruise. "Hierro?"

"You know of this technique, eh?" Yammy smirked. "It will be your downfall."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ichigo said, gripping the other half of his face uncovered by the mask. _I'm letting you form the full mask Hichigo; this is an Espada and the last thing I need is for you to do something stupid._

_I get it, business first, fun later._ Ichigo dragged down, revealing a white mask with red stripes making up most of the left side of his face.

Natsu stared in awe at his new friend.

Yammy rolled his eyes. "A full mask?" Yammy laughed. "What is that supposed to-" Yammy crumpled over Ichigo's fist as it impacted with his stomach.

Natsu burst above him and brought his heel down on Yammy's head, sending him barreling towards the ground. Yammy flipped around and fazed out, throwing a roundhouse kick towards the two. Ichigo ducked and swung his sword with even more force, creating another bruise and a flying Yammy. "Your sword won't help!" Natsu said, charging a fiery chi blast in his hand.

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo followed suit, charging a red energy wave. "I'm just used to my blade being able to cut through skin."

Yammy whipped around. "KIA!" he exclaimed, firing his own waves.

Natsu expelled his wave and clashed with the Espada. _I've an idea._ Ichigo said telepathically, _fire a second chi blast and I'll get him from behind._

Natsu smirked and fired the second wave. Ichigo fazed out and swung his sword, cutting a large gash in Yammy's back. Yammy screamed in pain as blood flew from the gash. "Hijo de puta!" he whipped around and put his arm up, blocking another strike.

_He blocked it when concentrated on me..._ Ichigo's eyes widened. "That's it!"

Natsu fazed out, sending a kick into Yammy's face. Natsu grunted in pain as he felt Yammy's Hierro take effect. Yammy grabbed his leg and whipped him higher into the air. "Now you die!"

"Natsu!" Ichigo readied his sword. "Fire another wave of chi!"

Natsu nodded and flipped around, firing two waves of fiery chi at the Espada. Yammy's eyes widened as he skidded in mid air and fired his own waves back. "Oh, this'll be very good!" He spiked his aura, quickly gaining ground on the mage.

Natsu spiked his aura as well, barely holding Yammy at bay. "Anytime, Ichigo!"

Ichigo aimed his sword at Yammy's neck. _I've heard about you and the Espada..._ Ichigo grimaced. _And all the people you've killed..._ He smirked. _Let's just say today I'm proud to be your reaper!_

Ichigo fazed out and cocked his sword back. "Now, you die!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Yammy spiked his aura. "Resurrection technique:"

"No you don't!" Ichigo swung his sword.

"Be en-" Yammy's arms went slack and his body limp as his thick head slowly rolled off his neck, falling to the ground with a thud. Ichigo took a quick sigh of relief. "That was close."

"What was?" Natsu said, "I felt a slight increase in chi but that's about it."

"Have you ever seen a Shinigami release?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope." Natsu said.

"Let's just say if an Arrancar releases - especially one of the Espada-, it won't be fun for us." Ichigo said, "If it wasn't for the both of us fighting him at the same time, I'm not sure we would have won."

"We would have won," Natsu smirked. "It just would have taken longer."

"I'm not going to lose just yet!" Aang said, barely dodging another ball of fire.

Ichigo and Natsu looked down, watching the Avatar be driven towards the wall by Ozai. Ozai shot another ball of fire. "Come on Avatar, put up a fight!" Natsu dove in front of the fire ball and deeply inhaled, sucking in the fire.

"What the hell?" Ozai said, staring in disbelief at the boy that ate his attack.

Ichigo appeared behind Ozai. "Cero-"

Ozai whipped around, sending a roundhouse kick towards Ichigo. Ichigo's arm shot up to block the blow, as his other fist returned one. Ozai spun to the ground and rolled back to his feet.

Natsu lifted Aang to his feet. "You have my thanks." Aang said, charging the fire lord.

Ozai gritted his teeth. _The Shinigami, the fire mage, AND the Avatar? _Ozai spiked his aura. "I'll have a ball dancing on your graves!" he exclaimed, charging Aang and Natsu.

"Help Goku and the others with Toguro." Natsu said to Ichigo, "They look like they need it."

"Now back to you!" Natsu fazed out and connected with Ozai's stomach using his fist. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he exclaimed, blowing Ozai high into the air.

Aang burst after him. "Prepare to feel the pain you've caused people! Especially from the Southern Water Tribe!" He cocked his arm back, charging a wave of chi in his palm.

Ozai fazed out. "Not so fast!" he jeered, piercing Aang's skin with a bolt of lightning.

Aang yelped in pain as he slammed into the ground. "Aang!" Katara exclaimed, "He's charging another-"

Ozai growled. "Be quiet!" he snarled, firing the lightning bolt towards Katara. Zuko sprung from his seat and fired a second bolt, sending both askew. "Move, Zuko."

"Over my dead body, Ozai." Zuko snarled.

"That can be arranged!" Ozai charged another bolt of lightning.

"It won't! Leave them alone, Ozai; you're answering to me!" Aang stood up and spiked his aura. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you mess with my friends, you mess with me!" The arrows on Aang's head and arms began to glow, his pupils disappeared, and his chi spiked even higher.

Natsu stared in awe at his friend, trying to remain standing from the powerful gusts of wind being channeled around him. "What are you doing?"

"Something dangerous!" Aang's back arched as storm clouds formed overhead. "It's called the Avatar State!"

"The Avatar State?" Ozai canceled the lightning bolt. "He hasn't mastered all four elements! His fighting style proves that!"

"As long as you have mastered one element, the extreme powers of that element can be called on!" Katara smirked. "One would think with all of the years you spent chasing the Avatar, you would learn something!"

Ozai charged towards the Avatar. Aang fazed out, clashing with the fire lord. Natsu spiked his aura as well and joined the brawl. Natsu sent a punch into Ozai's stomach, arching the fire lord over his fist. "You don't fight like a fire bender!" Aang kicked Ozai in the face, sending him barreling back.

Aang cocked his fist back as a small wind funnel formed around it. "Tornado-"

Natsu shot a small beam of fire at the funnel, turning it into a tornado of smoke. "Go!"

"Fist!" Aang raced towards the fire lord with the funnel of wind and fire whirling around his hand.

Natsu fazed out, locking the fire lord in a choke hold from behind. Ozai gritted his teeth and gripped Natsu's arm, flipping the mage over his shoulder. Natsu cocked his arms back, charging two rays of chi. "You're not going to-" he bent back, smirking as the Avatar sailed past him. "Was that your ace in the hole?" he laughed, "That was a piss-poor strategy!" He fazed out, sending a heel kick into Natsu's face.

Natsu spun around and landed on his feet. "Lucky shot!" Natsu hopped back, dodging a fiery kick. "My turn!" he exclaimed, firing a barrage of chi blasts at Ozai.

Aang followed suit, causing the fire lord to disappear under a blaze of fire and chi. "He's a goner!" Sokka exclaimed, "Aang finally got the fire lord!"

"Don't be too hasty." Toph said, "Look in the center of the clash; where Ozai should be standing. Not you Sokka, I doubt you'd be able to see it."

"What?" Sokka peered into the bright lights and flames.

"I can see Ozai's outline." Zuko said, "He's created a barrier using fire bending. Wait until the dust clears."

Aang and Natsu ceased their assault. Aang smiled. "Hey! We got-"

"Wait a second." Natsu stepped towards the wave. "Hey!"

A scorched arm shot from the flames, gripping Natsu around the neck. Aang fazed out. "Natsu?"

"That's it!" Ozai barked from the dust. "I'm not to lose today!" He spiked his aura, revealing his scorched and burnt body. His robes had burned to ashes, and his skin was either bright read with blisters or peeling off. The skin on the left side of his face was gone, revealing the muscles, gum, and bone.

"Please, Ozai, let my friend down and give up!" Aang pleaded, "Leave now! I don't want to hurt you anymore!"

Ozai turned his head. "I will not accept your pity!" He tightened his grip around Natsu's neck.

Natsu fired a chi blast through Ozai's arm, burning the limb clean off. Natsu pried the hand from his throat. Ozai dropped to his knees, gawking at the stub where his hand used to be. Aang's pupils returned and he stopped glowing as he walked towards the fire lord, extending his arm. "Please, Ozai-"

"You call me fire lord." He spat at Aang. "I will not return to my kingdom in no more shame than this! I'd rather be killed than accept a loaf of bread from you!"

Aang and Natsu stepped towards the fire lord. "We can help-"

A bolt of lightning jolted them, making the two hop back. "Stay away from him." the sender snarled landing on her feet.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, looking her up and down. She was medium height, lean, and well built, sporting traditional Fire Nation armor. She grimaced at the sight of Aang, wiping a long, slightly curly strand of beautiful, black hair from her face. Her eyes were light hazel, and burned with a deep rage.

"I am Azula." She snarled in a snobbish manner, "Heir to the title of Fire Lord!"

"Not if I can help it!" Zuko snapped.

"Stay out of this, Zuzu." Azula smirked. "These are _family_ matters." Zuko glared slack-jawed at his sister, speechless at her insult.

Aang extended his arm. "Please, Azula-"

Azula emitted a war cry and raised her hands, forming a force field out of electricity around her and her father. "You will not get away with this!" She slung her father over her shoulder. "No one crosses me or my father and stays alive!" She hopped towards the stands, racing towards the exit of the arena.

Natsu clenched his fists. "Get back-"

Aang grabbed his shoulder. "Let them go."

"You're just letting them leave?" Zuko snarled, "Do you realize what you've done?"

"Yes." Aang said, "There is a time for everything. That time is not know."

"What do you mean?" Sokka said, "You had the chance to end it right there! If the Fire Lord couldn't handle you two, Azula wouldn't have either!"

"Remember, Aang has already used his air-avatar state." Toph stated, "Azula acts just like her father and would probably be even more bloodthirsty. If they fought Azula now, there's no telling who would win."

"Ozai took a lot out of them." Katara said, "With their chi being low right now, Azula would have the upper hand."

"I'm pretty sure that's what I just said." Toph smirked. "Or were you translating for Sokka?" Katara chuckled and Sokka grumbled under his breath, glaring daggers at the earth bender.

Aang turned to Natsu and smiled. "I'm glad that's over, for now."

A kunai flew past Natsu's face, and past Sasuke. "It's not over yet!" Natsu said, "Hey Naruto, need any-" Naruto burst past the two, clashing with Sasuke again. "I guess not." The Avatar and the mage looked at Toguro, battling Goku, Luffy, Yusuke, and Ichigo all at the same time.

"If they need us, we'll be here." Aang said, taking a deep sigh of relief.

* * *

Toguro batted Goku, Luffy, and Yusuke away once again. "You guys are being batted away like flies and I'm only at eighty percent of my power!"

Luffy whipped around, clashing with Toguro. "Are you calling me a fly?"

Toguro blasted Luffy away with a chi blast. "Yes."

Yusuke took Luffy's place. "Fight me!" he exclaimed, throwing a flurry of fists at the Olympian.

"I'll do more than fight you." Toguro ducked a kick and threw a punch, nailing Yusuke in the chin. Yusuke flipped back and quickly felt his chin. _My teeth hurt he hit me so hard..._ Yusuke gasped in pain as he crumpled over Toguro's fist. Goku fazed out, knocking Toguro back with a roundhouse kick to the head.

"I'll break you!" Toguro exclaimed, clashing with the Saiyan in a heated exchange of blows. Goku barely blocked an elbow strike to the cheek and hopped back, falling into stance.

"Kamehameha!" he blurted, expelling a large, blue wave of death towards Toguro. Toguro's hand shot up as he effortlessly blocked the wave.

"Please, Son Goku." Toguro smirked. "One of Roshi's techniques? How pointless!" In a swift hand swipe he deflected the wave, smirking as it sailed off into the sky. Goku gasped as Toguro gripped him by the neck and smashed him into the ground. Toguro slammed Goku into the ground again, laughing as the Saiyan helplessly beat at his arm with both hands. "What's the matter Saiyan?" He kicked Yusuke in the stomach again, sending the spirit detective flying. "You look a bit blue!"

"Let him go!" Toguro gasped in pain as Ichigo's sword cut a gash across his back.

Goku's eyes widened feeling Toguro's grip loosen. _Now!_ Goku pried Toguro's thumb from the back of his neck and spun out of his grip. Goku rubbed his neck. _Ouch._

Ichigo hopped back and charged the demon. Toguro dodged another slash and pummeled the Shinigami ferociously, not even resting between each blow. Toguro lifted Ichigo by his neck with one hand and charged a chi blast in his other. Ichigo swung his sword, cutting a second gash in Toguro's stomach. "You little piece of Shinigami shit!" he exclaimed, whipping Ichigo into the air with a chi blast following close behind.

Luffy fazed out, deflecting the wave. "That's it!" he barked, charging at Toguro. "Gum Gum Gatling Gun!" he exclaimed, his arms becoming a blur.

"Whoa!" Goku said, "He's combining physical attacks with chi attacks!"

Toguro fell into stance and drew back both of his hands parallel to his side, with one hand above the other. "Kame..."

Goku's eyes widened. "You're kidding!" he fell into stance as well., charging his own energy wave. "Fire that, Toguro, and get blown to bits by me!"

"This wave isn't meant for him!" He pivoted to face Goku. "Hame..."

Goku spiked his aura once again, gritting his teeth as a twinge of purple swirled with the yellow. "Kaioken!" he exclaimed, emitting a wave of chi all around him to rock the stadium. Toguro smirked as the waves of chi smashed into his back, doing as much effect as would a water balloon.

"Wow!" Gohan exclaimed, feeling the railings shake. "Hey Trunks, can you feel that?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah. It's intense."

Goku fazed out, kicking Toguro in the stomach. Toguro smirked as Goku pointlessly battered around him, while Luffy's waves of chi smashed into him. "And to think that I believed you'd provide somewhat of a challenge!" he jeered, fazing out. Yusuke yelped in pain as Toguro kicked his kidneys, dropping him like a stone. Toguro fazed out again, reappearing at the top of the stands. "All of you are weaklings!" He gritted his teeth and spiked his aura. "Before I kill all of you, I will show you what it means to have true power!" He spiked his aura, denting the steel on the steps. "It feels good doesn't it? One hundred percent power!" he cackled, as his body mutated. His skin turned a sickly purplish gray, his veins bulged to their limits, and a shock wave shook the ground. "Prepare to die, fools!"

Goku, Luffy, Ichigo, and Yusuke spiked their auras. Natsu and Aang dropped to their sides. "We will not die today!" Goku exclaimed, spiking his aura even more. "I'm not going to even bother with Kaioken at this point! A fighter like you- one that fights to hear the pain of their opponents, their bones snap, family members cry in anguish, to kill the weak for being weak- sickens me!" he spiked his aura, his hair turning an electric yellow and standing up on its ends. His eyes turned an electric blue. "And I want you to _go away!_"


	26. Sasuke vs Naruto! Fall of a champion!

_**I own nothing, will never own anything, and will never earn money off of my fanfiction.**_

Naruto spiked his aura and burst towards Sasuke with his fist cocked back. Sasuke charged his energy as well. Sasuke's smirk he had worn had faded as a dark, black energy erupted from around him. Sasuke's eye color turned from black to a blood red, as one tomoe appeared in each of his pupils. _His training has paid off a bit; sure he's nowhere near as strong as I am, but for now..._ His arrogant smirk returned as the Curse Seal- in the form of black flames- washed over his body, changing his skin to a pale gray and the whites of his eyes to black. His hair grew long and untamed, and turned a greyish blue.

Sasuke dodged the punch and hopped back. Naruto fazed out, reappearing behind him with a red, demonic aura in the silhouette of a fox over him. One tail whipped around freely. "Stop playing the defensive and fight!" Naruto barked, "Or are you going to run off again?"

Sasuke whipped around, throwing a quick burst of kicks. "Even with Goku's training you're still a hopeless little weakling!"

Naruto caught Sasuke's foot and hopped into the air, throwing a kick in return. "For someone that nearly killed you at the Valley of End-"

"You should have heeded my warning!" Sasuke ducked a second kick and threw a punch. "I told you it's over! What part of that don't you understand?"

Naruto kicked Sasuke in the stomach while taking the punch to the face. "It doesn't have to be over! You have friends that care for you in Konoha and will die for you!"

Sasuke let out a war cry and clashed with Naruto, throwing punches and kicks faster than the untrained eye could see. Sasuke smirked. "What's wrong? Getting angry?"

Naruto blocked a punch and threw a kick, going back on the offensive. "What turned you into this... into this-"

"This what?" A trail of spit flew from his mouth as Naruto's fist connected with Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke stumbled back and gritted his teeth, raising his arms to block another attack. "Why should you even care?" Sasuke kicked Naruto in the chest, sending the blonde Shinobi tumbling back. "This isn't even your concern!" Sasuke charged. "This is my path that I choose to follow and neither you nor anyone else can steer me from it!" Naruto rolled back and lunged, sparking another clash. "My days of playing ninja-hero with you are long over!"

Naruto had a mixed feeling of amuse and shock. "Playing?" Naruto snarled, "I've saved your butt on more than one occasion, and you call that child's play? I risked my life along with Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji to save _you!_"

Sasuke laughed. "Stop bringing that up! You did it all in vain once you lost at the Valley of End!"

"It wasn't in vain!" Naruto growled, sending a palm strike into Sasuke's chest, knocking the Uchiha back. "Now I know what I have to do to bring you back!" Naruto fazed out, battering Sasuke with a quick burst of punches.

"It won't work!" Sasuke kicked Naruto in the chin, sending him flying into the air.

Naruto flipped around. "Maybe not at the Valley of End, but now I'm stronger!" Naruto yelled in rage and fired a volley of chi waves, racing towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the waves races towards him. "Chi manipulation?" He hopped into the air, barely dodging the waves as they crashed into the ground. He grimaced and bared his teeth. "So have I! Chidori!" he exclaimed, as a black and gray, literally chirping energy crackled in his hand.

Naruto gritted his teeth, performing a series of hand signs. "Shadow Clone-" His eyes widened. _I guess it's time to test this out..._

"Why did Naruto stop in the middle of a jutsu?" Hinata asked, noticing Naruto's strange stance.

"I don't know..." Sakura said, watching her friend spike his aura.

Naruto drew his hands parallel to his sides, raising one hand opposite to the other. He spread them out and formed a small ball of chi in between them. "That stance!" Kakashi exclaimed, "Did he learn it?"

"Learn what?" Jiraiya said, annoyed at not knowing what his own student was to attempt.

Tsunade smirked. "Every one in the turtle school _but_ me..."

"What?" Jiraiya yelled, "What is he doing?"

"Watch!" Kakashi said, directing Jiraiya's attention back on Naruto.

The ball of chi grew in Naruto's hands. "Kame..."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Turtle? What does that mean?_

"Hame..." Naruto smirked, as the ball grew even bigger. He cocked his arms back.

"Well I'll be damned!" Jiraiya exclaimed, "Will he be able to expel it?"

"Ha!" Naruto thrust his arms forward, firing the wave of death racing towards Sasuke.

"He actually did it." Tsunade chuckled.

"Was that one of Roshi's techniques?" Sakura asked her teacher, getting a nod from her teacher.

"Roshi!" Orihime exclaimed, "That is his technique, isn't it? I thought Roshi stopped accepting students."

"Goku was a pupil under Roshi for a long time." Tsunade said, "He was one of the students to train hard enough to be able to use it at full potential."

Orihime stared at Naruto's Kamehameha Wave quizzically. "So that's it?"

"Naruto has not yet utilized its full power." Tsunade said.

"What if he does?" Orihime asked.

"There won't be much of Earth left." Tsunade said, causing Orihime's eyes to widen at the thought of a Full Power Kamehameha. "But don't worry, he's far from being able to destroy the earth using it."

"It's still pretty impressive that he could learn it to some degree he can use it." Uryu complimented, "Maybe that lesson was what Ichigo was blowing off."

"Remind me to bop him on the head for doing that." Chad said.

The wave of death rushed towards Sasuke. _The Turtle Supremacy Wave? Where have I heard that name before? _He hopped in the air. "Even with the new techniques, you still can't hit a thing!"

Naruto whipped his arms upward, curving the wave upward. "I beg to differ!" Naruto exclaimed, smirking as the novice Kamehameha slammed into Sasuke's face, sending the Uchiha spiraling towards the stands of the arena. Sasuke flipped around, landing on the wall. He glared at his chest wide-eyed as a large, black bruise formed on it. "Kamehameha!" Sasuke's head snapped to the source of the words, his face now etched with shock as Naruto appeared directly in front of him.

Sasuke hopped into the air. _That was close..._He formed lighting in his hand once again, smirking as it started to chirp. _I'll make sure I don't miss!_ "Chidori!" Sasuke exclaimed, fazing out. Naruto grunted as the Chidori burned through his vest, scorching his skin. Sasuke spiked his aura and cocked his other hand back, glaring at his old friend. "Chidori!" He launched his attack, burning Naruto's cheek and sending him sailing into the brick wall on the other side of the arena. Sasuke drew his sword. "It is time to end this!" He spiked his aura as a bolt of lightning hit his sword, electrifying the blade. His Sharingan reacted to the increase in power as well, forming a second tomoe in each eye. "Today you die, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto's eyes shot open. He peeled himself from the wall and glared at the Uchiha. "There's so much I have to do first, Sasuke Uchiha." He spiked his aura. _Kurama._ A second tail formed, as a shockwave boomed from all around him.

Sasuke charged towards Naruto, sword poised to impale him. Naruto pulled out dual kunai and charged as well, clashing with Sasuke in flashes of swipes of steel. Naruto ducked a slash and lunged for a stab. Sasuke spun around the kunai and raised his sword, ready to strike down. Naruto shot up both kunai and blocked the strike, the three blades causing sparks as they grind against each other. Sasuke threw a kick to break the clash. Naruto raised his knee, blocking the kick. The two gritted their teeth and spiked their auras, causing red and black flames to scorch the ground on which they stood. "Wow..." Sakura stared in fear as her friend and her love clashed, not knowing who was to come out on top. "What power!"

Naruto slowly pushed forward, edging Sasuke closer and closer to the ground. Sasuke fell back and sent a kick into Naruto's stomach, sending him sailing into the air until he was less than a glint in the sky. _I know I didn't hit him that hard..._ Sasuke poised his sword.

Naruto flew higher into the air until the arena was no more than a little speck. "I think this is high enough." Naruto preformed a series of hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Six clones appeared next to him in the sky. "Clones: Divebomb!" The clones groaned. "Just do it!" The clones burst towards the ground like heat seeking missiles, aiming for Sasuke.

Sasuke looked to the sky, waiting for a sign of the Uzumaki's descent. Six dots appeared in the sky, growing bigger with every passing moment. _Wait..._ He squinted towards the growing dots, noticing spots of blonde on their heads. _Shadow Clones?_ The clones grew visible as they raced towards Sasuke at alarming speeds, causing the wind to whistle as they approached the ground, the same way a bomb would before it explodes. Sasuke leaped into the air, watching as two crash into the ground, turning into a puff of smoke. Sasuke sliced a clone in half as it sailed above him and impaled another through its head. "These are pitiful!" He dodged another clone and whipped around, slashing the sixth's stomach with a horizontal cut. "Where are you?!" he yelled, watching as nothing else came from the sky. _Wait... I recognize this..._ Sasuke's eyes widened as he whipped around, charging a Chidori in his hand while Naruto rushed towards him with a Rasengan in his hand. The two threw their attacks, hitting each other simultaneously. Naruto coughed up a trail of blood as the Chidori hit his stomach, sending him flying to the top of the stands and into the team owners' box. Yenma sat in his chair, panting with Alfred applying first aid to Yenma's wounds.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, "Who did this?"

"Kabuto!" Alfred exclaimed, "When you proved to be a match for the Uchiha boy, he went beserk! He talked about rallying the soldiers and assassinating the Hokage. Fury ran after him to stop him, but seeing what he did to the others, I'm not confident in his abilities to stop him."

Naruto's eyes widened. _That's why he's here... that's why that Akatsuki is here... I must warn the others!_

"I've placed in a call to a few friends that may be able to help." Alfred said, "I've alerted some of the other Kage to be on their toes for anymore attempts."

Naruto nodded. "Even though we brutally destroyed your team, thank you."

Alfred scoffed. "Well I didn't see it as brutally-" Naruto fazed out. "Respect your elders, boy..." he grumbled.

Naruto stood on top of the arena, glaring at Sasuke way on the other side. He fell into stance, forming a small, blue ball of chi on his hand. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at it, growing in his hand. _I- I did it without a clone!_ The sound of a chorus of birds chirping refocused Naruto's attention. Sasuke charged his Chidori, watching intently as both of their attacks grew in size. Sasuke smirked as two wings burst from his back, spraying black blood from their exit points.

The duo ran towards the edge and leaped, bursting towards each other. The two stared into each other's eyes as they rapidly approached one another. "Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed, throwing his arm forward.

"Sasuke!" Naruto responded, throwing his attack and clashing with Sasuke's Chidori.

* * *

Goku broke another clash with Toguro by a powerful kick to the face. Aang's eyes turned white as he entered the Avatar state once again, channeling the wind and chi. Luffy's skin steamed as he powered up again. "This is something I like to call the Second Gear!" Ichigo glared at the Full Powered Toguro through both slits of the Hollow mask. Natsu and Yusuke spiked their auras. Goku spiked his as well, as little bolts of electricity crackled around him.

Toguro stood up and let out a war cry, charging towards them once again. Natsu dodged a kick and shot a wave of fire into Toguro's face. Toguro grunted and kicked Natsu in the face, sending him sailing into the air. Yusuke fazed out, nailing Toguro in the side of the face with a punch. Yusuke cocked his leg back for a powerful kick. Toguro caught Yusuke's leg and slammed him into the ground. Toguro spun around, using Yusuke as a bat to knock away Luffy. "Sorry!" Yusuke flinched as Ichigo's sword passed over him, cutting a gash on Toguro's forehead.

Toguro fired a chi blast towards Ichigo. Ichigo hopped over the wave and returned his own. "Your increase in strength lowered your speed!" Ichigo fazed out, cutting a second, third, fourth, and fifth gash in Toguro's back.

Toguro screamed in pain and loosened his grip on Yusuke's leg. Yusuke sent a kick into Toguro's face and broke free of his grip. "Spirit Gun!" he exclaimed, firing a large beam of energy in Toguro's chest.

Aang fazed out, reappearing crouched and behind Toguro. "KIA!" Aang exclaimed, sending Toguro flying into the air by an energy tornado.

Goku fazed out, sending a kick into Toguro's chin, sparking a second clash. Toguro swung wildly at the Saiyan, who easily dodged his attacks. Goku nailed Toguro in the stomach with a chi enhanced punch.

"You can't stand this can you?" Goku asked, pummeling Toguro with a flurry of fists. "You've met your match, and you can't stand it! You're mad because you're not crushing us like the "weaklings" we are!"

Toguro laughed maniacally. Goku pulled a punch as his eyes widened. "You know what?" Toguro slammed his fist into Goku's chest, sending the Saiyan barreling back. Goku flipped around and burst towards Toguro, the two clashing again. Goku dodged a kick and crouched, firing a wave of chi through Toguro's kneecap. Toguro screamed in pain as the hole opened, rendering usage of that leg impossible. Toguro smirked. "You're right! I have met my match!" Toguro fazed out, sending a punch into Goku's ribs. Goku yelped in pain as Toguro hit him again. "But the other part is not entirely true!"

Goku flipped around, sending a roundhouse kick into Toguro's cheek. "How so?"

"I'm angry at the fact that a fighter as strong as you acts like you're just as insignificant as everyone else!" Toguro barked, "When I had won the Dark Tournament so many years ago it presented me the opportunity to become the strongest! That's your true purpose for becoming a fighter, Goku, don't tell me it isn't!"

"I started fighting to protect my loved ones!" Goku snapped.

"All of that is secondary!" Toguro said, "I can tell you're lying!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Goku gritted his teeth.

Ichigo and the others battered Toguro from all sides, opening wounds and forming bruises. Toguro swung his arms around, slamming into Luffy and Natsu. Luffy spun around and sent a Second-Gear-sandal into his face, sending Toguro stumbling back. Ichigo swiped his sword towards Toguro's neck. Toguro raised his arm, sacrificing his left hand for his neck. Toguro winced in pain and thrust his bloody stub forward, hitting Ichigo in the chin. "Explosive Wave!" he exclaimed, sending the six fighters sailing in every direction. Goku flipped around and charged towards Toguro again. "See, Goku, we're more alike than you think!" Toguro smirked as Goku pulled another punch. "I've been reading your thoughts, looking through your memories like an open book!" Goku's eyes widened as Toguro slammed his fist into Goku's nose. Toguro charged towards Goku, clashing with the Saiyan again. "I was like you; a happy go-lucky child with a drive to be the best fighter I could be!" Goku opened his mouth to say something. "Don't tell me again how you fight for justice! Korin's Tower? The Holy Water? Kami's lookout? Roshi said you could become stronger and in five seconds you were out the door not knowing what was to happen! You only knew that you'd become stronger!"

Goku kicked Toguro in the stomach, arching the man over his foot. "What about the Dragon Balls? If you can read my memories, you should realize that I used my wishes to-"

Toguro cackled. "You're seriously about to tell me that if the opportunity presented itself- for you to become the strongest fighter _ever_ in less than 20 words- you'd turn it down?" Goku let out a battle cry and fazed out, throwing a volley of chi blasts towards Toguro. Toguro trudged forward, smiling as every chi blast impaled him.

"He's not even putting up a fight!" Natsu and the others charged, battering Toguro on all sides. Toguro spiked his aura, expelling an explosive wave to knock the five away.

"What is he even doing?" Aang said, sending blow after blow into Toguro.

Toguro shot his hand upward, seizing Aang by the throat. Toguro let out another war cry and whipped Aang away, sending the Avatar tumbling back to his friends. Luffy stepped forward to charge again. Ichigo grabbed his shoulder. "Luffy, wait. He only has interest in Goku at this point, and with only one strong leg and one hand, there's not much he can do anymore."

"You're right." Luffy said, "Let's just see how this will play out for now."

**Aaaaaaaand that's 26. Favorite, review, subscribe, thanks.**


	27. Zetsu

**I own nothing!**

"Where's your Saiyan pride?" Toguro snarled, "There is a lust for blood, a lust to hear your enemies cry out in pain as they squirm under your power; it comes natural to humans and Saiyans alike!" Goku fazed out, hitting Toguro in the stomach over and over, forming new bruises with every strike. Goku cocked his fist back, connecting with Toguro's nose as he followed through, hearing a gratifying crunch as he broke the bone. Natsu, Yusuke, Ichigo, Aang, and Luffy appeared behind Toguro. "And as you get stronger, it will only get worse!" Toguro whipped around and lunged, grabbing Luffy by the face using his only hand left. Toguro burst towards the ground, slamming the back of Luffy's head into the pavement of the ring. The pirate went limp around his hand.

"Luffy!" Zoro and Nami exclaimed, watching as Toguro whipped Luffy towards the stands. Zoro hopped into the air and caught the unconscious Luffy.

"Over here!" Sakura waved towards Zoro, catching his attention. "Put him next to Ed." Sakura said, "Make sure Luffy doesn't hit his head while you're putting him down."

"I can fight with three swords at the same time." Zoro said, "I believe I can put a kid down-" Luffy's head hit the side of the seat. Sakura smirked at Zoro. Zoro laid Luffy next to Edward and sat down.

Toguro charged at his five opponents. "Spirit Gun!" Yusuke let a large, blue energy beam burst from his finger.

"Cero Wave!" Ichigo fired a large, red wave of energy.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu cocked his head back and held his breath as his chest rose. He exhaled, blowing a large line of fire from his mouth.

"Kamehameha!" Goku exclaimed, firing the large, blue wave of death at Toguro.

Aang, never caring to name his attacks, fired a large energy wave from his hand. "Ha!"

The five attacks scorched and impaled Toguro, turning the powerful, intimidating warrior into a scorched, bloody, mass of tissue and bone. Toguro looked up at the sky as his aura slowly faded. Goku stood over him. "Unknown to you, Goku, you've already started on the path."

"What path?" Goku asked.

"The path that will turn you..." He started laughing. "Into me!"

"I will never be like you." Goku snarled.

"That's what I said too." Toguro chuckled weakly. "So I trained harder and became stronger, so that once I fought me, he'd stand no chance!" He threw his head back, cackling. "And soon enough, you will be here, lying in a pool of his own blood, lecturing one like you the same thing!" Toguro predicted, "Here:" He shot his arm up, grabbing Goku's hand.

"What?!" Goku said, "What are you-"

"Don't try pulling away." Toguro warned, "I've already created a seal between my energy channel and yours; it's impossible to break until the user's energy is completely gone!"

Goku gritted his teeth. "What are you doing, Toguro?" He looked around him. "An energy barrier?" Ichigo and the others hopelessly beat at the barrier. Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but Goku couldn't hear.

"Giving you a kick start on the path!" Toguro said, "Save you the resistance!" A green aura formed around Toguro and Goku. "I give you all my power! The Full Power Super Saiyan is yours to use at will! You'll need it, Son Goku!"

Goku quickly pointed to the others and then to the clash between Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori. Goku's eyes widened as his aura burst all around him. His head titled back as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Tsunade watched in terror as her boyfriend absorbed her former comrade's energy.

Yusuke fazed out, sending a heel kick to Sasuke's head. Sasuke yelped in pain and plummeted to the ground. Naruto burst right past Yusuke, slamming the Rasengan into the wall of the arena, punching a hole through it. Naruto fazed out and joined his four friends. They stood over Sasuke, who had backed himself into a corner. Yusuke smirked. "I hear you've given our friend here a hard time since you've met him. Any last words before we beat the snot out of you?"

Sasuke drew his hands towards his eyes, nearly covering them. "Yes."

"Let's hear them." Ichigo said, cracking his neck.

"Solar Flare!" Sasuke exclaimed, causing a flash brighter than the sun to temporarily blind his opponents and everyone in the stands. Sasuke burst into the air and landed outside of the arena. _Losers... now to-_

"Stop right there!" Kabuto ran towards Sasuke with a kunai ready to strike.

"Sorry, Sasuke Uchiha does not take autographs!" A blade shot through Kabuto's chest. Kabuto puffed into smoke, turning out to be a substitution log. "Damn it! Another clone!"

"Suigetsu?" Sasuke watched as Karin and Jugo appeared next to Suigetsu.

"Thanks for telling us that this was your plan to get the Dragonballs!" Suigetsu said, "Coming to the Dark Tournament, of all places."

"I would have liked to have been there." Karin mumbled, sighing as she imagined Sasuke topless and fighting opponents.

"Let's see them." Jugo said, "I've heard that the winners get one wish per surviving member of the winning team. Did you wish for the location of Itachi?"

"I didn't win any Dragonballs and we still don't know the location of Itachi." Sasuke snapped, "We might want to leave soon."

Jugo's smile faded as his skin turned a light shade of gray. "What do you mean you didn't win?" he barked, charging towards Sasuke.

"Jugo!" Sasuke glared at Jugo with his Sharingan flaring. Jugo's legs shook as his normal skin color returned.

Jugo cleared his throat. "I'm- I'm sorry."

"Naruto entered the tournament as well." Sasuke retracted his wings as his skin took its normal shape and color once again.

"Please don't tell me you let _him_ defeat you!" Karin swooned. "We all know Sasuke would absolutely destroy him."

"I would have had him." Sasuke clenched his fists. "But his friends stepped in-"

"You let Konoha ninja defeat you?" Suigetsu laughed. "You're kidding!"

"These weren't ninja!" Sasuke snapped, "Naruto was joined by a Super Saiyan, a Shinigami, a Spirit Detective, a Mage, the Avatar, an Alchemist, a Sailor Senshi, and a dog demon. Now you tell me how easy fighting them would be." He heard the shuffling a feet, like marching, growing closer. "We need to get out of here."

"Why?" Jugo asked.

"Kabuto and Zetsu are planning to assassinate the Hokage." Sasuke said, "Alfred has alerted the other Kage, some of which may be on their ways here."

His three teammates looked at each other and nodded. "Alright then, lead the way." Jugo said, fazing out with the rest of the Itachi-pursuit team.

* * *

Zetsu stood in front of a huge mass of clones. "People, listen up!" Kabuto ordered, causing the mob of Zetsus to become silent. "Zetsu: who's left?"

"Naruto, Ichigo, Natsu, Yusuke, and Aang." Zetsu rattled off, "Goku's still able to battle but he's still dealing with Toguro."

"Good." Kabuto said, "Send five-"

"Four." Zetsu cut in, "I want to see what we're up against myself."

Kabuto grabbed Zetsu's shoulder. "What if you lose?"

"I have several merged black and white clones at our hideout ready to take my place." He smirked. "But with Goku being busy, the Saiyans and I will have no problem dealing with them." He and the four clones sunk into the ground, traveling to the location of the Saiyans. Zetsu popped his head out of the ground.

Nappa gasped. "Vegeta, look! An Oddish!" He grabbed the sides of Zetsu's fly trap and pulled him from the ground. "Nope, my bad, it's just another Zetsu." Nappa dropped Zetsu.

"Is it ready?" Zetsu asked.

"It's been ready!" Vegeta smirked. "Nappa! Let's go!"

"Yay!" Nappa exclaimed.

Vegeta and Nappa fired the large ball of energy into the sky, directly over the arena.

* * *

Ichigo looked up into the sky, as a large, white ball of energy loomed overhead. "What the heck?"

Naruto turned around and squinted, blocking his vision from the blinding light. "It looks like a giant moon."

"Guys!" Yusuke and Natsu exclaimed simultaneously as the ground moved under their feet.

"It's Vegeta!" Aang exclaimed, pointing to the two figures quickly descending.

"And Nappa!" Nappa yelled, landing on the ground next to Vegeta.

"I demand to know where Kakarot is!" Vegeta snarled, brushing past Goku's friends. Vegeta walked around the barrier. "What are you doing, Toguro?"

Toguro seemed to ignore him. "The barrier is soundproof Vegeta, we won't be able to know what's happening until one of them destroys the barrier." Zetsu and his four clones rose from the ground. "All I can tell is that Goku's restoring his chi, while Toguro's is draining."

"Good." Vegeta smirked. "I guess he'll have no choice but to fight seriously."

"Let us fight first." Zetsu said, "It is time we test out the White Zetsu."

Vegeta scowled. "Make it quick!"

"We're not fighting yet?" Nappa asked one of the clones, looking disappointed.

"You and Vegeta must wait until we've fought." Zetsu said, walking back over to the main Zetsu.

"Aw!" Nappa walked over to Vegeta with his head down.

The five Zetsu led the five battered Z-Fighters to the center of the arena. "It's an even match." Zetsu smirked.

The sounds of helicopters overhead caught Zetsu's attention. "Here I am, channel nine!" said a reporter leaning out of the helicopter. His cameraman zoomed in on the Zetsu. "HangNeck Island, home to the most controversial media even in the history of man, is reported to be the stage for a soon-to-be assassination attempt on the Hokage, who is in the stands today!"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "A what?!"

"Kakashi!" Jiraiya stood from his seat. "Alert the other Kage of this!"

Kakashi nodded. "Sakura! Stay with the Hokage and make sure nothing happens to her!" Kakashi fazed out.

The cameraman zoomed out on Zetsu and in on the five warriors in the arena. "All of this came from a distress call made by an anonymous source here on the island! Down there stands Zetsu, one of the remaining members of Team Toguro and one of the main culprits pointed out by the distress call, with several clones of himself standing against the five warriors battling against them! A giant, white ball of energy is looming overhead. We're not sure exactly what it is or what Zetsu plans to do with it!"

"My face must not be seen on social media! I have a child friendly image!" Nappa fired a blast of chi at one of the choppers, obliterating the helicopter.

The five Z-Fighters fell into stance.

"Child friendly-" Vegeta shook his head. "I'm- I'm not going to even ask."

Zetsu returned his attention to his opponents. "Time to see how strong you really are." He closed his eyes, seeing a clear outline of each of the five's energy networks. _Naruto and the Shinigami have some spunk! The other three aren't far behind!_ Zetsu opened his eyes, chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?" Naruto snarled.

"Because you all will be so tasty!" Zetsu licked his lips hungrily.

"I haven't even fired up yet!" Natsu said, "What you see is only a portion of what we can do!"

"I would suggest not underestimating them either." Ichigo warned.

"Ichigo is correct." Aang said, "We've never fought Zetsu before."

"We will beat them somehow!" Yusuke smirked. "Now, are you ready to fight or is there more trash talk?"

The four clones stared at Zetsu, waiting for his permission. Zetsu smirked. "One second." His feet turned outward away from each other and started to push, like the two were different bodies.

"What is he doing?" Aang said, watching in a mixture of fear and disgust as Zetsu's skin split and the halves formed two new arms, pushing away from each other as well. Another white clone appeared next to Zetsu.

"He's making more." Yusuke said, "They can burrow underground and if one gets to Goku, he's dead." Yusuke beamed. "I got it!" Ichigo and the others gave Yusuke a strange look.

"The last time you made a helpful plan you nearly killed us all at Daimao's palace." Ichigo pointed out, doubting his friend's strategic abilities.

"I take the two clones on the left, Ichigo, take the two in the middle, Naruto, take the one clone and Zetsu on the right, and Natsu and Aang, guard the barrier." Yusuke said, returning his attention back on the clones.

Natsu groaned. "Why do I have to take guard duty?"

"Because it's a good idea and because I picked you to guard Goku!" Yusuke barked.

"Fine!" Natsu grumbled; he and Aang fazed out, reappearing over the barrier.

The six clones charged, clashing with the trio of Yusuke, Ichigo, and Naruto. Ichigo caught an elbow strike and returned a kick. Yusuke ducked a roundhouse kick and countered with a punch to the face. He whipped around, nailing the second clone in the cheek with a kick. Naruto hopped a sweep kick and shot both legs out, hitting both clones simultaneously with a split kick. The three spiked their auras, clashing with the clones again in an impressive display of speed. "Hiei," Kurama squinted. "Use your eye of Jagan and tell us how Yusuke's doing."

Hiei nodded. He closed his eyes and reopened them, smirking as a third eye opened on his forehead with a purple color. "What do you see there, Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yusuke and Ichigo are doing fine." Hiei said, "Their chi is draining quickly, partially because of the battle with Toguro-" His eyes flew open. "Naruto, look out!"

Naruto yelped in pain as a knee strike from one of the clones connected with Naruto's kidney, sending the ninja tumbling to the ground. Ichigo and Yusuke spiked their auras, knocking the clones back. Ichigo fazed out blocked Zetsu's path to Naruto. "Get up, Naruto!"

Naruto rolled to his feet. The six Zetsu sunk into the ground and rose again, surrounding the three from all sides. "That's it!" Natsu fazed out.

"Natsu!" Aang fazed out, chasing after the fire mage. The two landed in the middle of the group.

Yusuke growled. "Didn't I say-"

"I wasn't going to sit idly by while you guys fought to the death!" Natsu fazed out. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he exclaimed, driving a flaming fist through a clone's chest. The clone yelped in pain, like a high pitched, distorted bird, and fell to his knees. "Let's go!" Natsu pulled back, letting the clone drop to the floor.

Zetsu winced in pain. "Look at that." Zetsu said, "It's five against five. Let's make a game out of this. One on one, one at a time."

Ichigo snarled. "This isn't a game! We'll take all of you at-"

"Ichigo!" Aang said, "If we follow by their rules, we can by more time for Goku to get out of... whatever is happening!"

Ichigo stopped. He smirked. "Fine."

"I'll go first." Natsu and a clone stepped forward.

"Stop buying time for yourselves and get on with it!" Vegeta barked.

Natsu fazed out, sending a palm strike into the clone's nose. The clone spun back uncontrollably as Natsu disappeared again, reappearing under the clone to break his spine using an elbow strike. The clone shrieked in pain as it arched back. Natsu rolled back and leaped into the air, sending a heel strike into the clone's face, hearing its skull crack as its head slammed the ground. Natsu leaped back. "I win."

"I'm surprised!" Zetsu smirked. "But let's see if your friends will fare the same!" Zetsu stepped forward. "I will go."

Aang stepped forward as well. "Then so will I."

Ichigo shot his hand out a moment to late as Aang fazed out. "Aang!"

Aang charged towards Zetsu, forming small funnels of wind and energy around his hand. "Tornado Fist!"

Zetsu licked his lips. "This will be quicker than I thought!" Zetsu said, arching over Aang's fist.

"Tornado-" Zetsu melted into the ground. Aang gasped as a hand snatched his ankle from underneath.

"Paralyzing hand!" Zetsu exclaimed, stopping Aang completely by just grabbing his ankle. "Absorb!" He pierced Aang's skin with his nails as a green aura formed around Aang.

"What is he doing to him?" Katara stood from her seat.

The white glow from Aang's eyes slowly faded as the green aura died down. Zetsu released Aang from his grasp, the Avatar instantly hitting the floor. Zetsu rose from the ground. "He's still breathing!" Zetsu said, "Good. I like it when my food squirms!" The two venus fly trap-like extensions widened.

Ichigo and Naruto fazed out. The two appeared with their weapons drawn in front of the Akatsuki. "You won, Aang's unconscious, back off!" Naruto barked, "Now!"

Zetsu smirked and backed away. "Fine; you'll just be delaying the inevitable."

Katara ran into the middle of the arena. "Give me Aang."

Naruto scooped Aang into Katara's arms. Katara glared at Zetsu, forming ice around his feet. She leaped into the air and landed in her chair with Aang unconscious on her lap. Yusuke let out a war cry and hit the nearest clone, triggering the next match between them. Yusuke ducked a roundhouse kick and lunged, his hand cocked back. "Hya!" he exclaimed, sending a wave of chi directly through the clone.

"Tch." Naruto charged.

"Yusuke's got the right idea!" Ichigo swung his sword, chopping the final clone's head off. He turned towards the real Zetsu and charged.


	28. Curse Seals

**I own nothing.**

Zetsu sunk into the ground. "Energy bond: Absorb!"

"Not this time!" Ichigo shot his hand toward the ground and grasped Zetsu's, ripping Zetsu from the ground. "Naruto! Do something!" Naruto fell into stance as a small blue orb appeared on his hand. "Hurry up, Naruto!" Ichigo exclaimed, already feeling weak.

"I'm trying!" Naruto's orb grew to its full size. "Rasengan!" he exclaimed, rushing towards Zetsu with the attack. Naruto lunged, hitting Zetsu in the stomach and sending both Ichigo and Zetsu slamming into the stairs of the stands.

Zetsu's fly trap extensions split apart and stretched, widening over Ichigo's head. "Now you die!"

Ichigo swung his sword, slicing one of the extensions off. Ichigo hopped to his feet and poised his sword at Zetsu's heart. "Get rid of this energy bond, and maybe I can convince the other Shinigami here to let you leave with your life!"

"I can't unless one of us dies; go ahead." Zetsu smirked. "This isn't the last of me. There are six more ready to pop up in my place! You really think I'd enter a battle without having a plan to fall back on?"

"I guess we'll be ready when we see you again!" Ichigo plunged his sword into Zetsu's heart, making the Akatsuki wretch around the blade. Ichigo ripped his other hand from Zetsu's energy bond jutsu and retracted the sword.

Zetsu chuckled at the Shinigami. "Be prepared for the Red Dawn, Ichigo." Zetsu closed his eyes as his chi signature disappeared.

"Zetsu's chi is gone, Vegeta!" Nappa and Vegeta hopped down to the center of the arena.

The now four battered warriors fell into stance. "Two on two?" Yusuke proposed.

"I came here to fight Kakarot, and no one else!" Vegeta looked at the barrier, with his long-awaited rival inside. "I will not fight until he comes out."

"But Vegeta!" Nappa whined, "My tail is itching! I have to fight something Vegeta!"

"Tail?" Naruto looked Nappa up and down. "What tail?"

Nappa uncurled his tail from around his waist. "This one. Everyone of our race has one. I have one, Vegeta has one, Kakarot has one-"

"By Kakarot you mean Goku," Ichigo said, "Right?"

"Yup." Nappa chimed, "We're part of an alien race called the Saiyans. We travel around the galaxy blowing stuff up; it's great fun, but Kakarot decided not to accept our offer." Nappa gasped. "Oh yeah, almost forgot!" He spiked his aura and arched back as his eyes turned a solid blue and his beard and tail solid yellow. "Kakarot, Vegeta, and I can go Super Saiyan!" Vegeta smirked and spiked his aura, turning Super Saiyan as well.

Ichigo, Naruto, Yusuke, and Natsu slowly turned their heads to the chi barrier surrounding Goku. "Goku's..." Natsu started.

"An alien?" Yusuke finished.

"Yup." Nappa frowned. "He wasn't that educated in the academic arts; unlike Kakarot and Vegeta, I went to Saiyan University!"

"What could you have possibly majored in to match your intelligence?" Vegeta asked, surprised that someone like Nappa graduated college, let alone at one of the most prestigious colleges in the galaxy..

"Child psychology..." Nappa spiked his aura. "Of a minor in pain!" He charged towards the four with impeccable speed for someone his size.

Natsu rushed towards Nappa, sparking a clash between them. Nappa smirked as he dodged Natsu's attack with ease. _How is he this fast-_

"I love this game!" Nappa kicked Natsu in the stomach, sending Natsu sailing into the air.

_I couldn't even see him-_ Nappa sent a kick into Natsu's stomach, sending him slamming into the ground.

"Tag..." Nappa pointed. "You're it!" Nappa flew high into the air. "No tagsies-backsies-"

"Nappa!" Vegeta barked, "Get back down here!"

"But Vegeta, Natsu's it!" Nappa fazed out, scooping Vegeta in his arms. "We have to run, before you get tagged-"

Vegeta pushed Nappa away. A sweat-drop rolled down the side of Naruto and Yusuke's heads. Natsu stood up and fell into stance, charging a wave of chi. "Natsu!" Happy exclaimed, "Hold nothing back!"

Nappa turned towards Happy and gasped. "It's a Pokemon!" He chimed, rushing towards Natsu with a Pokeball. "I've never seen your kind-" Nappa yelped in pain as Natsu's energy wave crashed into his back. "Ouch! Are you a psychic Pokemon that can attack me using mind attacks?"

"I hit you with an energy wave, you idiot!" Natsu yelled.

Nappa grabbed Happy by his arm, dangling the flying cat over the ground. "Hey Natsu, do you know what Pokemon this is?"

"It's a not-yours-to-keep Pokemon!" Natsu charged towards Nappa.

"I've never heard of that one before!" Nappa sat Happy back in his seat. "Now wait right here, little Pokemon, I need to take care of some business and soon you will be mine!"

Happy shook his head and laughed nervously. "No way!"

Nappa frowned. "Well, I can't force you to be in the Pokeball." He whipped around, sending a roundhouse kick into Natsu's stomach. Natsu flipped back and spiked his aura, clashing with Nappa again.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu exclaimed, sailing right past Nappa with the fiery fist. Nappa fazed out, sending a knee strike into Natsu's stomach.

Natsu arched over Nappa's knee, spitting out a trail of blood. "Ultra mega cool... smash... move with two hands!" Nappa bundled his fists together and smashed them in the back of Natsu's head, sending him sailing towards the ground.

Natsu flipped around and fired a volley of chi waves at the large man. "Take this!"

"Okay!" Nappa said, parrying all of the blasts and sending them askew into the air.

Natsu stared shocked at Nappa, looking unscathed by the recent barrage. "How- how did you-"

"You look mad." Nappa said. "You know that the first step to properly solving your problems is setting up good communication-"

Natsu fazed out, throwing a punch. Nappa sidestepped the punch. "I was talking..." He spiked his aura. "To Vegeta!" He fazed out, sending a kick into Natsu's stomach. Nappa followed with a punch to the face and a kick to the ribs, making the mage bend every which way with every blow.

Ichigo clenched his fist, watching as Natsu was beaten around the arena, barely having the chance to fight back. Nappa sent a wave of chi into Natsu's chest, sending him barreling towards the ground. Natsu flipped around, his clothes torn, scratches, bruises, and scorch marks dotted his body. Natsu stepped forward to charge again. Naruto stepped in front of him. "Wait, Natsu." Naruto perforned a series of hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Seven clones appeared from smoke.

Nappa gasped. "Vegeta!" he exclaimed, "I can't... believe it."

"Hey!" The Narutos pointed at Nappa. "That's my catch phrase!" The seven clones and Ichigo and Yusuke charged towards Nappa.

Ichigo fazed out, hitting Nappa in the face with a punch. "Ow! He hit me!" Yusuke fazed out, sending a roundhouse kick in Nappa's cheek. "Ow! He hit me too!" Nappa spun uncontrollably, sailing towards Naruto.

"Here's my chance!" Naruto fell into stance, forming a small ball of blue energy on his hand. Naruto smirked as the ball grew to its full size. "Rasengan!"

Nappa regained control of his flight and burst towards Naruto, smirking as Naruto thrust hiss arm forward. "Do a barrel roll!" Vegeta grinned.

Nappa barrel rolled out of the way of the Rasengan and nailed Naruto in the chin with a kick. "I get it!"

Vegeta frowned, realizing Nappa was the only one laughing. "Shut up, Nappa."

Nappa flipped around and fazed out, clashing with the clones and Ichigo and Yusuke. Nappa caught a kunai and fazed out once again, destroying the clones with ease. He crushed the kunai in his hand, smirking as it turned into smoke. "Not gonna lie guys," Nappa said, "Dick move."

Ichigo and Yusuke clashed with Nappa, the three disappearing in a flurry of fists, kicks, and steel swipes of a sword. "They're moving so fast!" Kagome watched the fighters in awe.

"Too bad Ichigo and Yusuke haven't hit Nappa once." Ami said, "I've been recording this entire tournament on my new Senshi recorder." She scooted over to Kagome, sitting about four seats to the right of her. "If I slow it down..."

A slow motion Ichigo and Yusuke sent their attacks toward Nappa, who dodged them at the same time. "Wow..." Kagome watched on as Nappa dodged a volley of attacks from both fighters. "You can only imagine what training he's been through to get that fast!"

"Pattycake, pattycake, baker's man!" Nappa punched Ichigo in the cheek. "Bake me a cake as fast as you can!" Nappa sent a heel kick on Ichigo's head and nailed Yusuke in the back with an elbow strike to the spine, sending the two fighters slamming into the ground. Nappa smiled, giving them a thumb up. "Good effort, but I'm still the undefeated Pattycake champion."

Ichigo stared quizzically at the Saiyan elite. "What?"

"At least you decided to use some strategy, not like that fire mage with his Pokemon." Nappa said.

"I'm not a Pokemon!" Happy folded his arms and frowned.

"His name is Happy!" Natsu filled his chest with fire and exhaled, blowing a large wave of fire into the air. Naruto stood up, firing a wave of chi towards Nappa.

Nappa turned around. "I thought you said his name was- oh my-" The fire washed over Nappa, engulfing the Saiyans in flames. Yusuke and Ichigo quickly flew out of the way of the fire, watching the flames as they hid their enemy.

Natsu turned to Naruto and smiled. "We got him!" Natsu and Naruto gave each other a high five.

"Way to go Natsu!" Happy exclaimed. His smile faded as the smoke cleared. "Natsu, look out!"

Natsu whipped around and gasped as Nappa sent a scorched fist into Natsu's face, sending him headfirst into the steel railing lining the inside of the arena. Natsu weakly lifted his head, only to be hit again by a powerful kick to the chin. Nappa scooped up Natsu. "Well, he's unconscious and unable to fight." He flew over to Lucy and Gray. "Here you guys go; if he keeps training, he could be an excellent-" Nappa looked at the ground and gasped. "Vegeta!"

"What is it?" Vegeta said, getting nothing but stutters from his partner. "Spit it out!"

"I can fly!" Nappa said, wearing a huge dumb grin on his face.

Vegeta's fist clenched as he fought back the urge to scream. "Yes, Nappa." He took a deep breath. "Yes you can."

"You know," Yusuke smirked, "You guys are gonna be in real trouble once Goku is ready to fight!"

"Kakarot." Vegeta corrected, "Sadly, we won't be able to let you watch us getting reprimanded." Vegeta's eyes widened as he and Nappa arched in pain. Their skin turned a pale shade of purple as their hair turned a dark gray. They opened their eyes again, which had turned gold while the whites of their eyes turned black. Vegeta grinned evilly at the now three able-bodied fighters. "You'll be dead." he said in a raspy voice, sending a chill up their spines.

Nappa frowned. "But I want Kakarot to see them die."

Vegeta's grin faded. "Nappa, we-"

"Didn't you just say you wouldn't fight until Kakarot arrived?" Nappa said, "Killing them won't speed up anything. Time may seem faster since we're having fun, but it won't go faster." he said, retaining his own voice unlike Vegeta.

"Fine!" Vegeta's own voice returned. "You'd better thank Nappa; he just bought you three more hours!"

"You're welcome." Nappa chimed, sitting on the floor.

The five sat on the hard ground of the outer bounds of the arena, waiting for Goku to come out of the barrier.

_Three hours later..._

Nearly all of the fans in the crowds left, leaving the new Z-fighters and their many friends in the stands. Kakashi re-entered the arena. _Wow. This place cleared out quickly, what did I miss?_ He hopped into the stands and took his seat next to Jiraiya once again. "What's happened?"

"Zetsu's gone, Nappa has been mopping the floor with our team, and Goku still hasn't come out of the barrier." Jiraiya droned, "Vegeta and Nappa have been waiting for Goku to come out for the past three hours, and Nappa won't shut up!"

"Is he out yet?" Nappa said.

"No." Vegeta, Ichigo, Naruto and Yusuke droned.

"Is he out yet?"

"No."

"Is he out yet?"

"No."

"Is he out yet?"

"No."

"Is he out yet?"

"I swear to Kami," Ichigo snarled, "If you ask that one more freaking time!"

Nappa sat there in silence. He smirked. "Is he here-"

"No!" They barked simultaneously.

Vegeta's scouter beeped. "Time's up!"

Nappa grinned. "Let's go!"

Ichigo, Yusuke, and Naruto stood up and spiked their auras. Nappa fazed out, reappearing behind Ichigo. "Wha-"

"Surprise!" Nappa exclaimed, jabbing Ichigo in both of his temples. Ichigo yelped in pain and slumped to the ground, barely conscious.

"Ichigo!" Chad watched in terror as his friend received a kick in the chin by Nappa, sending Ichigo tumbling to the edge of the arena.

Nappa fazed out, sending a large wave of chi crashing into Naruto. Naruto sailed into the air and flipped around, looking frantically for the Saiyan. "Where did he-" Naruto gasped in pain as Nappa sent an elbow strike into the back of his head. Naruto slammed into the ground.

Nappa charged towards Yusuke. Yusuke took a deep breath and fell into stance. "I guess it's my turn!"

Nappa's eyes widened as he stopped moving. "What are you doing, Nappa?" Vegeta asked.

"It's his turn, Vegeta," Nappa said, "I gotta wait for him."

A trail of blood ran from Vegeta's nose. "Uh... uh-uh..."

"Are you okay, Vegeta?" Nappa asked, concerned for his friend.

"Yes; I'm just having an aneurism from the amount of sheer stupidity that you've spewed today." Vegeta said.

"Wow." Nappa smirked. "I didn't think you were that stupid, Vegeta."

Vegeta screamed in rage as his aura exploded. "I can't wait for something to shut you up!"

Yusuke smirked. "For my turn," He fell into stance. _Goku's techniques have never failed before so don't fail me now!_ "Kame..."

Nappa gasped. "A turtle? I love turtles!" Nappa said, "Can I have it?"

Yusuke smiled deviously. "Yes you can. Just hold out your arms and close your eyes."

Nappa smiled and closed his eyes, holding his arms out. "I'm ready!"

"Hame..." The ball growing between Yusuke's hands grew larger. "Ha!"

"I can hear it coming!" Nappa said with glee.

"Open your eyes!" Vegeta warned, "It's a trick!"

"But tricks are for kids!" Nappa smiled, waiting to embrace his "turtle".

"You know what?" Vegeta smirked, "Go ahead. Catch your turtle."

The wave smashed into his face, sending the big Saiyan barreling back. Nappa flipped around and felt his face, wincing at the forming bruise. "Do you know what you've done?!" Nappa shouted, "My precious modeling career!" Nappa gritted his teeth and spiked his aura. "You've gone too far! I was trying to be a team player, trying to be a nice guy-"

"You nearly killed my friends!" Ichigo and Naruto stood up and spiked their auras.

"I said I tried!" Nappa charged again. "Bomber DX!" he exclaimed, blowing Yusuke into the air with a large yellow ball of chi.

"That's it!" Naruto and Ichigo fazed out, clashing with Nappa in a flurry of attacks. Nappa growled and screamed in rage, kicking Naruto in the stomach and punching Ichigo in the face, sending the two tumbling to the ground.

Nappa took a deep breath as his aura spiked again. "Goodbye!" he exclaimed, firing a massive, blue wave of energy towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as he crossed his arms in front of his face. "It's too strong Naruto!" Kakashi warned, "Get out of the way!"

Ichigo stared in shock as the wave rapidly approached Naruto. "Shit!" Ichigo rushed towards Naruto.

Uryu's eyes widened. "Ichigo! What are you doing?!"

Ichigo dove towards Naruto, shoving him out of the way. Orihime gasped as her friend screamed in pain as the wave hit him. "Ichigo..."

Naruto and Yusuke stood up, staring in shock at their friend being blasted by the wave. The wave slowly faded into the air, leaving a motionless Ichigo lying on the ground. "Oh my gosh!" Chad rushed to Ichigo and knelt down, feeling his pulse. _Barely alive..._ He slung Ichigo over his shoulder. "Orihime!" He rushed his friend over to her. "Quickly!"

Orihime took Ichigo from Chad. "Why, Ichigo?" she mumbled.

Chad put his ear up to Ichigo's chest, taking a deep sigh of relief as Ichigo's chest rose and descended. "He's breathing."

Naruto charged. "Rasengan!"

Nappa smirked. "I didn't think you still had any fight left in you!" Nappa ducked the Rasengan and sent a punch into Naruto's stomach, arching the Shinobi over his fist. Nappa drew back, letting Naruto drop to his knees. "It's been fun." Nappa held out his hand, charging a yellow wave of chi. "But now you die!"

Naruto looked past Nappa and smirked. "I don't think I'm going to die today."

"Nappa!" Vegeta exclaimed, "Behind you!"

Nappa whipped around. "K-kakarot?"

Goku glared at the large Saiyan. "It's like he's not even Super Saiyan!" Vegeta gawked at his rival. "H-has he really done it?"

Goku spiked his aura and let out a war cry, creating a small crater. Yusuke weakly stood up. "Whoa!" Yusuke whispered, "I could feel that from all the way over here!"

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. "What- what happened..." He looked towards the arena and squinted from the bright light. "Is- is that Goku?"

Goku's aura spiked even more as he screamed again, literally shaking the arena. Inuyasha and Natsu's eyes flew open. "I felt an earthquake." Inuyasha groggily shook his head.

Natsu rubbed his eyes from the blinding lights. "Yeah, what's going-"

"Guys, look!" Luffy said, he and Aang awake and staring into the source of the blinding lights. "Ed! Usagi!" Luffy stretched his arm and slapped the two awake.

"Stop that!" Sakura caught his hand, "You'll just hurt them!"

"I'm well." Edward said, slowing getting up and walking to the railling.

"What's going on?" Usagi said, "I felt a tremor..."

"He's literally glowing!" Naruto said, backing away from Nappa.

Goku stepped closer to Nappa, literally glowing with a golden aura. "The Full Power Super Saiyan?"

Goku smirked, etching a face of fear on Nappa's face. "I know this isn't entirely your faults, so I'll make sure this is painless." Goku fazed out, reappearing behind Nappa. "Ha!" he exclaimed, firing a massive, yellow wave of chi into Nappa's back, sending him sailing into the wall. Goku chuckled and disappeared again, reappearing to send a kick into Nappa's kidneys.

Nappa screamed in pain as he arched back, shooting blood from his mouth to the railing. Goku took the back of Nappa's head, slamming it into the railing until his body went limp. Goku stepped back and watched as Nappa sunk to the ground unconscious. Goku turned to his unconscious brother lying on the battlefield and raised his hands. "Purificationem: Malum expellere!" he exclaimed, firing a white beam of chi into Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta's faces.

Nappa's curse seal began to flare and turn white as a guttural scream came from inside Nappa. Goku closed his eyes and thrust his arms again, smirking as Nappa's eyes flew open and returned to their natural color. A purple fog slowly flowed from Nappa's mouth, manifesting into the shape of a larger Nappa. Nappa's hands shot up and clenched his throat as he starting hacking up phlegm and blood onto the floor of the arena. His purple skin color started to drain as it returned to Nappa's slightly tan skin tone. Kakashi's eyes widened. _The Curse Seal is gone!_

Nappa's body fell limp again. Vegeta stared at the fog being drawn from him as well. _What the hell is this?_ Vegeta dropped to his knees as he gasped for air. "K-kakarot!" Vegeta looked at his rival in fear and awe as the three bodies of fog bulged and solidified, forming a purple and gray colored Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. "What have you done?"

"Save you, Vegeta." Goku smirked, feeling the three recently exorcized beings from their hosts spike their auras.

"Are those-" Jiraiya stuttered in fear. "The Curse Forms?"

Kakashi nodded. "Apparently they can be exorcized, like demons or Choji's stomach after Mexican food."

"Naruto, Yusuke," Goku said, "Stay out of this fight." Naruto and Yusuke nodded as they hopped behind the rail.

Curse Raditz charged. "Where's your Saiyan pride?!" Goku fazed out. Curse Raditz halted and grunted in annoyance. _Where'd you-_

"Kamehameha!" Raditz whipped around, only to be blasted away by a large, blue wave of death. Goku fazed out, reappearing behind Curse Nappa. "Ready?"

"The artificial moon, Vegeta, now!" Nappa exclaimed, as Goku ended the Curse's life with a large, yellow wave of chi.

Goku's eyes widened. "Moon?!" Curse Vegeta's tail twitched an pulsated as his black and eyes turned bright red. His body bulged and mutated, sprouting light blue hairs from all over his body.

"What's he doing?" Ichigo said, watching as the Curse's face reformed, taking the shape of an ape. His body expanded as he grew, until he towered over the arena. "He's at least 40 feet tall!"

"Kabuto!" The Curse yelled, smirking as Kabuto and the second Zetsu appeared on his shoulder from smoke. "Attack!" he exclaimed.

"They could hear you." Kabuto and Zetsu leaped from the ape's shoulder, sinking into the ground as soon they hit it. Goku rushed towards the two and swiped for their hands, but to no avail.

The sound of scuffling and scraping around the arena caught Kakashi's attention. "What is that?" He hopped up the stands and onto the top ring of the arena, peering over the side slack-jawed as a giant mob of White Zetsu quickly rushed towards the arena. "Well..." Rangiku, in her loose fitting Shinigami uniform, cut through another group of White Zetsu clones. "Shit." A ball of molten rock and lava melted a row of Zetsu. "The Mizukage showed up?"

Mei Terumi, the Mizukage, swung her leg around, knocking several Zetsu clones to the ground. "You guys are great at taking hits!" She dodged a kick and hopped in the air, breaking ones nose with her kick in return.

Kakashi reappeared next to the Hokage. "Huge mob of White Zetsu closing in on the arena. I guess this was your assassination."

"They won't take me down without a fight." Tsunade stood from her seat. "Sakura, here's what we do-" Vegeta fazed out, reappearing with a groggy Nappa and Raditz next to him. Tsunade clenched her fists. "Vegeta."

"As the tactical commander and prince of a warrior planet, I think I'd be better qualified to devise a battle plan." Vegeta said, "Especially since I was there while we were planning. Nappa, Raditz, and I will bring everyone except Kakarot over here. Kakarot has his duty to fulfill."

"I'm the Hokage!" Tsunade exclaimed, "How dare you interrupt me!"

"I can bet you I'll do it again." Vegeta smirked. "After this business is all said and done. Nappa, Raditz, take the inside of the arena, Kakashi and I will take the outside." Raditz an Nappa fazed out. Vegeta burst high above the arena, firing a beam of chi into the ape's eye. Vegeta laughed as the ape yelped in pain and batted Goku, sending him slamming into the railing of the stands. Vegeta flew through a crowd of Zetsu, firing a large volley of yellow chi waves to obliterate them. "Mizukage!"

Mei turned around, eyes wide as the Saiyan raced towards her. "Vegeta?"

Vegeta scooped her off of her feet and burst back towards the arena, blasting waves of chi into the Zetsu hordes. "I'm taking you to where we can discuss a battle plan, devised by me, of course."

"My knight has come to take me away?" Mei said in a flirtatious tone.

"Don't get comfy for too long." Vegeta set her down in the slowly growing mass forming around the Hokage and Sakura. Kakashi appeared with Rangiku by his side. "It's simple: Kakarot's friends and Raditz, Nappa, and Inuyasha and friends take the center around the arena. Shinigami and other friends of Ichigo, along with the Shinobi and Kunoichi and psychics- yes, you too, Kuwabara- man the outskirts of the island and slowly work your way inward. The Hokage and Mizukage must stay here with Kakarot and I to ensure their safety."

"Are you saying I can't handle myself?" Tsunade and Mei said simultaneously.

"I'm saying that you could take care of yourselves better if we were there to take care of you too." Vegeta said, "Pirates, Alchemists, and Sailor Senshi: make sure no more Zetsus get on the island by working from the outskirts and out. Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko, pair up with one of the four mages and guard the four entrances to the arena."

"What about Happy and I?" Sokka asked, blades drawn and war paint on.

"Hai!" Happy exclaimed.

Vegeta fazed out, snatching Goku's small, brown burlap satchel with the one-star ball inside it. He dropped it in Sokka's lap. "You two guard this."

Sokka stared at the satchel with disdain. "Seriously?"

Vegeta spiked his aura and screamed in rage, going Super Saiyan Two. All of the different members and supporters of Team Z-Fighters dispersed, leaving to their posts. The Hokage and Mizukage spiked their auras as well, charging the giant ape. Vegeta burst off in a flash of chi, to fight alongside his rival once again.


	29. Clash with the horde

**I own nothing**

Usagi led the sailors, pirates, and alchemists to the shore near the boat docks. The waters now glinted from the reflection of the pink sky and the setting sun. "Franky! Drop the anchor!"

Luffy gasped as the large ship crashed into the sands. "Is that-"

The figurehead of the ship was a large lion face with two crossbones behind it resembling a typical Jolly Roger. The anchors of it were positioned at each side of the front of the ship. They both resembled large lion paws. The four other members of the Straw Hat Pirates waved to them from the deck. "The Thousand Sunny in the flesh!" Sanji leaped from the huge ship docked in the sand. "It looks like we missed the action." Franky, Brook, and Chopper landed on their feet. "Do you know anything about those naked, albino freaks with the green hair?"

"I'll tell you about it once we've gotten rid of them." Luffy said, "The Thousand Sunny and us need to make sure that no more clones reach the island."

"Guys," Brook said, "We need to get them off of the ship first."

The Straw Hat Pirates whipped around, watching as several Zetsu clones climbed onto the ship. "I have an idea." Usagi said, "Luffy, you and your friends man the docks. The sailors and I will take the nature reserves near the ocean. Ed, you and the other alchemists take the resort beaches." Usagi turned to her friends. "You guys can't fly, can you?"

Ami shook her head. "I'm afraid not. You're the only Sailor Senshi capable of flight. I've called the other Senshi; they should be here by-"

"Usagi!" Usagi looked up as a large spacecraft loomed overhead. "We're here to help!"

"Hotaru!" Usagi waved to the girl in the purple Japanese school girl outfit who leaped from the window of the spacecraft, along with the other Senshi. The eight Senshi looked to Usagi. "Follow me." Usagi burst into the air, with the other Senshi racing after her on the ground.

* * *

Ed, Alphonse, and Winry reached the shoreline near the amusement park, where the peak of the tallest roller coaster could be seen from that far away. "They're gaining." Alphonse said, hearing the shrieks of the mob of White Zetsu clones chasing behind them. "I don't know why Izumi and Roy sacrificed themselves like that."

"I don't know either." Ed grimaced. "But I'll make sure these green and white bastards don't get away with it."

"A group of Zetsus are coming from the ground, Ed!" Winry said, dodging a hand that shot from the ground.

Ed shot his hand down and ripped the clone from the ground. He cocked his auto-mail arm back, smirking as it morphed into a blade. "Brother! Behind you!" Alphonse warned, as a clone charged towards his brother. Ed impaled the clone and threw a kick back, nailing the clone in the chin.

"No!" Winry ducked a punch and whipped out her wrench, beating the clone across the head with it. The clone hopped back and stared quizzically at the wrench, questioning its effectiveness. Winry cocked her arm back and launched the wrench towards the clone. "Take this!"

The clone leaned to the side, smirking as the wrench flew through the air. "Gigi!" he sputtered, charging towards the unarmed Winry.

"Edward!" Winry quickly backed away from the clone. "I kinda need you!"

Edward batted away six more clones and winced in pain as one bit his arm. "Kinda busy over here!"

Alphonse swung his arm, clobbering a group of clones. "Sorry Winry, get him to come over here! Maybe we can-"

The clone chasing Winry shrieked in pain as it combusted into flames, stopping it in its tracks. "Fire?" Winry stepped towards it. "Nothing caused it to light on fire."

"That's where you're wrong."

"Roy?!" Winry exclaimed, watching as Roy and Izumi landed on their feet. "We thought you were-"

"We were chasing them." Izumi said, "Cowards turn and run once enough of them go down."

Ed smirked. "I don't know why I thought you two were goners."

"Neither do I." Roy smirked. "We all know that you would have gone down first if it was just the two of us, Fullmetal."

Edward spiked his aura and burst into the air. "Guys! Get down!" he warned, charging two balls of chi on each of his palms. Izumi, Roy, Winry, and Alphonse ran for cover. The clones stared up towards Edward, hooked on the light his chi produced. Ed let out a war cry and let loose his barrage. Izumi and the others shielded themselves as the chi hit the ground, obliterating the crowd of Zetsus. Edward dropped to his feet and closed his eyes, smirking as no chi signatures dotted the blackness of his vision behind closed eyes. "I got them all!" Ed beamed.

"Well, not all of them." Izumi said, Roy chuckling as the emotion drained from Edward's face. "You're forgetting the ones near the boat docks, the airport, the amusement park, the hotel, and the arena."

Ed growled. "I'll get them all then-"

"Stay here." Roy said, "It's an order." He smirked, knowing Ed was forced to listen to his superiors.

Ed folded his arms and plopped down onto the sand, glaring at an abandoned umbrella and pail and shovel. Izumi and Roy laughed. "Yeah, you would think it's funny." Ed grumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy exclaimed, knocking the rest of the clones off of the Thousand Sunny.

"Well that takes care of that." Nami said.

Luffy grinned, refastening his straw hat. "I thought you threw your hat into the crowd." Zoro said, recalling the fight against Mashotogi.

"You seriously thought I'd let someone keep _my _hat?" Luffy laughed. "You're crazy!"

"Luffy!" Ussop exclaimed, pointing over the ship. "Black, large steam powered warship coming off the stern!" The nine pirates headed towards the back of the ship.

"It's gigantic!" Luffy's eyes grew as more of it sailed across. On its side was a fire symbol, etched in red. "Fire Nation?" On the top deck of the ship, fire nation soldiers scrambled to their attack positions. "Ozai!" Luffy clenched his fists, watching as Azula ran towards the front of the ship and leaped into the air. Two hooded figures in brown Saiyan armor caught her and the fire lord and fazed out. "Ussop, Nami, man the cannons!"

"Right!" the two pirates jumped into a little hatch in the ship.

"We board their ship." Luffy fazed out, appearing on the other ship. "I'll take out the cannons! Franky, take the wheel!"

Franky nodded. "Brook, pull the anchor!"

Brook grabbed the chain and yanked, whipping the anchor on to the ship. "Done. The rest of us need to help with the cannons, unless we can leap over there."

Zoro spun the wheel around. "Half-sail!" The ship whipped around. "We need more speed! Full sail!" The ship rushed towards the fire nation's warship head on.

Luffy darted around the top deck of the ship. "Over here!" Luffy sent a kick into one soldier and an elbow strike into another, making quick work of the rest of the soldiers. "I don't know why anyone would send you guys; you're too slow!" He punched a hole into the hatch leading to the middle deck. He hopped in and looked around. "Cannonballs... 5.56mm rounds... turrets... cannons!" Luffy charged a wave of chi on his hand and fired it at the cannons, until they were nothing but bits of wood and metal. "That takes care of-" A rock of the ship threw Luffy to the ground. "I guess they're here." Luffy popped his head out of the hatch, watching as the other eight Straw Hat Pirate crew members boarded the ship. "I've cleared out the top and middle decks."

"We can tell." Nico said, kicking a soldier in the side of the head as he tried to squirm away.

"There are a lot more on the lower decks." Luffy said, "Let's go introduce ourselves."

* * *

Naruto and Yusuke led the small force of Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sakura, Hinata, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Jin, Touya, and Shishiwakamaru into the landing area of the airport. White Zetsu clawed at the gates. "There are so many!" Hinata said, "There are only twelve of us and at least one hundred of them!"

"Dynamic Entry!" A group of White Zetsu clones were blasted away.

"Your perception is getting better with the Byakugan, Hinata." A familiar voice complimented from inside the crowds of clones. "There are exactly one hundred and-" The head of a clone slowly rolled off the body, hitting the ground and rolling towards the gate. "One hundred and six."

The other eight members of the Konoha 11, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, and Shino, along with Gai, Asuma, Anko, Shizune and Kurenai, leaped into the air, landing over the gate. "What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked, happy to see his friends.

"Once we were alerted about the assassination plot involving the Akatsuki, we were sent here." Gai said, "To finish the job that you and Kakashi couldn't."

Naruto and Kakashi's chi flared. "I bet we'll kill more clones in five seconds than you could in five minutes!"

"Wanna bet on it?" Gai snarled, "How about-"

"We not keep score and fight, dimwits." said a light, raspy, female voice. "Spirit Wave!"

"One-hundred." Neji said, feeling the chi attack obliterate six more clones.

"Genkai-sensei!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama bowed as their old, petite master agilely leaped over the fence. Botan and Keiko burst into the sky on Botan's broom.

"Keiko?!" Yusuke exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you!" Keiko barked, "What do you think we came here for?"

"Sorry, geez!" Yusuke said, "You shouldn't be here!"

"Well we're not leaving!" Botan protested.

"Then stay in the air!" Yusuke warned, "The ground's dangerous!"

"I think they can tell that, Urameshi." Kuwabara said, "The Shinobi have started fighting already!"

"Even with Ichigo and his group splitting up, I doubt we'll get much action if we just stand here. Kurama, come." Hiei and Kurama hopped over the gate, with Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly following after.

* * *

Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Uryu, Yoruichi, and Rangiku pushed the fleeing hordes to the entrance of the airport, where countless dead littered the ground. The flight attendants hid behind a large stack of boxes and luggage."Everyone out, now!" Ichigo barked, easily sensing their energy. "Unless you want to be eaten by the incoming zombies your way! There are four other entrances; flights are canceled!" He fired a series of chi waves at the horde, eliminating several of them as they neared the arena.

"He's serious!" a familiar voice said, "Hadoken!" A group of Zetsu clones barreled from the entrance. The original Team Street Fighter led by Bruce Lee ran from the building.

"They are in every gate." Bruce Lee said, "There were too many to face alone so we were hoping to find another team with flights here to help us. The Furious Ten and the Smash Brothers are putting up a decent fight, so they sent us to go scout for others willing to help."

"Well that's why we're here." Ichigo spiked his aura. "All of us are going back in there to kick some ass." Ichigo and his friends spiked their auras. "Naruto, Yusuke, and their friends are here too, so don't expect to hog all the fun."

The Street Fighters spiked their auras as well. "Let's go." Bruce Lee said, charging into the airport.

* * *

"We split here!" Piccolo ordered, coming to a fork in the road. An old, rickety sign had two arrows. One read, "Amusement park left" while the other one said, "Downtown right". He whipped around, smirking at all of the dead Zetsu clones lying in the dirt. _There's Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, Haku, Raditz, Nappa, Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, Goten, Tien, Yamcha, Bulma; Uub and Roshi just got back here, that makes eighteen of us._ "Here's what we do: Inuyasha, you take your friends, Raditz, Nappa, Haku, and Gohan with you. You other eight, come with me to the left."

"Aw!" Nappa whined, "But I wanted to go to the-"

"Stop whining and go!" Piccolo barked.

Nappa plopped on the ground and folded his arms and pouted. "Not unless Vegeta tells me otherwise."

Piccolo turned to Raditz for support. Raditz stepped away, shaking his head. "He's an elite."

Piccolo suppressed the urge to blow up the island. "What if I buy you ice cream-"

"Ice cream!" Nappa fazed out and caught Piccolo in a bear hug. "I love ice cream!" He put Piccolo down. "You mean it?"

Piccolo nodded. Haku and Gohan stared slack-jawed at their mentor. "How come you never buy-"

"SHHH!" Piccolo made the silence gesture.

"Let's go guys!" Nappa led the team of Inuyasha and his friends, Raditz, Gohan, and Haku into the city.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, carrying Kagome on his back. "Where are all the clones?"

"Well," Raditz said, looking at the piles of dead clones. "They're here, and there, and there, and there." Raditz and Nappa pulled out their scouters, smirking as ten yellow dots flashed across the glass. "Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman; do they seem familiar?"

"Didn't we get rid of them?" Inuyasha groaned.

"First off, you'll never get rid of us." A blue flash blew by, creating a large gust of wind.

"Superman." Inuyasha confirmed.

"Don't take us finishing your fight as a truce." Superman warned, "We're just protecting the people of Earth- unlike you- whose only goal is to strengthen some border so you won't have to fight some enemies from the past. Our reasoning for entering the tournament was actually important-"

"Even though I disagree with you on both points," Kagome said, "We have to deal with what's happening now."

Superman stopped ranting. "Fine. Follow me." Superman burst deeper into the city. "I really hope you didn't come to fight. The Incredibles and Ninja Turtles stuck around as well, leaving not much left... unless you want to go a round with me."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Well of course I-"

"Sit!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha hit the floor. "I'll have to take that offer up with you later." Inuyasha stood up and brushed himself off.

"For the ice cream!" Nappa cried, leading his teammates into the city.

* * *

Piccolo and the others arrived at the entrance of the amusement park, wading through crowds of screaming civilians racing towards the exit. "Hulk smash!" A large tremor toppled over the sign over the entrance.

"Looks like we're not alone." Tien said, watching as Spiderman, Ms. Marvel, Thor, and Iron Man burst through the air.

Deadpool sat a clone down in one of the seats of the tall, steel roller coaster. "Please keep your hands and feet in the ride at all times!" Deadpool placed the seat belt over the clone's shoulder and hopped in the seat next to him. The clone gritted his teeth and growled, cocking his arm back. "I've heard this ride is insane!" The car started on the upward slope, gradually gaining altitude until the whole island was visible from all sides. "Hold on suga-boo we goin' down!" Deadpool hugged the clone as they rushed down the slope, rushing through a barrel roll and several loops. Deadpool clung on to the clone as they reached a smooth climb to a smaller drop. "Oh Zetsu-sanpai!" he exclaimed in a high pitched, school girl's voice. "This ride is so scary!" The clone squeezed its eyes shut as they went through a series of hills. The clone turned his head towards Deadpool and threw up, spraying the assassin with a greenish gray goop. Deadpool gasped and pushed the clone away and cocked his arm back, slapping the clone across the face. "William Howard Bartholomew Dobson Michael Lucas Xavier Sparsan the Third Jr!" His voice changed to a female British accent. "You got this all over my pretty dress!" The Zetsu weakly grumbled as the car spun around, doing several barrel rolls on another upward slope. "Now don't you talk back to your mother like that!" The Zetsu shook his head and threw a punch, nailing Deadpool in the side of the face. Deadpool slapped the Zetsu clone back. "Well I never!" The car came to a complete halt as they stepped out. "I hope you enjoyed the ride sir." Deadpool grabbed the dizzy clone's hand and pulled him out of the car. He whipped out his katana and stabbed the Zetsu. A cry in pain diverted his attention as he turned to it, gasping as Nick Fury's wounds finally downed the veteran.

"Over here!" Gunshots echoed into the air.

Piccolo turned towards the voice. A wounded Nick Fury was hefted on Coulson, Deadpool and Black Widow's shoulders and racing towards them. Nick Fury winced as they set him down. A large gash mark on his leg oozed blood. "Kabuto escaped." Nick Fury said, "There's not much left of the Zetsu clones over here; we and the Avengers have been clearing them out."

"We have a Dragon Radar." Yamcha said, "Why don't we collect the other five Dragonballs and just wait for them to bring the fight to us? Goku already has one."

"It's different this year." Piccolo said, "According to Kami, due to the weakening of the portals between here and the spirit world, the Dragonballs can only show up one at a time. Their spirit energy is growing weaker by the hour, so using a radar is pointless."

"I'm tired of waiting." Uub spiked his aura. "This ends now!"

Piccolo nodded. "Let's go." The nine burst into the theme park, clashing with the clones.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta fazed out, reappearing behind the giant ape. "Vegeta! His-" The ape whipped around.

"My what?" it snarled.

"Your face!" Vegeta fazed out, reappearing directly in front of it. "Galic Gun: fire!" the prince exclaimed, firing a large, purple wave of chi directly in its face. "Ha! Did you hear that, Kakarot! He said, "my what" and then I said, "your face!"

A sweat bead rolled down the side of Goku and the Kage's faces. "How long has he been on Earth?" Tsunade wondered, "Goku was here ever since he was born and he still acts like an alien."

Mei chuckled. "Where are they from? I know Goku's kanji is wisdom, but Vegeta's- I can't read it."

Vegeta and Goku zipped around the ape, battering him with attack after attack. "Yeah," Tsunade said, squinting to be able to read it. "It looks like the top three edges of a star over a crescent moon. It's not a kanji I'm knowledgeable of."

Goku hopped on his head and reached for the ape's eye, grabbing its eyelid. "On three!"

Vegeta nodded, fazing out, reappearing behind the ape. "Three!" he exclaimed, charging towards its tail with a wave of chi charging on his palm. Goku pulled the eyelid up, causing the ape to stumble forward and back in panic. The ape swung its tail, batting Vegeta into the empty rows of the stands. Vegeta flipped around. "Kakarot!"

Goku nodded and released the ape's eyelid, fazing out before it clutched its eye in pain. "This isn't working!" Goku spiked his aura.

The ape turned towards the two Kage and reared his head back, charging a black wave of chi in his mouth. "Chou Makouhou!"

The Kage smirked. "Finally, some fun." Mei said, leaping in the air. She performed a series of hand signs. "Lava Release: Lava Globs!" she exclaimed, blowing a stream of lava into the face of the beast. The Curse clutched his face and stumbled back in pain while firing the wave, blowing a hole directly trough the metal and brick foundation of the arena. He reared his head upwards, dragging the wave through the rest of the arena and melting all that it touched like melting ice cream on a summer day.

Tsunade leaped in the air with her leg cocked back, charging a fiery red aura around it. "Heavenly kick of pain!" she yelled, cracking the Saiyan armor that the ape wore and doubling him over. The Kage hopped back and charged again.

"Chou Makouhou!" The ape exclaimed, sending a larger version of the black phaser of death to race towards them.

The two dived out of the way and ran in different directions. Goku and Vegeta fazed out, reappearing in front of the ape with their signature attacks charging in their hands. "Kamehameha!" Goku cried, firing the blue wave to clash with the black one.

"Galic Gun: Fire!" Vegeta exclaimed, letting out a battle cry as he let his wave fly as well. The two rivals' waves connected with the ape's, forming a deep red center in the middle of the clash.

Tsunade and Mei spiked their auras, charging towards the ape. _Get its tail!_ Goku warned Tsunade telepathically.

_Hop on its back and get rid of the tail! It's the source of all his power!_ Vegeta said telepathically, _with haste, with haste!_

Mei and Tsunade ran towards each other, meeting directly behind the ape. "I pull the tail, you burn it off." Tsunade said, "Let's go!" The two leaped on the Saiyan ape's leg and rushed for the tail. Tsunade leaped into the air and clutched the tail, yanking it down towards his head. The ape's eyes widened as his Chou Makouhou lost a bit of its energy, allowing Goku and Vegeta to inch forward. Mei rushed to the stem of the tail.

"Stand back, Lady Hokage." Mei warned performing a series of hand signs. "Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique!" She reared her head back taking a deep breath and then exhaled, blowing boiling, concentrated steam through the tail. Tsunade leaped to the side, dodging the steam while yanking the tail. The ape groaned in pain, allowing Goku and Vegeta to get within ten inches of his face.

"It's working!" Tsunade let out a war cry and yanked again, hearing a satisfying crunch as the tail separated from it's root.

Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened as the ape's wave disappeared. "Get out of the way!" Vegeta exclaimed, he and Goku giving one final push in their attacks.

The lady Kage dived from the ape's body as Goku and Vegeta's attacks ran him through, blasting another hole through the arena and into the air. Sokka and Happy stared wide-eyed at the wide, gaping hole right next to them. "Hey! Watch where you're aiming that thing!" Happy yelled, "You nearly killed us!"

"Sorry." Goku laughed, "We didn't try to do it."

The remains of Curse Ape Vegeta- an arm and a leg- shrunk to normal Vegeta's size. "I guess this battle literally cost him..." Vegeta smirked. "An arm and a leg."

Another sweat bead rolled down the side of Goku and Tsunade's heads. Mei chuckled. "You're funny."

Vegeta's smirk faded. "Funny? I most certainly am not!"

Mei chuckled some more. "See?"

Vegeta scowled and folded his arms. "The thing's dead can we go home?"

Team Natsu and Team Avatar rushed over to them. "You got him!" Natsu exclaimed, "Nice job Goku!"

"What power!" Aang smiled, taking a deep sigh of relief. "It's over."

"I helped too." Vegeta grumbled, scoffing at his rival.

Mei smiled. "Thank you too, Vegeta."

"Kakarot!" Vegeta's prideful smirk returned as Kakarot turned around, still glowing from his transformed state as the Full Power Super Saiyan. "Just because we fought as brothers today doesn't mean we won't be back as rivals tomorrow! I will defeat you, Kakarot."

"Usagi and Edward are here!" Aang said, rushing to his recently arrived friends. He stopped and turned to Sokka and Happy, still terrified in the stands. "You guys can come down now."

Sokka and Happy shot from their seats, running to their friends. The Senshi and Alchemists- including Winry- entered the arena. Ed looked around, finding no giant ape or monster. "Did we win?"

Usagi smiled. "I think we did."

A gunshot echoed through the center of the arena. Ussop rushed into the center of the arena, sniper rifle loaded. "Alright, come on you big, hairy bastards! I took on the government and I can take the lot of you as-"

"Ussop." Zoro interrupted, "I think it's over."

Ussop's face turned beet red as his friends laughed at him. "It's okay Ussop." Nami reassured.

"We're on a deserted island," Luffy smiled. "So who cares?"

"And by an impressive feat of power, the Z Fighters have defeated the giant beast!" The newsman said, "The Kage are once again safe and now we have a new champion!"

Nico pointed to the helicopters. "Them."

The color drained from Usopp's face. "I tried." Luffy shrugged.

"Hey guys." Ichigo and his friends entered the arena. "Looks like we weren't the first to figure out we won."

Vegeta fazed out, reappearing in front of Ichigo. "Are you sure you took care of all the clones? I'm still sensing energy levels near the airport-"

"They're probably the Street Fighters or the Furious Ten." Ichigo said, "They couldn't stick around."

"Very well then." Vegeta fazed out, reappearing in his corner of seclusion.

"What's up with him?" Rangiku said, "He's so-"

"I know," Ichigo smiled. "From what I've known of him, he's like that."

Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and the rest of the Konoha ninja on the island ran into the arena, weapons drawn. "I saw a huge wave of chi pass through the sky."

Jin, Shishi, and Touya entered after. Jin ran inside , eyes wide with amazement. "Itwaslikeabigflashintheskyth atjustwentboomyaknowboomlike agiantbleatin'explosionthen-"

"Breath, man, breath!" Shishi persisted.

Jin took a deep breath. "Good." Touya said, "Carry on."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Botan, and Genkai entered the arena. "We won." Genkai said, "Store your weapons." She rushed towards Goku, looking the Super Saiyan up and down. "You defeated Toguro?"

Goku nodded. "Yes, I do owe my success to my students-"

"Hmm." Genkai turned around and briskly walked away.

"Okay?" Goku stared quizzically at the old master.

"Daddy!" Goku looked up and grinned, catching his son from the sky. The other Z-fighters landed in the arena.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, he and Miroku carrying Kagome and Sango.

"I think we won!" Shippo laughed, landing on his feet.

"Vegeta!" Nappa and Raditz landed on their feet with Inuyasha and his friends following after. "Piccolo promised me ice cream!"

"And?" Vegeta snorted.

"That reminded me how you said we'd get dairy queen after this was all over." Nappa grabbed Vegeta's shoulder. "And it's over."

Vegeta's head slowly turned as he locked on to the back of Piccolo's turban, staring daggers into it. _Damn that Namekian!_ "Once we get off the island, we visit that damned Dairy Queen."

"Yay!" Nappa chimed.

A black layer of smoke appeared from the center of the arena. The assorted heroes ran from it and hopped into the stands. "What's that?" Rei said, "Haruka?"

"I don't know!" Haruka exclaimed, covering her mouth. Haruka and Rei were both Senshi wearing similar outfits. Rei had smooth, light skin and long, wavy brown hair that reached below her back. Her eyes were dark hazel. In contrast, Haruka looked somewhat older with the few, unnoticable wrinkles in her forehead. Her hair was blonde and short, and she had bright blue eyes.

"It looks like a dragon of some sort!" Michiru said, pointing to the large beast rising from the smoke. Michiru was the ninth Senshi. She was tall, and very pretty with her long, wavy green hair and dark green eyes.

"Come on!" Gray spiked his aura, convincing the others to do the same.

"Silence!" the beast in the smoke bellowed, "I am not here to do battle, surprisingly, but to present you with the item you've toiled so hard to receive!"

"Tell us who you are!" Raditz ordered, "Now!"

"I am Ares." Ares floated from the mist, revealing a giant Olympian with four arms dressed for battle in a Roman Centurion helmet, black ninja face wrap, fur Mongolian armor, British steel war boots, and carried a tomahawk, katana, scimitar, and Zulu shield. "god of war." Ares cocked his head back and exhaled, blowing away the smoke. "Winners of this year's tournament, step up." The ten heroes stepped forward. "You have won the finals and now receive your Dragonball and three wishes-"

"I thought we got one wish for each of us!" Luffy protested.

"I changed it!" Ares barked, blowing Luffy back with the power of his voice. "Plus, I had to fire the guy that usually grants the wishes. Magicka fraud account, very ugly case, anyway..." Ares reached into a furry pocket. "Here!" He revealed the six-star ball, glowing a radiant orange and buzzing with energy. "You have a Dragonball?"

Goku nodded. "The one-star ball."

"Here's two of seven of your collection." Ares smirked, dropping the Dragonball into Goku's hands. "And your wish? Make 'em quick, Aphrodite and I have a date soon-"

Ed smirked. "Hephaestus is gonna be-"

"Do you think I really care?" Ares laughed. "Your wishes."

_Now's my chance..._ Luffy ran forward. "I wish I knew the location of the One Piece!"

The other Straw Hat pirates pumped their fists into the air in support. "Nope." Ares said, "I may not give the location of anything or anyone, or alter the spirit world in any way."

Luffy frowned. "Why?"

"Huge violation of privacy property." Ares said, "And before you give me the but-it's-not-people bull, I'd be telling you where people are."

Luffy smirked. "Fine. I wish you can grant that wish!"

"Done." Ares smirked.

"Well?" Luffy persisted, expecting a map of some sort.

"I _can_ grant you the wish, but I _may _not be able to." Ares deviously grinned as Luffy stomped in frustration.

"Fine." Luffy huffed.

Edward grabbed Luffy's shoulder. "Luffy-"

"I wish that you _may_ grant that wish." Luffy grinned. "What do you say to that?"

"Done." Ares said, "I may grant you that wish. I can grant you that wish. But will I grant you that wish?"

Luffy growled. "Just show me where the-" Ichigo and Naruto rushed towards him and covered his mouth with their hands.

"I wish for the probable location of the next Dragonball." Goku looked back towards Piccolo and nodded.

"Oh no. Not the Heisenberg uncertainty principle excuse again." Ares said, "Athena tricked me with it once and she won't do it again-" Ares' eyes widened as a sly grin grew across his face. "Done."

"Where is it?" Usagi asked, "Well, come on!"

"In your ever-expanding universe!" Ares bellowed, holding his ribs in pain from his laughter as the color in Goku's face disappeared.

"That's not fair!" Luffy protested.

"He did keep up his end of the deal." Edward said.

"If I wasn't so pissed, it'd be hilarious." Ichigo shrugged. "We'll just have to find it on our own."

Yusuke snorted. "And where do you suggest we start?"

"At home guys." Goku said, throwing the six star ball into his pocket. "We sleep here for the night, pack up, and go home." The group of heroes filed out of the arena, leaving nothing but the arena, the stands, the ring, and the rising moon.

* * *

"That plan was a failure." Pein's hologram concluded. "You did not retrieve the Dragonball and the Kage are still alive. You even let Toguro give Goku his powers. Our grip on the Saiyan elites is gone."

Kabuto's knees shook as the Akatsuki and Orochimaru glared at him. He took a deep breath. "Even though that is true, I've figured out where the next Dragonball is and have Konan with me."

Pein's eyes narrowed. "I thought you said she was gone."

"She was." Kabuto said, "During a conversation between me and the oaf Yenma, he said he had used a technique to bring Konan back. I'm not sure how but-"

"Did it work?" Pein said, "I am in no mood for such a game."

"Pein." Konan walked into the center of the holograms with an unconscious Gaara on her back. "Let's begin Shukaku's extraction."


	30. Expedition

**I OWN NOTHING!**

December seventeenth, a day after the tournament came to a finish. The sun was bright and the air grew colder as they slowly sailed away from HangNeck Island. Natsu awoke to the sounds of large rockets being fired from the deck of the ship. Natsu, still wearing his tournament team outfit, climbed to the upper deck of the ship. "What's going on?"

"Goodbye, Usagi!" Naruto waved, "Hope to see you again soon!" All of the friends of Goku, Naruto, Ichigo, and the rest of boat waved goodbye to their Senshi friends, slowly sailing into the sky in a giant, black spacecraft. The spacecraft was dotted with windows and hatches, with twin giant rocket propellers on the bottom. Two large wings, which were also rocket propelled, burst the spacecraft higher into the sky, until it was a tiny dot that was just barely visible due to the contrast it made with the sun.

"Why did she have to leave so soon?" Natsu asked, sad that he couldn't properly say goodbye.

"She and the other Senshi were called to some sort of meeting." Shikamaru said, "She didn't look very happy to leave, but the way she said it made it seem pretty important. Something about dealing with an alien mafia."

Natsu stared quizzically at the Shinobi. "You..."

"What?" Shikamaru yawned. "Something on my face?"

"You look like someone I've fought before. He's in jail now, so I doubt you're him." Natsu said, _he looks so much like him!_

Shikamaru winced. "That person wouldn't be my cousin Kageyama, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah." Natsu confirmed.

"Damn it Kage!" Shikamaru sighed. "What's he in jail for _this_ time?"

"He was a part of that Eisenwald guild. "Natsu said, "He nearly used Lullaby to kill all of the Mage guildmasters."

"We told him to stay away from the dark guilds." Shikamaru said, "We've tried convincing him to come home, but to no avail. He's hard headed and thinks that taking the easy way to get what he wants is the best way."

"Oh." Natsu looked the Shinobi up and down. "So can you do Shadow Magic too?"

Shikamaru smirked and started performing a series of hand signs. "I wouldn't call it magic." he whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Natsu asked.

"See the blonde girl in the purple over there?" A sly grin grew on Shikamaru's face.

"Yeah." Natsu stepped back a a small, gray aura formed around Shikamaru. He looked to the blonde that was talking to Trunks. "Ino, right?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Shadow Imitation Jutsu!" A small, black shadow from Shikamaru's feet slithered across the ground, slowly inching towards Ino's feet.

Ino whipped her bang from her eye. "So, those flying lessons."

"Oh." Trunks said, trying not to look at her in the face. "Lessons."

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Nothing," Trunks blushed. "It's just-"

"What?" Ino giggled. "Come on, don't be nervous."

Trunks's heart beat through his ears. "Sorry, I-"

Ino's eyes widened as she slowly tilted forward. Her leg shot back and propelled her off the ground. "What the-"

Trunks lunged forward and caught her arm. "You tripped." Trunks said with a small smile on his face, trying not to laugh. _Shadow Imitation? I've never seen that before._

Ino growled. _Shadow Imitation, huh?_ She whipped around, her face turning red with anger from Shikamaru and Natsu laughing in the corner. "I'll get you Shikamaru!"

Ino charged. "Nice meeting you Natsu." Shikamaru deviously grinned watching as Ino rushed towards him. "But I've gotta run."

Shikamaru turned tail and ran from the blonde Kunoichi. Trunks stared at her as she angrily raced towards her friend, ignoring the death threats that she gave Shikamaru. _She's so-_

"I can see the hearts in your eyes." Gohan teased.

"I don't point anything out when you're gawking at Sakura!" Trunks rebutted.

Sakura turned from the conversation she, Hinata, and Tenten were having to face the teenage half-bloods. "Did you say my name?"

"Nope!" Gohan laughed nervously, with a slight blush to his cheeks.

Sakura gave him a strange look and turned back to her conversation.

Luffy's eyebrows furrowed from frustration as he tried to think of better ways to get around Ares' wish rules. He leaned towards the wheel of the Thousand Sunny, which was trailing fifty feet away from the cruise ship. A chain was tied from the front of the Thousand Sunny to the back of the cruise ship, linking them together in case they got lost. "Give it a rest." Zoro said, "We'll just keep looking for One Piece like we've been doing all this time. That's what we pirates do."

"Approaching the Kingdom of Fiore!" the captain of the cruise ship bellowed, "Brace f or impact!" Fiore turned winter on. Large, fluffy snowflakes lazily floated to the ground. Small piles of snow had started to form near the buildings and on top of buildings, trees, and bushes, providing the perfect barricades and ammo stocks for a brutal snowball fight. The warm, slightly windy weather in the fall had sharply contrasted to a cold, winter wonderland.

Erza held Natsu closer so his limp, seasick body wouldn't roll off the ship. "Natsu!" The ship slammed into the harbor of Fiore. "We're here!"

Natsu rolled over and held his stomach. "Uggh."

Erza hefted Natsu on her back like a piggyback ride. "Just hold on."

Natsu weakly nodded as his green face swallowed his breakfast once again. "I guess we'll see you later." Erza said; Lucy, Gray, and Happy followed after the two wizards.

"We'll see you back to the guild." Goku said, "We're gonna be stuck on this boat for another three hours, so we might as well walk around a little bit." Goku walked off of the ship.

"Wait for me!" Luffy hopped over the edge of the ship. Naruto, Ichigo, and Yusuke hurried after Goku. Aang and Inuyasha flew towards Goku and the wizards as well.

"I guess here is where I get off." Roy said, making his way off the boat.

"Where are you going?" Alphonse asked, he, Winry, and Edward running to catch up.

"I've duties to take care of." Roy said, "I'm to become Fuhrer somehow, right?"

Edward turned to face Winry. "What about you? You have important medical studies, right?"

"Are you kidding?" Winry tapped his automail arm. "I'm the only one I know of that's capable of fixing this. The way you've described your training, I can tell I'll be fixing this a lot."

Edward laughed. "You're right."

"Plus," Winry leaned in closer to her boyfriend. "I wasn't going to let anyone take you away from me."

Ed frowned. "I can handle myself in a fight."

Winry just shook her head. _A top alchemist._.. "Come on-"

"Fiore army: Charge!" A loud, hoarse voice barked.

"Guys!" Usopp ran past the Alchemists. "I got ourselves something better than the Log Pose!"

"What?" Luffy whipped around. "When did you leave the ship?"

"I was talking to the magic items salesman about navigation." Ussop said, "He told me about this!" He opened his palm. "An Eternal Pose!"

Luffy smiled and laughed. "Awesome!" Luffy said, "How'd you pay for it?"

Usopp rubbed the back of his head. "About that; my 'wanted' poster was up in the shop. He saw it and called the police, alerting that all of us were on the island."

"There he is!"

"Long story short: I stole the pose, running back to the ship, see you in Konoha soon!" Ussop turned tail and ran from the mob of angry soldiers trailing him. Usopp leaped onto the ship and cut the chain linking the two boats together.

Nico pulled Usopp's hand from the chain. "What are you-"

Usopp showed her the Eternal pose. Nico smirked. "We're going to Konoha then laying low for a while." Usopp turned to Franky. "Pull the anchor! Set sail for Konoha!"

Franky nodded and yanked the anchor, stumbling as the ship rocked from its release from solid ground. Luffy waved to the eight Straw Hats as they quickly drifted away. "Catch up, Luffy." Naruto said, "We're not waiting!"

"Wait up!" Luffy ran to catch up. They passed by the Magic shop. Luffy noticed his wanted poster and ducked, using Goku and Ichigo as shields so he wouldn't be seen.

Erza's legs trembled as she saw the building. "Oh- oh my Kami!"

"Who would do this?" Gray barked.

Natsu hopped off Erza's back. "Giant metal rods?" Thousands of rods impaled the Fairy Tail headquarters, leaving giant holes in the walls and the doors off heir hinges. Natsu and the other Wizards rushed inside. "Whoa..." Natsu looked around. The bright, happy radiance the building had was gone. The wine barrels, tables, and chairs were smashed to bits, leaving nothing but darkness, unlit torches, and dark, red wine dampening the ground. "Where is every-"

"Natsu!" Erza pointed to the stairs, leading to the basement. "I see light!"

"What happened here?" Goku asked, peeking into the building. "Come on guys."

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy and Lucy ran down the stairs with Natsu's eight teammates following after. "Mirajane!" Erza called, seeing the other mages of the guild in the basement. "What happened here?"

Mirajane was a slim, short young woman with long, white hair, which gets slightly curly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. She had large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts, hidden under her long, sleeveless, maroon dress. "Apparently, a guild called Phantom Lord had reasons to attack us."

"What reason?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know," She moved out of the way as they came down the stairs. "but they left their mark."

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the three injured bodies lying on makeshift beds made from blankets. "Oh- oh no!" He ran up to them. "Levy!" he knelt down, cradling his friend in his arms. Levy was a young, short teenage girl with a slender build. She sported blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, tied up with a colorful bandana around her head, which was stained with blood. A strange tattoo marked her stomach. "What happened?!" He shook her. "What happened, damn it!"

"Natsu!" Gray grabbed his shoulder. "She's unconscious. She couldn't talk to you even if she wanted to."

"Phantom Lord has hurt my children." An extremely short, elderly man with black eyes and nearly bald with a thick white mustache said, "_My children!_" He spiked his aura, shaking the wooden pillars that held the building up.

Naruto's eyes widened as the elderly man's power spiked. "Who's that?"

"Guild Master Makarov," Mirajane placed a hand on his shoulder. "They'll be fine."

Makarov lifted his hand, revealing a small letter. "They've declared war against us. This was just a warning shot." he said, "Their guild master wants to battle it out on a place called Arulok; he says we're going to be there soon enough."

"Arulok?" Mirajane went through all of the places she's visited as a model for _Sorcerer's Magazine_. "I don't think I've ever been there."

"It's not on the globe." Gray said, spinning the small globe on his fingers.

"Where did you get that globe?" Lucy asked, "And where are your clothes?"

Gray looked down at himself, noticing he was in nothing but swimming shorts. "Look at that."

"Gray..." Makarov whipped around, facing the other guild members. "Lucy, Erza, and Natsu!"

"Yes guild master?" The four wizards said simultaneously.

"You went on an otherwise dangerous mission without my permission first." Makarov looked past them, staring at Goku and the seven heroes that helped Natsu in the tournament. "And the clients didn't fill out a proper form! What business did you have with Fairy Tail in the first place?"

Goku reached into both his pockets, pulling out the one star ball and six star ball. They shone brightly, lighting up the entire basement. "These are Dragonballs."

Makarov brushed past Erza and Natsu and took the Dragonballs. "Magical. They can grant any wish, correct?"

Goku nodded. "The entire fate of the universe rests on what we do with the Dragonballs." He told Fairy Tail their story, from the warnings from his family, the dethroning and re-throning of King Yenma and Prince Koenma, and the weak spiritual barriers into the living dimension, and how he plans to restore and strengthen the barrier with the seven mystical Dragonballs.

"His words are true." Natsu confirmed, "I helped in gaining the six-star Dragonball."

The story sounded way too bizarre for the guild master. "Are you sure we're not being taken advantage of, Natsu?" Makarov said, "For all we know, they could be a bunch of vagrants looking to get rich."

Inuyasha growled. "C'mere you little-"

Ichigo and Luffy held the dog demon back. "Inuyasha!"

"No one calls me a vagrant and gets away with it!" Inuyasha said, trying to struggle free of his friends' grasps.

"To prove that what we say is true," Goku said, "I will become your ally against the Phantom Lord guild. That's how we'll pay for borrowing Natsu."

Makarov pondered that. "A good thought-"

"I'm in too!" Naruto exclaimed, "Believe it!"

"I guess we're in too." Ichigo said; Luffy nodded in agreement. "Inuyasha's in too."

Inuyasha glared at Makarov and fumed hot air out of his nose. Edward smirked. "I guess that puts us in as well." Aang nodded.

"I'm not missing out on this!" Yusuke exclaimed, pounding his fists together.

"Once again, it's a nice gesture," Makarov said, "But you aren't Wizards. Wizards contain tremendous power and could destroy guys like you in a minute-"

Inuyasha yelled in rage. "What did you fucking say ya little piece of shit..."

Goku laughed nervously over Inuyasha's slew of curse words. "They can hold themselves up in a fight." Natsu said, "I have fought alongside them."

"I'll be the one to confirm that." Makarov said, "Why don't you fight the leader of the group then." He smirked. The other guild members chuckled as Goku fell into the tradition Kame school stance.

Natsu gulped as he fell into stance as well.

"Well then," Goku said, "Should I do the honors?"

Natsu shook his nervousness away. "Go ahead. It's time I got fired up."

Goku and Natsu clashed, morphing into blurs from the furious exchange of attacks. The other guild members murmured as the fight went on. Goku broke the clash by sending a kick into Natsu's chin, sending him bouncing off the ceiling and back to the ground. Goku grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Nice job." Makarov said, "I knew you all could fight and were decently powerful, I just needed someone to bop Natsu on the head for going on a mission and not telling us."

"Seriously?" Natsu barked.

"Back to the Phantom Lord issue: we can't find Arulok on any map." Makarov said, looking through the maps on a bookshelf in the corner of the room. "Look at the note again; maybe it's an anagram for something else."

"Elfman," Mirajane took the note from Makarov and handed it to Elfman. "What do you think of this?"

Elfman was a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height caused him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair was styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, and his dark eyes possessed no visible eyebrows, and his rectangular, elongated face flaunted a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. "I think it means exactly what it says."

"But there's no such place called Arulok." Mirajane took the note from Elfman.

"Then why is he telling us to meet him somewhere that doesn't exist, Mirajane?" Elfman said, "It doesn't make sense."

Thumping could be heard down the stairs to the basement. "You're right, Elfman Strauss."

The guild members stared at the tall, muscular bald, African American man with an eye-patch covering one eye. "Is that one of your drinking buddies, Cana?" A handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair walked up to the man. He looked him up and down through his blue tinted glasses.

"I've never seen him before, Loke." Cana was a tall, slim, young woman with large breasts. She had long, thick, wavy, flowing brown hair, almost reaching down to her waist and had dark brown eyes.

"Nick Fury." Loke read on the front of his blue armor jumpsuit. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Natsu, Goku, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Yusuke, Aang, Naruto, Luffy, Edward; you may know me as the owner of team S.H.I.E.L.D." Nick Fury said, catching their attention. "I can be a friend, or I can be an enemy depending on how you play it."

Loke's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "No one just ignores-"

Nick Fury brushed past him. "Loke, you're Loke, right?"

"I guess my reputation precedes me." Loke said in his best suave voice.

"Yeah, whatever." Nick focused on the Dragonballs still in Makarov's hands. "My organization and I have been through a run of trouble, similar to yours, with the Phantom Lord guild. They've attacked my operatives, broken potential threats from prison, and if it wasn't for a few friends of mine, they would have taken over HangNeck Island."

"Why didn't I pick up on that?" Goku asked.

"They arrived in energy cloaking devices." Nick said, "They planned to wait for a winner of the tournament and swipe the Dragonball."

"What tournament?" Mirajane asked, "You guys went to a tournament and didn't tell any of us?"

"That's not the point." Nick said, "Phantom Lord is looking for the Dragonballs, and I'm afraid that through the information from some alliances I fear they have made, they already have found the location of the next Dragonball."

"Where is it?" Goku asked, "Their weakening chi signatures make it nearly impossible to find!"

"A place called Arulok." Nick Fury smirked. "It's not on Earth."

"So where is it?" Mirajane asked.

"This is what I wanted to talk to all of you about." Nick cleared his throat. "Arulok is a terribly cold planet equidistant from Earth to Uranus. It is the size of Neptune at least, and is traveling through its spring phases. For anyone to get there before it becomes too far from the sun would have to be ready to leave in the next four months at least. The three star ball has been rumored to be somewhere on that planet, and we cannot afford to let it into the wrong hands. It has sufficient oxygen for earthlings- and Saiyans- and has the resources to provide life."

"What's your point?" Gray asked.

"I am leading an expedition to Arulok in four months, and only have nine shuttles left. Each shuttle can hold up to five people. After seeing Natsu and his teammates' impressive performance at the Dark Tournament, I am asking that they join us." The guild members started murmuring among themselves.

"I'll go." Natsu said, "Let's show Phantom Lord Guild not to mess with us!"

"Aye!" Happy said, "I'm going with!"

"You will travel at nearly 17, 500 miles per hour, reaching Arulok in five and a half days." Nick said, making Natsu's face turn green at the thought. "Any others here willing to accompany Natsu in his shuttle?"

"I will go." Erza said, "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it."

"Then I guess I'm going too." Gray said, "There's no way I'm letting Natsu become stronger than me!"

"You say it like I wasn't stronger to begin with!" Natsu barked, the two wizards spiking their aura.

"Imagine the books I could write!" Lucy beamed at the thought of writing some of the first books on Arulok, a planet not even she, as well read as she was, ever had heard of. "Count me in!"

"Then it's settled." Makarov said, "Team Natsu will be headed to Arulok."

"What do the rest of us do if they're out fighting?" Elfman asked, "I need to avenge my friends! Like a man!"

"This is surely a diversion of some sort." Makarov said, "Phantom Lord wouldn't send all of their mages up to Arulok. They'll come back here to finish what they started, and won't they be surprised."

"Why don't Mirajane and Elfman ride with Alphonse, Winry, and I?" Ed proposed, "I'm guessing you're placing each of the tournament members here as the heads of each ship and allowing four of their choice accompany them, right?"

Nick chuckled. "You have a quick wit." he complimented, "You'd make the perfect S.H.I.E.L.D agent. You're correct; seeing as Izumi Curtis probably wouldn't want to leave, that does leave us with two extra spots on that one ship."

"Yeah!" Elfman threw his fist into the air.

"Mirajane, will you accept this contract?" Makarov asked his S-class mage.

"Of course." Mirajane smiled.

"I have to go as well." Makarov said, "It is my duty as guild master to see that proper justice is done."

Nick smirked. "Then for the next four months, you will be staying near the launch site for physical and flight training."

"And where would that be?" Naruto asked.

"Under the preliminary arena for the Chunin exams." Nick revealed, making Naruto's jaw drop.

"When did we- what?!" Naruto imagined nine giant space shuttles bursting through the ground of the arena and blasting through the roof, sailing into the sky.

"I'll tell you about it later." Nick started up the steps. "You guys coming?"

The eight wizards packed their belongings and hugged their friends goodbye. Nick led the soon-to-be astronauts back to the cruise ship. "Everyone, listen up!" Goku shouted, silencing the boat.

Nick revealed his plan to put the three star ball into the right hands. "We have seven shuttles left. Each shuttle can hold five people. The leaders of each shuttle are: Son Goku, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yusuke Urameshi, Inuyasha, Monkey D. Luffy, Aang, Natsu Dragneel, and Edward Elric. Natsu and Edward's shuttles have been maxed out-"

"Just a second!" Luffy burst into the air. "I have to let the rest of my crew hear about this!" He closed his eyes, searching for their chi signatures. A small blue dot appeared in the center of the blackness behind his eyelids. "There!" He burst off, quickly catching up with his ship. "Hey guys! This is really important!"

"What is it?" Zoro asked.

Luffy told them about the expedition and the three star ball. "Each shuttle can hold five people; I was wondering if four of you wanna go."

"What about the One Piece?" Usopp held up the Eternal Pose. "With this thing, we'll find the it in no time at all!"

"What's the point of being rich if you can't live out your life with the wealth? If some bad guy gets to them the whole universe will be doomed." Luffy said, "We'll keep searching for One Piece, but right now we need to get the Dragonballs." Luffy smirked. "Also, since they can grant any wish, we'll just collect them again and wish for the One Piece to appear in our hands!"

"Then you can count me in!" Usopp hopped down a stairwell and rushed to his factory.

"I guess I'm going too." Nico said, "Zoro? Anyone else? If we collect the Dragonballs we don't have to look for the One Piece ever again."

"Even though the Dragonballs would take the fun out of finding the One Piece," Zoro smirked. "I'd like to sail into something other than water for a while."

"You guys could barely navigate your way on Earth without me let alone space." Nami said, "It'd be stupid for me not to go."

"You guys realize you all could die." Chopper said, making their smiles fade. "You don't have a medic; without one of those and the slightest injury you guys are goners!"

"And what if something happens to us here on Earth?" Franky argued, "Besides, if there are going to be more people heading to the same planet there has to be at least one medic among them."

"What do we do here then?" Brook asked.

"We hone our abilities." Sanji said, "We'll all set out after you guys come back as a whole different crew!"

"Luffy!" Luffy looked to the source of the voice. Goku waved to them from the sky. "Nick Fury's getting impatient and the ship has started sailing off! Grab whoever is coming and let's go!" Goku landed on the ship. "Who's joining us?"

"Zoro, Nami, Nico, and Usopp." Zoro, Nami, and Nico rushed to gather a few belongings they would need.

"I'm ready to go!" The four pirates climbed from the stairs, carrying large backpacks filled with assorted clothes and weapons and other personal belongings.

Luffy grabbed Nami and Usopp's hands. "Hold on!" he warned, bursting into the air.

Goku grabbed Zoro and Nico's hands and burst into the air. "See you guys later!"

Nami stared at her captain in awe as he led them through the air at impeccable speed. Luffy smiled. "What?"

Nami looked away. "Nothing, it's just-"

"Luffy look out!" Usopp warned.

Luffy looked in front of him. "Whoa!" He reared upwards, barely dodging the side of the cruise ship.

"One tip about flying," Goku said, landing on the ship. "Always watch where you're going."

"Nami, Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin, and Usopp." Nick Fury smirked. "You will not believe the amount of people out looking for your heads."

"Trust me," Nami laughed. "We believe."

"I suppose you're here to accompany Luffy on the Arulok expedition?" They nodded. "Good. This is going quicker than I thought. With Makarov driving with Yusuke and the three students under Genkai, we have perfectly even numbers once again."

"Just don't get lost in space and disappear _again_," Keiko said, "Okay?"

Yusuke laughed. "Okay!"

"I'm serious!" Keiko hugged Yusuke tightly, "Call me as soon as you get back!"

"Come on lovebird, Botan doesn't have all day!" Genkai barked, Botan floating on the flying broomstick.

Keiko growled and whipped around. "Keep your panties on, grandma!"

"Who are you calling grandma?!" Genkai fumed, "I will bop you on the head!"

Keiko and Yusuke exchanged a quick kiss before Keiko hopped onto the back of the broom. "Bye!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara waved goodbye as they burst into the air. "Now that they're gone," Kuwabara fell into stance. "Come on Urameshi, let's go!"

"What?" Yusuke rolled his eyes. "I'll just beat you again."

"I'll make you eat those words!" Kuwabara and Yusuke clashed, darting all about the ship.

"Idiots." Hiei shook his head.

Kurama chuckled. "Sadly I cannot disagree."

"The correct term is dimwit." Genkai chuckled.

* * *

"But what about our house?" Kagome said, "We've been gone for so long, someone could have easily broken in! I'll go but we need someone to watch over our house!"

"Taken care of." Nick said, "We've had three S.H.I.E.L.D agents guarding your house for the past week, after figuring you'd be an asset."

"Well," She looked at her husband, Inuyasha. "Alright."

"We're coming too." Miroku said, gesturing to Sango and Shippo.

"Good." Nick turned to Ichigo and his friends. "What have you figured out?"

"That Ichigo's shuttle will contain Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and Rukia." Yoruichi said, "I will be in Konoha to help them train for the time being."

Rangiku shrugged. "I guess I might as well-"

"Matsumoto!" A cool, collected voice barked, "You were due back at Soul Society ten hours ago!"

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "My sincerest apologies, _Captain Hitsugaya_."

Yoruichi giggled. "Bye, Rangiku."

Rangiku grabbed her belongings while looking over to her captain perched on the railing of the ship. He was thin and very short in contrast to his tall lieutenant, only reaching to her stomach with his spiky, white hair. His large, light turquoise eyes glared at his lieutenant traipsing over to him."You're behind on _paperwork._"

Rangiku scowled. "Uggh!" She and her captain leaped off the side of the ship, disappearing into a void leading them to Soul Society.

* * *

"Counting me out already," Izumi said behind Edward and Alphonse.

"We didn't mean to," Edward frantically whipped around, bracing himself from the fury of his teacher. "we just-"

"It's fine; calm down!" Izumi chuckled. "Your training under me is almost over! Take this expedition as a final exam of sorts."

Edward and Alphonse nodded. "Will you be helping us train until we go?"

"Of course." Izumi said, "Opportunities like these only come around once in a lifetime. You'd better be prepared.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto walked up to him. "Do you wanna travel with me to Arulok?"

"The Hokage's already given Team Seven this mission." Kakashi said, "Since we have no idea what lies in wait, it's classified as an S-class mission."

Naruto beamed. "Woohoo!" he exclaimed, "Sakura! An S-class mission!"

Sakura smiled. "I know; isn't it great?"

"We still need two more..." Naruto looked around the ship. "Pervy sage?"

Jiraiya stumbled towards him with several lumps on his head. "What- what is it Naruto?" he stammered with a stupid, open mouthed grin on his face.

Naruto chuckled. "Do you wanna be my fourth member in our ship?"

Jiraiya slowly shook his head. "Tsunade and the other Kage have demanded that all Sannin stay in the village-" Jiraiya felt another thud on the back of his head as he hit the ground.

A very angry Lucy holding a broken piece of metal fumed over Jiraiya's unconscious body. "Dirty old man!"

Naruto went around the ship, asking the other Shinobi and Kunoichi if they could accompany him on his flight. "Count me in!" Lee said, "I will show whatever is out there the true Spirit of Youth!"

"Four down, Naruto." Nick said.

Naruto walked up to the two Hyuuga. "Neji, Hinata, would one of you be willing to-"

"I-" Hinata stepped towards the blonde haired Shinobi. "I will."

"Hinata," Neji grabbed her shoulder. "There's a chance you may not come back."

"I know." Hinata said, "I have to go."

"Al-alright." Neji stepped back.

"Good!" Nick said, "All that's left are the four spots on Goku's ship."

"I'm coming, dad." Gohan said, "Goten will be fine in Konoha with Anko."

Goku smiled, briefly remembering their expedition to Namek. "It'll be fun."

"Then if he's going, so am I." Vegeta said, "I'm not going to fall behind to both you and your son."

Nappa's head perked up. "Can I-"

"No." Vegeta said bluntly,

Nappa frowned. "But Vegeta-"

"Why not make some new Earth friends?"

"I like friends!" Nappa said, "Fine Vegeta, I'll stay here with Piccolo-"

"I'm going too!" Piccolo cleared his throat. "I'm going too."

"I agree with father." Trunks smirked. "I can tell something's gonna go down and I'm not missing it."

"Then it's done." Nick said, "We'll get better acquainted with your fellow astronauts once we reach Konoha."

* * *

"Once again!" Pein exclaimed, frowning as the two aliens merged again. "Cooler, Frieza, try it again! More symmetry!"

The two intergalactic gang leaders fell into stance again, mirroring one another. "Fu-sion: Ha!" They merged once again, emitting a bright, white aura to illuminate the dark cold room.

A small smile grew across Pein's face as the light faded, revealing the results of the fusion. "Perfect! Zetsu!"

Zetsu's hologram appeared next to Pein's. "Four months. April fifteenth."

"Kuuzer," Pein said, "You and the Espada will have your men ready in that time, correct? Phantom Lord and the Fire Nation don't like to be kept waiting."

"I'm certain of it." Kuuzer reassured.

"We'll be waiting." Pein turned around. "Dismissed."

Kuuzer and the Akatsuki disappeared, leaving but the sound of eerie wind blowing through the air.


End file.
